Jurassic War
by Setus
Summary: 2 years after Jurassic World, Owen Grady is approached by a new Director of InGen Security for a new job. Hoskins's project for military dinosaurs survived and science has gone too far this time to create something even more terrible. Someone should really do something about it. After all, Owen has nothing to lose, not especially when he learns his old friend Blue, is still alive.
1. Grady at the Ready

A/N: This is an piece written for the NaNoWriMo Challenge Nov'15. Feedback or suggestions/ideas are always welcomed, be it story line, character development or comments.

Disclaimer: i do not own any parts of Jurassic Park/World.

* * *

The alarm on the nightstand buzzed annoyingly, its digits flashing 5:00. The sun is barely up, but Owen Grady already is. Lately he has been having trouble sleeping, and images of raptors, rexes, birds with big teeth filled his dreams. It has been 2 years since the Park closed, but not a day went by without him questioning how would his life turn out if he had never been on the island. And whatever happen to Blue.

Silencing the alarm, Owen got up and entered the shower, where he stood still under the stream of cold water, fighting back the shivering as he gathered his thoughts. The vague images of the dream last night started to piece together in his mind like a jigsaw. He was back on the island, in the dense forest, running away from something. Blue was there too, running ahead as fast as she could and ever so often, look back at something behind them. She had an odd expression on her face, one that he had never ever seen since the time she was born. Someone else was with them too, a woman. Was it Claire?

 _Nah it couldn't be_ , he thought. _Claire is long gone._

There was a brief moment when he thought it could work out between the two of them. He was sure she thought so too. But it soon became clear that their differences was on a more fundamental level, and before things got really ugly, they shook hands and parted as friends. The last he heard, she had settled down in D.C. with her fiancé and her new job at the Smithsonian. He was genuinely happy for her, for he thought that is where she belongs; keeping large scale operations in pristine order, but preferably non-living assets.

That is where they differ so greatly. She likes things neat, organized, and under control with minimal unpredictable variables.

Owen, on the other hand, likes change and variety, with the excitement of not knowing what to expect next.

He turned off the shower and glanced back at the clock. The digits fixed at 5.30 am. Time for work.

The street lamps outside were still lit and not a single soul could be seen. Owen preferred it this way. Humans complicate things, he always believed. There was once a time he thought he had changed his mind, but that didn't last long. His car hummed into life as he stuck his keys in the ignition, biting into an apple as the morning chill swept through the windows. His cheek was instantly chilled. He welcomed the cold, just like the cold morning shower. Something about heat just doesn't sit well with him anymore. Not since Central America, Isla Nublar.

Owen drove on the empty streets, just like his mind was. It was unlike him to dwell on something for long. That was not what he was taught growing up, not trained in the Navy, not even on Nublar. Each time, he had a job, a mission, and his duty was to find a way to complete his task. He was a soldier, his mission was to serve his country. He was then a trainer, his job was to keep everyone safe and bond with what he was employed to train.

Now, he has no idea who he is, or where he is bound next. The sudden loss of a sense of direction was new to him, and every day is a constant struggle with his identity, a phase he thought he had long outgrown.

The sun was starting to shine above the buildings, lighting the sky with a soft glow, as he drove along a familiar road. His mind started to ease, knowing what's ahead of him. He cruised along until he reached a small security guard check point with an old guard in there enjoying his morning coffee and watching something on his phone. He didn't even look up and waved Owen along. Smiling a little, the veteran stepped on the gas and continued on towards the parking lots. He liked that guard; doesn't ask too many questions, but doesn't give a damn for nonsense.

He eased into his usual parking space and sat in the car for a moment after killing the engine.

Another day.

Another day exactly the same as before. At the very least, it's the closest to what he used to have, and he's in his element.

Owen stepped out of his car and entered the building next to the parking lots. 6 am. The human crowd is not here yet, gates are still closed, but the folks here are waking up. He opened the door at the far end of the corridor into an empty locker room. It seemed like he was the earliest today again. Perhaps unconsciously, he tends to spend a lot of time here; arriving earlier than others, and leaving here later than everybody. It made him feel good just being here, a safe haven, somewhere he could be himself and do something he truly enjoys. Feeling much better, he shed his jacket and put on the vest hanging in his locker. He takes the utility belt hanging next to it and straps it on lazily. Owen caught his reflection on the mirror on the far end of the locker room as he was leaving.

He had certainly come a long way from where he used to be, but at the very least, he's happy.

San Diego Zoo opens at 9am, but zoo keepers here start at 6.40. Animals wake up early, and they wake up hungry. Owen's morning mostly consist of feeding the animals, checking to make sure they are in good condition to be in their enclosures when the public arrive. Between now till the gates burst open with squealing kids and tired adults, it is the only time Owen feels most at peace.

Driving his buggy around the zoo, watching the animals undisturbed in the morning somehow reminds him of the good memories of Isla Nublar. He would walk around the park and watch the animals yawning or stretching, eating feed, mothers nursing their young, siblings wrestling each other…

Masrani was right. The purpose of the park is to remind the world how small they are, and that we part of a bigger world. Be it a world separated by time or distance, but still a world we all live in together.

Owen checked the time again before picking up feed for the big cats with his buggy from the preparation site. Somehow his affinity with carnivores never waned, and he loved them the most. It was not so much the danger that they pose, but rather the reason why they are dangerous in the first place that drew Owen to them. They can't be contained, or enclosed. They will try to live with their primal instincts at every chance they get. That's what he has in common with them.

That, and the fact that they all have issues with authority.

Owen parked the buggy just behind the tiger enclosure and opened the door to a raised platform for zoo personnel. Lugging the bucket of feed he looked down into the enclosure and see a familiar face waiting for him.

"Morning Delta."

After he started working at the zoo and upon learning her name, Owen took a liking to her almost immediately. She had the same tenacity as the other Delta he knew, and seeing her everyday reminded him that life is indeed good. For some reason they bonded quickly, as opposed to other tigers and animals. Owen was sure he knew why. It was much easier to work with her, and is a constant reinforcement that he's back in the real world, real time. Everything here is real.

The tigress paced around the perimeter of the platform, as the boys laid around lazily on the other side of the enclosure.

Owen placed the bucket on the ground and held up his hand. Delta stopped pacing and eyed him cautiously. He moved to the left, she followed. Then he paced to the right, she stopped. She was reluctant to follow so easily, but eventually did after making Owen walk back and walk to the right again. She growled softly and bared her sharp teeth, but Owen knows she likes him. He gets to play with her, but at the same time he knew, she plays with him too in her own way.

He reached for the bucket and pull out a piece of meat.

"Delta," He said softly and held it up for her to see. "This one is for you."

She looked at it with widened eyes and snarled. Owen extended his hand to toss it to the left and Delta followed it with her gaze, getting up. But she quickly snapped back sharply and snarled louder.

 _She knew._ Owen chuckled and opened his hand to show he still has the piece of meat. "You are a smart girl."

He lobbed it down in her direction, this time the meat leaving his hand. As if entertaining him, Delta extended her neck and caught the piece easily, almost too easy. She chowed down the piece of meat and watched Owen closely, pausing every few bites to growl. Owen smiled softly and sat down above to watch her eat, tossing down a few more pieces.

Owen always enjoyed bonding with animals. While they can't communicate verbally with common language, there's just this affinity he has with animals, a mutual trust that he could build with them that allowed him to connect with them on a deeper level than most people. He knew that since he was a young boy, with smaller animals like dogs or cats. The animals' behavior towards him always seem to baffle others around him, but he didn't mind. He much prefer it that way, because humans always complicate things.

His quiet time with his special lady was interrupted as the boys stirred and came forward. He got along well with them too, but not as well as Delta. They kept close to Delta and ate quietly, growling ever so often to get more. _Siblings, they learn social skills indeed._

"How do you do that?"

Owen recognize that voice without turning. A younger boy came up behind him. Almost immediately the tigers tensed up and growled loudly. The boy was startled and took a step back.

"I told you, it's all about trust." Owen toss the rest of the feed into the enclosure and wiped his hands. He turned around to face Benjamin, the new zookeeper fresh out from school. "You respect them, and they'll return the favor."

"Wow I wish someday I'll be like you Mr. Grady." the boy chirped and reached to take the bucket from him, but Owen retracted it first.

"Owen."

"Right, Owen." the boy laughed sheepishly and followed him back to the buggy. There goes his peaceful morning, Owen thought. Benjamin loves to talk. He's young, with a genuine passion for animals. What he lack, Owen often told him, is confidence when facing an animal.

 _They can sense fear,_ Owen often cautioned. _They are just like us, they have feelings, emotions and needs. You have to first understand that._

The morning was spent feeding the rest of the animals he was put in charged of, with Benjamin droning on about a new study he read about on animal behavior from researchers, but Owen wasn't listening anymore. He heard the gates open from a distance and beckon Benjamin to get on the buggy to clear out of the way. Zookeepers have other duties, like cleaning and checking on animals that are not on display, which is good for Owen, because he doesn't like facing the crowds. Tours, and live shows, not a chance. Maybe Benjamin would like that, but not Owen. He knew his place was amongst the animals. Not people.

He dropped Benjamin off at the visitor center where the boy is scheduled to lead the first tour of the morning, and he went off to the infirmary just beyond a closed-off road, where he had expect to spend the next few hours with his new little princess.

The infirmary is a small white building beyond the trees that was planted specifically to separate the crowd from the animals that needed some quiet. Owen scanned his ID on the reader at the entrance and the door buzzed open. The vets on duty were busy checking on the rest of the animals so Owen did not stop to say hi. He went straight for the last room where the little princess is about to wake up.

The room was quiet, as Owen pushed open the glass door carefully. He could see the little white tiger in her small enclosure, stirring and yawning. Owen smiled at how cute it is. Yes his princess is now awake, and is very hungry.

Blanca is a small exotic white tiger, recently rescued from a private zoo. The little one is barely a year old, and is still getting learning about who and where she is. It is a good time to build trust and relationship, for Owen knew he had already missed the chance to imprint.

He went to the counter near her enclosure, making sure she can see him clearly. He has always insisted on preparing his own formula. It was part of getting to know the little ones, and every effort counts in building a relationship.

The baby tiger looked around anxiously, occasionally giving a cry, as if asking for him.

"Yes Blanca, I'm here." Owen lowered his voice in a soothing manner. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Blanca looked up and gave an assuring cry and settled down in her small enclosure, waiting patiently, looking out eagerly. Owen walked softly and slowly towards her and sat down gently so as not to startle her. He opened the door quietly and started coaxing her out.

"Hungry aren't you? Your breakfast is here, Blanca." he spoke softly and slowly. The baby raised herself and took tiny steps forward, staggering a little, but Owen made no sudden movements to help her. Her little paws were virtually soundless as they touched the floor, closer and closer each time to Owen. "Yes Blanca, that's very good. Just a few more steps, you can do it."

The baby tiger cried softly and looked up, and Owen thought his heart was literately going to melt. Those small innocent eyes staring up at him, it was hard to imagine that in a short few months time it'll be replaced with eyes of mischief. Soon that will also be gone and she will be hundreds of pounds of raw power.

Owen smiled to himself as he extended his hand to the baby, who sniffed it, inspected it for a while before nuzzling it with her head. He gently picked her up and cradled her before holding out the bottle of formula for her. The baby pawed at it, as though trying to hold it for herself. He chuckled and dodged her tiny powerless paws and gently nudged her mouth open. It wasn't long before the little white bundle eased into his arms and started sucking on the bottle.

Owen felt this wave of joy engulf him as he watch the little life form of this world, innocent to all the misdeeds of mankind, nursing a bottle peacefully. Sure, he had come a long way from where he was, but this, right here, is what he wouldn't trade anything to be anywhere else.

The baby tiger nursed her bottle halfway and started pushing it away. _She's getting fussy,_ Owen thought. She turned in his arm and started nudging him with her tiny head.

"Oh you want to play, don't you Blanca?" Owen said softly and playfully. He set the bottle down on the counter above him and pulled a play rug over which Blanca clamped on with her mouth immediately. Owen held onto one end of the rug as the little tiger tried to tug it away. Every now and then she would slip and fall on her stomach, but without help, she'll get up the next moment and continue to pull.

In the quiet room all Owen could hear was the tiny noises this baby is making, and he found himself laughing. The outside world didn't seem to matter, that is until he heard a faint radio static. He turned his head towards the sound and found it came from the intercom in the next room. His momentary distraction caused him his game with the baby tiger, as Blanca successfully tugged the rug away from his fingers.

"… peat, co…"

Owen strained his ears to hear what it was.

"…nimal cont… code…"

The baby is nibbling on the rug and pawing it with all her might. She paused and looked up as she felt the human next to her move. He was now towering over her as he stood on his two legs, looking away. It didn't seem to be of interest to her as she went back nibbling on the rug.

Owen walked closer to the door and briefly checked on the baby tiger. She's still engrossed in the rug. He opened the door and felt a chill.

"Code Red. All response teams to Tiger Trail. I repeat, Code Red. All emergency response teams to Tiger Trail."

Behind him, the baby tiger gave a cry. Owen turned back just in time to hear a tiny rip from the rug.


	2. Delta number 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Benjamin had always wanted to be an animal trainer. He loved going to the zoo with his dad and watching the animal shows. The trainers came so close to the animals, and they seemed to have a lot of fun together. He wanted to feed the seals, the birds and monkeys, anything actually, out of his hands. He wanted to touch them, and more importantly, he wanted to make friends with them.

As he grew older, he discovered there is a lot more to zoo-keeping. Accounts of lions attacking zookeepers, trainers dying during animal care sessions, unpredictable behaviors of animals were endless. He learnt that there's much more to just fancy animal shows and feeding. But that only made him love animals even more, especially the ones he couldn't keep as pets at home. He studied hard all the tests to be certified for animal handling and applied to be a zoo-keeper straight out of school.

That's why he admired Owen Grady so greatly. Of all the professors at school, guest lecturers, researchers who he read extensively about, so far nobody came close to what Owen can do. Leopards snooze at his feet in just a few weeks, monkeys loved climbing on him, the bears at the zoo don't so much as growl at him. The tigers, that's a whole other story.

Which is why, more than anything, he wished Owen was here right now in the tigers' enclosure.

The child is crying in the shallow far end of the moat, clinging on to the sloping cement of the enclosure, scared to death. Benjamin is holding nothing but a bucket in front of him, which is not helping much given that it still smells of the feed that is very similar to what the tigers eat, and it is somewhat attracting the big cats to slowly advance towards him.

Benjamin backed slowly into the moat, his boots and pant legs soaked almost immediately with cold water. The tigers are coming closer, with Delta leading the way across the grass. The crying kid is just a few more paces away. _They are still a little far, as long as they don't charge._

"Hey kid," Benjamin turned his head quickly to check the kid and then back to watching the advancing tigers. The kid sobbed in the water, too terrified to move or even scream. "Just stay there kid, it's going to be ok, just don't move and don't scream."

Deep down, Benjamin was terrified. He has never gotten so close to the tigers before, and they always growl unhappily when he is near, just like this morning. He took it as a sign that they didn't like him. If there's anyone who can resolve this, it's Owen. He has a way with Delta.

Above him in the viewing section, the crowd watched uneasily. Mothers held onto their children tightly, shielding their eyes away from what might happen any moment, while too curious as to actually lead them away from the scene. Teenagers holding out their phones, no doubt taking videos to post on the internet later. The young zookeeper, stranded between a child who has fallen into the enclosure and three unhappy tigers, started to get angry and frustrated. Why aren't there any other senior zookeepers around, what is taking the emergency response teams so long?

More importantly, where the hell is Owen Grady?

Every second seem to be the last in his life. Benjamin couldn't tell if the tigers were going to attack him or the kid. He didn't know what to do. He read papers upon papers, articles over articles of tiger and big cats. He studied their behaviors, watched documentaries. He should know something. He must have. But his mind was a complete blank. All he knew was that he is just as helpless as the kid.

There was a commotion in the crowd. Someone was yelling, but Benjamin didn't dare to turn around to look. People are starting to move, he could hear messy footsteps. Then he heard a few clicks, the kind you hear when equipment is being assembled.

The response team. They are here finally. Someone was giving orders, people are moving about. _It's going to be over soon._

Benjamin kept his eyes on the tigers as one of them looked up to see what the fuss is all about.

"Why are you all just standing there! Do something!"

He heard someone shouting angrily, but he still dared not turn his attention away for a moment. There was a soft sobbing "daddy" behind him, followed by "I'm coming son just hold on".

 _Oh no…_

Behind him was a loud shuffle. The two other cats look up, taking their attention away from the young zookeeper and saw a new intruder into their territory.

 _No, no, no. Stay up there. Don't…_

Delta gave a loud roar just as Benjamin heard a loud splash behind him.

"Daddy!"

 _Shit._

The two other boys roared together and started charging towards them.

 _I'm going to die here…_

Benjamin heard the clicks from tranquilizer guns, the father splashing around to grab his son, the son wailing in fear, Benjamin himself raised the pail as a shield for whatever is going to happen next…

"Hold your fire!"

And then there was another loud splash, and someone's feet stomping across the water. That familiar voice. The one voice Benjamin had prayed to hear.

"Hold all your fire. Do not fire!"

"Mr. Grady!" Benjamin cried, his eyes watered with tears. Joy or fear, he didn't care.

Owen ran towards the edge of the moat and onto the grass, stopping just a few steps away from the boys. It was like déjà vu. He was in a similar situation before. He has done it before, in a distant past he had wished to put behind.

"Benji," Owen said slowly as he faced the tigers with outstretched hands with his palm facing forward. "I want you to take the father and son out by the maintenance door. No sudden movements. Just go."

Benjamin, feeling a lot more safer than before and a surge of courage, straightened and backed slowly towards the two visitors. Delta growled, following him with her gaze.

"Delta."

She didn't care.

"Delta!"

She turned abruptly towards Owen, obviously annoyed. Owen looked her straight in the eyes.

"Eyes on me."

The tigress turned away again, watching as Benjamin helped the father up who was cradling his son.

"Hey Hey! Delta!" Owen shouted, making sure to sound aggressive. The tigress, this time fully annoyed, turned to face him. "I said eyes on me!"

Benjamin put himself in front of the father, who was carrying his son, and they moved horizontally towards the maintenance door on the right. Every few steps he took, he checked the tigers. One of the boys started moving in their direction.

"Conrad!" Owen shouted again, and Benjamin froze. "Stay right there."

Conrad roared at Owen. The little boy buried his face into his father's chest and cried harder.

"Don't give me that shit. I said stay right there!"

Conrad growled menacingly at Owen, challenging him, but the man stood his ground and stared him in the eye. Benjamin took the chance and moved faster, beckoning the father to follow. They are very near the door now, where one of the response team guys is standing by to open the door when they are close. Benjamin's legs trembled as he treaded through the water.

 _It's going to be ok. We are all going to be ok. Mr. Grady is here now. We are all going to be okay._

He repeated the mantra over and over with every step he took towards the door. The guy on the outside opened it slowly and let them out.

Thomas didn't like that. He made a sharp turn and started to charge at the door.

"Thomas! No!" Owen backed up a few steps in a flash to put himself between the door and the tigers, who are now very interested in the door. "You stay right there."

Conrad came up and roared at Owen.

"Conrad!" Owen intensified the aggression in his voice. "Lock it up and stay there."

This felt too real, and too familiar. Owen knew only too well where and when the first time it happened. He felt the adrenaline again, that rush of energy, that sense of duty on a mission.

He felt, alive.

There was still a little ways left to the door, Benjamin was watching intently from safety. The boy hugged his father rightly as he let out his fears in loud wails. His mother had broken out of the crowd and is hugging both of them tightly, sobbing "oh thank goodness" with each breath. Owen relaxed his tone a little as he start taking slow small steps backwards to the door.

"Delta, that's very good. Stay right there."

His special lady, Owen noticed, had been standing in the exact same spot she was when he dropped down into the enclosure. The boys were slightly more aggressive, but she stayed put as soon as Owen arrived. Maybe she really gets him.

"Conrad, Thomas, be good and stay." Owen said slowly, turning off his aggression. "It's almost lunch time, I'll go get you something to eat how about that?"

The boys continued to approach. _They are just challenging an intruder to their territory,_ Owen thought as he stopped a few steps in front of the door.

"Benji you there?"

"Yes Mr. Grady!" Benjamin answered quickly.

"Alright, I want you to back everyone away from the door. Leave it open."

Benjamin nodded and turned. There was literately hundreds of people there. The young keeper bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"People back up please, show's over, nothing to see here!" he shouted above the crowd, waving his arms, pushing the crowd away. The emergency response teams followed suit, retreating in an arc and forming a makeshift barrier about a good distance away from the door on the other side, their backs towards the crowd, tranquilizer guns to the door.

"We're clear Mr. Grady!"

Benjamin's voice sounded muffled over the crowd and behind the barricade of guys with guns. Owen took a deep breath, looked both tigers in the eyes, before a performing a perfect pivot on his foot and darting out the door. His hand reaching back just in time to pull the bars on the door with him.

The two boys charged at the closing door, slamming it shut with their massive weight. The impact pushed Owen off the door and onto the ground. The lock clank shut with Owen safely on the other side, as he flipped himself over. He could hear the boys swiping at the other side with their giant paws and sharp claws. One of the guys rushed forward to lock it shut. Thomas and Conrad bellowed angrily at the door from inside. Owen knew what it meant. It wasn't so much about losing lunch. They were simply sending a message.

 _This is our place, don't come back here again._

Benjamin came forward slowly. He stared at the door intently, as if trying to comprehend if all of that just happened. Owen looked up at his confused expression as he sat there, catching his breath. The boy must have been terrified.

"Good job back there." Owen stood up swiftly and pat the young zookeeper on his back.

Benjamin looked at him, puzzled.

"You jumped in to save the child, and led both of them out, even though you didn't have to and you were afraid. I told you all you need is more confidence." Owen gave him a look of approval. "You're getting there. Keep it up."

The boy stood there silently, tears formed in his eyes again. He nodded dumbly for a good few times.

"Thank you, Mr. Gra-" Benjamin began.

"Owen."

"Right." Benjamin found the strength to chuckle. "Thank you, Owen."

The crowd started to clap and cheer, camera and phones everywhere took his picture, but Owen didn't care. He was still high on the adrenaline of being alive, of feeling alive. He looked up to the sky and felt the sun on his face. The response teams had started to disperse the crowds. The father and son had been taken to the visitor center for first aid.

Owen felt great, best he had in months, in fact, in years. It was the perfect replicate of events, of that day back in Isla Nublar. The day he saved a new guy from Blue, Charlie and Delta. He had never let himself admit it, but he missed training animals. Training those animals. He recalled his team's triumphant cheer as they made progress with their training program, and how a visit of one man changed everything.

Turning his attention back to reality, he looked around for his buggy. He left Blanca so quickly, she must have been so confused. The crowd had mostly dispersed, the remaining people were all either trying to find their way to the next animal attraction, or taking a rest on the benches. Even Benjamin was gone. He must have gone back to his tour group he had abandoned in the emergency.

Nobody is paying attention to him anymore, except for a man standing a good distance away in the shade of a tree. Owen noticed he wore a suit, which put him very out of place in a zoo. He had a sinister expression on his face as he stared at Owen. There was something familiar about the man, especially the way he looked at the veteran. He felt the déjà vu again, and then he remembered.

It was the same look Vic Hoskins looked at him the day he visited his training facility 2 years ago.

...


	3. Hoskins

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Victor "Vic" Hoskins was known throughout InGen Security as "The Vulture", because just like a vulture in the wild, he was always around for the spoils, but never there at the kill. While it remains a fact till this day that he has led InGen Security to great heights ever since the Clean Up after 2001, but secretly, everybody hates him. He's pushy, he's ruthless, he's vile. Even his favorites in the company and team questioned his actions and leadership behind his back.

It is no wonder why people were secretly happy that he didn't make through the Isla Nublar incident of '15.

But that didn't last long because they forgot, he had a son.

Vincent "Vince" Hoskins is every bit like his father, he even looked similar, but more young and toned. Once in a while he would show up at his father's workplace, and Vic would parade his top of the Dean's list son around the company. Vincent would merely say "hello" to his father's subordinates, but dial up the enthusiasm in the presence of superiors. He would smile and laugh at corporate jokes, throw a little flattery to the ladies and present himself as a perfect candidate for almost any position within Masrani Corporation.

Masrani himself thought Vince Hoskins was a good kid, but something in his eye just doesn't sit right. He thought probably he grew up in a broken family, and there's still hope for the kid while he's still young. He gave him a position within Masrani Energy, appointed a close friend of his as the kid's mentor, hoping the distance away from his father would set him in the right direction. For a while the plan seemed to work, or so Masrani thought.

The death of both his father and Masrani was a game changer. Vince Hoskins took the chance and applied for a transfer to InGen Security, citing grief and determination to fulfill his late father's vision and plans for InGen Security.

 _"I ask of you, my dear board of directors, to give me a chance, to give my father's vision a chance. To give the world, a new hope."_

 _Vincent Hoskins stood at the head of the large conference table, and took a deep breath. The board of directors watch him intently. While they all have one focus, to keep the company's best interests at heart, all they saw now, is a young boy who had just lost his father._

 _"War has been an integral part of human history. From ancient tribes who fought for survival needs, throughout history, for territory and defense." Hoskins fought back a choke and recovered quickly. "We are now in the age of technology, of surveillance where we can look for where our troops are, find our way when we are lost, or easily find out what my cheating girlfriend is saying behind my back."_

 _The board chuckled softly. He knew he got them._

 _"We have space programs, rockets that go far into the unknown. We have tanks, air force, navy, and satellites all over the world. Many countries have nuclear programs, originally started as a defense, a statement to others who have intentions to invade. But nobody has used theirs yet, and with more and more countries developing their own nuclear projects, it became obsolete. Everyone knew that nuclear weapons have a domino effect. One starts using it, everyone else follows, and there goes our world."_

 _The director in the brown suit shifted uneasily._

 _"It is a good technology, don't get me wrong, and many have adapted it for energy sources, which is a dire crisis our world face today." Hoskins continued quickly. "But from a military and defense standpoint, it is a failure."_

 _The room took a deep breath. Nuclear a failure? That's a bold statement._

 _"We have nuclear projects all over the world." Brown suit said disapprovingly._

 _"Yes we do." Hoskins turned to address the director. "At Masrani Energy, our nuclear projects are all tremendously successful, from an energy standpoint, and deterring enemies of our countries from attacking us. But what use is it to have a weapon nobody will use without catastrophic consequences worldwide, that put our lives, the very creators of this technology at stake? How soon will our enemies realize, that even with an eminent threat at our doorsteps, we cannot turn our nuclear projects into response weapons?"_

 _He paced the room, and stopped at the head of the table. Dropping his voice low, he looked ahead._

 _"How soon will it be, when our enemies develop more sophistated weapons, and made advancement in technology to the point where we will struggle to keep up if we don't take action to innovate now?"_

 _The directors shifted in their seats._

 _"What happens then, when they breach our security measures, or invade us or from within our own sanctuary?" Hoskins raised his voice a little, injecting his words with worry and anxiety, something he is exceptionally good at._

 _"What will become of the world, when our defense crumble at the feet of enemies, of terrorists, of men who have complete disregard for the beauty that is life?" He said with a hint of despair. "These, are the questions that plagued my father's mind every day."_

 _"My father, in return for the recognition that you have given him all these years, took it upon himself to always be at the forefront of ideas and creation." Hoskins mellowed his voice, as if recalling a distant memory that brought joy and comfort. "I remember he would say to me, 'War is inevitable son, but the best weapon we have is not technology. No.'"_

 _He looked at the board. He first piqued their interest._

 _"It's creativity."_

 _Now he has their full attention._

 _"Whoever in the world today, can innovate, create things that nobody has thought possible, has the upper hand." He now smiled, his voice full of hope. "For he now possess, as the age saying goes, the element of surprise. And my dear directors, it is in this age old saying that we have the solution to our military limitations."_

Hoskins is a good showman, a trait he learnt from watching his father. But in truth, he despised him. Vic Hoskins was a man of vision, but lacked the ambition to follow through. Vince was eager to prove that he is in every way better than his father. After all, he took after his mother, who hated Vic just as much. At a young age he was blessed with many mentors at school, who taught him both good and bad things. Some professors would encourage him to pursue his dreams, others taught him the unforgiving world of business and reality. He was a smart kid, and with all the influences that he was exposed to, he chose the simplest one.

To out-do his father. Not to get his approval, or his mother's, but simply because he was tired of being called "Vic Hoskins' son".

As he stared at the man who stood largely in the way of his father two years ago, on the Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence, he is now convinced that while his father hired the right person, he just didn't have the right argument to persuade him.

The man caught his gaze. Vince merely smiled and walked away, out into the sun in the San Diego Zoo.

 _It would be a very interesting conversation_ , he thought.

...


	4. A Devil's Proposition

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

San Diego Zoo closes at 5pm, but the zoo keepers work shifts, so Owen was scheduled to be off duty at 3pm. The tiger incident had cut short his time with Blanca, so after feeding the bears, who lazed around in their enclosure in the afternoon sun, just before his clock out time, he drove the buggy back to the infirmary.

The incident left him slightly conflicted. While he enjoyed interacting with animals, he had never once forgotten he was part of the Navy. As someone once said, they are dogs of war. Deep down, he knew he had an inherent thirst for adrenaline, whatever makes him feel alive. He joined the army on a whim, and because a voice in him told him to, but after seeing what war really is like, he wanted out.

That was when he was placed in the marine mammal program, where he trained dolphins and sea lions for the military, away from all the fighting. It satisfied his adrenaline hunger, and allowed him be with animals that he can connect with better. Those were good times, until Hoskins yanked him out of the navy. He blamed the thirst of adrenaline and his love of the unknown. He blamed his own judgment for the events that transpired.

How could he possibly go back now? His work here at the zoo is satisfying, but that was always meant to be just a temporary job to recover from the Isla Nublar incident of '15. Owen needed time off to think, what was he going to do with his life. Was he going to settle down with Claire? That was no longer an option. Can he go back to the navy, and get his old job back? Sure, for now, until the time when the military decides to replace animals with robotics. Besides, after training Raptors, he knew it would never be the same with any present time animals.

And now, when all that it is largely behind him, the thirst for challenge is gnawing at him again, like how Blanca is doing so at the play rug, held by that man in the suit outside the tiger enclosure, with his other hand cradling the baby tiger close to his chest.

"Who are you?" Owen said quickly as he crossed the room quickly. "And how did you get access into the infirmary?"

The man turned at his voice and lit up.

"Mr. Grady. It is a pleasure to meet you." He let Blanca take the play rug and shifted her to free his hand to shake Owen's, but the latter didn't even return the gesture. Like a protective father, Owen reached forward and picked his princess out of the man's arm.

"She's incredibly adorable." the man retracted his hand, but maintained his cheeriness as though nothing happened. Owen looked at him seriously as he stroked the baby tiger's head, settling her into his arms. "I should introduce myself."

"You should." Owen said quickly as he passed the man and headed for the enclosure. In a swift moment he set Blanca down in her bed. Her attention was still on the play rug, as though she had not noticed that two different people had just carried her in the past few minutes, and one of them was incredibly suspicious. Owen closed her enclosure and stood back up to face the intruder. "And you should probably explain how you got in here."

"I apologize deeply for this intrusion but she's just irresistible." he said charmingly. "My name is Vincent Hoskins, Vince for short, and I got access through here because I was helping one of the lady vets bring in some supplies."

He pointed to a cardboard box next to the door.

"Hoskins?" Owen wasn't looking at the box. He was staring at the man in front of him. He looked oddly familiar, in a trouble-spelling kind of way.

"Yes, I believe you knew my father." the man gave a formal acknowledgement.

"Vic Hoskins." The realization came a little late for Owen, for now he recognize the same sinister eyes with nefarious intentions. "I didn't know he had a son."

"Yes well, after my parents divorced, I lived with my mother." He said, pausing to let Owen take it all in.

"I see. Hoskins, I mean your father never mentioned that. Also I'm sorry about what happened to him."

"Thank you." Vince gave a slide nod of appreciation. "It is a tragedy what happened, and I am sorry for what happened to the park and everyone who was implicated. Including you."

Owen said nothing. His guts told him that this is not a chance encounter, and that this man is here for a reason. He had a hunch what that reason is, in fact his mind raced as he came up with a few more. The veteran felt a sinking feeling as he anticipated what the younger man was about to say.

"This is quite a facility you have here." Vince turned and looked around at the infirmary. "You know I've always heard good things about San Diego Zoo, like how the animals are always the priority here, and no expense was spared when it comes to their welfare."

"It is." Owen said quietly, unsure how to respond. "It is a recognized institution for animal studies and care."

"Hard to argue otherwise, I've just taken a tour around the place and I can see that the animals are very well taken care of." he looked around more, and then into Blanca's enclosure, where the little tiger had abandoned the rag and yawning.

Owen reached in to pet her on the head, urging her to take her nap and reassuring her of her surroundings. Unlike Blanca, he felt uncomfortable with Hoskins around.

"It's time for her nap." Owen announced as he stood up. "Thank you for your help with the supplies, but I need you to leave the room now."

"Oh yes of course." Hoskins straightened himself. "I believe you are off duty now, and there's a matter of business I'd like to discuss with you. Shall we step outside? I hear the Zoo Brew serves lovely refreshments."

Owen did not want to go. His instincts told him that this man is trouble, and his instincts has never been wrong so far. But something tells him he won't be able to get rid of Hoskins junior so easily. Vince Hoskins possessed a certain charm that Owen had no doubt had women falling over him, and men of lesser character to worship him. So far it has not worked on Owen, and he doubt it will either.

That is how Owen found himself with a beer in front of him at 3.30pm at the zoo, with an unwanted guest in front of him sipping black coffee. Vic Hoskins didn't like coffee, he recalled. For a while, neither of them spoke, each savoring his own beverage. But in truth Owen did not want to start a conversation, for he didn't know what or how it would turn. Hoskins, on the other hand, looked as though he just had the nicest coffee in his life.

"Well whoever said this is good, is absolutely right." Hoskins raised his cup again to take a sip. "Perfectly roasted, with just the right ratio."

Owen said nothing. Hoskins surveyed him for a while and set his cup down, his demeanor changed instantly.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?" He smiled. "I have a feeling you know why I'm here."

Again, Owen said nothing. He was afraid to confirm his speculations.

"I am aware of the project that you were charged with 2 years ago under InGen Security's authority on Isla Nublar."

Owen's stomach sank, but he did not show it.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I believe your project was successful, if not for the incident."

"It was not. It never was and will never be." Owen cut him off quickly.

"And why do you think so?" Hoskins cut him back.

Owen paused, slightly taken aback, but not ready to back down.

"Why exactly are you here?"

The young man smiled, the kind of smile someone would do when they are too arrogant to admit they have met their match.

"I would like to offer you a job."

"I don't want it."

Hoskins raised his eyebrows. He looked at the veteran, who is staring at him with bewildered eyes, as though he had just confirmed his worst speculation.

"Mr. Grady, if you think we are reopening Jurassic World, then you are very much mistaken."

Owen did not move, for his speculation was wrong, but it only served to give more credit his other speculation. He felt his blood starting to warm despite the chill running down his back.

"I take it that you are still sitting here means you are actually interested." Hoskins tipped his chin upwards, a gesture to signify that the ball is back in his court, and he can play it anyway he wants. He took another sip of the coffee. He knew very well, that while the board of directors were difficult to convince, Owen Grady is just as hard, but a different kind of hard. Sympathy and proof of his capability will not work here. He has to take a different route, something his father had failed to do.

"The world is rapidly changing Mr. Grady. I'm sure you know what my father was planning when he hired you for the project." Owen said nothing to that. He just stared.

"My father's idea was a good one, but not good enough. I understand that he had limitations in the past, for the Park was the only reason why the project even had grounds in the first place. During his time there would be complications, as you have so eloquently pointed out to him, and he refused to listen."

"But the Park is gone now, and quite frankly it will never reopen ever again."

Owen frowned in confusion.

"Because we won't let it."

The veteran widened his eyes, and Hoskins smiled internally.

"My father's interests were always military, and I believe if the Park hadn't existed, he would have succeeded. He spent far too much time convincing people, when he should be proactively innovating and proving his plans though action."

"What are you talking about?"

The young man smiled with a dark twinkle in his eyes and leaned forward.

"Mr. Grady. I would like to offer you a job as a Raptor Squad Commander, on our Strategic Intervention and Eradication Genetics Engineering Project. S.I.E.G.E for short."

As much as he tried to hide it, he couldn't hold back the horror that filled his eyes when the young man uttered those words.

"My father operated during a time when the world was momentarily surprised and halted because of the wonders of the Park. But now that is gone permanently, everyone knows the destructive power of dinosaurs, especially hybrids. Dinosaurs are no longer a fantasy, a lost world, theme park attractions made into toys that adorn little children's rooms. They are feared by the public, just as scientists have speculated if humans were to live in the prehistoric age."

Seeing how Owen is still sitting, no doubt stunned by his words, Hoskins continued.

"We had a choice, back then, to leave the park as it is,, just like before or to take action to recover what was lost." Hoskins sighed. "Masrani Global is a reputable organization, every single one of our efforts is for the betterment of humanity. We acquired the technology, we rebuilt the park. We started genetically modified hybrids, and we have the responsibility to make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands."

Owen stared for a long time.

"What have you done…" he whispered quietly.

"What I have done, is to continue and protect my father's legacy, and to an extend, Mr. Masrani and John Hammond's legacy."

"Masrani and John Hammond wanted only to bring what's lost back to life. I've said this to your father and I will say this again. The parks existed to teach people humility, not to make weapons." Owen couldn't contain the anger in his voice anymore.

"Indeed, it is a noble vision. But how would you counter the imminent threats we face?"

"These are living creatures, and war is created by humans. We will resolve this with man-made weapons intended for war."

"I'm not talking about military hardware, Mr. Grady." the young man smiled. Owen saw for a young man, he's not easily rattled. "Do you know of a company Biosyn?"

"No. Who are they?"

"Biosyn was InGen's direct competitor in the field of genetics engineering, before Mr. Masrani acquired it."

"So?"

"Biosyn no longer exist, it has been renamed and rebranded to GenTech, after many lawsuits and inquires from governmental bodies for unethical practice of genetics research and testing. For a while, they were very interested in Jurassic Park, they were the primary reason why the park failed the first time. After which they continued to engage in industrial espionage, in hopes of getting their hands on viable embryos or even fertilized eggs for their own gains."

"Are you saying that they have stole from Jurassic World?"

"They have tried, but have not succeeded so far. When the park evacuated, corporate had to take extra precaution to not just keep the dinosaurs isolated, but companies like GenTech from getting in."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is the world at large Mr. Grady. We pioneered genetic modification in prehistoric creatures to create hybrids, and my solution is to finish what we started and continue to be pioneers before the wrong crowd figures out how to do so, and unleash something unsavory to the world."

"You think that's the problem? And your solution is to create even bigger problems?" Owen did not even realize he was clenching his fists so tightly that his nails were starting to bite.

"I understand your trepidation." Hoskins merely took another sip of coffee in the most relaxed manner. "When nuclear energy was first harnessed, the world was apprehensive, if not fearful. And since then more countries and corporations have started developing their own in fear of lagging behind. But instead of using it as a weapon which so far nobody has, we are turning it into a viable energy source that bettered human life."

"Are you honestly comparing actual living life forms to nuclear weapons?" Owen asked in disgust. Like father, like son indeed.

"In a way yes." Hoskins said calmly. "We've created what people now feared, a weapon, just like the initial stages of nuclear energy. It is only after years of development and education, the public have begun to accept and integrate the technology. We can try to take a leap forward and integrate dinosaur engineering and modification into the human life, but that has already failed three times. I doubt even you, Mr. Grady would want a fourth."

"You don't know what you are doing…" Owen did not know what else to say. The events have escalated so fast he was still struggling to keep up.

"In truth, nobody knows what to expect. Neither did the men who ever accomplished great things in history." Hoskins emptied his cup. "I'm merely using nuclear energy as a model case study, to keep the world at balance. We have introduced something. Intentionally or unintentionally, it is still our responsibility to ensure that in due time, the world doesn't change."

"You already have, your father, Masrani already have altered the world." Owen countered angrily.

"That is the truth, and now it is my job to make sure that it is well integrated and the world returns to a balanced state." Hoskins said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. "Unless Mr. Grady, you believe that the best solution is that is to return the world to it's original state by killing every one of the dinosaurs left in Jurassic World, and destroying the technology and all its remnants, and hope that nobody will open Pandora's Box again."

Owen sat in silence, staring at his half-finished beer. His mind raced so fast he thought he was going to pass out. The corporation has gone rogue, and it has just turned for the worse. Many times in the past, he had thought what if Hoskins senior succeeded. Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo, out in the field, turning into man slaughtering monsters, and eventually shot to death. The thought left him terrified, and on some level, glad that the project was a failure and three of them were dead. That is, until now.

"The job I'm offering you is slightly different from the one you had before." Hoskins continued. "S.I.E.G.E is not a behavioral study, it is an active training program for dinosaurs that starts from breeding to maturity, to prepare them for warfare. I take it you would still prefer to work with Velociraptors?"

Owen looked up at the mention of "Velociraptors".

"I'd thought so." Hoskins' lips curved, and it made Owen's skin crawl. "You'll be put in charge of a new team, should you choose to accept the job. They haven't been born yet of course, I understand how important imprinting and trust building is when it comes to training a squad."

"I said I don't want the job." Owen said through gritted teeth. Hoskins looked a little hurt.

"Really… I had thought you'd want to see your old friend again." Owen's eyes narrowed, his mind searching the memories from two years back for a friend. Claire is now gone, so could it be Barry? He has maintained contact with Barry and Owen knows he's happily settled in Africa with his new family and a job at a wild animal conservatory.

"I believe her name is Blue."

Owen's eyes watered immediately at the mention of the name. The last he saw of her was right after the catastrophic incident that destroyed Jurassic World. They said their silent goodbyes and she took off into the distance. She's still alive after all these while…

Hoskins reached into his jacket and pulled out a name card. He watched the veteran closely and slid the name card across the table towards him.

"I sincerely hope to hear from you soon Mr. Grady. Of all the people I can find, you are the best for the job." he stood up and buttoned his jacket. The kids in the zoo are getting tired after a day of exploring and fun. Some napping in the arms of their parents, others sat quietly. The chatter seemed to have died down. The zoo, was starting to quiet down.

"I can bring the world to a new state of balance, where dinosaurs are seen as ordinary animals, and not feared. But for that I need time, and a lot of help." Hoskins gave the veteran a warmer smile and walked off towards the exit of the zoo.

Owen sat for a good while as he gathered his thoughts of what had just happened, and what he had just heard. He picked up the name card on the table.

Vincent Hoskins

Director, S.I.E.G.E

InGen Security

He then crushed the little piece of card in his hand.

...


	5. Call for Help

Disclaimer: i do not own Claire, Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Claire Dearing had not heard from Owen for a very long time, so long that she could barely remember when it was. More often than not, it is little things like these has led people to think she is as cold as an iceberg. Well, not all the people. Her family didn't think that was the case, her nephews loved her even at her new job, neither does her fiancé Mr. Hot Shot Lawyer who got her out of the whole fiasco with Jurassic World. More importantly, neither does Owen.

Owen left her a message a few days ago, said it was urgent. Knowing Owen, she knew it must have been an actual urgent matter. She was reluctant to call back actually, after all, life has been treating her well these days. The job, the house, the life, the people around her. She didn't want to jeopardize it in anyway.

It was her fiancé who urged her to return the call. Claire trusted that he had worked out all the variables. Reluctantly, she called him back on a Saturday evening, one that would otherwise spent going through the archives and preparing for the new exhibit, and she found herself regretting the decision as every minute passed.

"I told you Owen, I know nothing about this." Claire turned on the speaker mode and set her phone down on the side table next to the sofa.

"But Hoskins had that in the pipeline even before the disaster."

"Yes, but he never got far. That's why it took him 2 years for his application, even then, it was rejected. That, is as far as I know." she said, opening her laptop and a series of Smithsonian Archive files popped up.

"Is there anyone who can end this? Someone you used to work with, a corporate person." Owen said from the other end of the phone. He stood in his apartment, pacing. The room was silent, the only other moving thing around are the bubbles on his laptop screensaver.

"I'm sorry Owen, there's nobody I keep in touch with after I left the corporation. Besides, judging from what you have said, if the project has gone this far, it means the board of directors had already given their approval, with heavy investment. There's no way to shut it down without serious implications, not even Masrani himself, if he was still alive could stop it."

There was nothing but silence from the other end.

"Look, I know you are upset. I would be too, in fact I am. But there's nothing we can do about it, it is not within our hands anymore." Claire said in exasperation. "if you really are concern with your part in this, then don't take the job. At least your conscience will be clear."

"And what happens if they succeed? Are we really going to just stand by and let them do what they want without so much as to question the consequences?"

"Owen…" Claire wanted to argue, but she knew well, that he is right. For what seemed like a long few minutes, they both stayed on the line, in complete silence.

"Owen, please don't do anything stupid." Finally, Claire uttered quietly.

"It's good to hear from you Claire." from his voice, she could tell something is not quite right. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you." she sighed and gave a weak smile.

"Well, thanks again for returning my call. Bye then." Owen said, defeated, he peeled the phone away from his ear and hovered his thumb over the "End Call" button.

"Owen wait."

He stopped.

"I know there's someone who might know something." Owen pasted the phone quickly back to his ear.

"Who?"

"Before the park opened, Masrani and ACU contacted a private consultant. We know he's been on the other island before, and he came back alive. Masrani tracked him down, and wanted him on the initial stages of building, specifically to stabilize the island and safety measures." Claire paused, unsure if she should continue.

"And?"

"It was all going well, when one day Masrani dismissed him out of a sudden. The island wasn't even cleared yet. The earlier batches of dinosaurs from the original park was still roaming around Isla Nublar, let alone blueprints of the park, discussion on safety measures and so on. I remember he was here barely half a year."

"Why what happened?"

"I don't know." Claire said, and heard an annoyed "tsk" from the other side. "I tried to ask Masrani several times, but he refuse to answer. He always said "he's not good enough", or "it was difficult to work with him", "it is a waste of time to engage him"."

"That doesn't sound like Masrani." Owen said. He crossed over to his laptop and swiped away the screensaver.

"My thoughts exactly." Claire replied. "Initially I didn't want to prod further as we have other things to worry about. But now that I recalled, of all the people who were sent for inquiry by the government and police, he was not on the list."

"How big was the list?" Owen asked. "I remember I had to give a deposition."

"Everybody who is associated with Jurassic World in anyway. From the workers who cleared the island, construction workers, even supply vendors were called in. I'm not sure why he isn't."

"What is his name?"

"He's a retired professor on applied engineering, and started his own company Thorne Mobile Field Systems." Claire heard the clicking from a keyboard. Owen was googling the name.

"Wait." she heard him stop. "Thorne? As in Jack Thorne?"

"Yes." Claire creased her eyebrows. "Do you know him?"

Owen stared at the logo of the name on the website in amazement, the feeling of defeat a moment ago slowly melting away, and he started chuckling.

"Know him? He used to teach me, back in school."


	6. Project Shiva

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Thorne is an original character from the Lost World Novel by Michael Crichton, who did not appear in the movie.

* * *

 _The Hindu Pantheon tells of a Sacred Trinity that governs all life in the universe. Brahma the Creator, Shiva the Destroyer, and Vishnu the Preserver. It is said that everything moves in a cycle, that the Universe is created by Brahma, preserved and protected by Vishnu, and at the end of the cycle, is destroyed by Shiva, which allows for a new creation. Through destruction, ego, false identification with the form, old habits and attachments are erased to which new life can flourish after purification. After which, life, can see reality more clearly._

Owen was not used to taking time off from work. He didn't want to leave his little princess alone, and his special lady must be wondering where he had gone without their morning game. But in truth Owen knew he couldn't sit by and let things happen because they could when they shouldn't. It was an incredibly long drive to Stamford, but he was determined to make it nonetheless.

Owen thought about Hoskins Jr. and his project. It was absurd, and terrifying. He was too young back then to understand the nuclear situation, but having come close to what the dinosaurs are capable of, he knew this isn't an ordinary war game anymore. He felt responsible, in a way, that things turned out this way. He knew he had to stop it, and he knew he is the best person to do it. He just needed help.

And he knew where to get help. As Claire had divulged a little piece of information and honestly, he felt relieved that it was Doc Thorne he was going to see. Doc Thorne was one of those genuine teachers who were passionate about the way students learn. He wasn't that concerned if students were getting the correct answers, but rather if they were acquiring skills for problem solving. He would set seemingly impossible questions and puzzles that sent his students on a creative, sometimes comical and disruptive track to devise ways to crack them. As far as Owen can remember, he was one of those who did well in Doc's classes and he respected and admired his lecturer very much.

It was quite a sad piece of news that Doc retired early, about the same time Owen started failing classes. Doc went on to start his own company, and Owen joined the army. He had no idea his old professor had been on the island before. This should be an interesting reunion.

Owen pulled his car into the Industrial Park and peered out his window to read the signs. Knowing the old Doc, his company should have his name on it. All he needed to do was to watch out for "Thorne".

He spotted it at the far end of the park. The sign was old and faded, but he could tell business is as usual. The garage door was opened, and he could hear loud clanking and sawing from inside. He slowed the car to a stop just outside and peered in. There were sparks in a corner and a figure couched low over car with its roof cut open. The sparks stopped and the figure lifted his mask.

"I'll be damned." the Doc set down his saw and mask and walked towards the light of the door.

"Hello Doc Thorne." Owen said as he stepped out of the car, and extend his hand to shake his old professor's.

"Owen Grady. This is a pleasant surprise." the Doc survey him up and down and nodded in approval. "Looks like you have been doing well."

"Well, I've been better." Owen said quietly.

"What's eating you Grady?" the Doc beckoned him into the shop. "You used to dazzle the class with simple tricks to my conundrums. That dart with licorice and tooth pick that got your answer sheet for the finals, was a really nice touch."

"Yeah that was a lucky shot." Owen said as he looked around the shop. There were parts of cars, steel bars, power tools lying around. "I had been practicing darts with my old man that weekend."

Doc walked to the far end of the shop and sat down behind his table. Owen took the seat opposite him and looked around some more. The place hasn't been tidied for a while, more importantly, there's something else missing.

"Yeah, it's been like that for a while." the Doc said. "I used to have good assistants, but one unfortunate incident cost the life of one, and things went downhill from there. Now it's just me. A few consultation sessions outside here pays the bills, but this shop has indeed seen better days."

Owen had a gut feel that the unfortunate incident was what he was here for.

"Was that the incident that happened on Isla Sorna?" Owen asked quietly.

The Doc did a double take at Owen. He surveyed him quietly.

"How did you know about that?"

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about. Not that incident, but after that."

"What are you talking about?" The Doc narrowed his eyes at his prized student.

"Two years ago I was under the employment of Masrani Global, on a project at Jurassic World to study the behavior of Raptors."

He paused for that to sink in but the Doc didn't even flinch. Instead, he muttered softly "son of a bitch".

"After the incident of '15, I was let go. Masrani Global took a serious hit, but it's still maintaining it's stability in business. But what I heard is that in the earlier years, Masrani himself came to you for the preparation project of the island."

The Doc took a deep breath, reached behind him to a small cooler fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer. He opened both with his bare hands and slide one towards Owen. The Doc then emptied half of his bottle before setting it down and talked.

"Yes I was. I told Masrani not to make that mistake, but he was determined to continue John Hammond's legacy." He leaned back in his dusty chair. "I hate corporate people. They only see where the money can come from, they don't see the real world. They claim to have macro vision, see the big picture. Pfft."

Owen sat quietly and took a sip.

"Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" the Doc turned back to him.

It was Owen's time to take a big gulp of the beer.

"A few days ago, one of the directors of Masrani Global came to see me." He said and watched the Doc intensified his gaze on him. "He offered me a military job to train raptors."

"Those money greedy sons of bitches!" the Doc slammed his bottle on the table. The Doc seethed for a split second before a sudden realization hit him. "What did you say to them?"

"I didn't say anything. He just left his card."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I went around asking for help. That's where I found you, Doc." Owen answered.

"You want to stop them?" the Doc asked in bewilderment, to which Owen remained quiet. "That's a fool's errand, Grady."

The two men sat in quiet and nursed their beer. Owen wasn't even sure why he was here in the first place. What was he going to ask the Doc to do? Go out in the field with him? Tell him what to do? He probably should have thought this through. The Doc on the other hand was just as shocked as Owen was when he heard it. He had long foresaw this might be a potential development for the Park. He just couldn't bring himself to actually give thought to it because it seemed too farfetched and insane.

"Doc," Owen broke the silence. "Why did Masrani dismiss you when the project wasn't even underway?"

The Doc was surprised at how much Owen knew, but then again he realize they had much dire issues to discuss.

"Are you really serious about stopping this project?" He asked.

Owen considered for a moment. He didn't know why, or how did he arrive at the conclusion, but he was determined about his answer.

"Yes."

The Doc's face softened almost instantly and he gave a small chuckle.

"You were always the unexpected one in class." The Doc sighed. "Of all my students, you've never failed to surprise me, and you always came through. Well then I guess there's no harm in telling you this."

Owen's face lit up with a glimmer of hope as the Doc leaned in.

"Masrani was smarter than John Hammond. He knew the dangers of what he is attempting and sort out a balance. He consulted with me on the project to prepare the island, building equipment for the initial crew to survey and plan the island, then clearing of the forests and animal control. I was reluctant to take part in it at first, but when my business was on the verge of collapsing, you could say I betrayed myself a little and let money get the best out of me."

The Doc took a swig again.

"But when Masrani saw my work, he was quite satisfied. He asked me if I could be trusted with another project instead."

"What project?" Owen asked. He was no longer interested, he was intrigued.

"Project Shiva."

Owen blinked his eyes. Did his ears deceived him? But Doc Thorne was looking dead serious.

"Project Shiva, was created by Masrani as a reset button for what he was about to build. He knew that progress, when left unchecked, can cause destruction to others and self, which leads to regression. The world must be in balance, he says. The power to create life, must be balanced with the power to destroy life."

Owen stared, unsure what to make of it.

"Human and animal life are governed by nature. We are able to give life to off springs through reproduction, while age and diseases balance out that power by ending life. Of course, humans then start to complicate things by enhancing both, through technology that give reproductively challenged parents the chance to have children, breeding programs for endangered animals, and weapons that destroy life faster than we can create new ones.

"With Jurassic World, things changed." the Doc continued. "The scientists have found a way to harness the alteration of genetics, giving prehistoric creatures, who have been selected by nature to die, a second chance. Masrani believed that the dinosaurs have changed the balance of nature, whether in a park or not, so he sought a way to counterbalance it should one day things goes south."

"Project Shiva destroys that altered life." Owen said.

"Right." Doc nodded. "Masrani told me his concerns and asked me to head this private and confidential project with as little contact as possible. The man who's creating the world's most amazing theme park can't be seen making weapons to destroy his own park, can he?

"Masrani was a devout Hindu. He named the project after the Hindu God Shiva, for he hoped that if indeed there comes a time when the greed and ego of man's progress became the cause of its downfall, a force will intervene to purify what has been contaminated, so that a new appreciation for life as we know it can be born. In some way, you can say he was a great man. Till the very end, his intention of the park was to educate the public how small we are in the greater picture that is life."

"That's why he staged the dismissal." Owen said in realization as the Doc smiled proudly. "He had to make it look like you are no longer associated with the park so as to protect the secrecy of the project, and to protect you."

"Atta boy." Doc raised his bottle to his student and took a swig.

"So you are in charge of the project? You have a way to end the island?" Owen said hurriedly. He really had came to the right place.

Doc sighed and set his bottle down.

"Sorry son, I don't." Doc said quietly. "Years ago before the park opened, I tried my best. I assembled a team for a rest run through the island, and it cost a few more lives. To which I had to face reality."

The Doc paused and sighed. For the first time, Owen felt even more sad than the time he heard his old lecturer was retiring early.

"I'm getting old." The Doc admitted. "Technology, engineering and all that fancy science stuff, I couldn't keep up anymore."

Owen saw his lecturer's eyes gleamed in the dim light. It was very unlike the Doc to give up that easily, for he always preached new innovation, studies, active participation and discovery. And now, sitting before him, is just an old man time had forgotten.

"So that's it? Is that why when the park closed nobody stopped it?" Owen asked, frustrated. He was back to square one again, he had hoped his old professor would provide the answer, but it seemed like another dead end.

"I gave up the project before the park was closed, long before that. As to why the project wasn't initiated during the incident, you'll have to ask someone else."

"Wait, project wasn't initiated? So the project was still alive when you left." Owen asked again, confused.

"At my recommendation, Masrani handed the project to one of my other students. As far as I know, Project Shiva was progressing well and successful during test runs shortly after I left. At least that's what I've heard. The secrecy of the project means that I won't be getting reports on how it was, and frankly I prefer it that way."

"So who took over the project?" Owen prodded again. One of his other students? Could it be his classmate?

"You know this person. Graduated top of class every year in Applied Engineering. Not to be sexist, but everyone was surprised." Doc said with a glint in his eyes.

Owen thought hard. Another student from his class, graduated top of class. Someone who was better than him, someone who latched on the idea of his licorice toothpick dart and made a throwing star that was more aerodynamic and accurate to get the answer sheet in one shot.

"Wait." Owen felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "You mean, oh no it can't be."

Doc smiled happily as he leaned back in his chair.

"You passed the project to Zeng?"


	7. Zeng Mode

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements. i only own this OC character.

* * *

The lobby of Garde Industries has a calming quality to it, almost tranquil. The glass walls seemed to be digitalized, Owen noticed. It was as though all the walls joined together to form a giant computer screen. There was a tree projected on the top of the screen that seemed to provide shade to most of the lobby and where Owen sat waiting. The receptionist behind the desk was eyeing him closely. He looked at himself consciously, and then his reflection on what's left of the glass walls. He did not feel comfortable in a suit. Why would he? He had never needed to wear one.

Garde Industries has became the forefront of technological advancement over the years, with a few key areas of focus; mass innovation, energy, and military. They are known to outdo their competition, simply by innovating existing technology and mass producing them at a low cost. Solar panels used to cost thousands of dollars, but thanks to Garde Industries, TVs are now more expensive than powering an apartment with sunlight. Detecting threats have always been an issue, now with enhanced surveillance systems from the Industries can pinpoint disable electronic devices from afar.

Competing companies and organizations that used to profit dry up quickly when the public turned to Garde, and were bought over by the giant itself. Corporate then turned competition's assets into manufacturing plants and research laboratories. And right in the middle of these, is where they hide and protect their most valuable asset; their engineers. And amongst these engineers is one who is the former student of industrial legend Jack Thorne, and the one Owen is here to see.

Owen stood up and walked towards the receptionist, whose face lit up and watched him.

"How can I help you, Mr. Grady?" she grin widely.

"Is Zeng going to take much longer?" Owen asked.

"Oh any minute now, there was an engineer meeting this morning and it overran. Would you like a drink while you wait?" she got up so fast her chair flew out under her.

"I'm fine. I'll just wait." Owen smiled politely and went back to his seat under the screen tree.

It has been years. Before he left college, Zeng was always at the top of class. People would often joke that it had to be because Asians are good at math and cramming. He was one of them, especially after the dart versus throwing star incident. Looking back, he felt stupid for thinking that way. His palm started sweating, wondering what to say later.

As if on cue, the doors behind the reception opened and a flood of people poured out. Owen looked up, hoping to recognize his old classmate. Some of the engineers hovered around the reception, checking for mail and packages, others checking schedules. Owen did not recognize anyone here. Perhaps Zeng isn't here.

"Oh wait! Zeng! Wait!" the receptionist called out, and Owen's head turned in her direction. Several people turned around to look as well. "You have a visitor, over there."

Now all eyes were on Owen, as though he was some rare speciment. Apparently engineers don't get a lot of visitors, it seems. Gradually everyone else turned to look at the person nearest to the door, who looked at Owen for a brief few seconds, and headed reluctantly over.

Owen could have swore they must have gotten the wrong person, or that it was someone with the same name and the receptionist made a mistake. But as Zeng came closer, he realize, it indeed is her.

"Owen Grady. It has been a while." She said, her voice hinted a slight tone of sarcasm. "To what do I owe this surprise visit?"

He did not answer. He was still staring and deciding if it was indeed his old classmate. Gone were the glasses, short hair held back with bobby pins, oversized sweater with manga characters, and worn out jeans with a backpack full of books. She now has long black wavy hair that framed her face nicely, she wore a white sleeveless blouse and fitting dress pants that accented her long legs. Her eyes highlighted with dark liner and lips hinted a touch of pink gloss. But some things remained the same, her brown eyes that never showed fear, high cheekbones that never sat well with her glasses, and the aura of independence, and arrogance.

Zeng snapped her fingers in front of Owen's eyes, bring him back to reality.

"Sorry, I thought…" he started, but stopped before he said something he shouldn't have.

"Thought I'd still be a geek?" she said with a straight face. She obviously has not forgotten the last thing he said to her all those years ago.

"Look," Owen was afraid of this. "I apologize for my behavior back in school. It was insensitive and rude. I'm sorry. But it was a long time ago. I was a dumb kid, nobody knew what they were doing back then, surely you've done something you look back and go "what the hell was I thinking" right?" he laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not that I can recall." Zeng answered without missing a beat. "I'm sure you did not come all the way here after all these years just to apologize for calling me a geek."

She turned to head out the door on the left side of the lobby, her heels clacked against the floor. Owen followed closely behind.

"I didn't. I came to see you regarding the agreement you had with Doc Thorne a few years ago."

The clacking stopped. Zeng surveyed her visitor who had taken a few steps more with apprehension. She closed her eyes and shook her head in annoyance, as though she knew this day would come and she had tried her best to avoid it. Owen started to notice a pattern. Everyone he approached seemed to be in pain when he brought up the subject. If so, then all the more he should find a way to stop history from repeating again. At the back of his head, he feared this trip was going to be fruitless like the rest, but he kept his hopes up.

His classmate hung her head low, as though contemplating.

"Look, Zeng." Owen turned around to face her. "Something is happening, and it's not good. I need your help."

She looked up at him and pinched between her eyes with a heavy sigh of defeat. Looking around, she saw the court yard beyond the glass corridor is empty and made a beeline for the door on the right. Out in the mid morning sun, Owen started to burn. He quickly shed his jacket and folded up his sleeves. Ah, much better.

Zeng headed straight for the middle of the court yard where a topiary of a dragon stood. There was no one around, the only sounds were the low hum of machinery from the buildings and the water fountain not far from them.

"I know about you and the IBRIS project two years ago." she started. Zeng folded her arms across her chest and looked up at her classmate who is now half a head taller than her.

"Yes, I was hired by Hoskins to study a pack of raptors." Owen replied. "But that's not the point. Doc passed on a project to shut down the park if anything goes wrong to you."

"He did. Years ago when the park started operating." Zeng folded her arms. "I was the one who designed the ACU team back then. Their non-lethal weapons were developed by me."

"What else did you do? What happened to Project Shiva?" Owen asked. Zeng didn't even flinch at the name.

"Project Shiva was not just a simple containment initiative, it was a reset button. If things went south, I am to destroy all traces of Jurassic World all the way to Jurassic Park, not just dinosaurs or their habitat. The two islands, their factories, their technologies and research. Doc passed it to me, hoping that my position in Garde Industries can handle the operation."

"Then why didn't you after the incident of '15?" Owen asked reproachfully.

"Masrani and I had a disagreement, and I gave up the project."

"What?! Why?!"

"He informed me one day that they were creating the Indominus Rex, and wanted me to "enhance" Project Shiva for that purpose." she said slowly, avoiding Owen's gaze. "I did not agree to that. I reminded him of his real intentions behind building the park, and that Project Shiva is not his safety net. But he wouldn't listen. Said the park needed bigger and scarier dinosaurs. I guess he isn't really the great man people thought he is."

"Then what happened? The Indominus was still bred and she destroyed the park."

"Before he began I threatened to go public." Zeng said, gazing into the sky. "I said that if he insisted on creating that atrocity, I would take the Project, and his intentions to the United Nations Security Council, and at the same time mass produce my line of weapons for military use."

"It didn't succeed." Owen said quietly, deep in thought.

"No it didn't." the lady engineer said, clearly insulted. "He called me bluff, and said that I knew what the consequences will be and won't do something that stupid."

"But did you?"

Zeng tilted her head sideways and looked at Owen with apprehension.

"You did, didn't you?" Owen answered for her. "The UN must have thought the genetic modification technology from InGen would be beneficial if only turned over to the government. That's why the island was left untouched after the incident."

There was an awkward silence. Owen stood there with his horrified realization, while Zeng started to flare at her nostrils.

"I really don't like you, you know that?" She sighed and narrowed her eyes at her classmate. "You always seem to have the right answer even without trying. People like you don't even have to bother with extra effort to fit in society. And yet you would throw all that talent and cleverness away, out of sheer laziness."

"What are you talking about? You don't know what I've been through." Owen's intentions of enlisting her help evaporated instantly and he said defensively. "Don't think you know so much about me. You don't."

"Really?" She scoffed. "I was after all helming Project Shiva, don't you think I would have done at least background checks on everyone who worked on the more crucial aspects of the park?"

Owen gave her a look of ridicule. Now he remembered why he made fun of her last time. She was arrogant and insufferable when it came to defending her own rights and herself, even in the face of meaningless jokes and remarks. Sure they shouldn't have gone that far, but with her flaring up each time it happen, she was only playing right into their hands.

"The first date that you had with Claire Dearing was at Restaurante Grano de Oro, in San Jose Costa Rica, on a June Friday 2009." she smirked at the look of disbelief on Owen's face.

They stared at each other in fury, as though the immature child in both them back in school had never matured. The days of classroom petty fights were long gone. This, is serious real world matters. But some how the two are like fire and water. It doesn't look like they'll agree any time soon. Owen regretted his decision of coming here to see her, but then again, what other choice did he have?

It was a buzz from a cellphone that put an end to the childish staring competition. Zeng looked at her phone and rejected the incoming call.

"Long story short, UNSC confiscated my project, deeming it as a potential threat. They took over the charge for the island and blacklisted some of InGen's technology. But as far as I know, and inquiry was made and the ruling was that Masrani Global gets to keep most of their technology and research, in exchange for 80% of their genetics research to be pro bono."

"So there's 20% that was still privately owned." Owen brought his attention back to his main intention. "They are attempting to create dinosaurs for-"

"Save it." Zeng held up her hand to stop him. "I already know what's happening."

"You do?" Owen stared in disbelieve, but then he knew why. "Wait, they approached you as well?"

Zeng closed shut her eyes in agony, as though she had just heard something unpleasant, like nails on chalkboard. She really hated the fact that Owen always knew the right answer.

"I told them in a less than friendly manner that they can forget it." She said, pocketing her buzzing phone. She spun her heels around on the gravel. "Though I doubt they will actually forget it."

"So that's it?" Owen raised his voice. "That's what happened to the reset button? We have a crisis now and all we can do is wait for it to happen?"

Zeng did not react to his words. She knew what the implications were of not taking action to stop InGen. But frankly, what could she do?

"Sadly yes." she said finally, turning her heel to head for the door. "Whatever you are thinking of doing, I suggest you don't. You are playing with forces out of your league."

"And you? You'll sit by and let this happen?" Owen shouted after her.

"This time I'm glad you knew the answer!" She shouted back without turning around. Owen watched as she disappeared behind the door to the building and threw his jacket against the topiary in rage. His breaths were short and shallow, as though all the air had been squeezed out of his lungs.

A little crumpled ball of paper rolled out from the inner pocket of the jacket as it fell to the ground.

There was actually something else he could do. It will be dangerous, but he could try and figure out once he's there.

Slowly, he picked up the ball and opened it carefully. There's a number on it, slightly faded because of the condition of the paper, but still legible. Owen pulled out his cellphone and dialed.


	8. First Day Jitters

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Owen sat at the dock with a heavy heart with an equally heavy duffel bag at his feet. The early sun of Costa Rica had quickly lifted the humidity, but left Owen drenched his own sweat. His blue shirt turned dark blue in patches where he was perspiring profusely, but he didn't care. His mind heavy with all that had happened just over the past week.

It wasn't a fun farewell to the Zoo at all. He was sure Benji was going to find somewhere else later that day to hide his tears. Blanca showed little hints of resistance when he tried to put her back in her basket one last time. Delta gave him a look that he was all too familiar.

 _Do what you have to._

Owen wasn't sure if he would ever see them again. He hoped he could, sincerely, with all his heart. Truth to be told, while it was indeed a sad goodbye, Owen was secretly glad about it. A Devil's proposal always has its catch. The guarantee of peril, but with a promise of desire. The horror of being on the brink of death two years ago have worn off, and Owen, as much as he would deny it, is craving for the next adventure.

But what lies ahead, he had no clue as how bad it could be. He couldn't even begin to imagine the gravity of going back to the place he was, where he had to fend for his own life, and the lives of others. He knew it was a terrible risk, one even higher than jumping into tiger enclosures and bear cages. At the back of his mind, while maintaining the hopefulness, he was afraid that he might not be as lucky as he was 2 years ago.

In the distance he could see a dot, bobbing up and down in the waves. A white ferry approached the long dock slowly, and Owen could make out the familiar silhouette that was perched at the stern. Hoskins gave him a big dazzling smile, one that would have made both men and women do a double take.

 _This is it..._

Owen mustered up all his strength to summon his best poker face, the same demeanor that he had prior to the Incident of '15. It was going to take all he's got to keep it together. But for now, one step at a time.

"Mr. Grady." He called out to the veteran and waved enthusiastically. "I must say, you've made me a very happy man today indeed."

"Owen."

"Well I'm glad we can dispense with the formality and start working as a team. Please, call me Vince." Hoskins stopped shouting as he came inches away from the dock.

"Vince." Owen reached out to shake the man's hand, it was cold. "Thank you for the offer."

"No," the younger man took his gladly and helped him onto the ferry. "Thank YOU. I can't tell you how relieve I am to be able to report this back to the board I'll tell you. They will be thrilled to hear you have come on board. This is all going tremendously well indeed."

Owen passed the younger man and through the doors into the inner parts of the ferry. There were some passenger seats and plenty of space. Obviously a supplies ferry. He dropped his bag at the base of the seats and took the seat that was nearest to the windows. The horizon outside swayed as the ferry rocked gently. Men from the dock had started anchoring and tossing empty containers out and pushing trolleys and carts of supplies to the loading area.

Hoskins came over and sat down opposite him.

"It'll just be you today, together with the weekly supplies." He pointed behind Owen, where crates are being stacked one on top of the other. Hoskins pulled out his tablet and started punching codes and typing away. "Your first week is obviously orientation. You'll be briefed first, on all the operations before taking a tour around Isla Sorna,"

Owen looked up.

"Yes Sorna, not Nublar. You'll know why later." Hoskins turned the tablet to face Owen. "I just need you to sign some papers. This will be our official contract, stating that you, Owen Grady has accepted the position in S.I.E.G.E as a Raptor Squad Trainer and eventual Commander, depending on how fast you can progress. If you could look this over, and initial at the bottom. The rest of the paperwork will be done once you're on the island and settled down."

He handed the tablet to Owen and stood up to inspect the supplies being loaded, leaving the veteran alone. Owen scanned through the document, stating that the company, Masrani Global will bear responsibility to ensure his basic safety and welfare, under the employment of InGen Security Division. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Sign here to indicate you have read and understood fully the conditions of your employment.

Owen hovered his finger over the empty space. If he has any doubt about what he is doing, now is the only time to turn back. He thought about his life at the zoo, Blanca, Delta, Benji, the bears… He thought about that incident at the zoo, that resembled so much the little mishap 2 years ago on Nublar.

Then he thought about Blue.

He pressed his finger over the blank space and traced the pattern of his name.

"Great! Let's get the last of it and be ready to move out." Hoskins' voice came from behind as he returned and took the seat opposite him, as though it was perfectly timed. "Ah, I see you've signed it. Welcome aboard, Owen. For now just sit back and enjoy the ride. It's just a short 2 hours' trip."

Hoskins took back his tablet and tapped away again. Owen leaned back into the chair and silently prayed that he had made the right decision.

He had not told anyone about this, not Claire, not even Doc Thorne. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew, as he had told Doc affirmatively, he will do it. And for that, he would at the very least need to know what he's dealing with. _Know your enemy and know yourself, and you can fight a hundred battles without disaster._ It was something Doc Thorne had quoted off the ancient Chinese Art of War. Right now, he know only half of himself, and nothing of the enemy. Right now he would succumb to any battle. He needed intel.

The ferry hummed to life before roaring at full engine after half an hour and headed out into open waters. Hoskins spent the time tapping away on his tablet, presumably work related. Owen was greatly relieved that he didn't have to talk to the guy. He might need info, but he wasn't ready for Hoskins just yet.

Isla Sorna was dubbed "Site B" back in Jurassic Park days. Owen had only heard of the island after he started working on Nublar. At that time the four raptor eggs that he eventually became the Alpha to were brought over from Sorna where the breeding program presumably started. Owen had never been on the island, he had never even seen a map of it. But this is the island that Doc Thorne had came to years before him. It was abandoned after the original Park evacuated, and reclaimed and reconstructed for Jurassic World. When the incident of '15 happened, Sorna was once again evacuated and left to debilitate. Owen was sure, after all these years, if he were to extend the invitation, Doc would never want to come back.

The seas around the island chain were rough, but InGen knew better. After multiple failures over the years, they have enlisted the locals and experts to figure out a schedule that is as tight as the one they ran subways in Japan. Loading and unloading are quick and swift, with multiple trips if necessary. The sea changes by the hour, and the ferry captains have learnt to adapt. Helicopters are used for larger transportation, but operate mostly in the mornings where the wind is kinder.

The locals have named the island chain, _Las Cinco Muertes_ , or the Five Deaths. Legend around the region tells of a brave warrior that endured a different execution on each of the islands, namely, burning, drowning, crushing, hanging and beheading. InGen owned Sorna in the eighties, and as the company was acquired, its ownership was now transferred to Masrani Global.

Owen watched as the ferry passed in and out of a pesky curtain of fog that hung over the sea. The islands used to be a part of an old volcanic chain, but now, separated by the sea, they looked like lonely individual peaks that sprouted from the sea. As they neared the largest one in the chain, Owen saw not a green forested island like he remembered Nublar to be, but what seemed to be a giant natural enclosure. Sorna had high cliffs surrounding its perimeter as treacherous waves crashed against them every second, as though trying to break in. The ferry steered right as they circled Sorna from a safe distance. From his vantage point, he saw the cliffs starting to slope downwards ahead, forming what look like an entrance into the island. As they neared, Owen could faintly make out what lies beyond.

A military base.

The island interior had obviously been excavated, with thick areas of forests leveled to build factory plants and laboratories. There were barracks, bunkers and towers. It was indeed a familiar scene, for it reminded him very much of his days in the navy. Except for the surrounding cliffs that seemed to imprison the base, isolating it from the rest of the world.

"Welcome to Isla Sorna, Owen!" Hoskins shouted over the engines. "You should feel right home!"

Owen said nothing, as he took in the sight of what he is seeing, and before everything finally sunk in. The mission he had decided to undertake himself, the contract he just signed, and as his stomach sunk once again, the agony on the faces of his contacts when he brought up the subject.

This is a Dinosaur Military Base.

The engines of the ferry started fading, and eventually died as they slowed towards the dock. Owen, who thought he was prepared for this, looked ahead with tremendous apprehension.

"Let's go Owen." he vaguely heard Hoskins as he was ushered out of the ferry. He felt incredibly small as he stepped out onto the wooden planks. The fog had cleared and he could clearly see and hear what was going on. Masrani was right. They are indeed very small in this world.

Right there ahead, beyond the long wooden walkway of the dock, is an enclosed island kept safe from the outside world, with towering cliffs and unyielding waves. At the heart of it all, lies a massive and functioning military base, where in place of soldiers engaged in physical training and running laps, there were are giant lizards and bird-like creatures instead.

Owen felt the same bewilderment as the first time he set foot in Jurassic World. Except this time, he was also completely terrified.


	9. The Color of Trust

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

The east side of Isla Sorna is divided into enormous clusters of laboratories, built in circular shapes of varying sizes. In the center of each circle is a paddock, designed with different habitats. Some are heavily forested, some with a swamp and grassland, and others with savannah-like plains. In them, roamed the dinosaurs of different species, such as the Gallimimus running across the grassland, Ankylosaurus trudging through the undergrowth of dense woodlands eating shrubbery, Pachycephalosaurus butting heads with each other in sparsely forested areas, and Tyrannosaurus snoozing in the shade of the valley. Circling the paddocks are high walls, reinforced with metal struts, and surrounding each habitat is a laboratory built specially to research and breed the species.

The one on the extreme right of the compound, closest to the cliffs, housed a single dinosaur. She was one of the oldest dinosaur on the island, having brought over from Nublar. She stood tall in her own habitat, with plenty of space to run around, and shrubbery to hide or snooze in. She is incredibly intelligent, and have known to be aggressive to all researchers and handlers. They have to tranquilize her each time they need to inspect her. She would fight back, attack, and try to escape the enclosure that she knows is keeping her in for reasons beyond her. The researchers tried to introduce her to new friends, but she attacked and even killed a few. They thought, they'd better leave her be, after all, she's an important specimen.

It was feeding time in the midday, and one of the handlers carried a bucket up the stairs to the walkway that surrounds the enclosure. He was having a bad day, one of the Pachys had tried to knock him over from behind the fences. His knee felt sore from where it banged against the metal. The meat in the bucket stank, and he cursed.

As he walked, he hadn't bothered to pay attention. He was stomping loudly on the metal stairs, and the rails reverberates with each step. Down below, the lone dinosaur watched closely, as the human dragged his feet up, and along the walkway. Her eyes cold, with the instinct of hunting from millions of years ago. She watched from the seclusion of the shadowy shrubbery.

The handler clanked the side of the bucket against the rails, making loud noises to alert her food's here. She stayed put at where she was, with a clear straight view of the handler. He banged harder, but there was no sign of the dinosaur down below in the enclosure. Frustrated, he tipped the bucket over the rails and emptied the pieces of meat, as though he was throwing out waste water into a river.

There was still no sign of the dinosaur. The handler banged hard on the railing with the bottom of the bucket this time. A loud clank echoed through the habitat.

As the echo faded, there was a loud, high-pitched piercing scream as a shadow leaped out from below and straight up at him. He looked down and saw nothing but two rows of sharp teeth coming at him. The handler gasped and staggered backwards. He dropped the pail and it rolled from him, clanking away.

As if on slow motion, he watched as the jaws thrust upwards, slowed as it almost reached the railing, snapped shut, paused for a moment before falling back down.

The dinosaur landed perfectly on its two legs below, stepping over the meat, and snarled loudly up at him. It had been yet another failed attempt at ambush. He was really having a bad day.

In a moment of rage, he picked up the bucket and strode forward to the railing. He raised the bucket over his head and took aim, as the dinosaur below screeched at him. He swung his hand down hard and found that his arm was caught on something that was gripping him hard.

The dinosaur let out her loudest screech ever as she notices a second human up on the railing. The handler turned to see a man slightly taller than he is with his hand wrapped tightly around his forearm, stopping him from throwing the bucket. The man looked incredibly outraged, as he yanked the bucket away with his other hand.

"Now that, is not anyway to treat an important asset." Hoskins said as he marched forward. The handler snapped back into reality and jerked his hand away. "You are dismissed for today."

Hoskins did not seem the least bit outraged, but that's what the employees here feared the most. Unlike his father, Vince is not a vulture. He is a cunning praying mantis. Someone who calmly stalks his prey, and strikes without so much as a second thought. The handler apologized to Hoskins softly and turned to glare at the unknown man. His forearm is now hurting from the grip so badly that he's holding it with his other palm and massaging it.

The unknown man didn't even notice. He was engrossed, if not stunned, at the sight of the lone dinosaur, who had suddenly became extremely aggressive. She was leaping and screeching, as though trying to attack the man. But the man did not seem the least bit frightened, if anything he looked tempestuous. His eyes seemed to shine from a thin layer of tears forming, as he watched the dinosaur's every move.

Hoskins said nothing, and stood a small distance away. The handler was curious. He watched as the man slowly held up his hand, and the dinosaur seemed to calm down a little.

She looked up at the man, and she seemed to recognize him. She screeched loudly with her large open jaws and leaped up, just missing the railing again. She watched him closely, as his other hand reached into his pocket slowly and took out something. Something familiar.

 _Click._

She looked up and stopped screeching. It was a familiar sound. Something she's heard of before a long time ago. Something that reminded her of calmness. Something she could trust.

 _Click. Click. Click._

And there was silence. Hoskins looked down into the enclosure and saw the dinosaur stood on her legs, back straight and looking up. Her jaws were closed, she was no longer jumpy and aggressive. Her eyes fixed on Owen.

He then looked at Owen. He could only see one side of his face, but he could tell that the man was incredibly emotional right now. An old friend, who was once an enemy, from another life. A friend from another time, a time that was lost and brought back. It was all very poetic, Hoskins thought. Except they weren't here to reanact Shakespeare in the Park.

"Looks like you've never lost it after all, Owen." Hoskins said as he stepped forward to the railing to take a closer look. The Raptor turned her attention momentarily to the newcomer and screeched again.

Owen looked down at her, and clicked his clicker again.

"Blue." he called out.

The Raptor stopped and turned her attention back to Owen. She gave a few small cries and tipped her head at him. Then she stood on her legs straight up, her head pointed at the sky above, and gave her signature raptor call.

 _She remembers._

Owen couldn't help but clench his teeth together tightly to stop himself from tearing further. His hands trembled as he held the clicker tightly. It was a strange feeling, seeing Blue once again. He remembered calling her Blue, because of the distinctive blue streak from her eyes down her neck. And also Beta doesn't sound like a good name.

He felt this warm fuzzy feeling in him as Blue gave a few more calls. A call that he knew, is to a fellow raptor.

 _I'm… Home…_


	10. The Devil's Marionettist

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Owen awoke to the clock beside his bed, it was blaring like a car alarm. The sun was already creeping in through the gaps in the window blinds. It is now time to start another day.

It has been a week since he started living on Isla Sorna. Orientation was tedious, for the island is big, operations are extensive and paperwork seemed endless. He was driven around the island to the various sectors and compounds to get acquainted with InGen's operations, spent hours in a conference room listening to slideshow after slideshow of various projects and initiatives. His schedule was packed and different each day, but one thing remained the same. He would get up to visit Blue, before his day starts.

Blue seemed to look forward to their little sessions in the morning. Owen would stand on the walkway and talk to her. She would respond with her snarls and cries. She's now a fully grown raptor, but her initial imprint never wean. Owen is still the Alpha. Something she had always remembered and respected.

Owen stood today on the railings as the sun climbed the sky. Blue was racing in circles around her paddock, jumping up and down.

"Blue!"

She stopped and looked back with a snarl. She continued running.

"BLUE!"

She ran and came to a stop just below Owen. She looked up and gave a few cries. She seemed to be annoyed today.

"Blue, stay put."

She started snarling, and dashing around again. Owen remembered in the past, she would do that when she was uneasy, or anticipating something unpleasant. He looked around, the compound is quiet, save for the few cleaning crew.

It wasn't before long Owen started to notice the answer. There was a blinking light at the far end of the walls, and something mechanical was moving. Blue started snarling and screeching, and darted around, in and out of the bushes. Owen squinted at the mechanic trying to make out what it is.

Blue was still running around, occasionally stopping and calling out to him, before ducking back into the bushes, only to emerge moments later and continue the cycle.

 _She's running from something._

Owen hurried around the compound towards the blinking light. There was a black mount on top of it with a vertical slit, between the walls. He noticed that the mount did not fit in with the structure of the paddock, it must have been installed after the paddock was built. What Owen saw moving around earlier was a long barrel, that could move up and down the slit, and is flexible left and right. He stepped forward and turned, following the pattern of how the barrel moved. From his vantage point he could see Blue occasionally dart in and out of his vision.

 _The barrel is following her._

It was too late when Owen realized what the barrel is, as a low whirl sounded behind him, followed by a swoosh. Blue leapt upwards and narrowly avoided the tranquilizer dart. A second swoosh was heard and Blue dashed ahead from where she had landed. But the program was slightly smarter. The barrel had moved immediately after firing to fire another shot, and it caught Blue right in her neck as she tried to head right.

Blue screeched as she fell onto her side.

"Blue!"

Owen ran across the walkway and hit the railing, there was a faint cry.

"Blue!" he called out again, but the Raptor was out cold on the floor. He circled the paddock quickly, hoping to find a point of entry.

As though answering his desperate call, a camouflaged door in the walls buzzed open and two people wearing what looked like a hazmat suit holding small tranquilizer guns entered.

"Hey!"

The two white suits looked up towards the sound of the voice.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" Owen demanded. The two suits turned to look at each other and up at him. Heaving a short breath of frustration, he searched the walls again for an opening into the paddock. But there was none.

Oh wait, but there's a way into the paddock, easily. Owen gripped the rails hard and took several deep breaths. He pushed himself off the platform and over the railing and fell into the paddock. He launched himself forward as he neared the ground and extended his hands to touch the dirt below, and rolled himself in a somersault to land safely.

The two suits stared rooted to the ground as an unknown man had just jumped into the paddock of a Velociraptor.

Owen got up quickly and walked towards the suits, who were standing just a small distance away from Blue. They quickly raised their guns to him, but Owen didn't care.

"Why did you shoot her, what's going on?!" he demanded again.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them said through the suit.

Owen did not know how to answer. Yes, he's employed here, but who exactly is he right now? What was he going to say? He isn't appointed to be in charge of Blue. In fact they hadn't even started briefing him on his job yet after a week.

"He's the Velociraptor trainer, the same one from Jurassic World." a voice came from behind the white suits, who turned. Owen had not heard that voice before, and he tilted his head to get a better look.

In bright day, Owen saw a vaguely familiar face walking towards them. He wore a lab coat, a brown sweater under and a pair of grey pants, that matched his greying hair. He was shorter than the white suits, but he had an intelligent air around him.

"Owen Grady. I don't believe we have met officially, but I am sure we both know who each other are." the man said as he stopped just before the white suits.

"I've seen you before, in Jurassic World. You were with Masrani most of the time." Owen said, going through the scenes in his head.

"Yes that is correct, and I have seen you around as you trained the raptors that I've created." he said, sounding very pleased.

Owen repeated the word "created" in his head, and it all suddenly was clear.

"Dr. Henry Wu." he said softly.

"I'm glad you remember my name." the Asian man smiled. There was something sinister about him, a different demeanor than the last time he saw the scientist walked around the Park. Something was not right.

"You were supposed to be detained by the UNSC for further investigation after the Inquiry..." Owen said, a little horror-struck. Dr. Wu's face faded, as though he had just been insulted.

"I was. But I was released and continued my employment with InGen because there was no charge."

Owen did not say anything else. He was sure that if his purpose was to be fulfilled, he had to keep his cool, and play the game. Right now he's a loyal and hardworking employee of InGen Security. He summoned his poker face and turned his attention towards his friend on the ground. The doctor saw his concern, and took a few steps forward.

"We have no choice but to tranquilize her each time we conduct health inspections." Dr. Wu said, as the white suits set their gun down and rolled out a portable stretcher. They slid it under Blue in a routine manner, as though they had done it countless times. "She attacks everyone here at the base who comes close enough. This is the only way we can ensure safety for us, and her."

"And has anyone actually found out why she's being aggressive?" Owen stared the Doctor down, as the two men lifted a lifeless Blue up and turned towards the door.

"She is a dinosaur from one of the most intelligent species we have known so far. She has within her dominant instincts of survival and hunt." Dr. Wu said calmly.

"And you are still trying to control raptor behavior? After all that failure?"

Dr. Wu turned around to face the questioning skeptic, his eyes confident and superior. Owen had this feeling that he wasn't talking to the same Dr. Wu he saw wandering the labs of Jurassic World, trying to recreate dinosaur species and DNA research. If anything, he is a completely changed man. There is an unsettling rouge-ish vibe that the doctor is giving out, and Owen felt small again.

"We have advanced far enough in genetics to put that conversation to rest. The will be no need for control." the doctor said with a smile so ominous that Owen got the chills. At that moment, he felt as though all his speculations about the S.I.E.G.E project are now wrong, so wrong that he started questioning and doubting himself of his decision one week ago.

 _Whatever you are thinking of doing, I suggest you don't. You are playing with forces out of your league._

He could hear Zeng's voice repeating in his head. She knew what they were planning all along, and Owen cursed himself for being an idiot for letting his guard down. He had only speculated about what S.I.E.G.E could possibly be, but he forgot to prepare himself for what it could not possibly be.

"If you would now follow me, I will be taking you through your next phase of orientation." the doctor's voice broke his thoughts. Owen looked at him, and noticed for the first time, the lines on his face, the rapidly greying hair, and his slightly hunched shoulders.

"Next phase?" Owen repeated as he followed the doctor out of the paddock.

"Yes," Dr. Wu said lightheartedly. "You are employed to train a new squad of raptors. I believe it's time to get started."

Dr. Wu walked ahead, along the curved corridor of the laboratory surrounding the paddock. They passed by research lab rooms, server rooms, and other labelled "Authorized Personnel Only". Dr. Wu let him into a glass elevator at the end. He pulled out a small card pass and scanned it on the screen above the floor buttons. The screen automatically flashed Dr. Wu's credentials and started moving up. Owen looked at the screen and counted as the climbed higher.

The doors opened at the 5th floor, and Owen saw there was only one room straight ahead just across the corridor. On the door was a plaque.

 _Restricted_

 _S.I.E.G.E Initiative 2-OR5_

Dr. Wu stepped aside pointed to the scanner on the wall next to the door. Owen looked at him, hesitating. The doctor just kept smiling.

The scanner buzzed as Owen pressed his palm against the screen, and the door slid open. Owen looked ahead into the dim room.

There, in the middle of the room, stood an incubator.


	11. Optimus

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Dr Henry Wu has had a very confusing career. He has always been at the forefront of genetics study, and he's good at it. What people usually thought of genetics field is that scientists would be doing research on mutation, evolution, and modification. He was going to be successful, he knew it during doctorial days. Headhunted before graduation by top biotech companies, recommended by academics of the field, he knew his area of focus was unlimited. That was until the day he met John Hammond, and the genetics world as he knew and loved, was gone.

Over the years, he embarked on the impossible, as he found a way, and means to recreate dinosaurs, a species that reigned before the last mass extinction on earth. The pressure was huge, that placed him near the edge of just giving it all up too often. He knew, if he did, would fall so fast and so far. John Hammond didn't allow that. He was adamant on making his mark in the world with whatever time he had left. So Wu continued his seemingly impossible task. Often he had questioned his work, but the old fool only reassured it was for the greater good. The very first clone that he successfully created was back in 1984. He had accomplished something that nature had wiped out millions of years ago. In his eyes, he was now superior to nature. Or so he thought.

The fall of Jurassic Park even before its completion led Wu to reconsider his actions. He had created the impossible, but maybe that was a mistake. Ian Malcom had dismissed the success of the park, and had told him that his method of trying to contain dinosaurs by modifying their genes for lysine deficiency and gender control, would ultimately fail and result in catastrophic disaster. And he was right

 _Life will find a way._ The words still echoed in his mind while he drifted in and out of work during InGen's difficult times.

Simon Masrani was slightly better. He had with him a hard lesson John Hammond learnt and sought ways to build a park without the original mistakes. Wu's job was easy, replicate everything he has done before, Masrani will take it from there. It was a good plan, for Jurassic World flourished under his direction and Claire Dearing managing it. Life was good, until the greed of man cast the doom shadow over the island once again.

When Masrani told him to make the dinosaurs "bigger" and "cooler", he remembered a conversation he was going to have with John Hammond right before the park malfunctioned. He was going to propose creating a version 2 of the original dinosaurs. He originally didn't think that the public would accept the dinosaurs they have resurrected from the dead. They were moving too fast, their behaviour was completely unexpected. It was going to change the world of palaeontology, for scientists and researches have established for many years that dinosaurs moved slowly and sluggishly, and are terrible lizards. Now they have realised that instead, they are a combination of warm and cold blooded creatures, they are able to support their own weight and dart and run around faster than cars, and they have social behaviours that mimic that of present time mammals.

He wanted to ride on his success in gene modification, and create new dinosaurs, ones that fit the books and researches done about dinosaurs. "Domesticated", was the word he had intended. He knew he was better than Nature. Better than God himself. But John Hammond refused, one thing that despite all, he still held true to deliver dinosaurs as they are millions of years ago. Genuine, real, truthful. So when Masrani said he needed something more, the original version 2 went out the window and he created the Indominus Rex.

Little did Masrani know, Wu was secretly collaborating behind with Hoskins senior. Success without discipline has led him to make unwise choices. Hoskins dealt under the table, and proposed for the creation of Velociraptors with stealth, pursuit and combat. Dubbed as "research", the IBRIS project came to life under minimal supervision. But Hoskins and Wu had a different plan. IBRIS and the Indominus were both just test-run. They cared not for park attractions, or current military technology. They had something bigger planned. And Masrani didn't live to even know about it. Hoskins senior didn't survive to see it through.

Wu was protected well, under the deal he had with Hoskins and InGen Security. Secretly he was happy that Vince was much more capable than his father. He was going to create something that will change the world. Something, he believed, is for the greater good. Because in order to keep evil in check, good must have what it takes to have the upper-hand. Sometimes, good must be more evil, to defeat evil. That is the only value that both Wu and Vince shared that kept their collaboration in tact till this day.

Owen is blissfully unaware of the history of Dr. Henry Wu, and Wu preferred it that way. He watched as Owen approached the incubator with awe and fear.

"This will be your new team, your charge." Wu walked over and opened the top cap of the circular incubator. Inside, nestled in grass and glowing, are five white-shell eggs. "You can name them anyway you like. Your primary focus right now is to acclimatize them to the real world. They have been genetically modified, just like your previous squad, but with better capabilities. In time, you'll learn their abilities, and put them to good use."

Owen said nothing. His eyes filled with tears as he recalled the first day he worked on Jurassic World. He was at an incubator, exactly the same as this one, except with four eggs, who later became Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. He remembered as they cracked open their egg shell and took the first look at the world, and at him. He watched them grow, and watch them mature. He had forgotten the joy, the happiness and accomplishment.

Wu stood by and watched the trainer closely. Hoskins Jr had warned him to beware of Owen Grady, and Wu agreed. It is very peculiar for the man who opposed to the actual purpose of IBRIS project to suddenly accept the job for SIEGE. Unaware to Owen, Hoskins knew about his little trip out to Stamford, and to Garde Industries. He knew he was weary, and they are on guard with what Owen is potentially planning.

 _"His greatest strength, is also his greatest weakness. Use it." Hoskins told Wu the first day they landed on Sorna. "I have a feeling that he's trying to do something less than friendly in his own little ways. But that's not going to happen."_

 _"He's just one man, what can he do? Train the raptors and use it against us?" Wu asked as they watched Owen being driven around for his orientation, from the control room._

 _"He's smart, but he's easily blinded by his love of animals. He went to see some of Jurassic World's old contacts, of which one I've failed to recruit." Hoskins said with gritted teeth. "But no matter, be extra friendly to your enemies, for you never know when the tables will turn."_

 _"Zeng?" Wu asked._

 _"Oh yes, she thinks she's the dragon lady as she's brought up and worked hard to be, but she's just a harmless little shrew." Hoskins said sarcastically. Wu thought he was being childish and a sore loser. Any woman whom he can't charm, is deemed as worthless. He didn't particularly sit well with Hoskins's sexism, but that's the least of his problems._

 _"But she would be valuable in the project." Wu remarked._

 _"She is, indeed. I've invited her over to the open house actually." Hoskins said with a smirk. "Just because she can't work for us, doesn't mean she can't work with us. But enough about her for now."_

 _Hoskins pointed to the screen, as the image of Owen stepping out of the buggy and heading towards the control room building._

 _"He's clever, but don't let him get ahead of you. He might be good at what he does, so take note. Log everything. If he's a problem we'll get rid of him."_

 _Wu raised his greying eyebrows, and Hoskins knew what he was going to say._

 _"There's no problem we can't solve, Dr. Wu. Sometimes it's just a longer route, or a work around." Hoskins stated casually, before he turned his heel and walked out. Wu felt a little thrown back. Hoskins has always been like this, confident and cut-throat, like his father. But to think that everything or everyone is replaceable, now that's something to worry about._

Wu watched the back of the new raptor trainer and wondered if Hoskins ever thought of him the same way as he did Owen. What if one day, someone else had found a way to innovate, and he becomes obsolete? Would he end up like Hammond?

But now's not the time to dabble in what might happen. Wu had more important things to do. He walked towards the inner parts of the room and turned on some switches. Lights, screens and machinery flickered to life as Owen looked up from the eggs. Up ahead is a long work station, with operating touchpads embedded on the table tops. Up on the wall is separated into different segments, each with a display screen. Some were of charts and graphs, others are pictures of what looked like Velociraptors, except they didn't look anything like the four he had seen. If anything, there weren't green or brown, they were slightly white…

Owen felt his stomach sink further. It couldn't be…

"What exactly will I be training?" he asked in a quiet voice. Wu smiled, as he turned around and touched a few buttons on the touchpad. The biggest screen on the wall changed to a model of a dinosaur. It is indeed white in colour, with a sleek body, powerful legs built for speed, long neck and snout. It resembled everything of a velociraptor, everything but the colour. Owen stared, the hairs on his back and arms stood.

"What did you create…" was all that he could make out.

"Read the top line." Wu continued smiling.

Owen raised his eyes away from the white dinosaur. The was a line, but he couldn't utter it.

"The Optimus Raptor." Wu said it out for him. "Our best creation yet."

Dr Wu turned and saw with satisfaction the look of bewilderment on Owen's face.

"The Optimus Raptor is our latest genetically modified dinosaur. Its base gene is that of a Velociraptor, incorporating other genes to enhance their abilities."

Owen tried to listen, but he couldn't pay attention. His mind filled with images of another white dinosaur, raging and rampaging around Jurassic World, that killed people, and other dinosaurs for sport. It took a T-rex, a velociraptor and finally, a sea dwelling Mosasaurus to put an end to that horrific day.

"… when fully grown, she will-" Wu paused, seeing as Owen was no longer listening. "Mr. Grady? Owen Grady?"

Owen blinked several times at the sound of his name. He looked at the doctor apologetically.

"As I was saying. The Optimus Raptor will mature in 8 months time. We have selected several traits for this batch that you will be in charge of, namely the same ones that the Indominus Rex used to have. Camouflage, moderation of body temperature, pack hunting, agility, strength and durability. However we have also modified one other thing."

Owen looked up.

"It took a few tries, but we have isolated what popular lore have dubbed the "loyalty gene". With that, it will minimize the unpredictability of hybrids, and also allow us to, as you would put it, build a better relationship with them." Wu continued as he paced the room.

"Loyalty gene? Isn't that a myth?" Owen asked. "Something people talk about when we ask why dogs are loyal?"

"Loyalty is not defined by a gene from a specific animal, all creatures have the ability to be loyal, it's determined by existing genes, and environmental factors. We only adjusted the number of variants of certain genes as they develop and mature." Wu said casually, a speech he had said probably over a few times over the last few decades. There was no need to explain in details to Owen, Wu thought. He's a military man, trainer, someone who does ground work. Lab research, field jargons, technicality means nothing to him. All he needs to explain, is what he needs to do.

"Loyalty? As in follow orders?"

"Yes," Wu answered wearily. He thought that would have been obvious.

"Well the last I checked, regardless of species, you are never able to fully predict their behaviors. You may think a dog is loyal, but make a wrong move and that might very well be your last day." Owen said, as he took a few steps towards the screens. "The raptors weaned off me in 6 months. Their instincts took over and I was no longer able to touch them."

"Yes but you can still touch a dog after 6 months." Wu responded. "How the Optimus Raptors will turn out heavily depends on you, Mr. Grady. Like any other military operation, training must be instilled, discipline must be forged. My job is to create dinosaurs that can be domesticated and listen to orders. The same way men are capable of problem solving and attaining great heights, but follow the orders of every organization they belong in. It is up to you to train these raptors, and how you establish that while you lack what they can do, you are still the Alpha."

Owen bit his lips, and asked something he knew the answer to.

"What if one day they decide they don't want to follow orders?"

Wu turned around, his face expressionless and stern.

"Then you do as what you have learnt in your days in the Navy." Wu said. "You discipline. And if necessary,"

Owen swallowed, he knew what he was going to hear.

"Terminate the rogues."

He stared into the eyes of the doctor, half believing what he is saying. Hoskins Sr. had said that before, and during that time it was passed over as a joke. But now, things have changed. They are no longer in an amusement park. This is a military operation. He remembered the days in Navy, how he endured the sore backs and painful legs because of his smart mouth.

"There's still some days' time left before they are scheduled to hatch. For now, I will show you the rest of the facility." Wu said as he headed towards the next door on the right. "You have everything you need here in this paddock. Nursery, veterinary resources, enclosures, if you need more you can let us know. Soon they will be moved to a smaller paddock just next to Blue's."

Owen looked back at the five eggs sitting in the incubator. Something seems amiss.

"You said the base gene is a Velociraptor…" Owen started. Wu stopped and turned around, he's indeed clever, like Hoskins said.

"Yes," Wu turned and smile again. "Technically, they are Blue's children."

 _Blue's children._

The words rang inside Owen's head. He wasn't even sure if he understood the gravity of it all. He just felt, overwhelmed.

"Children?" Owen asked. "Not, daughters?"

Wu was surprised how shrewd Owen is. He was starting to be rattled.

"You have impeccable deduction skills Mr. Grady." Wu kept his cool and complemented. "Yes, we have forgo the single sex containment in the past, after all it did fail. It would be beneficial to study dinosaurs behavior if we have both male and female assets."

"What happens if they breed?" Owen asked.

"In the early stages of this base, we allowed some species to breed under close monitoring. As with the initial state of Isla Sorna, where the manufacturing plant for Jurassic Park was left abandoned, dinosaurs have established their own territories and functioning societies. We found that it is beneficial to create a mix of genders as it further enhances social skills, just like the animals of today. As we have painfully learnt, nature will correct single sex environment eventually."

"Lesson well learnt indeed." Owen said quietly. Wu did not like the sound of it.

"As much as I hate to admit, genetics modification is after all man-made. There are forces of nature that we cannot defy, such as earthquakes, hurricanes, and volcanic activities. Life, while we have managed to enhance, will not be contained. Our purpose here is not to attempt to recreate a prehistoric world and contain it. We are now working with nature, to integrate prehistoric animals into the present day world."

"Then what's with all the military-grade enhancement? Aren't those not part of nature?" Owen chuckled harder, confused at the irony of what the doctor is saying.

Wu sighed. That's the same problem he had with Masrani, and with John Hammond. They can't see the big picture. They only see, what's right in front of them, the implications of their actions. They can't possibly fathom, what are the many outcomes that may arise, and what potentially they could achieve. They believed in visions, but they just weren't willing to take one step further and see the even bigger picture.

"If you have noticed, Mr. Grady, all advancement of today's technology comes from military research, and funding. What the public is using, military operations have had already developed and applied many years before. If you want to start a project that will have global applications and proper funding, military is way to go."

Owen shook his head in disbelief. As a military man himself, the doctor sounded incredibly preachy, preachy of something he doesn't fully understand. Sure, many technology that have been integrated into daily lives were once military grade equipment, but that came at a large cost. He was reminded of why he disliked humans. They always complicate things.

The door to the right opened and Wu paused to wait for the other man. He turned to look at the him, then back at the eggs.

"On the door, it says Initiative 2-OR5, the OR stands for Optimus Raptor, and 5 meant the number of raptors in the eggs." Owen started.

"Indeed." Wu replied.

"Earlier you said it took a few tries." Owen continued, waiting to see if the doctor would finish his sentence for him, just like before. Wu stood there, expressionless, but it took tremendous efforts to appear nonchalant. "What happened to Initiative 1?"

Wu looked up, trying to remain calm, but Owen saw through it nonetheless. Something must have happened, and it didn't look good.

"That, is in the past. The first batch of Optimus Raptors was unsuccessful." Wu said simply. "It is as with every other breed in the park in the past and here. Success rate is small whenever it comes to breeding, and every living dinosaur is an asset, which is why we will rely heavily on you Mr. Grady to ensure the success of Initiative 2. Now if you would follow me."

Wu stepped into the next room hurriedly. That was a close call. He does need to be on guard with Owen Grady. He's smart, so Wu needs to be smarter. His love for animal is unparalleled, which is why Hoskins had told him to use that to their advantage.

Owen stood in the room in that brief moment of quiet. This is insanity. The mistakes of the past are now recreated here. Indominus Rex, although it was huge, was just one target that had to take down. Now they potentially have five, even though they are much smaller. Smaller but smarter, more agile, more lethal on land. What more is there to the atrocities of their endeavors? What else is on Isla Nublar? What, is going on?

Owen didn't think the doctor was being entirely honest with him. But that's why he's here to find out. He took one last look at Blue's unborn children, before following. The room dimmed immediately once he left, and the screens blacked out into hibernation.

Somewhere over on the other side of the hemisphere, in a dimly lit room, a speaker on a table turned silent after playing "success of Initiative 2. Now if you would follow me". Zeng bit into the apple in her hand as she drew up a satellite image of Isla Sorna on a big screen and marked "Initiative 2-OR5" on one of the circles she had drawn.


	12. I Am Your Father

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Blue paced in her paddock uneasily. She was jumpy, anxious and kept calling out with her signature call. Ever so often, she'll look up at the walkway where the stairs are, where the handlers and Owen would come from. Today she was extra early. The sun was barely up.

It had been three days since she was last tranquilized, and she knew she won't be for another eleven. But she remembered an anomaly in the pattern, about 2 months ago. And counting back, this anomaly happened another time, and another in the past. They also would bring her species that looked like herself, but she hated them. After all, they aren't her family.

Blue looked up at the soft glow of the sky, and called again. She recalled a long time after the 2nd anomaly, there was a commotion. People outside were running, there were loud bangs, and more importantly, there were raptor calls. They didn't sound like her voice, or that of her old family. But she could understand them. They kept calling out the same thing.

"Kill"

Something tried to break open her paddock, there was glass shattering, and loud clanking. But before anything got close to her, there was a sudden silence in the air. People stopped running, there were no more bangs, or crashes. The night came, and everything went back to normal. Over the months, she could hear something faint in the distance. Like a cry of despair. And if the compound was quiet enough, or if the winds were right, she could actually make out something.

"Why"

Blue is an intelligent Raptor, and she could tell, something is out there, something trapped, something that is vicious and something that can destroy. She wondered in her paddock, alone, if something similar is about to happen.

A drop of water fell onto the tip of her snout, and she looked up. The sky was glowing, but it was starting to rain. Bigger droplets started falling. She looked towards the stairs. There was no one there. The raptor looked away, as though in thought. Slowly she walked towards a tall shrub. Under the thick leaves, was dry dirt. She laid down and curled up under the shelter.

Owen stepped on the muddy path wearing a raincoat. The water splash against his boots as he made his way towards the Velociraptor paddock. His living quarters was in a barrack west of the animal research compound, a little ways from the cliffs on the other side. Each day he had to walk a distance, cross the main operations sector and training grounds and enclosures, before reaching the research compound. Each day he pass by people with small groups of five dinosaurs training to follow orders. Pachys would line up, run laps and practice combat. Ankys would march along, with target practice with their tails. The Galli troops are the ones to watch out for, as they come in herds and stampede fast.

There was a day he stopped to watch a trainer direct a T-rex. Owen saw the trainer, a buff man of forties holding a red light. He wore full body Kevlar armor and stood right next to the Rex's feet. He pointed, shouted something and the Rex charged, biting off the target board. The man shouted again and waved his light, the Rex dropped the board and stomped right back to his original position. The man then turned off the light and lowered his hand, the Rex sat like a dog, and lowered its head. The man then reached and pat the snout. He saw Owen standing a distance away and gave him a friendly nod. Owen nodded back as he watched the man said something, and the Rex stood up abruptly. He turned and walked back to he paddock together with its trainer. It was a whole different game, very different game.

It was raining today, and there was no outdoor training. The paddocks were locked and lights were lit. He quickly crossed the sector, towards the research compound. He was hurrying in the rain to not notice the buzz of his phone, with the ringing lost in the pitter-patter of rain. He reached the Velociraptor paddock and started climbing up the stairs.

Down in the shrubbery, Blue looked up. She knew Owen is here, she gave a loud call and stood up in the dry dirt of the shelter. Owen hopped up onto the walkway and saw her curled up in the shade of the shrub. He raised his hand to wave, as Blue stood up and called. But before he could walk over, a loud voice boomed over the compound.

"Paging Owen Grady of 2OR5, Owen Grady of 2OR5. Please report to Velociraptor Research Compound immediately."

They both look up at the same time. That was when Owen felt his phone ringing. He looked down at Blue, who darted out into the rain, calling out to him.

"I'll be back soon Blue!" he hollered over the rain as he turned towards the stairs again, but the raptor did not go back to seek shelter. She continued to cry, beckoning him to come back.

"Paging Owen Grady of 2OR5, Owen Grady of 2OR5. Please report to Velociraptor Research Compound immediately."

"It's ok Blue, I'll come back soon!" Owen shouted again and went back down as the raptor cried a few more times. "That was weird…"

He quickly entered the doors of the lab and shed his raincoat. The lab receptionist pointed to a rack by the door, and Owen quickly swung the wet raincoat outside the door a few times to dry it before hanging it up. He walked towards the receptionist, hoping to know what was the urgent call. He merely pointed to the lift and went back to his work.

The elevator lift opened and Wu was standing there.

"Mr. Grady. If you would please hurry." He shouted, waving frantically at him. Owen picked up pace and hurried in.

"What's going on?" he asked as his wet boots squeaked against the dry floor.

"I've been trying to call you since morning!" Wu said impatiently as he scanned his card quickly and jabbed the "5" button on the panel hurriedly. The lift buzzed and went up the clear glass column, as Owen pulled out his phone. 7 missed calls.

"I couldn't hear it over the rain." Owen said. "What's the hurry?"

"The imprint!" Wu said, clearly flustered and annoyed. "They are about to hatch! You are supposed to be there for the imprint!"

Owen gave a small gasp as his eyes quickly darted towards the small screen on top of the door. 3rd floor. Owen's hands start to perspire. This is it, this is the moment he's been waiting for ever since he saw the eggs. This is a very crucial moment, that he cannot miss.

The elevator chimed as they reached the 5th floor and Owen darted out before the doors fully open. He pressed his palm on the scanner and squeezed through the door as it slid slowly open. Wu hurried behind him and flicked the lights on as the other man skidded to a stop before the incubator. There was cracking. The egg in the middle of the incubator was shaking.

Owen's face lit up, his mind was quickly emptied of all thoughts except one. Blue's children.

The egg shook from side to side, as little cracks form on the side of the egg. The broken shell bobbed up and down as the creature inside tried to push through.

"That's it, come on." Owen whispered as he watched. Wu quickly came over and handed him a pair of latex gloves. He put it on hastily and went back to watch the egg. Slowly, the broken shell was pushed higher and an eye could be seen in there.

"Hey there little buddy, that's it" Owen whispered again. He saw a claw poke out the gap and grabbed onto the shell. It cracked under the pressure and the claw fell out. It was white.

Owen recalled the images on the screen a few days ago. The white Optimus Raptor. He recalled a distant conversation he had with Hoskins senior, back on Jurassic World on that fateful day.

 _Imagine that, a fraction of its size. Able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen._

The eggshell cracked further and the head of the raptor is pushing out. It stopped for a moment, eyes moving around.

"Buddy, over here." Owen said softly and reached over the pick the top shell piece away so the raptor can see him clearly. The little one gave a feeble cry as it looked at Owen, and continue to push out of the shell.

"That's good, buddy, you can do it." Owen said softly, and shifted his position to create movement. The raptor looked at him and pushed harder. Owen smiled, the raptor is recognizing him. "That's right, come on. Come on out."

The baby gave a soft high pitched cry as it tore away the pieces of shell with its claw and pushing out of the egg. The egg tilted as the baby put its weight on the right side trying to get out, and it fell over. Owen reached out to put his hand near the egg, moving it so often to create the image of motion for the baby. The raptor laid on its side and pushed out through the hole it made.

"You're almost there little buddy!" Owen whispered excitedly, as he inched his fingers forward. "That's right, come on little buddy."

The baby gave a cry and pushed out further, Owen could now see all of its head and the neck. The little white raptor looked straight at him as it clawed its way towards him. Slowly, he could see the two forearms of claws and its tiny body inching out of the shell.

All the while, Wu stood in the darkness, motionless. There's something about hatching that he couldn't quite put his finger on. The world is chaotic, what they are doing is of a magnitude so large that it seemed insane. But every time he looked at a little life form, fighting its way out of confinement, eager to meet the world, time seemed to stand still, as though everything seem to be watching and waiting to welcome this new life. He would find himself smiling, not because of the success and feeling of accomplishment, but because the beginning of life, is beautiful. There was no other way to describe it, other than it is indeed beautiful. He would forget all the stress and worries of the real world.

The baby had clawed its way out with its bigger hind legs and stumbling onto Owen's fingers. It looked up and cried at Owen, who smiled with tears in his eyes. As the raptor crawled into the center of his palm, he gently and slowly lift it up, closer to his face. The raptor snorted and breathe, taking in the scent of this being that will take care of it. Owen closed his other hand over the little raptor's body, stroking it gently. It cried out softly as its eyes lids lowered. It turned in Owen's hands and curled up in the center of his palm. Its eyes closed peacefully as it drifted off to sleep after a hard day's work of being born.

Wu came out of the dark and headed towards the door on the right. He pressed a button and opened it, entering the next door to prepare the nursery. Owen stood in the quietness of the incubation room, and watched the white raptor sleep in his hands. He held it closer to his face. It was so small, so fragile.

A thousand questions plagued his mind immediately. His determination started wavering. He came to the island, with the intention of stopping whatever plans InGen had. He knew somehow at the end of it all, there will be death, be it his, or someone else's. But he held in his hand, a life, something that is inherent in nature, a life form that had transcended millions of years, only to be born for the purpose of destruction.

Owen stared at the breathing white raptor in his palm. He held in his hand a power, he could destroy a life right there. Yet he also had the power to nurture it. He had a choice to make, as his purpose is being questioned at this very instant. He didn't know what he should do, how is he going to proceed from here. He needed time to think, to plan, to be clear on himself.

But none of it mattered at this very moment, when the Raptor gave a tiny yawn. Owen realized, he was at the birth of a new life form. Nobody knows what the future holds. But whatever the case, he's put in charge of these raptors now. Just like when he was taking care of his previous squad.

"Welcome to the world, Orion." Owen whispered. As he blinked, a tiny drop of tear streamed down from the corner of his eye.

"I'll protect you, from now on."


	13. Know Your Enemies, Know Yourself

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

"Orion!"

Orion looked up, and ducked back down. He sneaked behind the pen and pitter patter across on the soft tiled floor. He turned the corner, hoping to quickly round the pen and get to the other side, and ran straight into Aquila, who fell over.

"Orion, I see you. Come out here."

Orion snapped his snout at Aquila, who snapped back, annoyed. She lifted her right leg and took a swipe. Orion gave a sharp cry, betraying his position.

"Enough Orion. And Aquila, stop it."

The little chirps from the fight aroused little Cygnus, who awoke quickly and dashed out of the pen to join in the fun. The chirps got louder behind the pen. Owen sighed at the table just outside the pen. There was a single chirp right at his feet, he looked down and saw Lyra looking up at him.

"You're a good girl, Lyra." he smiled at her and bent down to pick her up. She hopped onto his palm and up to his shoulder. She peered down at what Owen was doing and gave a hearty chirp. She hopped around and started chirping at the pen. A beady eye opened and looked up out of the pen. He got up and gave a yawn, just as Owen turned around.

"Morning Hercules."

Owen lifted his leg and crossed over into the pen, before shutting the door from which the others had just dashed out from. He sat down near the end where Hercules had just woken up and hopping on his feet. Lyra hopped off his shoulder and clung onto his right arm which was holding a food dish.

"Okay, just settle down." Owen cooed as he supported Lyra's dangling feet and set her down with the food dish. Hercules and Lyra did not wait. They tucked into the dish of tiny bite-sized meat and ate. Owen then reached behind, over the pen and scooped up the other three and dropped them next to the dish. Cygnus lost interest in the fight immediately, but Orion and Aquila continued swiping at each other.

Owen nipped their tiny bodies and separated them. He put one on his side, and the other on the other side of the dish and the two reluctantly start eating. He smiled, watching the little white raptors eat their first meal of the day.

It has been three weeks since they were born, and they indeed grow fast. Owen only had to feed them with syringes for a few days before they started tumbling over, learning how to walk. His back ached as he spent most of the first two weeks crawling and crouching on the floor, holding them up as they fell down, following them around as they explored the world. His hands and arms were full of scratches, but he couldn't be more happier.

Lyra was the first to finish her share of food. She licked her snout clean and hopped over to where Owen sat. She climbed his leg easily and curl up on his thigh. Owen stroked her little head, tracing the horizontal stripes of darker grey on her back. He looked over at Cygnus. The little white raptor had a tinge of maroon that covered the top of his head down his body and all the way to his tail, like he was wearing a red cape. Hercules was the biggest of them all, all white, except the tiny bits of red feather quills on his head.

Orion and Aquila both inherited their Mother's signature blue streak. Orion's was a thin stripe that ran from his eyes to his tail on both sides, and Aquila had exactly what her Mother had. As Owen watched the two of them day by day, he knew that soon, they will fight for dominance over the pack. When that day come, Owen will have his beta.

The little raptors devoured the entire dish and started to curl up next to him. He held them in his arms and watched them drift off for a nap. For a moment, Owen felt at peace. He looked at each of them, their bellies rising and falling with each breath. It was hard to believe that in a few months time, they would all outgrow him in size and let their instincts take over. Right now, they are still little babies, gnawing at his hands and clothes. Soon, they will be replaced with razor sharp teeth that can bite through tough hides.

In the midst of all, Owen felt a wave of panic. He held in his arms five lovely baby raptors, still affectionate towards him. What had become of his purpose here? He came to stop InGen, but now he's helping InGen. That was the general idea of the plan, but what of it now? Will there come a time when he had to end their lives himself? What will become of SIEGE if he continues to train them? What is he going to do?

Orion gave a small yawn and turned to face the other side in his nap. Owen remembered when he was born, he made a promise to protect him. How does that fit into the big picture?

The nursery room suddenly seemed so small. He needed space, he needed air. He needed to get outside.

Owen grabbed a blanket and wrapped the babies in it. There was a small polycarbonate carrier, used to transport the raptors when necessary. He carried the blanket carefully and placed them into the carrier and gently closed the top metal cage door over. He carried it with one hand and headed for the door. This wasn't the first time the baby raptors have seen the outside world. On a off day, Owen had taken them outside to the rooftop of the lab on an evening. The babies were excited to see the outside world for the first time as they hopped up and down and chirped loudly. Thankfully, they were easily exhausted and after a few minutes of jumping, they settled down quietly and studied the environment outside of their nursery, before drifting to nap again.

Owen stepped outside into the elevator, the raptors were still curled up and sleeping. He crossed the lobby, where the receptionist was still buried in his work. He looked up and at the carrier, stared at Owen from the top of his glasses and went back to work. Owen liked the guy, because he doesn't ask too many questions.

The sun was at full strength and the research compounds were quiet. Owen held the carrier steady as he strolled through the compound and neared the training sectors. There were roars and cries out there, as the voice of men started to pick up. Owen stood at the edge of the sector and watched the training unfold.

The training sector is divided into different fields, each for a species of dinosaur. The dividers are flexible, and electrified, which allowed the trainers to tailor the fields for different kinds of training, should they require bigger, longer or strategic fields. The herbivores usually took the morning training slots, and carnivores, like the T-Rex would come after the bigger squads have gone. It is deliberately set in a way that the two classifications of dinosaurs will sometimes train at the same time, to acclimatize them to being in each others' presence and not attack each other for food or defense.

Today the T-rex is out early. The buff man is there again, in his full body Kevlar and red flashlight. Owen walked a little closer. The man had a thick moustache, brown hair and eyes. Upon further inspection, Owen noticed a light atmosphere surrounding the man, considering he was training a 9 ton Rex.

"Hold!" the man shouted and held up his hand. The rex stopped. The man brought down the red light to his feet, and the rex stomped over to his side. The stomping must have woken the baby raptors as Cygnus stirred and started chirping in the carrier. The rex and its trainer turned and look in Owen's direction, just beyond the electric fences.

Owen opened his mouth to say something, but was too late as the other babies have woken up and started jumping in the cage. The man's face lit up and he turned to the rex, held his hand forward and push it palm-down. The rex sat down quickly and lowered its head. The man then turned and opened a small gate in the fences and came out.

"These must be the Optimus Raptors the others were talking about." he chortled as he walked over.

"Yes they are, and I apologize for the interruption." Owen quickly said as the man neared.

"Ah don't worry about it." He bent down to look at the hopping raptors and gave a sigh. "They are tiny. Well, that's because I train Rexes."

The man laughed as he straightened and extended his hand to Owen.

"Matt Dugan."

"Owen Grady." Owen adjusted the carrier and took the man's hand in a firm handshake.

"I know. You're famous around here, O'Grady." Dugan said heartily with a thick accent. "After all, you are the first one to ever train dinosaurs, back in Jurassic World."

Owen was slightly taken aback by that. He had originally thought he would be anonymous, given nobody had tried to interact with him ever since he stepped foot on the park, with the exception of Hoskins and Wu.

"I didn't know that." Owen managed. The man laughed again.

"No need to be humble," Dugan slapped him hard on his back. He was half a head taller than Owen, and much more burly than him. If anything, he looked like a wrestler, more than a military man. "How are they doing?"

"Pretty good. All of them healthy, growth rate is rapid. Soon they'll stop jumping up and down like this and start biting at things they used to be curious about." Owen said, looking down at his babies. Dugan laughed hard at that.

"I know what you mean." he pat the Kevlar vest. "Still got to wear this after all these while. No matter what, some things just won't change, like biting."

He turned and shouted.

"Ain't that right, Duchess?" the rex raised her head a little and gave a gentle growl.

"She's a girl?" Owen stared.

"Yeah," Dugan smiled proudly. "Isn't she a beauty?"

Owen wondered what pitch did Dugan get when Hoskins or anyone from InGen approached him. Unlike him, Dugan probably hadn't had the experience of running away from a dinosaur the size of what he's training now.

"I know whatcha thinking O'Grady," Dugan kept his hand on his back as they watched the rex, who was sitting quietly behind the electric fence. "When I first heard about the project, I thought they were joking. That's the kind of thing you'll hear if you worked in a video game company, or Hollywood."

Owen turned his head to look at the man. He was in fact expecting Dugan to be telling him how they can deploy the troops to end terrorism and wars and the glory of victory.

"I was in the military just like you." Dugan said, giving him friendly look before tilting his head to look at the raptors jumping up and down. "I've seen things, things that shouldn't even exist. And I watched my friends die one by one. I know what it feels like to be out there. And it doesn't feel good at all."

Dugan removed his arm and took a step forward to the fence.

"I left the army, but I couldn't stop fighting, so I started wrestling." Owen nodded, he was right. A wrestler. "There's a joy, a feeling of being alive when you're in the ring. Something about just standing on the brink, that makes you appreciate how good it is to be alive."

Duchess gave a low growl and rested her head on the ground.

"I stopped the day my daughter was born." he said with a twinkle in his eye. "When I held her small body in my hands, I realized all that fighting to be alive, is nothing compared to a new born life. I knew at that moment, I was alive to protect her."

Owen looked down at the baby raptors. He knew exactly what Dugan was talking about. Orion and Aquila were looking at the rex. Hercules and Cygnus had gotten tired and curled back into the blanket. Lyra looked at Dugan intently.

"What happened?" Owen couldn't help but ask. Dugan looked up into the sky longingly.

"She had leukemia." Dugan said, watching the sky as the clouds drift slowly. "She didn't make it."

"I'm sorry." Owen said softly. Dugan turned to give him an acknowledging nod.

"I got angry, and started wrestling again. My wife didn't like it." Dugan said in an oddly calm way. Owen took a good hard look at the man. He didn't have the least bit of sadness in his eyes, as though he had put everything behind properly.

"It was Hoskins who came to see me one day. Offered me what seemed like a ridiculous job a that time." he continued. "At first I laughed at him, thought he was playing with human lives."

Lyra gave a small cry and Dugan turned to smile at her. He held his finger in front of the clear plastic carrier and shifted it left and right, and she followed with her head. He chuckled and beamed at the little girl.

"Why did you take the job?" Owen prodded. He had to know. Dugan gave him a quizzing look.

"Why did You, take the job then?" Dugan asked. "You, who almost died in the hands of these animals."

Owen said nothing, not because he had to protect the secrecy of his mission, but because he simply doesn't know the answer. Not anymore.

"I had nothing at that time." Dugan said, seeing how Owen wasn't going to answer. "I thought, maybe this was a chance to start a new life. Nobody knows what the future holds. I could die, or I could live. I had nothing to lose, so I came."

The buff man turned to look at Duchess, who had gotten very interested in the baby dinosaurs that she could sense and see. She was inching towards the fence. Dugan held up his hand and the rex stopped.

"When I first saw her egg crack open, she was so small, just like my daughter was." Dugan smiled at the rex. He raised his hand, palm up, the rex raised her head. "I knew, this is my second chance at being the father I couldn't be before."

He flipped his hand palm down and raised his hand higher. Duchess got on her feet.

"I think, no matter what, they are still living creatures. They have crossed millions of years to join us in this lifetime. Sure, the boys have made them in the labs, and tragedy had struck whenever they are involved. I know people have said that they don't belong in our world, because Nature had selected them to die. If only the world could see them in a different light, because I believe everyone deserve a second chance."

Dugan raised his hand straight up, and at that moment, Duchess looked up into the sky and roared. Birds from the forested areas took off in fright, and her roar echoed across the entire compound. Owen saw the trainer smiled proudly at his ward. The older man turned to look at him.

"And that's what I'm here to do." Dugan smiled. He pat Owen on his back and waved his finger in front of the carrier at the raptors who have suddenly taken tremendous interest in the rex. They weren't the least bit frightened. If anything, they were intrigued.

"Think about what you want to do first." the trainer took out his red light again. "Because nothing can be accomplished, if you don't know yourself."

"Well, see you around O'Grady." The older gentleman bent down to wave goodbye to the baby raptors who are jumping again before straightening and gave Owen a nod.

Owen stood there, unsure what to think, as he watched Dugan clicked the light on and ran across the training field towards the rex paddock. Duchess followed closely behind, stomping away. The raptors are jumping again, undoubtedly excited and curious.

Owen looked down at them, his mind more confused than ever.


	14. Shrew It

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

The harbor at Costa Rica was busy as always, men loading and off-loading crates and cargo, ferries sail in and out ever so often. Through her shades, Zeng watched as the workers wearing the InGen work shirt load and take stock on a particularly large ferry. Over at the other side was another InGen ferry, and men in suits and shades were boarding it systematically.

She was supposed to be on that ferry, but she decided, she won't. After all, it was written on her invitation she's a VIP guest. She turned and picked up her backpack and walked towards the other side of the harbor. The sun is shining high in the sky and the winds were comfortable. Weather was good today, a perfect day to fly.

The chopper in the middle of the helipad was being restocked with fuel and checked. The pilot waved her over as she took her travel documents back from the checkpoint and looked over in his direction.

"Ms Zeng?" the pilot asked.

"Good morning." she answered and handed her physical copy of the invitation. The pilot scanned it quickly and handed it back to her.

"We're ready for take off." he said as he ushered her in. She climbed into the seat easily and dumped her bag on the ground. There was a pair of headphones and she put it on quickly. From there, she could see the ferry with the men in suits is slowly making its way out of the dock. The pilot locked the door and climbed into his seat.

"Next stop, Isla Sorna." he announced while flicking a few switches and the rotors roared to life quickly. "Estimated time of arrival, 10.30am."

"No problem, wake me up when we are there." Zeng said as she strapped on her seatbelts and leaned back to take a nap. Airborne rides have started to bore her, and the gentle rocking is a perfect hammock simulation to fall asleep. But even as she closed her eyes, a thousand thoughts filled her mind and it was hard rest.

It had been close to a year, since the time Hoskins approached her to be a part of SIEGE. It was over a lovely dinner, and she had stood up abruptly and stormed off, leaving the restaurant staring at Hoskins alone at his table. She tried to weasel out of the trip, but corporate made her go. They said it would be a vacation for the workaholic in her. She wondered if they really meant it, or they were secretly hoping she won't come back.

Zeng grew up in a military environment. Her grandfather was a high-ranking officer back in WWII when the Japanese occupied Singapore, during that time he rescued a Japanese comfort woman on the run. When the war was over, he married her and Zeng's father, together with two other uncles were born. As a man of his country, he disciplined his sons and grandchildren to be loyal to their homeland, for that is where their lives started. Regardless of how their lives turned out, it is always the people, not the country that did them any wrong. As Singapore is a small country, a civil army protects her interests, so regardless of gender, everyone with in the family, served the military at one point in life.

Zeng spent her childhood, training to be physically fit, mentally strong and spiritually minded. Her family encouraged her to pursue her dreams, and she found herself studying alone abroad in a field people thought was generally meant for men. She studied hard, and returned as an engineer for her country's defense force, a job she was generally satisfied with, until the day she was called in as a field engineer for a deployment to the Middle East. Serving her country as her grandfather had intended, she lived abroad again, at the frontlines of peacekeeping. But what she saw, was far from peace.

Troubled by the sight of inhumanity of war, Zeng applied for early withdrawal and left the battlefield. Before she could return home, Garde found her, and she left for the States and began her career of innovation for the masses. There, she felt more at ease, making solar panels for lesser cost, and the integrated satellite networks for surveillance and interference.

To Zeng, engineers are like puppeteers, and the strings that they make the world dance is technology. You can either put on a good or a bad show, that depends on how or what you make of the strings. With discipline, she kept herself in check, but there are others who sought ways to terrorize the world in the name of science. Which is no wonder why she fell out with her granduncle, whom she found out after so many years, was the one behind Jurassic operations. Biosyn didn't even stand a chance when she pulled the rug from under their feet with the corporate team in Garde.

As the princess of her family, it came as no surprise that she developed an attitude problem. Other than her mother, she was the only other woman in the Zeng family, and growing up in a strict household only seemed to make it worse. She is extremely hung up about being fair and efficient in all aspects of her work and life. While her team at work admired her tenacity and talent, others have remarked that she is an incredibly difficult person to work with. She would get mad easily when something is amiss, and would undoubtedly insist that she is right. Be on her good side, and she would go the extra mile to deliver her work and help. Get on her bad side, and the project is as good as scrap. Her superiors have long since wanted to promote her, but it is obvious that she lacked the leadership to handle a higher position. Unfortunately that created the illusion of a glass ceiling that prevented her from moving higher, and she had attributed it to gender inequality, which only fueled her attitude problem.

When Doc Thorne was thinking of who to hand over Project Shiva to, he had no doubt in his mind that Zeng is the only person capable of it. What others have, namely accommodation, she tragically lacked. And that is crucial when it came to a reset button of that kind of magnitude. Perhaps there's some good for being a shrew. As she has a pet peeve for things that don't go her way, she chose to work alone. Project Shiva was meant to be classified anyway, and she couldn't ask for a better arrangement. The more people involved, the greater the margin for errors. Because, humans always complicate things.

It was not to say she's blissfully unaware of what others thought of her, but each time she caved slightly, things would fall apart. Her few friends in the world know she's capable of human emotions, and at the center of it all, is a passion for righteousness and the greater good. It was a classic case of not judging a book by its cover. But as she learnt over the years, nobody read books anymore, and as technology advanced, it's up to the individual to tell the world what they would like others to know. She found that to be incredibly ridiculous, and kept her social media usage to a bare minimum. If someone truly cares, she believed, they would find a way to open the book to read, just like her few friends did.

As she closed her eyes and felt the vibration of the chopper, the images of the milestones of Project Shiva floated in and out of her mind. Doc Thorne's appearance at her workplace, meeting up with Masrani for the first time, seeing how Wu who was supposed to have died on Isla Nublar many years ago not only did not, but also the person responsible for the distortion of nature, the time when she received blueprints for the Indominus Rex, how she fell out with Masrani, the meeting with United Nations Security representative, Owen Grady's unexpected visit…

There was a time she wondered if she had been jealous of Owen, which resulted in her distaste of him since school. She was the dorky girl, he was the star of the school. It seemed like the perfect setting for a cliché college love story, except it wasn't. Owen was not the sensitive Prince Charming, and she wasn't the kind hearted Cinderella. She only had one goal, and Owen had no goals at all. Somehow he had it easy, and her capabilities were met with ridicule. It seemed like an silly thing to hold on to after so many years, a classic "oh god why" moment.

She had been tapping into Owen's phone since the day he came to see her. She listened to all the conversations he had on the island, including the time he babysat his new charges. Just like Hoskins, she knew Owen must be up to something to suddenly accept the job in SIEGE, so she leverage on the chance to keep a close look on a heavily guarded island. Over the months as she collected intel, she couldn't help but wonder if Owen had changed his mind. She listened in on him nursing the raptors when they were young, taking care of them when they are sick, teaching them to play nice with each other, and most importantly, protecting and nurturing them.

She wondered if she should reconsider Project Shiva. It would take tremendous effort on her part. She remembered Masrani and Doc Thorne's words, and she recalled her grandfather's wisdom.

 _How do you want the world to be, when you leave?_

The chopper had started descending, as she felt her body momentarily leave the seat. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at the steep wall of a cliff.

"Ms. Zeng? We're here." the pilot announced just as she straightened herself. The chopper slowed as it near the ground, hovered a little before touching down gently.

Well, that's a question for later. Now, she's a VIP guest on a paid-for trip for a demonstration exhibition. It can wait.

Zeng stepped off the helicopter and dragged her backpacker's bag behind her. The first thing she saw upon landing made her groan and roll her eyes behind the shades.

"Ms Zeng, I'm glad you could join us." Hoskins' voice shouted over the noise and she felt herself gag. She dragged her bag along on the ground as she walked towards him reluctantly. She took his extended hand half-heartedly and continued forward. The helipad was positioned just beside the island gate, where a security checkpoint separates the dock and the rest of the island. Hoskins led her in and it felt like an airport check in.

Zeng dropped her bag onto the conveyor belt that was feeding into the scanning machine. She watched as her backpack disappear behind the plastic curtains and she stepped through the scanner. The alarm did not go off. Hoskins was already on the other side waiting for her. As she stood at the other side of the belt, waiting to collect her bag, the men working the computer looked up at her, and stopped the belt. Hoskins came over quickly and crossed over to look at the screen.

"Miss, you aren't allowed to carry arms." the officer in front of the screen said. Zeng made a face and opened her passport to a page where there was an official seal and license to selected firearm and weapons stuck onto the page. She flashed it at them as though it was a police badge and cast a look at Hoskins.

"I'm allowed to carry them into any country. And don't think for a moment that I believe this island is safe." she said to Hoskins.

"Yes, but under the regulations of Costa Rica and United Nations, this island prohibits any outside firearms or weapons to be brought in or out." the officer pointed to a plaque on the wall behind him. Zeng scanned it quickly and mused. The UN actually knew about this place, that's interesting…

Zeng said nothing, she merely pocketed her passport and walked back through the full body scanner. She reached into the plastic curtains to grab her bag out the other way. She shouldered the bag that was slightly too big for her and headed towards the door she had just came through.

"Wait, just wait." Hoskins quickly came over, and she stopped. "I believe we can make an exception."

"But sir," the officer behind the screen started and was silenced by Hoskins who held up his hand.

"Ms Zeng is member to several government and military organizations, personal firearms are common and sometimes essential." Hoskins said. "Besides, old habits die hard. It just doesn't feel quite right without them nearby, does it?"

"I'm glad you understand, Hoskins." Zeng turned to face the director, who was flashing her one of his charming smile.

"Please." He gestured towards the entrance on the other side, where she could hear animal cries and boisterous activities. Behind them, the ferry had just pulled up and the men in suits have disembarked. Zeng recognized a few of them, and she was sure they are also invited for the exhibition as well. Hoskins hurried forward to welcome them.

She headed over to the entrance, not wanting to mix around with them too soon, when she caught sight of someone familiar on the other side of the security checkpoint, where they check on the people who worked here on the island whenever they return to the island. The person recognized her too, for he stopped for a split second and picked up his belongings and met her at the entrance.

"Oh, it's you." she said coldly.

"It's a fairly hot day today, why are you still so cold?" Owen jibed. Zeng rolled her eyes as she continued forward. She left the building and stepped out into the sun. The atmosphere changed immediately. There was so much going on. Officers were leading small groups of people around as though on a tour, dinosaurs in small groups stood by as the visitors touched and interacted with them. Further into the island she could see the training sectors where visitors in small groups were standing by, each with an officer gesturing and explaining their operations. There were no kids, teenagers or sight-seeing tourists. The visiting groups, comprising of men and women were all dressed in formal wear. This, is a business expo.

Owen came up and stood beside her, watching the activities. He wasn't sure what to say after their last tense meeting. He could hear Hoskins' voice getting closer, and he turned to her, extended his arm jokingly.

"Hug for an old classmate?"

She stared at him in ridicule, but Owen's face suddenly turned serious and tense. He seemed to beckon her to hurry and hug him. She frowned and inched slowly forward, but there was no time. Hoskins was getting closer as he led the suits to the door. Owen stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. Zeng knocked her chin against his hard shoulder and she reached up instinctively trying to rub the spot.

"Aww," Hoskins' voice came as he stopped in front of them. "It's always great to see old friends."

Owen patted her back in a friendly, brotherly manner before releasing her to turn to the crowd. The young director then began to introduce him to the suits. Zeng stood at her spot and watched nonchalantly, but her mind started to race. Because in that brief moment of reunion, she thought she heard him whisper something in her ear.

 _I need your help._


	15. Right or Wrong

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Zeng sat at the edge of the bed in her suite, staring at her reflection in the mirror at the far end. The exhibition tour wasn't about to start for another hour. The guests have all been shown their rooms after checking into the island and to freshen up before the main tour of the island.

I need your help.

Owen's words rang in her ear as she contemplated her last conversation with herself on the helicopter. So Owen was indeed planning something, despite all that she's heard from spying on his phone. Or maybe it's something else. She couldn't tell.

Earlier she had seen the other guests who were invited, namely the suits that followed behind her. She remembered seeing some faces at the international peace summit a couple of years ago, others she heard about during her time at the frontlines. But all of them are military dilettantes, people who assumed they know war, dabble in the business of war in hopes of quick profits. They come from all over the world; Russia, China, Middle East, South America, and other countries that were relatively quiet whenever peace is questioned.

It is obvious that InGen has a higher purpose other than showcase the island and its operations. They have the intention to sell.

It's hard to comprehend the magnitude of damage that would cause, simply because these are not ordinary animals that have an affinity to be domesticated or even trained. It is almost as good as asking why didn't Owen trained sharks for harbour protection or mine detection back in his Navy days.

But InGen is and will be doing that, and it's not something to look forward to. What seemed like progress is actually a regress for humanity. The hourglass has been turned. Time is ticking.

Zeng reached for her phone, just in time for an incoming call, she read the name and pressed it to her ear.

"Hi Mum."

"Sweetheart. Where are you?" Mrs. Zeng's voice chirped from the other side. "I've been trying to call for days!"

"Sorry, I was out of range." That was a lie.

"Oh? Where are you now?" her mum asked.

There was a pause, because Zeng honestly didn't know how to answer. She looked out her suite balcony, at the island operations and trees in the distance. An uncomfortable apprehension hung.

"Honey?"

"Uh," She stood and opened the sliding door to the balcony. The wind greeted her with a gentle lift of her long hair. "An island resort, out in the Caribbean"

"Ooh, vacation." her mum cooed. "Good for you darling. I've been telling you to get a vacation for ages."

"Yeah, it's paid for. So why not." she forced a chuckle. Paid for, perhaps with your life.

"So who are you with? People from work?"

"No. I'm here by myself."

"What? That's not fun at all."

"It's fine." she started. "Although I did bump into an old classmate here."

"Ooh." her mum paused.

"Mum, it's not like that." she started, as she looked out, she could see the main operations building and the training compound. The T-rex was out there, stomping next to her trainer. She saw people walking around, and a figure was heading towards the guest building.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt." her mum said eagerly.

"Ha ha. No." hearing her mum's voice was rather settling. Zeng had been in an emotional ride the moment she received the invitation, and her mum's voice suddenly reminded her of how much she just wanted to go home. She's been living abroad for so long, the last time she went home was during New Year's. It was incredibly nice to be with people who know and understand her.

"Honey," her mum's voice broke her thoughts. "Is everything alright with you?"

Damn it, she always knows…

"Actually no." Zeng said, resting her weight on the balcony wall. The figure heading towards the guest building stopped for a moment, it turned and looked around, as though watching out for something.

"What is it?" her mother asked. There was a shuffle coming from the other end, no doubt her mum is sitting down, preparing to hear what she has to say. Zeng looked up towards the clear sky. It was a good day, the sun was comfortably kissing her skin and the winds were doing its best keeping the air fresh and cool.

"Mum, have you ever given up on something, but all along you felt like you shouldn't have?" she asked.

"Yeah. I did." her mum said without missing a beat, and Zeng could tell, her mother was smiling over at the other side.

"And?"

"When the chance came to right this wrong, I took it." her mother continued. "And I couldn't be more happier."

"Oh." she wasn't expecting that. "What made you sure that you made a mistake at first and then why did you push to make things right?"

"Honey, if you think about it, there's really no right or wrong in this world." her mum said. "I think it's wrong eat chips because it isn't healthy, but to you it's almost a staple food."

Zeng rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You know it's wrong to go to war, but to stop tragedy from happening, that was the right response at that point. So you know, it's always a matter of perspective."

"So how do you know when you've made a mistake?"

"You do realize you've already realized you make a mistake, don't you?" her mum laughed. "Else we won't be having this conversation."

"I guess." Zeng took in a sharp breath. Her mum always know how to corner her.

"The question now, is will you rectify it?"

That's a good question. Will she?

"I don't know, Mum." Zeng admitted in defeat. "I really don't."

"Then that's something you have to figure out on your own, Honey," Her mum said gently. "Because if you don't, nobody else would. Also,"

Her mum paused.

"I think you already know the answer to that, and you'll do the right thing."

Zeng looked down upon those words. Her mum's words were like a heavy responsibility that fell on her shoulders. On her balcony four floors up, she could see over the top of trees and far off into the island. The island…

"Mum," she started as she gazed out at nothing in particular. "What was that wrong that you said you did at first?"

A chuckle came from the other end of the phone.

"Your father. I said no when he asked me to marry him when we first graduated from college. That was the biggest mistake I made in my life."

"You never told me about you two." Zeng frowned.

"That's because you were never in the right mind to listen." her mother chided. "You were always all about yourself. Your studies, your next job, your next adventure. You never were in the state where you thought about the possibility of sharing your life with someone else."

"That's because it's not possible." Zeng cut in immediately.

"Leila!"

Zeng cringed, she had gotten used to being addressed by her family name by almost everyone she comes in contact on a daily basis that it sounded foreign. Her grandmother gave her part of the name, Lei for flower petal in Mandarin. Her mother thought it would be nicer as Leila. Both women wished for her to grow into a beautiful flower, delicate on the outside, but strong in the wind and rain. She hated that name honestly. It didn't suit her at all.

"I've told you many times, and I'll say it again." Her mum's voice stern. "If you continue like this, one day you'll regret when you end up all alone in this world."

"I already am, Mum." Zeng mused. "It doesn't make any difference if it's another one more year, or ten more years. I've lived like this for all my life. It's the only way I know how."

She could feel her mum sigh at the other end. This was always a conversation they had each time they meet, whether it is during family gatherings or visits. There's always the inevitable "when will you settle down?", from her mother, and all other relatives in the families who had nothing better to do apparently.

"Leila, please…"

Attempting to resume her very little time with her mother, Zeng pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So what happened to you and Dad?" she asked, choking down her annoyance.

"I saw your Dad at a school reunion. I didn't even realize how miserable I had been the three years we were broken up."

The figure stopped looking around and headed for the guest building.

"And?"

"We were talking that night, catching up after we left school, and I couldn't take it. I cried in front of him." her mum continued. "At that moment, I thought to myself if I wanted something, I don't wait for it. I'll go get it."

Realization hit her like a bus.

"So you proposed to Dad that night…" she said slowly, still shocked but unsure about her realization. "That's the thing Dad kept teasing you about, he's always saying you asked him a question. That was the question!"

Mrs. Zeng sighed.

"That's my girl." she said quietly, and Zeng found herself laughing. "The point of it all, Leila, is that when something is right, it doesn't matter who you are. Man or woman, young or old, it matters only when you take action."

She stopped laughing, as the heavy question plagued her mind again.

"Whatever you do, know that your Dad and I will always support and love you." her mum said softly. Zeng looked up quickly as she felt her eyes burn.

"Thanks Mum, I love you both." she bit the inside of her mouth as soon as she finished saying that to stop her emotions from showing. Zeng was glad to be alone right now, because she would rather die than have anyone see her like this. Vulnerable, emotional, human. Her mother knew it was pointless to argue with her on the subject of demeanor, because she knows exactly what it will take for her daughter to change. Zeng just isn't there yet. Her eyes twinkled as she shifted the phone to her other ear.

"That classmate you said you bumped into at the resort," she said with a tease. "It's Owen Grady isn't it?"

The urge to regress to a little child and cry at her mother's support evaporated immediately.

"How the hell did you even know that?!"

"Well I thought I heard a bit of resentment and bitterness when you said 'classmate'." her mum laughed. "Besides I'm your mother. I know everything."

Somehow at the back of her head, she thought perhaps her mum did know she's on Isla Sorna. And speaking of the island, the figure that was approaching the guest building soon became clear enough for Zeng to recognize who it is.

"Honey," her mother began. "Do me a favor."

"What?" she said with apprehension as she stared at the figure, who looked up at her as he approached.

"Have dinner with him." her mum said, unable to contain the excitement in her voice. As Zeng stared at him approach, she opened her mouth to argue otherwise instinctively, but stopped short. She was very positive that Owen had whispered that he needed her help a moment ago.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to hear what he has to say." her eyes followed Owen as he looked back down from her and headed into the guest building. Her mum gave a yelp on the other side. "Mum I've got to go, I love you."

"I love you too honey!" her mum practically screamed into the phone as she hung up.

Zeng headed back into the room and closed the balcony door behind her. She swiftly went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Now it's time for game face, she thought to herself as she dried her face on the towel next to the sink. She unzipped her backpack quickly and pulled out a belt. Strapped on it is a holster for a gun about the size of a 44 magnum, and a sheath for a blade. She buckled it to her waist and adjusted so that the gun was on her right, blade on her left. She pulled out a leather jacket and slid her phone into the outer pocket, and dug into her backpack for a pair of palm gloves and stuck them in her back pockets.

There was a knock on her door. She quickly put on the jacket over her tank top, making sure it covered the gun and blade, and walked over to the door, where her ID badge was hanging by the knob.

"Hi. Can we talk?" Owen said as soon as she opened the door, but she stepped out of the room quickly, pushing him backwards as she pulled the door closed. She pocketed the ID badge that served as her door key in the inner pocket of her leather jacket.

"Yeah? What was the hug about?" she asked and headed for the lift at the end of the corridor. Owen hurried along. "For future reference, please do not touch me unless I am in imminent danger."

"Fine, I'm sorry about it, but we need to talk." he said quietly. They quickly entered the lift before he resumed his normal voice. "About this island, and the other one."

Zeng felt her heart skip a bit at "the other one". She wasn't expecting that.

"What is there to talk about?" she looked Owen in the eye, he seemed tensed and anxious, but it mattered not to her. "You accepted the job. You're one of them now."

Owen blinked several times, unsure if he heard correctly. Zeng gave him a look of disappointment, as though she had never expected him to betray himself. But the truth is, it seemed like he did. Owen had questioned himself over the last few months if that was the case, but it wasn't until she said it outright, that it sunk in that, he's indeed on the other side now.

It was another tense moment between the two of them. Zeng remembered her mother's words and sighed.

"You look good." she attempted to ease the atmosphere. "It's good to see you."

The lift door opened, much to her relief. She gave him an awkward nod and walked out into the lobby, leaving him behind. If only her mother was here now. She would see why her daughter is adamant on being alone.

Because humans always complicate things, and they can't be trusted.


	16. Alpha meets Alpha

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Hoskins is having a great day. The sun was up, wind was cool. The wisps of clouds drift by, and the sound of distant waves was calming and peaceful. Everything has gone according to plan, and today marks a great step in Project SIEGE. Military representatives of various countries, private security companies and organizations have all gathered here today for the grand exhibition of trained dinosaurs. So far everyone has been thoroughly amazed, and it is a great success considering how far they have come.

Zeng noted the perpetual smile on his face as he walked around the compound, fluttering from group to group, shaking hands, making acquaintances, as she stood a distance away. Yes, it's all fun and games before one of the variables that they tried so desperately to control fails, then it's all screams and running around. At least that's how the last few attempts have been, and Zeng, being cynical as she always is, don't think it'll be any different this time. She patted her waist, feeling the two weapons strapped under the leather jacket, and took a deep calming breath.

Her blade was a gift from her grandfather. The kaiken was originally designed for her grandmother when she was younger, but when she passed away, her grandfather kept it for the day a woman was born into the family. As Zeng trained with her grandfather, he noticed she had better dexterity than strength. She had a smaller stature, agile limbs that served her well in stealth rather than combat. He passed the kaiken to her the day she turned 18, shortly before she left for her studies in the States. When she left for the field, she took it with her, and it served her well when all other weapons failed in the wilderness unforgiving desert.

Xenon, on the other hand, was secretly designed by her and an ex-employee of Garde Industries. The project's aim was to resolve the reload problem for modern guns and firearms, and they brainstormed to create a gun that could fire without bullets. It seemed farfetched at that point, and many ideas have gone into making it viable. They first thought about compressing air and projecting it, like an air cannon. Then they thought about lasers, then the subject of energy source. It was going nowhere, until the possibility of using repulsion technology came about. But before they could get a head start on the new idea, the employee left for another company. The project was eventually shelved by the company, but Zeng continued working on it when Project Shiva came to her. She found a way to harness perpetual motion within a small device with an intricate system of magnets that fall at terminal velocity to generate enough power for repulsion. She felt it was only appropriate that she bring it along on the trip.

Despite having both, Zeng still felt powerless. In the face of danger, of uncertainty, a gun and knife will only take her this far. Masrani was right about one thing. Jurassic World was created to remind people of how small they are. As she stood in the compound and looked out into the distance where the towering cliff walls kept them isolated from the rest of the world, she couldn't help but question her safety.

She continued along the path that will take her to the main sector, her hands in her pockets. There were birds in the trees, chirping in the day. Well, at least they are safe, they can just take off and fly whenever something roars. She contemplated her words to Owen a moment ago. It had to be said. Never mind all that she's heard from spying through the phone, or what he needed to talk to her about. He cannot be trusted, not now at least.

"Ms. Zeng." a sickening voice broke her thoughts. Hoskins spied her emerging from the path and heading east. She stopped in her tracks and zipped her leather jacket to her abdomen, to hide the belt. Behind her, she could hear heavy footsteps.

"Just wait for a sec-" Owen emerged from the bend and stopped short when he saw Hoskins ahead.

"Ah, Mr. Grady." Hoskins said as he closed the gap between all three of them. "It's a great day isn't it?"

To which the other two said nothing.

"I'm very glad you've come, Ms. Zeng." He started. "I'm sure after the tour you'll be very pleased and reconsider the collaboration."

"Let me be clear, Hoskins." Zeng said and took a menacing step forward. "I'm here as a Garde Industries Consultant, and my sole purpose for accepting the invitation is to evaluate the stability and viability of Project SIEGE, before any collaboration can be discussed. And I cannot stress enough that I have no intentions of being here, my bosses made me come."

"Well then we have nothing to worry about. Project SIEGE has come a long way and has thus far proven to be successful on our various field tests. Right, Mr. Grady?" Hoskins smiled at Owen. Zeng shot the trainer a look of outrage. Field tests? They've actually let the animals ran free. She took out her hands from her pockets and hung them by her side, so that she could feel her gun and kaiken.

"Yes, they are." Owen said quietly, eyes darting away from Zeng and to Hoskins. It was a mistake to chase after her to debate, only to be caught by Hoskins. Zeng said nothing, but Hoskins had already caught that look she shot.

"Ms. Zeng, I understand your trepidation." he started. "But as you will see later in the tour, dinosaurs have bad publicity because of past events. And with a little bit of science, we can co-exist in this world."

"Save your sales pitch, Hoskins." she said curtly. "I'm not one of those mindless sheep you have invited on your little tour package. I stand by what I said in the past and if you can't remember, that's just too bad."

She turned and walked off towards the main sector. Hoskins gave a humph and turned to the other man.

"Women." he chuckled and shook his head. "Well, Mr. Grady. Shall we?"

Zeng stalked on towards the sound of chatter. The other tours were still in progress, with dinosaurs demonstrating their trained capabilities. Zeng watched in disgust as the dino-soldiers paraded around and interacted with the guests like animals in a petting zoo. She didn't care for showmanship, for during the days of Jurassic World, she has already had VIP access whenever they unveiled new assets. Masrani disguised her visits as corporate incentives for Garde Industries, whom they had major collaborations on structural materials and technological mechanisms.

As she walked further away, the sound of chatter died down and she could hear herself think. Her mother's words echoed in her mind as she walked further east. There's no right or wrong in this world, and she agreed. Was it wrong to create dinosaurs? Maybe, maybe not. Was it wrong to turn them into weapons? Definitely yes. But was it wrong for them to modify their genes to domesticate them? It's a moral grey area there.

Ahead of her, Zeng saw clusters of circular buildings. There were dinosaurs in there, she could tell from the movements in the ground. But there was dinosaur cries coming from the one in the far end. She hasn't heard that cry before on Jurassic World, but she remembered hearing it through Owen's phone. Curiosity got better of her and she trotted towards the last building. She rounded it quickly and found a service stairway. There she climbed up the stairs, taking care to be quiet with her boots. The cry was getting louder as she neared the top. If anything, the cry sounded anxious, uneasy, annoyed.

She reached the top walkway and peered down. It was a paddock, with sparse shrubbery on dry dirt. Inside, there was a lone dinosaur, slightly taller than an average human being. It had a long snout, forearms and powerful legs ending in sharp claws. As it darted around, Zeng noted that it was agile and powerful. She walked forward to get a better look. The animal sensed her and whipped its head around to stare. Zeng watched it blink its eyes, and noticed the dark colored animal had a blue streak down from its eyes, and realization hit her as to who and what she is.

Zeng's lips curved as she took another step forward towards the railing and looked down at Blue. Blue took a step forward away from the shrubbery to take a closer look at the new human. Then without warning, she darted forward and leaped, her jaws opened. Zeng's eyes widened, but she didn't move. She knew she didn't have to. Blue's sharp teeth snapped at the base of the walkway and she fell back down, landing perfectly on her strong feet.

Blue looked up quickly and opened her snout to screech at the human, but she didn't move or react. She wasn't afraid or intimidated. If anything, the human seemed to be tantalized. Blue screeched again. The human smiled, and rested her arms on the railing.

So this is the infamous Blue, Zeng though to herself. The alpha female of the original raptor squad back on Jurassic World that Owen trained. It is indeed a strong animal, but there's also an unmistakable raw instinct of power about her. She looked on as Blue got more agitated and darted around her compound. She noted that there were scratches on the walls on the other side, and the plants have been utterly destroyed in that area. Zeng creased her forehead as she approached the wall. Blue followed her.

The human noticed that there was another paddock next to Blue's, and she finally saw the overall layout of this compound. The circular building encased within it three paddocks, divided like a pie chart. Blue's was the second smallest, the one next to the walls with scratches was the largest, with more area to run around and equally sparse shrubbery, and the last one was empty of vegetation.

Zeng walked further to look at the largest paddock, disappearing from Blue's sights. She looked down and saw on the other side of the wall, was more scratches. She concluded something, or a few somethings must have inhabited this paddock for a while, but they did not get along. She rounded quickly to the smallest paddock, and noticed it was considerably small, enough for only one raptor. There were different lights and heaters on the wall, and she realized that was an infirmary paddock for sick raptors.

Blue screeched again and Zeng poked her head back into its view. Blue darted towards the other side, and started screeching up at her. Every step Zeng took, Blue followed, but she did not leap to try to attack her. She looked at the raptor, and she looked back. It was a very odd atmosphere that they shared, one that they silently challenging each other, but know that they both might lose if they fought. Zeng looked at the raptor and felt a sense of respect for the animal. If she were a human, Zeng was sure they would be great friends.

She smiled and took out her phone, Blue gave a cry and stomped towards her. She tapped a few things on the screen and turned the phone face out. A raptor call emanated from her phone, and she turned up the volume. The cry was louder this time. She looked down to observe Blue's reaction.

The raptor tilted her head at the sound of her own voice. There it is again. She looked at the human. Slowly she raised her head, and gave one call.

Zeng played the call again. Blue answered with another. Then Blue raised her head higher up towards the sky, and gave her raptor call. Zeng smiled and found herself chortling. She quickly pocketed her phone and looked at Blue.

She took a deep breath and imitated the call with her voice. It was a bad attempt. Blue gave a cry of disapproval. Zeng cleared her throat and tried again, this time was better.

Blue called out again, and she answered with two calls. Zeng found herself laughing out loud. It was like she had just made a friend, a friend who looked beyond her aggressive demeanor and opened her book to read.

For a brief moment, she had blissfully forgotten about the dichotomy that tormented her the day she received the invitation to the exhibition. It wasn't until she caught sight of something in her peripherals and saw Owen standing there, that it all came crashing back down on her.


	17. Who's the Beta now

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Owen stood in bewilderment as he watch another human bond with Blue. He had never attempted to imitate their call, or do anything remotely fun with the raptors, because he was meant to be the Alpha of the squad, and Blue as the beta. What Zeng is doing is vastly different, she wasn't trying to dominate and compete for the top position. She merely established that there's a new alpha of another species in presence.

Zeng on the other hand was incredibly embarrassed. She turned away from Owen and looked at Blue, who was delighted that Owen is here. She jumped up and down, calling out to him and stomped towards him. She looked at Owen, and then at Zeng, slightly confused to the atmosphere up on the walkway.

Ever since the dissolution of the original squad, Blue has always been on her own. She was originally the Alpha of the raptors, after Echo's challenge. They might have all recognized Owen, but they all know that Blue's the leader of them all. Unfortunately Blue's roaming days were over when Hoskins rose to power. She was living on her own just fine, when she felt a prick, and then a long sleep. When she woke up, she was in a paddock again, except Owen was no where to be found. Blue spent the next suns and moons running inside the paddock, sleeping, eating, wondering why is she in captivity. The brief moment of freedom that allowed her to interact with other dinosaurs and make her own choices was enough for her to question her life.

Besides, freedom was sweet. Because she felt alive, for once.

The three alphas stood in their places, contemplating each others' presence in silence, only to have Hoskins break up the moment.

"Ah there you all are." he said huffing as he stomped up the metal stairs. Blue sensed his presence and began screeching. "The tour is about to start, Ms. Zeng."

Zeng looked at Blue, then at Owen, and cleared her throat awkwardly and headed towards Hoskins. Owen looked at her disappearing back, then at Blue, who gave him a look of disapproval by snapping her jaws. Owen knew that look, she disliked Hoskins a great deal. But there was something about Zeng that she's unsure of.

"Mr. Grady?" Hoskins called out from below. Owen gave Blue a wave and headed away. He stepped down the stairs carefully, watching Zeng's back in front of him. Her black long hair swayed to the side as the winds picked up, the sides of them held back with pins. He noticed her leather jacket seemed to be bulging at odd angles on her back. She seemed to notice, and turned back to shoot him a look.

"Ah, now let's begin our tour." Hoskins jogged towards the waiting group of suits, and turned to beckon Zeng and Owen to join.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Dowager Zeng." someone in the group piped up. He was wearing an expensive suit, and held in his hand an equally expensive cane. He had brown hair and dark eyes, his face handsomely clean shaven. He stepped forward from the group and smiled. Everyone turned their attention to the man, before looking at the only woman in the group. "Still with Garde? Have they promoted you yet? Or are you still running their errands?"

"Ruscitti." Zeng smiled and approached, not wavering. "What happened to you? Broke your leg getting off the boat and now you need a walking stick?"

Some people in the group chuckled, and the smile on the man's face fell. Owen bit his lips trying not to laugh. He remembered his bickers with her back in school, they were brutal and sharp, but it sure is funny watching it from the sidelines.

"How's GenTech treating you? Or did they also send you on an errand to steal some embryos or fertilized eggs, again?" she said as she took her place next to the man and faced Hoskins.

"How dare you-"

"My lady, Gentleman, please." Hoskins held up his hands like he was trying to calm a couple of naughty children at a party. "Nobody's here to steal anything or run any errands. You are all here as my distinguished guests."

He cleared his throat and took a step back towards the main compound.

"Welcome to Isla Sorna Base. I'm your host for this trip, Vince Hoskins, please call me Vince." He said loudly, and turned to Owen. "This here is Captain Owen Grady, one of our hybrid training lead, specializing in our hybrid Raptors. We will be your guides, in the meantime, feel free to ask any questions you may have."

He turned and started to walk towards the main building, leading the others as Owen trailed along.

"Keep up, or ask them for a wheelchair." Zeng said to Ruscitti quickly before following behind. Owen heard it and stifled a laugh. He moved closer to her.

"What did he do to you?" he asked softly. Zeng looked up at him.

"He's like you." she smiled up at him. "Except he also cost me one of my projects. You didn't cost me a grade."

"Always the Zeng…" he tried to chuckle, as though the hotel scene never happened.

"So what happened to you? Zoo got too boring? Tigers aren't cute enough?" she asked, softly this time. Owen looked at her, unsure why did she broach the subject.

"This is what I'm good at. You're the one who said I was lazy to give up what I'm good at, so here I am." Owen said.

"Well I'm not impressed, until I see what you've done. Although that's hardly the point." she continued, Hoskins had started his speech on the project, but she wasn't interested.

"… InGen security have developed Project SIEGE, an initiative to enhance dinosaurs to not only fit into our modern society, but also help with global security efforts…

They both found themselves falling behind the group, but not that it mattered. Zeng watched as Hoskins pulled the curtains of the project, showcasing the group to the herbivores that are in the nearest training compounds.

"Here we have Ankylosaurus, notice their spiky armor and powerful tails that swings like a club. Our genetics team have enhanced their hides, making them able to withstand firearms and power, and increased stamina, enabling them to hold their ground in the field like a tank."

Zeng raised her eyebrows at the spiky Anky-tanks. Just what she had expected. Somehow it has gotten from plausible to downright ridiculous, the way the geneticists have played with the building blocks of life. She felt like she's been warped into a video game, and on a screen she's able to point and select the traits she wants and customize her own characters. Except she isn't an avatar, she's in the real world, and somewhere along the lines, someone had managed to make this all possible. She had a clear idea of who, just that she wasn't sure how she'd be able to react when they both meet later.

"Over here we have Pachycephalosaurus. Their characteristic dome skull on their heads are made of 9 inch bones. Our research has enabled us to strengthen the bone structure of their heads, and with proper training, they are handy in charging enemy bases and breaking down structures…"

Zeng was bored. She gave a visible yawn and stuck her hands back in her pockets. Hoskins was no idiot, he saw, and while the other guests were fascinated by the dinosaurs, he knew there would be a need for something with a wow factor.

"Gentlemen, lady, if you would follow me." Hoskins said with a twinkle in his eye. Owen saw him flick a switch and the electric fences started moving, and making way for a bigger training area. Then from behind, he felt a familiar slap on his back that was always so hard that he stumbled forward, followed by a hearty laugh.

"Whahaha! It's my turn isn't it, O'Grady"

"Yeah, it is Dugan." Owen choked as he twisted his neck a little to adjust to the sharp pain.

"Ah, who's the pretty lady?" he asked, catching sight of Zeng. "How do you do?"

"Very well, thank you." Zeng replied, unable to hide a laugh at Owen's look of pain, and took the extended hand of the other man wearing the full Kevlar armor and shook it.

"Firm handshake from a lady." Dugan inspected her up and down. "The name's Dugan. Matt Dugan."

"Zeng." She answered. "Just Zeng."

"Just Zeng." Dugan repeated with a sly smile. "Hard to get, I like that in a woman."

Owen's eyes widened at his words and cast a look at Dugan.

"So are you here as a guest of O'Grady's?" he asked, slapping the shorter man again, this time eliciting an audible "oww"."

"No, unfortunately." she said with a friendly smile. "I'm invited by…" she pointed at Hoskins, giving his speech a distance away.

"Ah, Hoskins…." Dugan looked at the man in the pressed suit, looking extremely pleased with himself. "Look at him, corporate dudes."

Zeng and Owen both turned their heads to the man's comment, and saw him scoffed.

"These guys in suits, what do they actually know." he grumbled softly. "But well, time for my princess to shine. Ms. Zeng, this one's for you."

He winked at Zeng who chuckled nodded. First impressions counts, and Owen knew she liked Dugan. At least that's one thing they have in common now. Dugan was one of the few people on the island that Owen felt comfortable with. The older man has always been true to his cause and sincere to everyone around him. The first time they talked, he told Owen to find himself, his core values before the island consumed him. He was confused for some time, especially after the birth of the new raptors. He felt like he had a duty to take care of them, like a father, but at the same time as every parent would hate, is for their children to have to go to war. It took him a while to figure out his true calling and what he needed to do.

"Break a leg." Zeng joked as the larger man strode forward towards Hoskins. She looked up at Owen and wondered if the two somehow have reached some common consensus. "He seems nice."

"Yeah he is. He's a good man." Owen said softly, after being reminded of what he needed to talk to her about.

"Welcome!" Dugan's booming voice echoed through the crowd. "My name is Dugan, and get ready for some sheer awesomeness."

He turned and entered the electric fences and lit up his red light. The paddock door opened on the far end.

"Come on out Duchess! My sweet!" he bellowed and waved his red light from left to right.

There was a growl, followed by a roar that rumbled the ground. The birds in the trees took off and everyone looked around, as there was a thump, and another. A large brown head emerged from the paddock and the crowd gave an audible gasp.

Duchess stomped her way out into the sun and looked at Dugan, who raised the red light high up. She raised her head towards the sky and roared.

"Behold, Duchess, the T-rex." Dugan turned around and yelled over the crowd, as Duchess stomped towards him. The crowd started to back away from the fence and Dugan started laughing. "No worries folks!"

He lowered the light down to arm's level and Duchess came forward to a stop in front of him. He raised the other hand and lowered it down, and Duchess sat down on the dirt. Dugan then walked forward and patted her on her snout.

The crowd was in shock, as they witnessed a Tyrannosaur, probably the most famous rampaging dinosaur the world has ever known, respond to a human's commands. There was no weapons involved, no shooting, no yelling, just a man in armour with a light. Hoskins couldn't be more pleased at the reaction the crowd was giving. The way they could handle a carnivore's behaviour was enough to convince them the viability of Project SIEGE, let alone what destructive power they could possibly harness.

"That's it my sweet." Dugan said softly and patted her head. The rex growled and nudged him lightly with her head. Zeng walked forward for a closer look. She could see the bond between the two, and why not, she thought. Duchess probably had known Dugan since the day she was born, and with a sincere father figure like him, it's no wonder he could make her listen. At this point, she could see how the project could work, from a integral standpoint, but not from a weapons standpoint. Never.

Duchess turned to look at the crowd.

"Duchess, say hi."

Duchess raised her head a little and gave a low growl.

"Alright folks. This is Duchess, it's now time for her daily run now so thank you all for coming." Dugan said to the crowd before turning back to his lady and indicated her for her to stand. The crowd watched on as the Kevlar vested trainer waved his red light in a circle, and the Rex started stomping around the perimeter of the fence. Hoskins turned to look at the crowd, who were utterly impressed at this stage.

"And there we have, the mighty T-rex, who will be a powerful ally on the field. I don't have to tell you what she's capable of, I'm sure you all can imagine pretty well. But let's save it for the exhibition field test sometime tomorrow shall we?"

Zeng tore her eyes away from the running rex and at Hoskins. Exhibition field test? They are actually going to let them out for testing? This is just an accident waiting to happen.

Owen caught her look, and knew she's aware of the dangers. He's running out of time.

"Now, for our next exhibit, which is also the primary reason why you are all here." Hoskins continued. "Our base's research efforts are relentless, and what you have seen so far, is just what we could do on a fundamental level. But what if we are able to harness the ability to not just revive, but create something new?"

The crowd turned their attention back to the young director.

"Evolution has given us new species of animals, but science, have given us the same thing, at a faster rate." Hoskins said, and moved towards another section of the fences. "We have to take the lessons of our predecessors, and use them to our advantage if we want Project SIEGE to be a success, to ensure our dinosaurs are able to integrate into society."

Owen looked at his watch. 12 noon. Exactly as planned.

"We need to make sure that history doesn't repeat itself. With dinosaurs, a creature that lived millions of years ago, how could we possibly hope that they can evolve quickly enough to adapt? In our time, we face many crisis, and security is our number one threat. How can we find a solution that can resolve the two at the same time?"

Hoskins nodded to Owen, who stepped forward to the fences. He pressed his hand on the scanner and the fences started moving, rearranging for another paddock.

"Our answer, is simple." Hoskins paused and turned back to the crowd. "Genetically modified hybrid."

The crowd looked at each other uneasily.

"In another time, we've created a hybrid, for the purpose of entertainment, for public gratification. We've created the Indominus Rex, with abilities that was meant for military use, for a theme park attraction. That was the mistake. We did not consider how that would affect the balance of nature, how she would fit into our world."

Owen stepped into the fences and the electricity charge was turned on with a buzz. He looked back at Zeng, who was oddly looking unamused.

"Indominus was given traits that would induce fear, create a buzz to promote the park. It was not wrong to say we cannot have an animal with exaggerated features without the corresponding behaviour, but that we first failed to realise is how would we build a relationship with it. Should we fear it and contain it within walls?"

He looked at Owen, who was approaching the paddock door. The rex had stopped stomping and came towards its side of the fence to watch.

"No. We can't." Hoskins continued. "What we can do, in fact is a simple enhancement to the behavioural genes of these animals, and give them the proper education and training right from the start. You say it's impossible?"

Owen had stopped in front of the paddock door, and looked back at Hoskins. The director gave him a nod, and he looked up at a guard, stationed above the paddock door.

"Well Captain Grady, has done the impossible." Hoskins said as the paddock door rumbled and raised. "My Lady, and Gentlemen, I present to you the pinnacle of Project SIEGE, the Optimus Raptor."

He turned just as the paddock door was raised fully.

"Fall in!" Owen's voice reverberated off the walls. There were a few screeching, followed by thumping.

Zeng looked up as five white velociraptors exited the paddock and stopped in front of Owen. She blinked as the white raptors stood quietly in a line and watched their trainer closely. It was one thing to hear it from the phone, it's another to witness it in front of her eyes. Five hybrids, a fraction the size of the Indominus Rex that destroyed the park three years ago… they actually did it… they actually made the smaller versions of what they had secretly planned…

Owen raised his hands, and the raptors stood a little straighter. He turned around and brought his hand down, and the raptors took off, running towards the fence.

"HOLD!" his voice boomed as soon as they reached a line marked on the ground just before the fences.

"The Optimus Raptor, our genetic hybrid, their base genome is a velociraptor's, incorporating the ability to camouflage, moderation of body temperature, pack hunting, agility, strength and durability."

The guard threw down something to Owen and he started walking towards the raptors. Unlike Dugan, he never wore Kevlar, although they tried to convince him otherwise. He was in his old gear, a blue shirt, pants and a vest. He kept his knife strapped to his lower back as usual. There was nothing different about him and himself back on Jurassic World, except they are fully grown, and he's still patting them on the head.

"We hear your concerns. Those are the exact same traits that the Indominus Rex had, which resulted in the tragedy of '15. But after much research, we've isolated a gene found in all animals, that has direct correlation to loyalty and behavior. Now I'm no geneticist or scientist to tell you what exactly that gene is and how it works, but I believe actions and results speak louder than my word."

He turned and look at Owen, who has come up behind the raptors, holding a bucket.

"I'll let Captain Grady, introduce you to his squad."

Owen patted the one closest to him as he squeezed through the gaps between them and stood in front of his squad. He reached into the bucket and held up a piece of meat. Surprisingly they did not respond to the smell of food nearing, they simply stood there, quiet, watching the new crowd.

"Roll call!" Owen shouted, and the raptors took a few steps back.

"Orion!" the one with the thin blue streak answered with a call, and leaped to catch the piece of meat that Owen and tossed up into the air.

"Aquila!" she blinked her blue eyelids and followed suit, with a louder snap of her snout.

"Cygnus!" the one with the maroon head gave a call and waited for the meat to drop further before opening his mouth and swallowing it effortlessly.

"Hercules!" he called out the loudest and leaned his big torso back to catch his share, his quills on his head standing up.

"Lyra!" the little sweetheart gave two soft cries and leaped forward to catch her meat, and quickly form back in line.

Owen lowered the bucket to the ground and cleaned his hands on the cloth dangling on the handle.

"Eyes up." all raptors raised their necks. "And go."

The raptors then turned and took off in different directions. They were out in the compound, jumping, or running. Aquila and Orion had moved towards the side of the fence that is facing the T-rex, while the others were just happy to be out and about.

"What did I tell you?" Hoskins said, extremely pleased with himself. The suits in the group were getting excited, and that's exactly what Hoskins wanted. Zeng on the other hand remained stoic, it was a situation far more serious that she had care to imagine.

"I believe it's time for lunch now, our chef has prepared a delightful meal, so if you would please follow me. We have other plans this afternoon so don't hold back…" Hoskins' voice started to trail further as he led the group back towards the main building. Zeng didn't hear any bit of it. She merely stared at the two raptors at the fences looking at the t-rex.

Owen came over to her, hoping she's a little more chatty now that she's seen the situation.

"Who's the beta?" she asked, her eyes not leaving the two.

Owen was impressed that she had narrowed it to those two instead of going for Hercules for his size.

"Make a guess?" he said, turning to look at them. "Orion, Aquila!"

The two raptors looked up and saw Owen waving his arms. They tore their eyes away from the rex and thumped over. Owen stroked the length of their heads as they bent to nudge him. They caught sight of Zeng on the other side of the fence and their eyes narrowed.

"Okay, easy." Owen cooed as he stroked their heads. Zeng took a step forward and looked at them both. She noticed that both were equally weary of her, but one was more aggressive than the other. She raised her hand and pointed at the slightly aggressive one.

"Not bad." he let go of Orion and placed both hands on Aquila's head to soothe her. "How did you know?"

"She doesn't like me." Zeng said simply, taking another step forward. Aquila growled, but Zeng merely stared at her. Unlike her mother, she concluded, she's still young, and don't know better.

"Zeng." Owen started, and she looked away from Aquila. "We really need to talk."

She took a deep breath and sighed. Orion and Aquila were still looking at her.

"I supposed there's no harm in hearing what you have to say."


	18. Raptor Got Your Tongue

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Lunch was a gourmet course meal at the guest building restaurant. There's outdoor seating overlooking an area that resembled the petting zoo area back on Jurassic World. Zeng chose the outside seat near the edge by herself, away from the suits, especially Ruscitti. The thought of that man made her blood heat, but at the very least if anything, she doesn't have to share credit with that jerk.

A waiter came with a plate of smoked salmon. Zeng mused, wondering if they checked up on their favorite food, then again, she remembered she did have dinner with Hoskins once. She started eating absentmindedly, thinking about the raptors she saw a while ago. She thought about Blue, and how they seemed to be friends already. Aquila and Orion piqued her interest most, given they are clearly the contenders for the beta spot, and Aquila won.

She recalled a time, during the planning stages of Project Shiva. She travelled to Montana to meet with a retired Dr. Alan Grant, one of the few survivors of the original Jurassic Park. She sat down with him for days, hearing about his experience and documenting what he had observed during his brief time on the island. Dr. Grant knew more about dinosaurs than anyone else she had met, and he had a particular interest in Velociraptors. He also told her about the nests that they found that was outside of Jurassic Park's surveillance. There were both male and female raptors and it was evident that they were organized around a matriarchal pecking order, with an alpha female at the center of the colony. That would explain why, even though they were all bred females, the raptors within the confinement of the park were very aggressive in establishing a chain of command.

Zeng then went on to meet with Ian Malcom, much to her dismay. It was an essential, but ultimately useless trip. Because not only did Ian Malcom spent hours explaining how absurd it was for John Hammond to construct a prehistoric park and attempted to control it but failed, he spent even more hours trying to explain how her Project Shiva would fail because what she's attempting, is also equally absurd. Too many variables trying to be contained. He went on to criticize that she is equally naïve as Hammond first was, thinking she could destroy life. She was sure that Malcom and Grant didn't get along on the trip. When she heard enough, she asked what would Malcom do if it was up to him. He simply said he was an observer of the world. He doesn't take any action to inhibit or enhance life, and by that extend, the world.

Fast forward to the time when Jurassic World was working out a new business plan for the Indominus Rex. Zeng was sure while she hated Malcom, he was right in saying that scientists have gone too far. She recalled the time when she arrived in Masrani's office on the mainland, and she refused to partake in something that absurd. From her point of view, the Indominus was just an ego boost for the maniacs in corporate. It was an ironic point that she knew was moot. As an engineer she knew that progress can only happen when people innovate, and staying the same because something works is a counterpoint to that argument. She has long been taught to welcome and not fear change, but so far the changes that she has encountered were easily predictable. Hardware is always more stable.

The piece of salmon that she picked up dropped back onto the plate without her noticing, and Zeng placed an empty fork into her mouth. She heard a small cry to her left and looked down to see a baby Parasaurolophus hovering near the wooden rails that separated the restaurant from the petting area. The baby look up at her and gave a small cry. Zeng smiled at the little dinosaur and shifted her chair over so she could pet it. The baby dinosaur reached up to bump her palm with its crest on its head. She nuzzled its bare head and the baby Parasaur giggled. She stood up and took a swig of ice water and launched herself over the rail. The baby Parasaur jumped up and down at her feet. Zeng kneeled and picked up the baby, and it was lighter than she had expected. The baby reached around and nuzzled her neck, tickling her.

She asked herself the question that Owen probably asked himself when he first held the baby raptors in his hands. If Project Shiva was ever initiated, these babies would be gone as well. While the bigger picture for the safety of mankind would be that Dinosaurs stay extinct, since that was the plan nature had intended anyway. But some would argue that they are no longer extinct, whether by the hands of humans or surviving in the wild in a lost world scenario, they are still a living species, and killing them in this age, would be as bad as causing the rhinos to be extinct due to poaching, or species of rainforest animals to die out before even being documented because of deforestation.

Many times when Jurassic World was still in operation and she was on the island, she would also questioned herself that each time she looked at an animal show, or the kids riding baby triceratops. She desperately tried to recall how could she adamantly continue with Project Shiva. The reason back then was simple. The ecosystem of the world would be upset if the animals ever got out. It was clear that dinosaurs are only meant to be kept as theme park attractions, and nothing more. It was the same when the Indominus was created.

But now, she isn't so sure anymore. At the center of it all, she knew very well that militarizing dinosaurs is just as absurd as creating them in the first place. Hoskins, while he claims to be integrating dinosaurs into the world in a useful manner, is ultimately looking at war profits. He's nothing more than a weapons manufacturer and distributor. But is that disguise reason really that absurd in the first place? Integrating dinosaurs by altering their genes to fast-forward the evolution process they potentially will undergo if dinosaurs lived in our day and age.

Each time her inner monologue reached this stage, she would ask herself, what the hell did she just think about. Dinosaurs were selected by nature to die during the last extinction period. Bringing them back and integrating them, with or without enhancement or gene modification does not even remotely make sense, given that behavior could change, but living conditions and habitats can't. The earth is gradually losing natural habitable land space, as they are replaced by modern human footprints of buildings, structures and amenities. There's simply no place where they could live and become an integral part of the world as of today. The theme park and military base ideas made sense as they are specially constructed to accommodate these animals. But that would bring about the question of animal rights.

And that's where she would get a headache, like the way her head is pounding now.

The baby gave a cry in her arms and nudged her chin, breaking her thoughts, and Zeng realized she had been standing in the petting area holding a baby dinosaur in her arms and staring out into nothing. She looked at the baby and petted its head before putting it back down on the ground, where it quickly scrambled away to join the other baby dinosaurs. In truth, she couldn't bear to hold the little life anymore, not when she's having a debate about existential crisis. It must be how Owen felt all these while, and she felt a little guilty for being harsh on him earlier.

She walked back to the rail and hoisted herself over to her table. The salmon had gotten cold, but she didn't care. She sat and ate quietly. She took a sip of the ice water and the cold gave her a mild brain freeze, but that was what she needed. The moment of coldness made her realize, that Malcom could be onto something when he said he was just an observer. At this point, she was merely a consultant sent to the island to evaluate the project.

She's not here as an initiator of Project Shiva.

Lunch quickly passed and they were ushered into a theater where they watched a long and boring presentation of Project SIEGE by Hoskins, the history of Jurassic Park and World, InGen Security and Masrani Global. He went on to talk about how they harvested DNA from the animals and created new modified dinosaurs, and how they could be incorporated into military warfare by replacing soldiers on field. Zeng chose the backseats so she could take a nap as the pompous director drone on and on. She wasn't interested, because she believed that what he's doing, is wrong. Her nap was going great, until someone sat down beside her, making her seat jump.

"That's rare of you to sleep in class."

"This is not a class." she answered, rubbing her eyes and sitting back up straight. Her gun and kaiken were poking uncomfortably into her back. "Will he be done soon?"

Owen looked at his watch.

"Yeah, just a few more minutes, then it's a tour of the Velociraptor's Lab."

They sat in silence as they watched the screen flashed a few more charts of things they don't understand. Owen looked at her in the dim light of the theater.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Zeng did not turn, her eyes fixed on the screen, but they both know she isn't reading.

"I'm not." she said finally. And that's the truth. "And I'm pretty sure you aren't either."

"Yeah." Owen nodded slowly and turned towards the screen. Somehow they both have a vague idea of what's eating the other, but they knew better it isn't the time to talk about it. Owen wasn't sure why she had a sudden change in attitude towards him, and Zeng wasn't sure how they managed to not bite each other's head off during this time. But one thing was certain, that every time the two of them are near each other, there's an awkward atmosphere that's suffocating them.

The lights flicked on and Hoskins said something about a lab. Everyone started getting up and preparing to leave, and Zeng couldn't be more happier.

"Look, Grady." she stood up and pulled her jacket down to cover herself. "I'm sorry for what I said in the lift. You don't deserve that."

Owen opened his mouth to say something but stopped short. Did he just hear an apology, from Zeng? He frowned and looked up at her, he was sure she's definitely not okay.

"Yeah, that's, all I have to say." she said abruptly and crossed over his legs to get to the door. She burst out into the sunlight, and took a deep calming breath.

The cool air helped, and the sun was warm enough. She felt like she was standing at the precipice of defeat, where both sides seemed right and wrong at the same time. Her mother's words ring in her mind again. She jammed her hands into her jacket pockets and felt the leather press both the gun and kaiken into her back.

What exactly is the right thing to do now?


	19. What Was That

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Orion walked out into the training compound where Owen was setting up an obstacle course. Aquila was staring at the fence, in the direction of the Velociraptor labs, Hercules was whipping his tail at the punching bag that Owen set up earlier, and Cygnus decided to take a nap in the beautiful sun. Only Lyra was trailing behind Owen, nudging him with her snout and carrying other items that he needed.

The female human who appeared earlier had the same air as the other raptor in the lab paddock, except she wasn't overtly aggressive. Aquila didn't like her at all, evidently as she had been standing there for quite some time.

"Guys. Fall in!" Orion whipped his head away from Aquila, and thumped towards their Alpha. "Good."

Owen then stood in front of them, held out his hands to stroke each head and under their jaw.

"Alright guys, listen up." Owen held up his clicker and clicked twice. The five raptors blinked and stood at attention. "Later on, when the guys out there arrive, we're going to do a run of the same course that we've been practicing, ok?"

He pointed to the course.

"Now you guys are a team, and we all work together to show them what we've got." Owen then stroked their heads again. Hercules gave a huff, as though the course is nothing. Aquila maintained her intense stare at the direction of the labs. True enough, there was shuffling of feet and she could see more humans approaching.

"Right, get ready guys." Owen said quietly and started to click the clicker as he made his way to the start point. The group climbed the stairs next to the paddock door, towards the guard that was operating the door earlier. Aquila's gaze followed the female as she climbed higher and took a seat at the front row.

"Aquila."

She whipped her head back at her name. Owen held up a finger at her, a gesture she remembered to be "behave". Her nostrils flared, she didn't like it, but she did nothing but took her place in front of the pack. She looked up and saw a human male standing, gesturing to them and at the other humans. That's Hoskins, and she was sure nobody liked him, not even the other raptor in the lab paddock.

Owen took his place in the centre of the obstacle course. It was set up in a way to demonstrate the raptor's agility, power and teamwork. He held up his hand, and the raptors got ready. Hoskins gave him a thumbs up and Owen prepared to flag them down, but stopped short. He looked at his raptors, but saw their attention somewhere else. They were looking in the direction towards the inner island.

"Attention!" Owen shouted, and the raptors quickly turned back to the course. The captain then raised his hand, and flagged it down.

Aquila took the lead and ran towards the first obstacle. It was a large tall crate. She jumped and bit the top edge lightly and launched herself on top of the crate and called out. The other raptors continued on the ground towards a fence that separated them from other crates that were stacked up to mimic a bunkers on a battlefield. She then hopped on high grounds, watching everything.

"Hercules, assault!"

The bulky raptor charged ahead and rammed into the fence, breaking it easily for the others to pass. As soon as they passed the fence, something was triggered and a dummy soldier on the higher crates popped up.

"Cygnus!"

He didn't need a second telling. The swift raptor jumped onto the back of Hercules and leaped, biting into the dummy and ripped it off it's stand. That itself triggered more dummies to pop up, strategically placed at different levels of crates.

"Teamwork guys! Teamwork!" Owen shouted and clicked his clicker furiously. Hercules gave a loud roar and bashed through the lower sections, biting and throwing dummies, Cygnus and Orion continued to sweep the top and middle sections.

"Alright let's try something this time." Owen said quietly and took out a remote from his back pocket. He pressed a button and a hidden dummy from the first bunker that Cygnus had took out the first dummy popped up and started hurling projectiles at the running raptors.

But it wasn't long before the head was knocked off as Lyra emerged from below, her skin brown like the shade of the crates instead of white. The crowd let out an audible gasp as they watch her skin change tone back to white.

"Good job Lyra!" Owen shouted and pointed towards the next set of course. She felt Aquila zipped past her and followed suit, the two females darted upwards and were swiftly taking out whatever that's left from the boys. The crowd watched as the girls swiftly and gracefully attacked the rest of the dummies, and in that moment had lost sight of the boys.

Aquila then stopped at the highest point of the obstacle course, looked around and gave another call followed by a few cries. She hopped off and looked around again before she noticed something. She gave a loud screech in the direction of a crate and two crate colored Hercules and Orion charged on both sides. The crate was obliterated and a dummy popped out, hurling projectiles, but was stopped short when Cygnus tore it off with his leg claws.

Lyra kept her gazed peeled in the direction that they came from, a wise choice, considering Owen had been keeping up with them with his gaze and pressed another button on the remote, that caused another dummy to pop up from behind Aquila. The beta didn't even react as Lyra had already leaped towards it and tore off its head.

The three boys then thumped around the course, picking up and breaking pieces. When they were satisfied, they each gave a cry. Satisfied, Aquila rose in her spot and gave her raptor call into the sky.

There was clapping coming from the spectating audience, with Hoskins clapping the loudest. He looked like a seal at an animal show and Aquila grunted. She looked towards the female human, and she wasn't clapping.

"Fall In!" Owen's voice emanated from the paddock door where he had moved towards. The spectators got to their feet and crowded around the fence to take a closer look. Aquila hopped off her crate and joined the others in front of Owen, her eyes never leaving the female. She was sure the human felt her gaze, as they both stared at each other.

"Aquila." Owen's warning voice broke her thoughts as she looked down once again at the finger pointed at her.

"Well, thank you Captain Grady!" Hoskins' sickening voice announced. "Now this is of course but a small display of what the raptors can do, out in the field. They have much more potential and will be shown during the exhibition field test."

Zeng looked at Hoskins and down at Owen and heaved a heavy breath. Hoskins had been watching her closely and nothing escapes him.

"What's the matter, Ms. Zeng?" Hoskins asked, as the crowd turned to her. "You don't seem impressed."

"Indeed I'm not."

Now all attention is on her.

"What you've said is true, they have much more potential than what you've displayed. But they are merely trained in field as what a standard human military squad under assault would do."

The crowd looked upon her with confusion.

"Velociraptors are pack hunters, intelligent dinosaurs of their age. And as the previous IBRIS project have established, their intelligence and instincts are much more impressive and extensive than any other animals we've studied. Your project says to harness those qualities. What I've seen so far is just a mapping of human intelligence onto these raptors, effectively inhibiting their innate instincts and intellect."

The crowd looked from Zeng to Hoskins. She made a good point.

"I've talked to experts, including those who have actually encountered them in the previous parks. Velociraptors excel at teamwork, but stealth is their trump card. I've contacted Dr. Alan Grant and other experts who have been on the islands, prior to accepting your invitation and they have all told me the same thing. Their strength lies in the pack, which enabled them to carry out sophisticated strategies that greatly utilize the element of surprise and traps."

She turned and looked at the raptors and pointed to the obstacle course.

"A raptor pack would not have done that. That's more of a T-Rex, Ankylosaurus, or Pachycephalosaurus type of assault, where brute force for massive destruction is called for. Raptors are stealth hunters, if that obstacle course was real, they would have hid and concealed themselves before luring and cornering their enemies or prey into a kill zone."

Owen knew well what she was talking about. He had long argued with Hoskins before the expo of what to showcase. While the field test scheduled the next day would greatly employ characteristics that are more suited to raptors, but Hoskins with his head in the clouds wanted an all-rounder kind of feel when exhibiting the Optimus Raptors. If Zeng wasn't there, it would have been a smoother presentation, but Owen was sure the guests in presence would have figured it out eventually. After all, Hoskins was never a military person.

Hoskins looked slightly mortified, but held his ground.

"Well, you make a very fair point, Ms. Zeng." Hoskins began. "But you must also understand that this is after all living animals, not hardware that you program. Training are implemented at stages step by step. What Captain Grady has achieved is a tremendous success, in adapting what originally caused Jurassic World to close, into a squad capable of co-existing with humans."

"So you're just not there yet." She rephrased his words quickly.

"We have achieved what we set out to achieve, Ms. Zeng." Hoskins is starting to lose patience. "A squad of intelligent and enhanced dinosaurs capable of following orders. From here we are able to move onto the next phase."

"Then perhaps you should have considered that before inviting us." she said simply. "Your pitch to us was field-ready dinosaurs, capable of advance military operations that modern technology can't. Even if I were to accept that you have managed to "domesticate" these dinosaurs to follow military orders, what I see at this point is that you are merely replacing human soldiers with animals. Out in the field, they may last longer but not necessarily bulletproof or indestructible. Tell me," Zeng took a step towards the railing and looked down at the raptors.

"How much does it cost to breed just one of them?"

Hoskins couldn't answer, because he knew they are not at the stage where breeding success rates are high enough to sustain a full size army. The other investors and guests present turned to each other, clearly reconsidering. It was indeed starting to seem like an extremely heavy investment that doesn't really return situation was definitely not in his favour, and Hoskins is starting to regret inviting her along.

Aquila, on the other hand, being a raptor, didn't understand a word Zeng was saying. But from the tone of her voice and look in her eyes, she concluded it was aggressive, and she abhorred it. Something within her stirred, like a calling, an instinct. She grunted as her pupils narrowed. Owen sensed it and whipped around in time to see her screech at the female human up on the high railings.

"Aquila!" Owen said loudly, but it was too late. The beta had turned and stomped away, only to turn abruptly and charge at the fence, and at the last moment, leapt onto Hercules' back and launched herself higher. The crowd staggered backwards at the attacking raptor. Aquila's snout came close to the top fence but missed in time as a bolt of voltage sparked as a drop of her saliva splatted on the wire. She fell and back down towards the ground, and landed in time on both her feet, just like Blue did. She continued to screech and roar at Zeng.

"Aquila! Easy! Calm down!" Owen rushed forward to hold her back, grabbing onto her torso, but she was much stronger. "Guys! Intervene!"

The other raptors cried out and rushed forward, Hercules used his enormous body to block her and pushed against her backwards. Orion and Cygnus both locked positions next to their beta, sandwiching her. Lyra quickly round to the back and started tugging at Aquila's tail. Owen took the chance to fish for his clicker in his pocket and started clicking furiously.

"Aquila! Down!" but the beta wasn't listening, she was crying out loudly, giving her loudest screeches. It was a mess of motion and sounds down in the training compound, as Hoskins and his guests stared in horror.

And in the midst of chaos, a gush of wind picked up and Zeng heard a faint cry, almost inaudible, if not for the wind. The raptors and Owen must have heard it too, because they all stopped struggling.

"Open the paddock doors!" Hoskins called out to the guard on top, who fumbled around the remote with trembling hands. The metal doors clanked as they rose. "Captain Grady!"

Owen needed no second telling, as he clicked his clicker again, and dashed towards the open doors. The raptors followed behind closely, with Aquila staring first in the direction of the inner island, then gave Zeng a look before ducking into the paddock. Owen stood outside the large doors and held his hand up, indicating for the raptors to stay where they are, as the doors rolled down. He heaved a sigh of relief the moment the metal hit the ground with a clank.

Hoskins was not sure what he should do next, but as his experiences have taught him, is to turn the situation around as quickly as possible, using whatever means necessary.

"Ms. Zeng." He started. The others turned to look at him, unsure of what to make of the situation. "The raptor in question seem to have an aversion towards your presence."

Zeng looked at the man in the eye, as she knew what he's up to. Put the blame on someone else, change the variables, manipulate the strings. Bring out a scapegoat, so that they can quickly move on to better things. Zeng isn't stupid, for she had experienced that many times, in her military days, and at work.

"Yes, and there's good reason why." she simply said, leaning against the rails. Owen had quickly crossed the compound towards the gate where he could get out. Hoskins looked at her, waiting for her next line to manipulate it as fast as he could.

"There's another female presence around. Velociraptors originally belong in a matriarchal colony as observed by Dr. Grant when he discovered unauthorized breeding on Jurassic Park." she could see Owen had already gotten out of the fences and is making his way to the stairs to the spectator stands.

"So you are saying the raptor is challenging you to see who's better." Hoskins said, smearing his words with ridicule and contempt.

"Yes." Zeng answered, as though it was obvious. "But I don't expect you to understand, seeing how you've never been an alpha before."

She gave him a look of absurdity before walking towards the stairs leading down, smiling to herself as she caught a glimpse of Hoskins' face of outrage. The smile faded quickly as she saw Owen hurrying towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly at the base of the stairs.

"The question is are You, okay." she stopped to inspect him. His hair was in a mess, and his clothes were disarray, but she saw no visible wounds or injury. "Well, seems like you've trained your raptors well."

"Yeah, but they can't be controlled fully, no matter what. Something Hoskins doesn't understand." he said quickly, ruffling his hair and tidying his shirt and vest. "Zeng, there-"

"I know, I heard it." she said quietly, and look up at the stairs. There was no one there, and Hoskins's voice was talking in the distance. She quickly pulled a wide-eye Owen away, towards the main building. "Twice."

"So it's not just me and the raptors." he said, looking back and saw Hoskins' head emerge at the top of the stairs. "You heard it too."

"Yeah, and judging by your words, you don't know and couldn't find out what it is." Zeng picked up pace and walked faster.

"Yeah… but I have an idea of what it is." Owen dropped his voice lower.

"I think we both have the same idea." Zeng replied, putting a little space between them as she heard footsteps behind. "But don't worry. We'll find out soon."

"How?" Owen started to exclaim but dropped his voice quickly as he saw the group walking behind. "I've been trying for months. He kept telling me there's nothing there or-"

"Oh that praying mantis will tell us." she said with a slight chuckle. "You just need to know how to fish it out of him."

She slowed down her pace for a while until Hoskins was just a few steps behind, then she turned to Owen, with a soft expression on her face. She brushed the left side of her hair and tuck it behind her ear as she looked up at the captain.

"That's very nice, I'd love to have dinner with you." she said with a smile and a gentle nod. Owen blinked and stopped in his tracks and was about to mouth the word 'what', when Hoskins caught up with them. "I'll see you at the restaurant, say 8?"

She turned to give Hoskins an awkward nod before heading towards the path that leads to the guest building, leaving the two men in bewilderment. When she had rounded the bend and the chatter of the main compound faded away, she wiped the soft expression off her face and hurried towards the building. She stalked across the lobby and burst into the ladies' room. She was sure there's very little female guests on the island and she's alone at the moment.

Zeng looked at her face in the mirror and quickly unzipped her leather jacket. She unbuckled the belt and placed Xenon and the kaiken on the sink. She felt a moment of calmness when she touched them, and that was when she realized, her fingers were trembling slightly the whole time. She turned on the tap and splashed icy cold water on her face to wake up.

As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, face dripping wet and hair plastered onto her forehead and cheeks, she knew her mother was right. She does know what's the right thing to do.

Zeng fished her phone out of her pocket and dialled a number. The person on the other side picked up after 3 rings.

"Hey, it's me." she said, pulling the paper towels next to the sink and dabbing her face with it. "I'm on the second island, and I was right."


	20. Bury the Hatchet

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Owen got to the restaurant early, he wasn't sure what he should be doing. The restaurant is fairly empty now, as most of the other guests have already finished their dinner. He had changed out of his ranger outfit and into something that is slightly more general; an off-white short sleeved shirt and a jacket, with dark khakis. As the guests filled out after dessert, he sat and thought about what he needed to discuss with his old classmate. But the first thing he has to do, is to tie up some loose ends.

The waiter came and brought him water and asked if he would like a drink first. He thought about alcohol, but given the urgency of the matter at hand, he declined. He was thinking of ordering something first, but it was just in time he caught sight of someone walking into the restaurant.

"I'll wait for her to order, thank you." Owen told the waiter.

"Oh, Ms. Zeng has a pre-set dinner course." The young boy looked up and said absentmindedly, his gazed fixed on the woman heading towards them.

Owen looked from him to her, then back at the menu on his table, he was about to just get something, but found that the waiter is no longer paying attention to him.

"He'll have the same course as I have." Zeng said plainly as she neared. The waiter hurriedly went over and pulled out her chair for her. "Thank you. We'll both have wine. That'll be all."

The waiter nodded and reluctantly left. Owen took the moment to look at her. Zeng wore her black tank top and pants from the day, but she left her jacket behind and draped a colorful shawl around her shoulders. Her hair was all swept to the left side that hung nicely down her neck. She had no makeup on, and now at close range, Owen finally got a good look at her.

Zeng's eyes are heavily shaded with dark circles, her eyes are glazed with fatigue, and her skin was dry from stress. As she shed the shawl, her muscles on her tiny frame are tense. She looked vastly different from a year ago when he met her at Garde, back then she was somewhat prim and proper. While Zeng is not as attractive as Claire is in terms of looks, but they both emanate an aura of independence and strength, more from Zeng given her background and experience in combat. That's what Aquila had a problem with.

Owen looked into the tired eyes of his old classmate, and it had occurred to him that perhaps she was having a tougher time than he. And somehow, Zeng was thinking of the same thing, because she was the one who broke the silence.

"How are you holding up?" she asked. Owen looked at her with a look of concern which she had just given him. Maybe this isn't as hard as he thought it would be.

"I'm still surviving." Owen gave a small smile. "Look, can we…"

He was trying to find the right words, and somehow he ended up waving his hands, trying to gesture something. Zeng gave a small sigh and looked him in the eye.

"Bury the hatchet?"

"Yeah, bury the hatchet. I think we never got off on the right foot, and it's been a long time. Can we let," he scrunched his face. "Bygones be bygones?"

Zeng frowned, but held back her contempt.

"Getting a little cheesy and cliché, but I know what you mean." she nodded with a heavy breath. "We have bigger problems to deal with."

"We do," Owen nodded quickly in response. "And we need to work together on this." he made a heavy emphasis on "this", given that both of them knew in general what it really is.

"If that's the case then I need to be honest about something." Owen looked up, hoping for some good news. "For the past year, I've been listening on your conversations."

"What?!"

Zeng nodded apologetically.

"I couldn't get past the security around this place, they've really found someone good to keep things isolated. I couldn't hack inside. I supposed I could get someone to help but that'll mean I owe him a favour and I really don't want to. So I tapped into your phone to listen in."

Owen narrowed his eyes at her. This is absurd.

"I'm sorry." she said quickly. "But I had to."

"Why?!" there he was, hoping to make peace and get some head start, but it's all going terrific.

"I needed to know what they are up to." she said simply to Owen's gradually raging eyes. "Also, I wanted to know what you are up to. You don't expect to just show up at my work, demand to know about the project and go on to take the job you didn't want, without raising some questions."

"What have you heard?" Owen asked cautiously.

"Anytime when you have your phone with you, and whatever you talked about during that time." She reassured him. "I can only hear your voice or whatever that's loud enough near you. Sometimes Hoskins' there, Dr. Wu, and the raptors, but not everything."

Owen still looked at her as he discovered his privacy had been violated. Then again, he thought back, after he came on the island, for the past year his life had been pretty much boring.

"Again, I'm sorry. But I have reasons for doing it." Zeng said. "I just wanted to clear that up, and hope we can move on from here."

Owen looked at her long and hard. What she said is true, and frankly given the circumstances, he would have told her everything as well. It would definitely have gone a lot worse if things had been different.

"Okay, I'll let it go." Owen nodded, she was right, there are much bigger things to deal with.

At this point, the waiter came over to pour the wine and serve the appetizers. It's been a while since Owen last ate something fancy. Zeng shot the young waiter a look as he took his time setting up, indicating that he's intruding on their conversation. The boy quickly picked up his pace and left awkwardly.

"To burying the hatchet." Zeng raised her wine glass to her old classmate. Again there's the awkwardness between them. Something just had to go wrong each time they are alone, and they both know, it probably won't change any time soon.

"To letting bygones be bygones." Owen raised his and clinked his glass against hers. The wine tasted good, not just because it was good wine, but because it is best enjoyed with good company. Owen had forgotten how it felt like to be with like-minded company, and in an odd twist, he had never expected the person sitting on the other side to be a former nemesis.

"So tell me everything." she started, digging into the calamari. She looked up at him and was glad that his expression had soften and it's back to business. Owen had somehow aged, mostly because of the pressure of being by himself on a mission that was going no where. His hands were badly scarred, lines had started to appear on his face, his beard had grown in different lengths from uneven shaving.

"There's been rumours of a failed batch of dinosaurs, and it's rather obvious given that success rates at breeding isn't high." Owen started, not sure where to begin.

"I know about that much, your raptor initiative was also a named the second. Did you find out what happened to the first?" Zeng asked, setting down her fork and pushed the basket towards him.

"No." Owen shed his jacket, to reveal even more tiny scars and scratches on his arm as he raised one to take his share of the food. He caught her staring. "Well these are not the worst I've had."

Zeng nodded silently.

"So you think that the faint cries coming from the inner island are from the first batches?" she asked.

"Evidently." Owen looked around to make sure nobody is near. "They must be kept up there for some reason. Why didn't they kill them if they were failed batches?"

"Or couldn't kill them." Zeng pointed out ominously as she bit into another calamari. "What's the mantis' take on it?"

"I've tried asking," Owen rolled his eyes, since she probably knew already. "But they kept telling me it's all in my head, I even asked Wu, he's tight-lipped."

"I think there's a 'but' in there somewhere." the side of her lips curved. Owen felt like the tables had turned. He usually had the answers, but now it seemed like she does as well.

"A couple of months ago, I heard the two of them discussing something. They said Biosyn no longer exist, and had been rebranded to GenTech."

"Yeah?" Zeng continued staring at the calamari, picking out one that is small.

"I don't know why they are even invited to this expo." Owen started. "Weren't they rivals? And something happened in the past between them?"

"Biosyn back then had a shady character Dodgson, he basically should belong in a cell somewhere for doing unethical genetics experiments and for trying to steal from Jurassic Park twice. He died here actually. Eaten by a T-Rex." she said casually.

"So why did they invite them along? Just to gloat?" Owen asked.

"Apparently not." Zeng swallowed her food. "I pulled the rug from under Biosyn many years ago. While they are trying not do repeat the same mistakes as they did in the past, they are falling behind in terms of progress and have been trying to poach people to join them."

"That guy you had a problem with earlier."

"Yeah. He was offered twice the money for a position in GenTech, and I knew it wasn't good news, given that Ruscitti used to be a field engineer just like me."

"I think Hoskins is planning something else." Owen said finally. "But I don't know what it is."

"I know. He's just drawing up a Plan B, in case this turns out to be a bust."

Owen looked up from the middle of a bite.

"It's not uncommon for people to double cross their own company." Zeng mused. "Although I don't think that's his ultimate goal."

"Then what is?" he poked into the basket to find that all the calamari had gone. Zeng looked up at the young waiter hovering near the bar who quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

"I don't really know yet." Zeng replied, switching her gaze back. "But that can wait. What about the other island?"

"Oh that." Owen looked up once again to check his surroundings. They are the only ones left in the restaurant. The bartender was wiping glasses lazily. "I saw in the control room, a map, of Nublar, and they appear to be tracking something."

"Sounds logical." Zeng said. "After all, I'm pretty sure this wasn't their first place of consideration."

"What do you-" Owen started asking, but stopped when he heard approaching footsteps. The young waiter balanced two large plates of their main course gourmet chicken approached carefully. Owen could smell the good food, and realised how hungry he actually was. Zeng remained stoic as she thanked the waiter.

With a fork, she skilfully cut the meat into bite-sized pieces with one hand and began eating lazily. She didn't even look up at Owen who had started slicing his food into pieces and shoving it in his mouth. After two bites, Owen stopped and slowed as thought something clicked inside him. He looked at his old classmate, lazily cutting the meat and sending it into her mouth casually, and he forgot, he wasn't eating with Claire. There's no organization, no rules, no manners, no etiquette to observe. Just plain eating food. He relaxed a little and continued eating.

"Back to the question at hand. Sorna was always the site for manufacturing. When the dinosaurs are old enough, they'll be transported to Nublar where they are put on display. When Jurassic World came along, they cleared this place, or at least, I was the one who cleared this place and they re-established the manufacturing plant. Whatever high tech lab you saw back on Nublar, that was just for show. Embryos stored there are the ones with the highest success rates for display of baby dinosaurs."

Owen nodded as he chewed his food.

"So when Jurassic World closed, I know for a fact, Sorna wasn't left to abandonment like the previous time." Zeng said as she shoved another bite into her mouth. "Wu, kept an eye on this place and made sure that they could continue as soon as the fire died down."

"You're saying, why would they hold the exhibit here, instead of on Nublar?" Owen frowned, confused. "What's wrong with here?"

"You do realize that the island is organized in a very odd manner? And that most of the buildings we see currently are built quite hastily?" Zeng asked. "Some things were modified that looked out of place? Also, if this were meant to be a manufacturing plant, why is the population of dinosaurs here so small?"

Owen lowered his fork slowly. He has often wondered why Dugan only trained one T-rex. He had asked before, and Dugan said he found it strange too, but they wouldn't tell him. He remembered during orientation, his tour would stop just beyond the training paddocks, everything else is fenced off with high perimeter electric fences. He knew the island was big, but he couldn't go beyond. Hoskins told him there was nothing outside, and the fences were just to keep the dinosaurs here. Wu explained to him that the lab will deliver only minute quantities of dinosaurs so as to have better control. When he discovered the map of Nublar in the control room, the people dismissed it to say they are making sure that the island is off-limits and construction work is on track to expand the research. But he knew they were all hiding something.

"So you agree that the first batches are on the island." Owen prodded carefully, to which Zeng rolled her eyes to the obvious. "You said they might leave them be because they couldn't kill the animals. Wouldn't they have broken out and caused rampage by now?"

"Again the same answer, maybe the dinosaurs can't." Owen gave her an annoyed look, which she quickly cut in. "I'm just exploring all angles here. We don't know what happen."

"So we have a few questions. Why is the island closed off and limited to only these compounds, why are the animals so little in numbers, what happened on Nublar, and why is GenTech even invited." Owen summarized it up quickly.

"One more." Zeng rested her head in her palm as she pushed her plate away. "Why am I even invited."

"I thought they wanted to collaborate with you on some tech stuff?" Owen looked at her quizzing.

"You really think so?" Zeng asked and reached for her wine glass. "I thought so at first. But as time passed I think that's not just the case. In terms of technology, I don't think Masrani Global is behind us in anyway. It would save a lot more cost if you talk financial returns of investment if they develop their own stuff. And why me of all people in Garde? Just so to gloat? He couldn't wait until the actual expo to the world to gloat at that point?"

"What does he want with you?" Owen asked.

"I might have an idea, but let's ask him personally shall we?" Zeng suddenly plastered a bright smile and took a sip of her wine. She then turned towards the entrance of the restaurant, and saw Hoskins walking towards them.


	21. Mantis Head Roll

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Owen looked up as Hoskins walked over, still in his suit. His face is still confident and authoritative, but there's an unmistakable grim about him. Zeng took another sip at her wine and set it down, ready to face him.

"Good evening, Ms. Zeng." He said cheerily, but it's obvious to them both something's troubling him.

"Good evening." She said, mimicking his cheeriness.

"Am I interrupting?" Hoskins asked. Owen thought it was redundant, given he was going to sit down anyway.

"Obviously." Zeng replied, much to Owen's expectation as he couldn't hide his grim. "But I know you're going to sit down anyway."

"Indeed I have a pressing matter I wish to discuss with you, Ms. Zeng." He looked at her, then at Owen, who understood and started to get up.

"Do you want me to-"

"He can stay." Zeng said immediately. "If it's something you can't even tell your best trainer, then there's nothing left to tell me."

Hoskins pondered her words. Zeng shot Owen a sharp look and he sat back down slowly.

"Very well, I supposed Mr. Grady here should be involved." Hoskins dragged a chair from the next table and sat down. He was weighing his thoughts carefully as he looked at the two. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Zeng pulled another one on him.

"You screwed up, didn't you?"

Hoskins closed his mouth and gave her a menacing stare. Owen widened his eyes and stared.

"It is just a setback in large operation. It happens all the time." Hoskins said quickly.

"So why don't you just kill it?" She asked casually.

"We are not killing a 30 billion asset, just because it didn't fit our blueprints."

"Whatever happened to 'terminate the rogues'?" Owen asked carefully. Hoskins remained calm and was about to address that question.

"Because your breeding rates can't keep up. So you isolate them, hoping that you can get heavy investment during this expo, and continue the initiative." Zeng answered on his behalf, taking another sip at her wine. She looked up at the waiter and held up a glass, indicating she wants a refill. "You might as well tell the truth Hoskins."

The boy hurried over to refill Zeng's and Owen's glass and set another one down for Hoskins. The atmosphere tensed.

"Why am I really on this island?" Zeng asked as she glanced at Owen, who turned to look at Hoskins.

"I require both you and Owen's assistance in a matter." Hoskins began.

"To capture the Indominus Rex?" Zeng said without missing a heartbeat. Both Owen and Hoskins looked up in surprise.

"Indominus?" Owen cut in. "I thought it was already dead back on Jurassic World? You went and create another one?"

"We did not just create another Indominus." Hoskins said defiantly. "The first dinosaur initiative on this island was to modify the Indominus to one that is capable of loyalty, much like your Optimus Raptors, but with a base gene of T-Rex."

"But it failed." Zeng said and lowered one of her hand to her lap. "It went rogue like the previous one."

"Yes it did." Hoskins looked ahead, out into the night sky beyond the patio of the restaurant.

"Which is why you shifted all the operations to the outskirts of the island." Zeng shifted in her seat.

"You are an incredibly smart woman, Ms. Zeng." Hoskins said slowly, to which Zeng knew he was trying to imply that she spied on them.

"So why didn't it attack the military base here?" Owen asked, not seeing the obvious dinosaur in the room. Zeng turned and rested her head on her other arm on the table and looked at the director, waiting.

"It is currently contained in the old volcano crater on the other side of the island. We managed to drive it into the crater and it couldn't get out from there." Hoskins said quietly.

"That's very clever." Zeng said simply, surveying the young director over her glass. "If you want my help, you tell me everything. If not, we can pretend you were never here."

"Fine." Hoskins said angrily. He hated that she's right, and he hated that he had to do this, but he had no other choice. "I'll tell you everything."

Owen pushed his glass away and listened intently. Zeng draped the shawl back across her shoulders as the temperature dropped through the night. The restaurant was quiet, the only sounds were of the bartender cleaning and faint kitchen noises. An ominous shadow hung over the empty restaurant as they both waited for the director to shed some light.

"Originally there was an Indominus 2.0, and it was intended to be modified the same way as the Optimus Raptors. But we didn't realise the loyalty gene wasn't isolated as we had hoped. The rex started to question why it had to be contained and controlled by humans. She would disobey orders, destroy, and to the extend hurt her own trainer.

"When it was fully grown, it broke out of containment and threatened the island by destroying the base. We couldn't re-capture, so the decision was to terminate it, but as it escaped towards the inner island, it fell into the crater."

"How convenient." Zeng remarked as she swirled her glass of wine. Hoskins shot her a look, but she remained cavalier.

"We brought in some help." Hoskins said quietly. Zeng's hand stopped as a silent realization hit her, her mouth opened slightly with as she uttered a silent 'oh'. Owen inched his head forward urge her for answers, and saw a grin spread across her face.

"You really screwed up this time…" she said laughingly and shook her head. Hoskins' face flushed a deep red, and Owen wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. "So that's why I'm here."

"What?" Owen looked to the two for answers.

"That's why Ruscitti is here, and those guests that you have arranged to be together in my tour, they are the ones who helped with the Indominus 2.0."

"Who are they?" Owen pressed.

"Thanks to them people in organizations like CIA, FBI, MI6 even have a job." Zeng said with a sinister smile. "You couldn't go to the government, not the US or even Costa Rica, so you went to people whom your project boast to guard against." Zeng said.

"Terrorists?" Owen looked to Hoskins in disgust as he realized what her words meant.

"They are not terrorists." Hoskins said defiantly. "They are private arms dealers."

Zeng burst out in laughter and stood up with her glass of wine.

"If they are really private arms dealers, then I'm a Saint." Slowly, she paced to the sliding doors that separated the patio and the restaurant. She looked out into the darkness, and her own reflection. She saw her tired eyes and her dry skin. The situation has escalated beyond her expectations, and she doubted, even with Project Shiva, it could ever be rectified.

Hoskins stood up and headed towards her, Owen did the same, not wanting to miss out on the conversation.

"So let me get this straight." Zeng said, not turning. "You created another Indominus, and it went berserk. Then you employ shady help to kill it, but they couldn't, or didn't want to, so it was driven into the volcano. Then they struck you a deal to sell them the Indominus 2.0 so they can either have a head-start in profits and terror, or do their own research to create another one."

Hoskins gave a heavy sigh, unaware that Zeng was watching him through his reflection in the glass.

"That's what happens when you play with fire, Hoskins." Zeng said quietly. She took a deep breath as she wondered if earlier today, her right decision is still right.

"Will you help us?" Hoskins asked quickly. "You have connections in the United Nations Security Council. Surely they can help."

"Unfortunately not." She replied.

"What? Why not?!"

Owen knew why not. The last time they met, she made it clear that Project Shiva was confiscated when she went public to stop Masrani from creating the Indominus Rex, and since then, the tension between her and the UNSC has been shaky. He remained silent, surely this isn't the right time to bring it up.

"Why can't you do it?" she turned and threw the question back. "You have connections in the UNSC too. The plaque on the wall at the checkpoint indicating no arms on the island says so."

"I…" Hoskins stopped short, and Owen noted the redness again.

"They are watching over the communications on this island and you, aren't they?" Zeng smiled at her realization why she couldn't hack in to spy on them. "Well if that's the case your buddy here can do it."

She pointed to Owen.

"I need Owen for something else." Hoskins said.

"What?" Owen asked in surprise, having been excluded in the conversation all these time. "What am I needed for?"

The director looked around the restaurant to make sure that they are alone.

"I need the Indominus Rex dead." Hoskins said quietly. "Without raising suspicion."

Owen stared at his superior first with confusion, then with complete absurdity.

"No. You can't. I won't do it." Owen said quickly.

"They've done it once, they can do it again." Hoskins added.

"That was different. I lost 3 raptors in the previous attempt and it wasn't even killed by the raptor squad back then." Owen's voice turned rough.

"And so is this time. We have properly trained raptors who are mission capable and obey orders. They match up to the Indominus 2.0 in every way." Hoskins retorted.

Zeng's eyes shifted from one man to another and adjusted her shawl. The situation, while escalated, was not much different than three years ago. Hoskins is just like his father, in every way. Her mind raced as the two argued their causes, and wondered about her own. It does seem like she's no longer just a VIP guest here, and her grandfather's words began to ring in her head, her mother's words repeated. Is it time to reconsider Project Shiva? She was deep in thought until Owen came up to her.

"Could you talk some sense into him?" He said angrily, pointing at the young director. Zeng blinked several times before remembering their conversation and was about to say something when something from the corner of her eyes moved. She turned quickly in the direction and saw the back of a person in a suit stumble over a chair by the doors and out of view.

"Who was that?" Hoskins asked immediately and dashed towards the door.

"Grady, I don't think you have a choice now." Zeng said quickly during the short absence of the director. Owen frowned at her.

"You can't seriously agree with him! This is madness!" He exclaimed.

"I don't like it, but that's what it is, and frankly that's what they've been trained for." She replied.

"That was one of Ruscitti's men." Hoskins said quickly as he returned.

"I know, that's why I say you have no choice now." Zeng said to Owen. "It's either they get to it first, or us."

Hoskins had completely lost his cool, and the two could see he's panicking. His forehead wet with sweat and his eyes light with fear. Owen knew he had no time to think.

"I'll go get the raptors." Owen said finally. "They hunt best at night."

"I'm coming with you." Zeng added.

"What? No!"

"I'll go get my gun and try to buy us some time while you get ready." She took off her shawl and balled it up into a bundle. "I'll meet you at the paddocks. Don't draw attention to yourself."

"Wait no, you can't, it's too dangerous!" Owen tried to grab her as she turned to go.

"It's not a concern for me." She replied and turned to Hoskins.

"Evacuate the island as soon as daylight hits." Zeng said in a grim tone. "And whatever you do, make sure they don't get to Nublar."

Hoskins stood there speechless. Owen frowned in the midst of chaos and saw as clear as day, the final piece of the puzzle.

"That's where all the other breed rejects are. You transported them there." Owen said.

"Yes… But…"

"But they all broke out of containment and are roaming free. Which is why you had to evacuate the island for the third time and track them remotely." Zeng finished for him and grabbed Hoskins' collar roughly. Her gaze pierced into his frightful eyes.

"Which is also why you can't let them get to that island. Ruscitti isn't stupid and he will figured it out sooner or later."

"What should I do?" He asked.

"You're the director, figure it out." She shoved him away and stalked off.

Owen gave the bewildered man a quick nod and jogged after her. The corridor was empty. Outside the winds picked up and rustled the leaves to one side. Owen looked at his classmate as he came up beside her. Her face still tired, but there was something in her eyes, a confidence, a resolution, that gave him some reassurance that they are not going into the fight blindly to die.

"You didn't really give up on Project Shiva, did you?" He asked as they neared the lobby. She looked up at him, and surprisingly, she did not roll her eyes.

"I did," she smiled sadly. "I just didn't tell you that it was reassigned back to me."

She stopped and gave him a long hard look. Owen was always a man of mission to her. Once he set his mind on something, by hook or crook, it'll be done, and never in the midst did he ever waver. She knew that if she stuck around, she'll figure a way out, because what she had lacked always, was someone to watch her back.

"See you in a bit, Grady." she said and turned left towards the lifts.

"Owen."

She did a double take and saw her classmate was half smiling.

"Nah. I'll stick to Grady." she shrugged. Owen narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't want you to call me by my name."

"What's wrong with Lei-"

"Don't say it." she cut in immediately with a pointed finger. The atmosphere was suffocating a while ago, they knew what was waiting for them out there. But despite all, she found herself unable to muster that usual defense. She bit her lips to stifle a chuckle and shook her head. Owen broke into a smile.

"Careful up there." he said quietly. She nodded as she watched him turn and hurried out of the building. As soon as his back disappeared out the door, she made a dash for the emergency stairs. She pulled out her phone, which was lit the whole time and pressed it to her ears as she ran up the steps.

"You got all that?" she said between breaths.

"Yes," a male calm voice said over the other side. "We're on our way."


	22. Three Way Race

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Owen dashed out of the lobby and into the night. Even without street lamps, he knew where he was going. His mind was blank as a white sheet of paper. As he tried to make sense of it all, he just couldn't. His mind won't cooperate with his instincts. The night had very few stars, as the clouds obscured the sky. He kept on running and the wind hit his face hard. He liked the cold, it helps to calm down. He wondered what was going to happen, what should he do, what he needed, and what will become of him. But none of that mattered, as his mind is no longer his own. He kept on running until he reached the steps to his barracks. There was no one around outside, only faint TV noises buzzed in the deafening silence. He raced up the steps quietly and burst into his room. Closing the door quickly, he backed against it to catch his breath. The air indoors was stuffy and warm. It got his mind working, and the first thing he knew, he needed to pack some stuff.

He locked the door behind him and drew the curtains. Behind his cabinet was a small gap, something gleamed in the darkness. Owen crossed over quickly and reached out, and grabbed the barrel of his Marlin. He held it and took a deep breath to calm himself. It was his old gun. He requested to have one issued to him on the island. He never carried it, never fired it. It was always just there.

Owen picked it up and inspected it. Satisfied, he went to his cabinet and started rummaging. He needed a change of clothes, and needed ammunition. He glanced at his watch for a time check. It has been only a mere fifteen minutes since he left the restaurant, but it felt like eternity. He hoped his old classmate is fine, after all, the guest building where she stayed, is also housing their enemies at the moment.

* * *

Zeng pressed her ear to the door to listen. The corridor is quiet on the fourth floor, and slowly she pushed it open and waited.

Nothing.

She pushed it further and gauged the distance between her and the door to her room. She took out her card key and held it between her lips. Slowly she pushed the door wider and made a quick motion towards her door. Swiftly, she took the card from her mouth and draped her shawl tightly over the lock as she tapped. The click and beep was muffled slightly and she quickly slipped into the her room. She closed it gently, just in time to hear the elevator door chime on the outside. She held her breath, and stay put in her position behind the door. The footsteps outside slowed as it neared her door, and then continued on.

Quietly, she left the lights off and tread softly towards the bed where her backpack is. She gently unzipped the main compartment, taking care to make as little noise as possible. From within, she pulled out a small tablet with her earphones still attached. She peeled open the hearing buds to reveal two tiny ear pieces. She put one in her ear and slipped the other in the leather jacket pocket on the bed. She pull out the earphones and tapped on the tablet, which lit up and showed her a dashboard. She tapped away quickly from one screen to another.

Initiate Satellite Connection?

Yes. She tapped on the green button. The screen changed to a circular loading screen with a percentage count. She set it down on the bed and pulled out a change of clothes. She quickly shed what she was wearing and put on a fresh tank top and a thick but lightweight outdoor pants. She put on another pair of lightweight boots and placed the ones she was wearing near the bed. She balled up the ones she was wearing before and dropped them into a laundry basket by the bathroom.

She strapped on her belt with her weapons and quickly put on her leather jacket. She zipped it halfway up, keeping them snug against her. The tablet on the bed reads 65%, and she dug into her bag for the pair of half gloves she had earlier on and put them on. She paused again to listen for activities outside.

Silence. But not for long.

Zeng opened her bag further, and pulled out a vanity pouch. She emptied the contents onto the dressing table and entered the bathroom. There's no time for a shower, just a quick wash of face. Looking into the mirror, she bundled her hair up into a loose bun and tied it with a band.

100%, the screen flashed just as she re-entered the room and picked it up. The screen shows a map, with a red blinking dot. She zoomed in on the dot and the words "Isla Sorna" came into view. She double tapped it again and the screen showed a detailed map of the island, with the blinking dot as her current position. She tapped the dot again, now encased within a building symbol.

Initiate power shut down?

She opened her bag again to check. There was a smaller sling pack tucked behind that she had prepared for emergencies like this. She strapped it on and dropped the backpack on the floor. She lifted the covers of the bed and fluffed it, and messed the pillows. She stepped towards the sliding doors to the balcony and surveyed the room.

Just as though someone is still staying here.

Satisfied, she pressed the green button on the tablet and almost immediately, the lights from under the door went out. There were scattered commotions. She looked down at the tablet again and tapped on the building.

Initiate signal interference?

Yes.

She smiled and opened the doors to the balcony. The winds gushed in as she stepped out into the night. Closing the door behind her, she could make out faint noises of the people in the building, no doubt starting to panic. She hoisted herself onto the balcony ledge and looked down. Four stories high. It's now or never. She tucked the tablet into her pack and with a deep breath, she pushed herself off.

* * *

Hoskins felt like he was about to choke to death. He raced across the compounds to the main building, where the control room is. Yes, he needed control. For the past year it had felt like he was on a roller coaster ride, an act in a play that was just never ending. Everyday was a constant battle with anxiety and fear. It was like walking on a tightrope, a slight imbalance and it's death for him.

He was sure he could handle it all, but as each day pass, he knew he was breaking apart. Loopholes started appearing, plans started failing, people started noticing. But he was still in charge, and the project must go on. There were moments, especially when it is silent all around, that he could hear his heart speak, and during these times he wonder if he had gone too far. The conversation won't go far, because his mind would automatically come back to SIEGE, then everything, in the name of science and progress, makes sense to him.

The air of the control room was icy cold as he stepped into it. There was no one around anymore, as the night security is switched over to the checkpoint building. The doors slide close and he keyed in a manual passcode to lock it. His phone buzzed for the millionth time and he silenced it. He knew who it was, but he didn't have time to care about Wu for now.

The big screen on the wall showed that the power for the guest building is down, and he knew it had to be Zeng's handiwork. He panicked because he knew Ruscitti would come running. Sure enough, his phone buzzed again. He glanced at it and saw the dreaded name. Hoskins's heart raced, unsure if he should pick it up.

A flash on the screen indicated the power was back on in the guest building, the same time the buzz stopped. What the hell is Zeng doing, he huffed sigh. He needed to reorganize for the morning, he needed to track the other two, he needed control. He pulled a chair and sat alone in quiet control room and pulled up several screens. From there, he could see Owen Grady coming out of his door holding his rifle and a small bag. The other screen shows Zeng emerging from the wooded areas that surrounding the training compound.

He picked up the phone as he needed to make a few crucial calls, and as he turned around, he caught a shadow on the ground at the edge of the screen with Owen in it. A chill ran down his spine as he watch as Owen disappear from the screen, the shadow on the floor moved along with him.


	23. New Friend, New Ally

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Zeng stood in the shadows away from the paddocks and waited patiently. She lowered the brightness of her tablet and continued monitoring the interruptions she initiated. The signals are starting to mess, and phone calls were made and redirected away. Satisfied, she pocketed the tablet into her backpack and continued to wait. She thought about calling her mother, but given the time difference, it'll make it more suspicious. She stood in the silence, watching the trees bent to one side by the cold wind and her heart thumping in her chest. Strangely, she felt oddly calm, as though she hasn't considered the odds. There was danger out there, but at the same time, she smell adventure.

There was movement on the other side, and she looked up. Owen was walking towards her with a rifle slung over his shoulder and a shoulder hunting bag. He had changed back to his day time clothes with the vest and shirt. He was looking cautiously around as he rounded around the training fields towards the paddock for the Raptors. She stepped out into the light as he neared the door. He gave her a small smile.

"Are you sure you're okay coming with us?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Zeng shrugged. "I'm the head of Project Shiva, and I'm initiating it now."

"Wouldn't it be better if I go hunt for it and you stop the GenTech guys?" he hesitated as his arm was about to press the paddock door release.

"Right now, the rex is the real threat. It's out of containment, and nobody is monitoring it properly. It could find a way to escape and come back here." Zeng said as she moved forward. "Besides, nobody is getting out of this island until daylight hits."

"How do you know?" Owen turned and pulled down the handle, and the doors started cranking up. They enter the dark paddock and Owen disappeared into the darkness.

"I disabled all communications in and out of the island. I don't trust Hoskins yet." she said simply. "I couldn't hack into the system to disable it properly, but with satellite interruption I think we can hold out for a few hours."

Owen flicked a switch and Zeng took a good look at the interior of the paddock. The raptors stirred and were standing up in their individual pen that had metal bars that go high up about three stories high, and each pen had ample running area, dirt floors and shrubbery. She looked up and the ceiling was not there. She could see faint stars in the night sky and hear rustling of the trees from beyond.

"What happens when it rains?" she said, taking care to make her voice as calm as possible.

"There are awnings up there. We raise them when it's pouring. Mostly they are fine with the rain." he said, walking over to Aquila, who had started to exhibit the same aggression earlier that day. Zeng could tell that would be a big problem, so instead of facing her immediately, she walked over to the raptor that was rather affectionate to Owen in the day.

"Your name is Lyra isn't it?" she said as she walked casually towards the raptor, who tilted her head. She stood a distance from the pen and the raptor with the stripes approached cautiously. She snapped her snout at Zeng, no doubt trying to intimidate, but the human showed no sign of fear. Zeng snapped her fingers once, Lyra jerked her head. She snapped another two times, and the raptor came closer. She sniffed the air of the human and looked up ahead at Owen. Her alpha smiled at her and nodded.

On the two other side, Hercules and Cygnus thumped closer to watch.

"Hercules, named after the constellation of the mighty Greek demigod." Zeng said calmly and smiled at the largest raptor. "A name of strength, and power."

Hercules huffed and clanked into the bars, puffing out his chest. Zeng then turned to Cygnus, who was looking at her with a hint of boredom.

"Cygnus ,a name of gracefulness and devotion."

She turned back to the raptor who is interested in her and nudging the bars gently.

"And Lyra," she said and held out her hand. The raptor sniffed it and gave a chirp. "Charming and sweet, loving and kind."

She reached in to touch her snout and Lyra responded by tilting her snout upwards to sniff her palm. Zeng extended her hand further in to stroke her long head, and the youngest raptor gave a happy chirp. Cygnus and Hercules both gave a chirp each at the human.

Owen turned around to look at Aquila, who was staring intently at the human female. She wasn't particularly happy, but she isn't angry either. She just watched silently through her pen and only looked up when Owen was inches away.

"Aquila." he said quietly, the beta turned to him. Zeng heard and turned her head around to look. "That, is my friend. She's not a beta, neither is she the alpha of our family. She's just here to help."

Zeng petted Lyra's head and turned slowly towards the beta. She approached slowly and casually, remembering how happy she was when she first met Blue. The raptor looked up at her, and heard a click. Zeng snapped her fingers a few more times and Aquila snarled.

"She's an important friend, and she's your friend too." Owen started quietly. The raptor didn't understand, but looked from Owen to Zeng, and then back to Owen again. "She won't harm us, and she's here to help."

Zeng looked at the beta, and remembered how much she resembled her mother. The curiousness, the aggression, and the pride. She had no intention to dominate, she merely felt the need to befriend the raptors Owen loved, for this mission to even have a shot at being successful.

Aquila, on the other hand, did not like her. She felt that the human is a threat to her and her position. She stared the human down, trying to challenge her, but the human just wouldn't give in. She merely looked at her with a pair of neutral eyes, when Aquila knew she's capable of much more. Her alpha said no, and trusts her. What she doesn't know, she didn't care for. She answers to her alpha and alpha only.

After what seemed like an eternity of staring competition, Aquila huffed and circled in her spot and snarled at Zeng. She turned her head away and started chirping at her alpha. Owen smiled brightly and opened her pen, but instead of stepping out slowly and cautiously, Aquila pushed him aside and headed straight for Zeng.

"Aquila!" Owen grabbed the air behind her frantically.

But the beta didn't care, she pushed her snout at Zeng's face. Zeng reacted quickly and unzipped her leather jacket and was about to reach behind her when she realized the raptor did not open her mouth. She merely pushed painfully at her. It wasn't an attack. Her hands returned back to her side and mustered up her courage to look the carnivore in the eye. Her eyes glazed with a thin layer of tears, but she held her ground as she stared into the reptilian slits of her pupils.

They stared at each other literately eye to eye, and Aquila gave a loud and long screech. Zeng closed her eyes trying to shut out her piercing voice, but didn't move, for she knew, it was just a warning and reinforcement of ranks. She's the number two here, and nobody can replace her. She's surprised at how similar her mannerisms are compared to a human. In a way, it was good news. But in that moment, she realized, for the first time, the actual danger odd that is out there. It could have gone a whole different direction. Aquila could have bit her or even killed her at that point. But she didn't. Perhaps the gene they isolated worked after all.

The raptor jerked her head away and turned to head back to Owen, who heaved a heavy and loud sigh of relief. He reached a sweaty hand to pat Aquila.

"That was close." he uttered. "You okay?"

"It was." Zeng managed, still rooted in her spot. "I am."

"I'm going to let the others out now." Owen said, looking at her with concern. She didn't speak, but she gave several small nods.

Zeng took several steady breaths and composed herself, her attention not leaving Aquila. There were several other clanks and thumping, but she knew, in the animal kingdom, the alpha, or in this case, beta, is the one to watch out for. Lyra chirped at her as she came out of her pen and was about to approach but stopped.

Zeng then realize that, she might have missed out on something else. She felt her hair being blown forward as she felt another presence behind her, a breath of air tickled her side of the neck. She looked up at Owen, who was advancing towards her with concern of what's behind her. But before she could react, the presence behind her nudged her right arm and she felt the force push her forward. She turned quickly and felt her arm being pushed away from her body as a snout wriggled into view from under her arm.

She looked down and saw a face, similar to Aquila's, except the streak of blue was much more thinner, looking up at her, chirping. Orion turned and started nudging her neck with his snout and chirping at the same time.

"You must be Orion." she said in bits as her head was pushed from side to side by the overly attached raptor. "The, hunter."

Owen hung his jaw in surprise and stopped in his tracks. Orion, the eldest of them all, has always fought Aquila for the top, and hence he had never shown any signs of vulnerability, or attachment to anyone. Owen knew, after all, he named the raptor, and took care of him. He would listen, but never show any affection, unlike Lyra. Was it because of another female presence that's not family? He didn't understand, first with Blue, then Lyra, and now Orion?

"Could you," Zeng said in a huff, as she grabbed Orion's neck like an excited dog. "Get him to calm down?"

"I," Owen started, but not sure what to say. "He's never been like this before."

He went forward and held onto his body and pulled him away, but Orion struggled and started grabbing at Zeng. She quickly snapped her fingers to get Orion's attention, but he wouldn't care. He chirped and jerked to try to get out of Owen's grasp. Zeng reached forward and imitated what she saw Owen did earlier in the day, she put on hand on the top of Orion's head and one under his jaw, and she started stroking and soothing.

The raptor stopped chirping almost immediately, and to Owen's bigger surprise, started purring. Zeng continued stroking for a few more times before Owen loosen his grip on the raptor. Seeing how he's not lunging at Zeng, he released him slowly and stepped back.

"Are you sure he should be Orion, and not Sirius?" Zeng joked as she petted the raptor on his head.

"No." Owen replied definitely. "He has never acted like that before. Orion has always been a hunter like his name, and he fought Aquila for the beta domination. I don't know why he's like that towards you. Maybe he likes you."

"Attention from a guy, that's new." Zeng raised an eyebrow at him, and shrugged. Owen frowned at her, but she didn't care, she continued to stroke the raptor. He thought he saw something in her eyes as she looked away after saying that. He couldn't tell why it seemed to bug him, as though he needed to address it, until the raptors started snarling towards the door and they heard a voice.

"Seemed like an overkill for a date night isn't O'Grady?"

They whipped around to see Dugan in the doorway, smiling.

"Dugan, what are you doing here?" Owen asked, holding out his arms to form a barricade between him and the raptors. Dugan did not show any signs of fear, if any, he smiled and took a few steps forward. Zeng noticed he wasn't wearing his Kevlar.

"Evening, Ms. Zeng." He smiled towards her, and was greeted by a hiss from Orion. "Sounds like I've got competition."

"Dugan." Owen said again, keeping his attention equally divided amongst the raptors, who have started to turn slowly.

"I'm here to crash the party." the intruder said calmly.

"There's no party, Dugan." Owen continued. "I was just showing Zeng the raptors."

"O'Grady, O'Grady." Dugan laughed. "I'm sure you are much better than that. If it's just to impress the lady, why the firearm?"

Zeng closed her eyes slowly, as she also agreed that it's a lame excuse. But as smart as she is, the situation can't be rectified anymore. They have been compromised.

"I know you guys are going out for a hunt." he said quietly.

"Did Hoskins tell you to come?" Owen asked, lowering his hands.

"Hoskins? What does he know?" Dugan scoffed. "I saw you coming out with the gun, I knew something was up. It must be about that cry you hear sometimes from inside the island."

"You knew about that?" Owen, not surprised.

"Duchess hears it, she'll look out in that direction and get really upset." he said, folding his arms. "I was on her back one day and was looking out beyond the training grounds when I heard it for myself. After which my princess got annoyed and started ramming at the gates. Threw me off her back."

He made a gesture of falling with his hand.

"And by the sound of it, you two are going after it." Dugan's lips curved. "Did that fool tell you to do it?"

The two didn't answer.

"I'd thought so." Dugan mused. "He was getting jumpy these days. Something's up."

"Then why are you coming?" Zeng asked the obvious, as she stroked Orion's head. Dugan smiled at her charmingly.

"Because you two will need my help." He answered. "If the stories are true, based on what happened back at Jurassic World with O'Grady, you'll need a lot more teeth."

As he said that, he clapped his hands twice and a shadow moved to block the entrance of the paddock. The raptors tensed immediately and Aquila started screeching. The two humans in there looked out and saw a patch of brown, it when a slit near the bottom opened to reveal a row of sharp teeth did they realize what it was.

"You let her out?" Zeng stared with an open mouth. Duchess gave a low growl, and the restless raptors came to a halt. "Wait."

She let go of Orion and looked at Owen, who showed the same confusion and a slight distrust.

"How did you even know what was going on?" she asked, defensively. She made sure to stand near Owen, with the other raptors beside her so she could watch from her peripherals.

"I heard both of you talking about it just now outside the paddock." Dugan answered with a cheerful tone. But when he saw Zeng's relentless eyes, he sighed. "Okay, I heard about it earlier this evening."

Owen and Zeng both continued to stare.

"I was finishing up dinner back at the barracks when I saw O'Grady heading towards the guest building. I knew he was going to find you and I wanted to tag along. But when I got to the main building, Hoskins was talking to Wu about something important because Wu looked very agitated." Dugan explained, aware of the vibe in the paddock.

"There was no one around, and I overheard the phrases "it's out there" and "get them to do it". So I figured it had to be about the cry I heard. Then Wu stormed off, and Hoskins continued towards the guest building and I followed. I saw someone standing outside the restaurant spying on you two, so I figured it had to be serious. I was going to wait until O'Grady get back to ask about it, but you ran straight into your room and you came out with a gun, I thought the hunt must be on."

Zeng rolled her eyes at Owen, who saw it and shook her off. Now is not the time to discuss drawing attention and cover stories.

"So we are coming with you." Dugan ended.

"Why." Zeng remarked immediately. Owen wanted to know too, since there's no other reason why else he would want to come, unless Hoskins made him, but at the same time, they couldn't reject the offer of help given they are indeed operating under "Hoskins' Orders" as a cover for Project Shiva. They are essentially on the same team at the moment, on the surface at least.

"You're still a dog of war aren't you, Dugan?" Owen piped in, after a moment of silence on Dugan's part. Zeng shot him a look but he reassured her with a nod. "It's in our blood to get out there, no matter how much we hated it."

He walked over to give the man a pat on the shoulder.

"Now you're talking, O'Grady." the larger man laughed and slapped him on the back again. Owen turned his head completely around to look at Zeng, making sure Dugan couldn't see his face and narrowed his eyes quickly. Zeng understood immediately the underlying implication.

"Are you sure you want to get out with Duchess?" Zeng asked, softening her eyes. "We don't know what's out there."

"This is probably what we've been trained for." Dugan said. "And I know this sounds crazy, but she's a hunter, not something to be cooped up in a pen. If this is how she goes, at least she's going as what she really is."

"And you?" she probed further. The man only smiled.

"If I go, then I'll see my daughter again."

The look on both Zeng and Owen's faces fell. They stood in silence, as though calculating the odds of survival, but Dugan broke the tension and laughed.

"O'Grady! My lady!" he bellowed cheerfully, and the raptors snarled. "The hunt, is on."

He laughed and headed out towards the door. Owen and Zeng both took a hesitant step outside, and saw the larger man grabbed on the side of the head of Duchess. She lifted her large head and Dugan sat comfortably, holding on to what looked like a large harness across her back. He looked down at the two humans on the ground and gave a wave to Owen who was trying hard not to smile, and Zeng's wide-eye thunderstruck face.

"He's," she pointed. "Riding on a T-rex."

"Yes he is." Owen said, looking up with a grin.

"And that's," she continued staring. "Normal?"

Owen did not answer, in fact, he couldn't find the words to answer. He has seen many strange things on the island, and it had occurred to him before when he first saw Dugan how it would be like if he could ride on her back. He didn't ask the older man, because he thought it would be stupid, and so that thought was shelved since then. But now, looking at it, it didn't seem stupid. In fact, Owen thought to himself, it looked really cool.

"My Lady," Dugan called down. "Would you like a ride?"

Zeng opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came. Instead she just shook her head politely and smiled with a wave of her hand. As much as she didn't want to, she couldn't help but feel it would be an atrocity to refuse a ride on a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Come on, we have our ride." Owen said quickly as he signaled the Raptors to come out of the paddock. He clicked on his clicker to get their attention as they emerged, for the first time out of their paddock without an electric fence. After closing the paddock door, he then held up his hand, and slowly led them forward. Duchess followed one step at a time, and Zeng noticed how quiet her footsteps are. Normally she would have expected the usual thump that shook the foundations of buildings, water vibrate, but it was evident that Duchess was taking a lot of care as she moved.

Owen continued clicking as he waited patiently for the raptors to adjust to their surroundings. Aquila and Hercules were getting restless as they surveyed their surroundings with great interest, while Lyra and Cygnus were focused on their Alpha. Orion, unfortunately was more interested in Zeng, and kept looking and moving in to nudge her. The party picked up pace and started moving towards the back of the paddocks where other maintenance buildings are.

"Hold." Owen raised his hands and the raptors stopped. He turned and opened one of the shutters and Zeng stepped in to feel for the lights and flicked them on. She saw in the shed was a few Jeep Wranglers and motorcycles, and quickly went over to the wall with a key cabinet. She picked out one of the keys and turned around to head to the door when she saw Owen pushing a motorcycle towards the door.

"Isn't that…" she started, as she saw Owen fished out his keys from his pocket.

"It's mine." Owen smiled proudly as he looked at his Triumph Scrambler.

"I know it's yours." she said and made her way to the Wrangler nearest to the door. "But didn't you lose that at Jurassic World?"

"I did," Owen said with a grin. "I made them compensate one."

"And I assume you did the same with that rifle." she said as she turned the ignition and the Wrangler roared to life. She turned to look at Owen who gave her an innocent shrug. She rolled her eyes again and took off her backpack. She slid into the driver's seat and fished for her tablet which she propped it on the dashboard. She checked the interruption, which was still in place and scrolled through the call log that recorded the amount of calls that she had intercepted and redirected. Most of them was from Ruscitti, to Hoskins, which was of no surprise. The others were internal calls which she didn't care for. She closed the door and rolled down the windows. She watched Owen as he adjusted his hunting bag and rifle next to her.

Zeng poked her head out of the window to see the raptors still standing where they are and Dugan looking up and out towards the main compound. She quickly fished into her jacket pocket and took out the ear piece and handed it out to Owen.

"Put this on." she said quickly, keeping an eye on Dugan. Owen grabbed it in time as Dugan turned back. He nodded and understood her intentions and put it on as he pretended to adjust the straps again. Owen pushed the Scrambler forward and out the building. Zeng swiftly pulled out her gun and placed it in the cup holder next to her. She took a deep breath and inched the Wrangler out.

Owen stepped back to close the shutters and got on the Scrambler. He turned to look at the party, his family of raptors, Dugan and Duchess, and Zeng.

"Alright guys, listen up." He clicked the clicker again, but before he could address his raptors, the Wrangler's engine revved loudly.

"We need to go now." Zeng shouted. Owen spun around to see her turn from her tablet and the jeep started to move off. "They're coming."


	24. On the Precipice

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Clyde Ruscitti was getting impatient, he hated waiting. He had been trying to ring Hoskins for the last half an hour but the director was no where to be found. He decided he had enough and burst out of his room. The others were already outside waiting.

"Find him." he said to them through gritted teeth. The other suits scattered and Ruscitti tried his phone again. No answer. Frustrated, he left the guest building where another suit was standing there, smoking.

"You know what's going on?" he said casually.

"Westbay, we had a deal. I'll make sure my end is fulfilled and you make sure yours is." Ruscitti said, swatting away the smoke.

"Really? One of my boys tells me that the tyrannosaur got out." he said, looking in the direction of the paddocks.

"What?" Ruscitti whipped his head so fast he felt a headache. He ran towards the paddocks where a few more of his suits are.

"Sir, the T-rex," one of them huffed as he skidded to a stop in front of him. "It's gone."

"Damn it!" Ruscitti pushed past him and stared at the opened shutters. He as about to kick the dirt when he saw something on the ground. They were faint, but unmistakable three-toed footprints. "Follow them!"

Westbay threw his cigarette on the ground and snuffed it out before joining them. They ran further into the compound and saw more markings, smaller prints this time. Ruscitti knew, they must have taken more out. They followed the messy markings towards the garage and sheds at the back.

"Open it up!" he shouted. The shutters clanked open to reveal the Jeeps and several motorcycles. Ruscitti hurried over to one and looked up immediately for the keys. One of his boys flung open the key cabinet.

"Sir, they've taken everything." he turned and said slowly. Westbay looked at Ruscitti, lighting up another cigarette. Ruscitti let out another yell that reverberated. The men looked at him, some with concern, some with fear. Westbay merely shook his head.

* * *

Zeng drove in silence towards the looming electric fence in the distance, it's flickering red light showing her the way. The ground thumped behind her as Duchess ran heavily. From her tablet, she had found an opening towards the west side of the fence indicated by a flashing segment on the screen and turned.

"Zeng?" Owen's voice buzzed in her ear. "Can you hear me?"

"Unfortunately yes." she replied, glad to have muffled most of the noise outside the car. "There's a gate on the west side, we can get in through there."

"Okay. Just want you to know Hoskins tried calling." he said as his headlights flashed in her rearview mirror. "I didn't pick up."

"Ignore it." she said, swerving to avoid a bush clump. "He's not going to be of any help from now on."

"You don't believe him?"

"He said you have successful field tests." Zeng replied, lathering her words with sarcasm. "Clearly this is the first time your Raptors are out of the paddock."

There was a moment of silence.

"You caught that huh." Owen replied.

"I may work with mechanics most of the time, but I know my fair share about animals." she said, swerving to avoid the glare from Owen's headlights. From her mirror, she could see the Raptors following, but at the same time very curious about their surroundings. Aquila would constantly turn her head, Hercules enjoyed bursting through bushes and leaves, and Cygnus appeared to snap at every branch or stray shrubbery that were in his way.

"Yes about that." Owen asked suddenly. "I've never seen them react the same way towards any other humans. Everyone hates Hoskins, sometimes Wu, but their reaction towards you, especially Orion, I got to say I'm more than just curious."

"I told you, I cleared the islands before Jurassic World could be built." she said simply. They neared the fence and Zeng swerved left to cruise along the side. She could see beyond was overgrown with shrubbery, but there were faint roads on the ground that were illuminated the brief moment their headlights past.

"And?" Owen urged. "By the way how did you clear the islands anyway?"

Zeng rolled her eyes, hoping the gate could just be nearer to end the conversation.

"Some were captured, others eliminated." She said. "I planned the operations, supplied the equipment and your ACU team back then handled most of it."

"Okay." Owen said. Zeng squinted at her mirror and even though it was dark, she could tell he's not convinced. "That still doesn't answer the question why they liked you."

Zeng gave an audible sigh and Owen, despite the blistering winds, parted his lips into a grin. He sensed that the Wrangler slowed and followed suit. He held up his fist quickly as Zeng swerved and stopped the car. The raptors thumped to a halt and Duchess followed suit. From her back, Dugan saw Zeng had gotten out of her car and approached the fence with a flashlight. He squinted into the dark and saw nothing but fence.

The electric perimeter fence was built using the same method of the old parks and facilities. Concrete pillars formed the fence posts at each distance, and joined together with rows of bars and wire cords that emit high voltage of electricity. The distance between each row of cord was small that not even a child could crawl through, and every third cord had a metal bar behind it for reinforcement.

"My lady!" he called. She looked up and waved him over. Dugan patted on Duchess' head and she lowered herself. "What is it?"

"The gate." she said, looking ahead at the fencing.

"I don't see any gate." Dugan said as he looked up and down the fence. Zeng did not answer, instead she picked up a twig on the ground and took a step closer.

"Zeng." Owen cautioned, but the woman wasn't paying attention. She flicked the twig at the fence and it burnt immediately. She shone the light at the cords, studying them intently.

"O'Grady," Dugan came over and stood next to Owen. "You know what's going on?"

"Just watch." he said with a smile. Dugan turned to see Zeng had gotten onto the ground, lying flat and inching her way under the lowest row of wire. Her head was over the other side of the fence and the cord was coming dangerously close to her chest.

"Zeng, you can't fit down there." he said quickly and stepped forward.

Zeng had stopped inching, but she was inspecting something from the other side of the fence, with her fingers holding up the light. She said nothing, but slowly shifted herself towards the side so her palm could reach in. She carefully rolled the flashlight on the ground so it pointed to where she wanted to see. And at the side of the last cord, was lowest metal bar, and in the dark color of metal, was a tiny hinge, and next to the hinge was three small wires, each colored differently.

Owen saw her face light up and was going to reach for something but she stopped. She turned her head slightly and inched the flashlight further left, and her face turned grim. She took a few breaths, and Owen somehow knew, she's calculating something.

"You need me to do anything?" he asked, crouching down. He had known better back in their school days to interrupt her when she's thinking. But her eyes were no longer darting around, gathering information. It was the same face she had when she was holding her licorice throwing star and preparing to throw it at the answer sheet back in class. Except this time it was different, she wasn't holding her solution in her hands.

"Actually yes." she said quietly. Truth to be told, she didn't want his help. She didn't want to appear as though she couldn't do it herself. After all, Project Shiva was meant to be a lone mission. But she knew, despite her pride, they don't have much time. And it's not the time to talk about pride either. Owen had gotten down with his chest to the ground. "No, don't come down."

"Okay…" Owen frowned. Zeng swallowed and inched her palm back to the other side. Slowly she inched her fingers upwards towards the wire, and nudged between them to hook her index finger around the blue one. She tugged it lightly and confirmed it was indeed detachable and the fence sparked. The two men and dinosaurs jerked back instinctively, and Zeng quickly shut her eyes. "Zeng… what are you doing?"

Aquila and Orion had started screeching. The other raptors stepped back and looked around cautiously. Duchess began to growl ominously.

"Grady, on the count of three I want you to pull me back." she said quickly, reopening her eyes. She inched her head up and saw Owen had already gotten up and crouched where her legs are. She felt his hands closed around her ankles tight and he looked straight at her. "Okay."

"One." she hooked her finger in further, tugging the wire loose further and the fence sparked again.

"Two." Dugan stepped away to make room for them. Zeng turned her face to the side and shut her eyes.

"Three!"

Owen yanked her legs hard and Zeng felt her body slid across the dirt. She quickly retracted her hand and the fence sparked with loud cracks as her finger pulled the blue wire loose. The second her hand was back to the side of the fence she flipped over just in time to see the lowest cord had detached itself as though someone had cut it and dropped onto the ground, followed by the next, and the next. She pushed herself off the ground and scooted quickly further backwards. The cords sparked and cracked as they touched each other on the ground, with smoke rising out from the edges.

"That was close." Dugan said, looking down at the woman taking deep breaths on the ground. "That would have decapitated you, my lady."

"Yeah, it would." she replied between breaths. "It was designed not to be manually overwritten."

"Why would Hoskins do that? It doesn't make any sense." Dugan said, looking over at Owen, who was watching Zeng intently.

"I'm ok." she said, aware of Owen's look of concern. "And thanks, for not asking too many questions and yanking me out of there."

She stood up and dusted herself off. Owen then followed, his eyes not leaving her. He wasn't surprised, after all, this was how she was like back in school. She never wanted or needed help, and always delivered what she had intended to. But he couldn't help but feel a small sense of achievement, or something of that sort, that she would not hesitate to trust him, especially when her life is of concern. Perhaps this wasn't that awkward as he had thought, and they are starting to break down that wall that held them both apart as adversaries.

"Any time, Zeng." he replied with a small smile. Dugan caught it and smirked.

Zeng picked up another twig and threw it at the metal bars that were still in tact. The twig hit the bar with a soft tap and fell to the ground. She took a deep breath, and raised her leg to kick the lowest one, and it swung backwards. She reached out and pushed the one closest to her quickly and it swung backwards as well.

"I guess this means the gate is open." she announced.

"How did you even know it's here?" Owen asked. Zeng reached out her foot and dragged one of the cords towards him. Owen saw there was a cap on the cord and knew what it meant. "It's a magnet."

"Electromagnet to be exact." Zeng said, kicking it out of the way. "It's insulated within the casing so to reattach themselves easily, and not to disrupt or weaken the magnet from the currents. I hate to admit, but they did a good job with this. Wouldn't have found it if it weren't for the magnetic fields."

Dugan stood in silence, eyes bouncing from one to another, not understanding a single word. Owen caught his look and smiled.

"Wow." Dugan simply said, watching Zeng pull out the tie that's keeping her hair in a bun and shaking the dirt from her long hair as though nothing just happened.

"Told you." he patted the man on the back and headed back to his Scrambler. He raised his hand again to get the raptors' attention. Zeng got in the Wrangler and made it turn, she slowly moved the vehicle towards the gate and pushed away the bars with the car. She inched forward some more and looked back to find the raptors and Owen had passed through the gate. Dugan is back on Duchess' back and she's looking at the bars intently. With a few nudges from Dugan, the T-rex touched the bars gently with her snout, and when she realized there was no more electricity, she broke her way into the compound, thumping on the ground littered with low shrubbery and loose dirt.

"That's my girl!" Zeng heard Dugan cheering on her back. She turned to look at the raptors who have taken an interest in their new surroundings. Despite the dark, their eyes glowed with anticipation and a raw surge of strength. There was a question that weighed heavily on her mind, as her eyes turned and found the other human not far from her.

Owen stood beside his bike with an unreadable expression. Beside him was Aquila and Orion, his two best hunters, and the other three were behind him. He was in a similar situation before, it felt like a distant time in a distant land. He couldn't remember what was going through his mind the other time he let Hoskins call the shots. It didn't end well, and frankly he doesn't think it would now either. As the winds threw at him fiercely, he looked up and out into the night sky. A few stars shone next to a crescent moon, and he wondered if any of the stars he could see now are any his raptors' namesake.

Zeng stepped out of the car and walked on the grass towards him. His raptors and him turned at the sound of rustling of her boots against the grass. She too, had an unreadable expression on her face. But she needed to know, before they go any further.

"Grady. There's something I need to know, before we go."

He gave her his full attention, but remained silent. She looked at the raptors, standing mere steps away from her. No bars, no fences. The atmosphere was unlike before they entered the gate. There was discipline, order and management back on the other side. Humans, were at the top of the food chain. But over on this side, Zeng felt as though she had literately been transported back in time, to a primordial world, where the only thing that mattered was survival. Nobody talked about progress, innovation, or creation. It was a fearsome, yet simpler world.

But still, a world, nature had chosen to destroy.

"Why did you take up the job?"

Owen was not prepared to answer that question, but he knew the answer was actually very simple.

"I came to stop them."

"But here you are, standing amongst your new family. Is this not in the way of stopping them?"

To which he said nothing, but looked at her with a grim face. He knew on the day Orion was born, he had failed the mission. The mission that he took upon himself when he decided to accept the job. When Dugan asked him to find himself, he tried very hard. But as the days go by, watching the little raptors grow, he knew he had long lost the argument of what is right and what is wrong. He prayed for a way out of the daily torture of having to constantly fight within himself, and the way came by a helicopter one year after he arrived. Zeng could tell from his eyes, that her worst case scenario over the last few months of listening in his phone had come true. When he asked her for help, she knew what he actually meant.

He needed her to help him pick a side.

But how could she decide for his sake, when her own mind is equally, if not more confused?

"You know what Project Shiva's real intention is." She said calmly, but Owen could hear the sadness in her voice. "If the time comes, are you going to stop me?"

Will he? He doesn't know. He had not made a decision yet. Owen, standing within his circle of family, couldn't decide. His mind was in a flurry, but strangely, he felt the same calmness and reassurance he found in her eyes back at the restaurant. She trusted him earlier on. Perhaps it's time for him to trust her, just as how the old Doc trusted her.

Owen looked at her, his eyes glazed with a thin layer of tears and shook his head slowly. It wasn't as hard as he had expected. His classmate nodded with a heavy breath, clearly trying to swallow the hard pill that is his decision. He watched as she turned to face the darkness beyond. The cold wind bit hard at his bare arms, but he had preferred it that way. It helped him to think and calm down. He doesn't know how this night will end, but somehow, he knew, that there's nowhere else he'd rather be tonight.

"Zeng." she turned her head back, and she found his face firm and resolute, unlike a moment ago. She watched as he adjusted his gear and got on his bike. "Watch my back, and I'll watch yours."

She didn't know what to say so she bit the side of her cheek. The discomforting pain reminded her that this is not a dream. It's real. The dinosaurs are real, the threat is real, and the dangers are real. Zeng nodded her head and hung it low, avoiding his gaze.

"And I'll watch both of yours!" Dugan's voice bellowed behind her. Duchess thumped her way towards them, and everyone could tell, that the Rex is feeling hungry. Not for food, but for something that will satisfy that millions of years of instinctive hunger. Zeng took a deep breath, and nodded more affirmatively.

"The hunt is on." she said, the side of her lips curving.

"Should we close the gate?" Dugan pointed backwards with his thumb. Both Owen and Zeng looked at the opened gate that separated chaos from whatever that could be considered order. Zeng shook her head and walked back towards her car.

"Nobody will follow us, Dugan." Owen shouted over the wind to the man riding on the Rex. "The only ones crazy enough to venture beyond, are already here."


	25. Sorna: Site B

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Hoskins took a calming breath as he watched the lights from the Wrangler and Scrambler disappear from the surveillance of the furthest camera that survived after they shifted operations to the edge of the island. For now, they are the least of his worries.

He flipped his phone back up and noted the number of miss calls and decided to ring one back.

"Where the hell have you been?!" the voice came immediately after one ring.

"I'm in the control room." he said calmly. "Everything is under control."

"Under control?" the voice scoffed angrily. "It has never been under control. You've just sent them on a fruitless hunt, and-"

"Stop. I know what I'm doing." Hoskins said sternly.

"Do you?"

"Yes, and it'll do you good if you trust me." he turned threateningly. "Go get some rest. It'll be over in the morning."

Wu stared at his phone as the call ended. In the moment of fury, he almost threw it across the room, but upon remembering that he still need it later, he stopped and steadied his breath. It will be a long night, and there's no way he could get any rest.

…

The interior of the island had grown vast with thick vegetation, the roads that were once used on a daily basis have almost disappeared. Zeng watched her tablet, which is functioning like a GPS at the moment, closely and noted they are coming up quickly to the facility that was abandoned. Sure enough, in the darkness, the roads started to be more man-made and building silhouettes blocked out most of the sky ahead of them. Zeng turned on the high beams on the Wrangler and slowed. She rolled down the windows on both sides so she could see her surroundings clearer.

Up ahead, was the recently abandoned training facility. There were paddocks, fences and sheds just like the ones at the front of the island, except there were much more in quantity on both sides of the road. Paddock doors and fence gates were all opened, and despite the dark, they could make out abandoned crates, supply barrels and a few vehicles. Zeng stopped the Wrangler and stepped out with her flashlight. Owen and Dugan both stopped with their animals.

Zeng moved the flashlight around, taking in as much as she can. The ground was bare and weeds have taken over the sidewalks and parts of buildings. It was clear to her that the place has been abandoned for quite some time. She turned her flashlight towards one of the buildings and walked towards it. Another light joined her and she felt Owen come up behind.

It was a supplies shed, one of the many that were fitted between the paddocks to store what was needed for the immediate vicinity. There were cabinets, shelves that are empty, boxes that were scattered, haystacks and giant containers. Zeng smelt the air. The lack of decay meant that they cleared out before any carnage. She stepped back outside and walked towards the next street behind the shed. More paddocks, more sheds, more roads. It felt like a never ending compound.

Aquila gave a cry that brought everyone's attention back. Owen hurried over and found that she had went to the other street on the opposite side. Zeng emerged and ran towards them where the other raptors have gone over, leaving Dugan and Duchess back on the road they came by.

"What is it, Aquila?" Owen said as he approached. The raptor gave another cry and lowered her head to sniff the ground. Owen and Zeng pointed their lights onto the area she was sniffing. There was a stain on the dark concrete ground. Zeng moved her light a little to create more illumination area.

"It's a tire track." Owen said as he crouched to examine it. "It's been here for a while, but it's not from one of the jeeps that we have."

"That's because it isn't." Zeng said, moving her light further down the street where the track was heading. "It's a track from an Armored Vehicle."

Owen looked up at her as she followed it closely, then turned around to check the other areas. She stopped and bent low, kicking the sand away from the ground. Orion came up next to her and sniffed the ground where she's pointing the light to and gave a quick huff. Owen came over and took a sharp breath. Zeng then stepped away from the tracks and shone her light around the compound. It was nothing like the previous street.

"O'Grady, Ms. Zeng," Dugan's voice came from the next street. "Is everything alright?"

"Look for yourself." Zeng shouted back and shone her light high. Dugan climbed onto Duchess' head as she straighten herself, giving more height to herself, allowing Dugan to see across to the other street.

"Holy shi-" the larger man began but stopped short as he saw the lights moving around, illuminating what looked like debris from a catastrophic disaster. The paddocks over the other side were reduced to concrete rubble, fences lay on their sides in twisted angles, vehicles stuck between buildings, and broken glass laid everywhere.

Owen stared at the blocks of concrete on the base of a paddock and recalled that day back on Jurassic World main street. It was like a replica of what happened then. The Indominus wrecked everything in its way while putting up a fight. There was faint blood stains on the broken walls, rifles that were snapped in half and shotgun shells littered the ground. It was then all came crashing back down on him, as though the past three years trying to get over the incident had never happened.

Lyra nudged him gently, bringing him back into reality. Owen reached out and stroke her head with affection, but caught the look in her eyes, and it reminded him of the other three raptors that perished in the previous incident. He was at a conflict again. He had promised himself to protect them, but he had originally came to stop them. And now history is repeating itself in which he seemed to be letting it. His breaths started getting shorter and sharper, and Lyra tensed.

Years of suppressing the horror and shock of what really happened on Isla Nublar only proved that he was just running away. The adrenaline that kept him on his toes that day came from every ounce of military experience he had, but none of that prepared him for the aftermath of dealing with the recurring nightmares that followed. Claire's presence helped a little, but it was back to square one when she left. He desperately searched for that man three years ago, venturing out with nothing but his Marlin and a Jeep. But he wouldn't come, he couldn't, because he was long gone. Who is he now? Will he live to see daylight?

A flash of light swept past his face, blinded him for a moment. He looked up to see his classmate looking at him closely.

"One thing at a time." she said quietly and turned back to her surroundings. He needed to hear that, but at the same time couldn't help but wonder how did she even know what he was thinking about, but as Lyra nudged his neck, he realized that it probably had shown up on his face.

"Let's get going then." Owen said, pressing a palm to his chest to steady his breathing, Zeng nodded and turned back. As they both carefully step over the debris, Zeng stopped at the area where she had kicked away the sand. She shone her light on the ground and placed her boot next to it for scale.

The three-toed print on the ground was larger than her own body size, with more room to spare. She took another look around before heading back to the other street where the Wrangler is. She looked up and saw Duchess' head popping above the buildings and felt her hairs standing on ends on her back. She shone the light back at the print on the ground, and bit her cheek again. There's a good chance that the print is bigger than Duchess'.

"Zeng?"

She whipped her head back and hurried over to her Wrangler and got in. The tablet showed that they are still a few ways more till the crater Hoskins mentioned. She turned on the beam and rolled up the windows and started off. From her rearview mirror, she could see Owen on his Scrambler with a dark face.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she moved the vehicle towards the adjoining street and followed the wreckage.

"I am." Owen's voice came. "And thanks."

The ground was uneven but they pressed on. The raptors leapt with little effort over the fallen concrete and fences, while Duchess merely trampled over them. They drove past more wreckage of paddocks and training grounds and she couldn't help but wonder, just how many dinosaurs did they have before, and more importantly, where are they now? If all of them were transported to Isla Nublar, it is no wonder the facility there couldn't handle and they all broke out. But at the same time, it could also mean that they had built these many paddocks to accommodate for when the real production starts. Sure enough, as she drove on, on the tablet a few rectangles indicated large facilities on both sides. It must be the manufacturing plants.

She rolled down her windows and shone her light out of the car towards her left and saw the remains of a factory, that was eerily quiet and abandoned.

"What is that?" Owen's voice came.

"Factories, for making dinosaurs." she answered. "These must be the ones responsible for the earlier batches that were transported to Nublar I supposed. It would seem like they used back the original factory buildings to make the first park that was abandoned."

"Is it just me, or is there still power in those buildings?"

"Geothermal." Zeng replied. "They made use of the volcanic activity on this island to power most of their equipment and operations. As Hammond once said, they spared no expenses."

"So they evacuated this place and stopped manufacturing large scale just because of the Rex?" Owen asked with apprehension.

"I know, something's not right." Zeng concluded for him. "It wouldn't make sense given they could just kill it, especially after they have brought in armored vehicles."

"What if they swapped the islands?" Owen asked, watching the beam of light from the Wrangler disappear from the left and emerging weaker on the right. "They manufactured on Nublar instead?"

"Which still doesn't make sense given all the facilities are here." she replied but did not snap back as Owen would have expected. "It would take an enormous feat to reconstruct the manufacturing plant over on Nublar and they couldn't have done it in a year or two."

"Well, most of Nublar was for the theme park, but there's the big restricted area at the top where the first Rex was kept. The raptor paddock was also there but on the other side. There's a lot that weren't opened to us."

"Makes you wonder what else were they planning at that time." Zeng mused. "Okay so assuming that this time, they didn't evacuate Nublar fully, and there's a production facility in the restricted zone and they have indeed manufactured there, then why restore this one here and build all the paddocks here? For what, storage?"

"Maybe it isn't as complicated, after all they are amassing an army, they'll need the space." Owen asked, swerving away and coming close to the Wrangler.

"I hope you are right, but that still doesn't explain why they would sacrifice the production of one island and evacuate all of these paddocks over to Nublar." she said, turning her head and seeing Owen coming up in her side mirror. "Also, if they indeed have a manufacturing plant there, wouldn't the island be overpopulated by now?"

"Maybe that's why it got out of control, and the animals broke free." Owen said after a moment of enlightened.

"I appreciate your evaluation Grady, but something tells me this isn't that simple." Zeng said quickly and swerved to avoid a fallen tree, and she heard a laugh.

"Ooo, appreciate." Owen slurred the word slyly. "Zeng, is that you talking, or someone else inside that head of yours?"

"Well, keep talking like that Grady and she'll go away." She replied with a big smile. "And the Dowager that Ruscitti was talking about will come back."

"Ah, so who shoots better?" Owen decided to try his luck further.

"Depends on what is the target." Zeng said, smiling a little. It felt comfortable, to be able to joke like that with Owen. She hasn't felt like this for a long time, in fact as she recalled far back to the days being out in the field, she hasn't felt that comfortable around people ever. It must have been that comment about having each others' back, she thought, because that was ultimately the missing link to all her missions so far.

She looked at the side mirror and see Owen just coming up behind her and the raptors following close, and Duchess' silhouette in the rearview mirror. It was an odd feeling being out in the open with these animals which have always thought of as fearsome and vicious. Zeng bit the side of her cheek again as she recalled how Orion's head felt as he nudged her playfully. There was a heavy weight upon her shoulder that she now know she wouldn't be able to depend on Owen anymore, given their prior conversation.

They drove past the paddocks and soon the ground turned from pavement to dirt. Zeng checked her tablet again and it indicated forest for a few more miles. She reached out and shifted the tablet's focus back to the main buildings, and little dots on the screen indicated various cellular receiving devices moving around. Their patterns indicated that they are in a frenzy, scattered about the main compound. A few have ventured out to the back of the paddocks, no doubt having discovered their secret mission. She looked over to the bunches of keys on the passenger seat and smiled to herself. There are a few dots that remained where they are, particularly one in the main building. Zeng concluded that it must be Hoskins. There were no other dots around him, and so for the time being, it is safe to assume that he has yet to make contact with anyone.

She shifted the focus upwards to check what's ahead of them, but she only saw trees ahead. Looking up ahead, there was a faint path that she could continue driving the Wrangler amongst the forest and shrubbery, no doubt made by the armored vehicles and the Rex from a year ago. Her Wrangler bounced up an down over the terrain and she grunted in annoyance. Squinting at her tablet, she tried to make out any signs that might indicate how far they are from the crater. Frustrated at the tiny screen, she reached out with two fingers and zoomed in on her little dot while keeping her eyes ahead where the beams from her headlights bouncing off the trunks.

As she zoomed in, she noticed her dot was approaching a few lines on the screen dotted with shrubbery and trees, she looked up and squinted, but saw that her lights were no longer illuminating anything, but diffusing into nothing.

She gasped and slammed on the brakes as the Wrangler skidded to a stop. She felt herself thrown forward if not for the seatbelt that held her in place with a choke. Owen skidded to a quick stop just behind her.

"Zeng," he hopped off the bike and hurried over. "Zeng what happened?"

She coughed as she unbuckled the belt and stared ahead. Owen pulled open the door on her side as she got out.

"Why, what's going on?" he asked, reaching out to hold her arm but she waved him off.

"I'm fine." she said as she inhaled a long and hard breath. Pulling out her flashlight, she pointed to the ground. "That, is what's going on."

Owen clicked his light on and followed suit. His light found the ground and then disappeared. He pulled it back, and there's the ground again.

"O'Grady, Ms. Zeng." Dugan hollered as he came up to them.

"No, no!" Owen quickly turned and held out his hand. "Not any further."

"Why what's…" Dugan said and looked ahead. The crescent moon was weak, but it did its job. Dugan, sitting atop of Duchess saw the ground fell at where the Wrangler had stopped, beyond that was the top of a lush forest. "Oh my…"

"So this is the crater." Owen said softly, and a glint far out caught his eye. "Is that…"

He turned to ask Zeng something but she had went back into the car and was digging around for something. Her head popped out and she was wearing a pair of enormous googles that covered half her face and she walked over to the edge.

"Yeah, that's a lake." she said, looking around. "This is our crater all right."

"Do you see it?" Dugan asked as he got off Duchess' back. "Do you see the thing?"

They both turned back to look at the larger man.

"What, I don't know what it is." Dugan said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. Zeng tried to bite back a laugh and turned back to the crater.

"No. I don't see the," Zeng paused, no doubt fighting back a laugh. "Thing. But I think it's safe to say, we need a plan. And a plan B."


	26. Oddly Terrifying

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Dugan bit into an apple as he sat on the ground at the edge of the crater. He looked out and marveled at how nature behaves in mysterious ways. He had never been close to a volcano before, and beyond his feet was one majestic sight despite the darkness.

The crater looked like a giant basin that was at least 50 square kilometers in size, with a lake shimmering in the dim moonlight, surrounded by forest everywhere. He peered down and saw nothing but black. Duchess rested her head on the ground next to where he sat and he patted her gently. Behind him, Owen was prepping his squad, making sure they respond to his clicker and directions, in this new open environment where their curiosity was starting to get ahead of them.

Orion was getting particularly anxious, as he kept getting distracted to the left side of the crater. Aquila, Hercules and Lyra kept their eyes on their Alpha, while Cygnus did his best to appear even remotely interested. But Owen knew better, Cygnus was one who has the shortest fuse for curiosity and attention span, something new would pique his interest for a while, just for a while. The sound of approaching engine turned their attention toward the right side of the crater as two headlights from the Wrangler came into view. It had been over half an hour since Zeng had took the Wrangler to circle the crater and see for herself what exactly are they dealing with.

"Ah, Ms. Zeng." Dugan said, tossing the apple core away. Owen let go of Lyra's head and walked over as she got out of the car and took off her night vision goggles.

"Well, we were right the first time." Zeng said, pulling the tablet away from the dashboard. "This is where the Indominus Rex 2.0 fell, and by the looks of it, the crater is doing it's job of keeping it inside."

"Did you see it?" Dugan asked again.

"No, I didn't." Zeng looked up briefly as she continued tapping away on the tablet. "But I found several places where the ground and parts of the cliffs have been disturbed, we can safely say Indominus 2 couldn't get out, but want to at least."

"So what should we do?" Dugan pressed. Zeng turned her attention from Dugan to Owen, who was looking deep in thought.

"You didn't see it at all?" Owen asked again. Zeng shook her head.

"Not thermal, not night vision. It could be hiding, which also might mean it knows we are here." she let out a sigh as Owen look away, slightly defeated. "But, I did find something else."

The two gentlemen looked towards where she pointed, on the left side of the lake.

"It appears that Indominus 2 isn't the only dinosaur down there."

"What?" Owen whipped his head back, searching her face for any sign of a joke.

"Well, don't you find it weird?" She asked as though it was too obvious. "That the Indominus 2 could survive until now? Yes there's water obviously, but what is it eating for food?"

That thought hadn't crossed Owen's head honestly and he was feeling slightly embarrassed for not seeing it sooner. In his mind he started backtracking when the incident could have happened, it was definitely before he joined, and now definitely before Dugan as well.

"That thing's been down there for more than a year!" Dugan realized, and Zeng nodded with a shrug.

"As absurd as it sounds, I think there's a small ecosystem down there." Zeng said continuing to point. "The vegetation seemed to be sparse except for that top right corner of the crater, north east to the lake, and while driving over there, I picked up several heat spots on the thermal cam, mainly concentrated right below us."

"Nesting areas." Owen looked at her seriously.

"Yeah. While I can't actually tell what it is, I think it's safe to say that the Indominus 2 is the only predator down there, which is why it had enough food to live until now."

"So if they all kept to these sides…" Dugan started gesturing around the crater.

"That top right corner is where we will most likely find the Indominus 2." Zeng finished for him. "Except maybe it isn't because it can camouflage."

Owen fell deep in thought, considering her words and bits and pieces of the incident back in Jurassic World flashed in his mind. The teeth dribbled with blood from previous victims, the white scales that changes color, the sheer size and monstrous destructive power… But at the center of it all, being this close to another Indominus, Owen felt as though that man three years ago had returned. His mind going into auto-pilot mode as he started evaluating his options and strategies, his eyes scanning the darkness for anything that can help in the vicinity, his body tensed, ready for action.

He looked up at Zeng, who had donned on her night vision goggles again and holding her tablet out, presumably to scan the area. He noticed her focus, her intensity, it was more than what he remembered about her back in school. The days battling on field, and in corporate seemed to have toughened her up. It reminded him very much of who he was back on Nublar, and her presence certainly helped him regain that confidence in himself.

"You have a plan?" he took a step towards her. She paused her surveillance, and took a deep breath. Owen knew it wasn't good.

"I do," Zeng said, turning around and pushed her goggles up to rest on her forehead. "And it involves seven of us."

"Seven?"

"I'm sorry Dugan," she said, looking at the bigger man. "This is as far as you and Duchess will go."

"What!" the larger man exclaimed loudly, his voice echoing slightly. Owen made a shush-ing gesture, and Dugan stopped and lowered his voice. "What?"

"Clearly, the Indominus 2 has been trapped down there for a while, there's no way out or up for an animal that size." She nodded at Duchess, who lifted her head slightly when one by one everyone started looking at her. "We don't have equipment to bring her down or up the crater."

Dugan looked at his princess and then back at Zeng, and back and forth a few more times, before turning to Owen for a last resort.

"She's right," Owen said slowly, considering his odds. "We can't."

"But," Dugan started to make an argument, but stopped short. "But, we…"

"I know you mean well." Zeng interjected. "And I appreciate you wanting to help, which is why you have to stay up here."

Owen looked up in realization.

"You mean to keep a lookout for them." he said.

"Yes." Zeng was relieved that he could somehow read her mind and figure out her intention. "By now Ruscitti would have figured out we are trying to hunt the Indominus 2, and if he's serious about capturing this thing, that jerk will find a way to or die trying. And when we are down there, we can't watch out for what's happening up here or back there."

Dugan's eyes slowly lit up as he understood.

"Ah, so you want me and my princess to stop them should they come looking for it." he smiled.

"Yes. You said you'll watch our backs, and that," Zeng pointed towards the direction in which they came from. "Is what we need to watch out for right now."

Dugan stood in silence and surveyed both of them then turned to look at the other dinosaurs around them. Deep down, as he sat and thought about it earlier, he knew it was easy to get down there, but almost impossible to get back up without help. He liked Owen, and Zeng, so if muscles are what they need in the background, then muscles it shall be.

"Alright O'Grady, Ms. Zeng." Dugan said, after a huff. "I got your backs, from up here."

"Thanks Dugan." Owen reached out to give the man an arm-wrestling handshake, and was pulled into a hug. Owen was taken aback, but granted he had known Dugan to be a little on the sentimental side, he reached around and patted the man on his back. Then Dugan released him and went over to hug Zeng, who was equally surprised, both by the gesture and the weight of his body. She too, gave him a pat on his back.

"We're coming back up, you know that." Zeng said reassuringly. Owen raised an eyebrow at that comment, because he had never seen, or thought Zeng to have a sentimental side. He took a close look at her, the slight glint in her eyes, curved lips and general uplifting aura. She was serious about coming back up. Perhaps she has already figured out a plan.

"I know." Dugan said, releasing her. "And we'll be here waiting."

Dugan steadied his breath and watch the two younger humans turn away after reassuring smiles. He remembered many a time he had to say "see you later" to people only to see them the next time at a service. He thought he had left that life behind when he returned from the army, but his daughter left the biggest cut. He was simply tired of having people taken away from him. Duchess grunted and brought his mind back. She was disappointed not being able to join the hunt, but Dugan knew better that while he said he would rather watch Duchess die in the manner best suit that 65 million years worth of hunting genetic code, he secretly was happy that she didn't have to go down that soon.

Zeng had gotten back into the Wrangler and Owen hopped on his motorcycle. He signaled his squad to follow as they both drove around and towards the top right side of the crater. He turned back to get a last look at Dugan, and saw him smiling and waving.

"You still don't trust him, do you?" Owen asked as soon as Dugan's silhouette was the size of an ant.

"Not one bit." Zeng's cold reply came. "I know he's your friend, but no."

He frowned at the answer in his ear. Owen had known that it is almost innate to her that she doesn't trust people easily, and frankly how could he blame her given that they've only met today?

"Then do you trust me?" he asked, coming up close to her window. There was no answer, and Owen peered into the Wrangler. Zeng's gaze was fixed ahead. "So?"

He saw her turn her head slightly to look at him, as though contemplating her answer.

"Give me a reason to, and I will." she said calmly and gunned on the pedal. The Wrangler sped ahead, leaving Owen and his squad falling behind. He was annoyed with himself for asking that. Clearly the dragon doesn't like being poked. That, or he was just getting ahead of himself.

Zeng was wondering the same question. Although she had his answer earlier, she wasn't sure if she could trust him fully yet. Not his loyalty to Hoskins, but his affection for the animals concerned. He may have indicated that he won't stop her if the time comes, but a lot can still happen between now and then, and who knows, when then will come. She pulled down her night vision goggles and scanned the area below her in the crater. Taking caution, she swerved closer to the trees and extinguished all the lights on the car.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked from behind.

"I don't know how far Indominus 2 can see, best not to let it know where to find us." she said, swerving even closer to the trees. Owen understood and navigated closely behind her and turned off his. The darkness soon took over and he squinted to make out the dim lights on her brakes.

"What's the plan?" Owen asked again, trying to change the subject in the otherwise awkward silence that was connected via the earpieces.

"For starters, I say we climb down the side that's just outside the Indominus 2's territory." Zeng replied, slowing down.

"You have rope?"

"The Wrangler has cable." she said, winding down her passenger side windows and looking out. There was an opening coming up and she slowed. "Grady stop where you are."

Owen held up his hand and the raptors came to a stop behind his motorcycle. He watched as she reversed into the trees and maneuvered the Wrangler to stop before two thick trees that were spaced close enough so the jeep can't pass. Owen then nodded in comprehension inched forward and parked his Scrambler beside her. Zeng got out and pushed her goggles up on her forehead and got into the back seats. There, she opened the trunk and saw that there were a few cases and a large flashlight. She pulled out one by one and handed them to Owen, who then opened them on the ground. Aquila and Orion came over and sniffed the cases as the others approached cautiously, only Cygnus had found a spot on the ground and curled up nice and cozy to watch. Zeng then switched on the light and handed it to him before feeling around to see what she has missed.

"Alright, what inventory do we have to work with?" Zeng said, climbing back out.

"Flares, medication, lights, straps, some duct tape, and for some reason, a desert eagle." Owen said, standing up after surveying all the cases. Zeng paused at the gun, and ducked back in for her backpack.

"You take the eagle and the tape, I'll take the flares and light. We'll both split the straps." she said as she stuck the smaller lights into the side pockets. She unzipped her bag and arranged the flares pointing up. Owen stole a peek at what is inside and saw a mesh of equipment in them.

"What's in there?" he asked. She gave him a look and pulled out four ascenders and threw two to him. She then pulled out a thick wristband with what looked like red bullets tucked into them.

"Ascenders, for climbing. Markers," she held up her wrist. "For marking. The rest, I'm hoping not to need them at all."

"Why don't you take the gun?" he said, pulling it out of the case and taking the other two magazines. She unzipped her leather jacket and unstrapped the belt that was concealed before. Owen saw a sheath and a holster as she strapped them back on her hips and slide both weapons to her sides. He then handed her one of the magazines but she shook her head.

"Xenon doesn't need that." she said with a hint of smile as she patted the gun on her right. Owen frowned in confusion, but decided not to push his luck further and pocketed them. "What do you have in there?"

"Magazines for the marlin, light, some rope, but I doubt it'll be enough." he pulled out a knife and strapped it on his waist. "Some protein bars, and,"

"You brought food?" Zeng raised an eyebrow. He looked at her, slightly bewildered.

"I don't know how long we're going to be down there." he said simply, and got a chuckle from his classmate. "What?"

"Nothing. I just thought," she managed between snorts, and upon seeing his serious face, shook her head. "Never mind."

"No seriously, what?" he asked again. Zeng looked up and stopped.

"I just thought, we would be done by then." she shrugged. It was then, they both realized, neither of them truly knew what would be the outcome of tonight.

"Yeah, you know what." Owen broke the silence, and inspected the protein bar under the light awkwardly. "I think these were in here for some time, I just grabbed the bag in a hurry and didn't get a good look."

Zeng bit her cheek again to stop herself from smiling. Somehow she is inclined to answer Owen's earlier question with better confidence. She knew very well that if there anyone who will watch her back, it would be him. Years of childish dispute and grudges meant nothing to this man, and frankly, it shouldn't. So she doesn't see what else she was holding onto. Project Shiva was designed to be carried out with minimal humans involved, but things change, circumstances change. As an engineer, she knew what she was supposed to do, in the face of change.

"What's your plan for getting them down?" she asked as she dug into her bag and pulled out a small bottle of water she had swiped from the guest room earlier and tossed it to him.

"I'll go down first with the cable, and then tie it down so you guys can follow." he said, unwinding the straps from the case.

"I meant them." Zeng pointed to his five raptors, looking at him intently.

"Oh, don't worry." Owen said with a twinkle in his eyes. "They can handle themselves, right guys?"

He smiled and nudged Aquila beside him with is elbow. The beta snorted loudly.

"So what do you have in mind when we're down there?" He asked. Zeng looked at the crater and pointed.

"Well your raptors excel in ambush and stealth, so let's use that." Zeng said, as Owen turned to look in the direction she pointed. From his vantage point, he could see the shimmering lake right in the middle of the forested crater, half obscured by the towering trees.

"Hide in the trees, and when it comes out for water, we'll attack." Owen finished for her.

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm still very unsettled that I can't find it on thermal. I don't know why it would hide in the middle of the night, unless it knows we are here."

"Do you think there's a chance that it's not even there?" Owen asked cautiously.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Zeng replied with a loud sigh. "I thought about that too, but beyond the crater over that stretch of trees would be the island's outer cliff, and after that would be the sea. We all heard the cries, it's got to be here somewhere."

Owen turned to give her a frowning smile.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just that," Owen paused as though contemplating whether to finish his sentence, and upon seeing Zeng's annoyed face, quickly continued. "Usually here's where we start to argue."

Zeng frowned and thought about what he said for a second before nodding in agreement.

"Well I guess we have both honored our toast this evening." Zeng said, and Owen caught her slightly higher pitch. There's the awkwardness again, but this time it came from Zeng only. Owen felt that she could have eased up a little now that they are working together on something far more dangerous. While she is not as bossy and controlling as Claire was, Zeng certainly is as, if not more uptight than her. Not that it mattered to Owen though. In terms of out in the field, he'd take Zeng any day.

Owen swung his shoulder bag forward and started rummaging through. Cygnus had gotten up and trotted over, standing next to Hercules. Owen then pulled out a few harnesses, and walked over to the largest Raptor.

"Well buddy, you're going to help us a little." he said calmingly as he strapped the harness onto Hercules' torso. He then picked up the first aid kit and attached it onto his back, securing it in place by tucking it under the harness. Zeng was curious, but she knew there's more work to be done. She approached the edge of the crater and held out her tablet so the camera is pointing downwards. From there she got a reading of an estimated twenty story high building. She then walked over to the front of the Wrangler and started pulling the cable at the front, mentally calculating the length of the cable and felt her heart sink a little as she deduced they had just enough to reach down with a few more meters left. Going down is easy, but coming back up will need some improvising on their part.

She unrolled one of the straps she had taken from the cases and started looping it around her lower body to make a harness, at the end of it was a triangular metal ring which she attached a carabiner to. She pulled the other end of the strap and looped it around the carabiner and metal ring to make a makeshift figure eight. Satisfied, she pulled it open and turned to see what Owen was doing.

Owen had finished putting on the harnesses on his squad, with Hercules carrying the first aid. He readjusted all his gear and was strapping on his personal harness which he had brought along in his bag.

"Bad news." she said as he approached which stopped him in his tracks. "The cable only reaches almost all the way, with about one or two building floors left."

"Oh it will." Owen then said as he peered down the cliff. Zeng noticed that the comment was a bad attempt at hiding a smirk, for Owen's lips were curving at the sides. "I guess the raptors will go first."

"What?"

"Guys, fall in." Ignoring her, he said and the raptors formed a line in front of him. He unrolled another strap he took from the cases and looped them through their harnesses.

"You sure that's going to hold?" Zeng asked, mentally calculating the raptors weights and the strength of the strap which turns out to be the jeep's recovery strap.

"Well, they are just going to be strapped together, they'll climb down themselves." Owen said, pulling both looped ends of the strap and passing them them through the hook and onto the cable.

"Aquila, Orion, you two know what to do when you are down there at the end, right?" Owen asked the two raptors at each end as he pointed to the hook. The two raptors each gave a small cry. "Very good."

Zeng watched as Owen threw the hook down the edge of the crater and feed it until it ends. Then he signaled the raptors with his hand and they lined up along the cable, with Aquila at the back and Orion at the front. Slowly, Zeng watched as each of the raptor grabbed the cable with their jaws, and to her amazement, started descending. She quickly stepped forward to the edge and watch as the raptors coordinated their descend, with Aquila heading the way by using her powerful feet to support herself against the wall, and rappelling down, using her teeth as a descender by biting and releasing the cable. The other raptors followed suit, with well-timed movements that ensured neither of them is moving too fast or too slow. Owen turned to see Zeng's mouth hanging open and smiled like a proud father.

"What do you think?" Owen asked. Zeng did not turn or react, as though frozen in time. "I thought this would come in handy, in case we were ever in a cliff situation like this one. Turns out I was right. Took them awhile to get coordinated, especially Aquila who is steadfast, and Cygnus who got bored after a while, but we got there." And as she continued to stare in shock, Owen moved next to her and nudged her with his elbow.

"You know, when I went to see Dr. Alan Grant," she said slowly without turning. "He told me the raptors could open doors with handles. I didn't believe him."

"They are a lot more intelligent than we expected, and the thing is, they learn fast." Owen said. As the raptors descended further into the darkness, she pressed herself onto the ground and pulled down her goggles to watch. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the end of the cable. Zeng rotated the dials on her goggles to zoom in on the raptors eighteen stories down and saw Orion reached up with his forelimb's claw and cut his end of the loop of the recovery strap, he then let go of the cable in his jaws and kicked off the wall of the cliff and fall on his feet to the ground below. Lyra followed suit, as the strap slithered through her harness. Hercules, followed by Cygnus, then Aquila last. The recovery strap hung loosely at the end of the hook, effectively extending the length of the cable.

Zeng's jaw continued to drop as she watched all that unfold from her goggles. She stood back up after seeing the raptors fall in a line at the base of the crater and pulled off her goggles. Owen smirked as he surveyed his classmate's bewildered face. It was just like old school days, when he outsmarted her on some of Doc Thorne's brain teasers. Except that this time she wasn't simmering with anger and dissatisfaction. Zeng knew that the last bit of strap on the cable hook was Owen's idea, which he could have done so at the beginning before lowering it down, but she had to admit, getting the raptors down first without them chewing off the strap and extending it at the same time, was smart.

"Is it okay to say that I'm truly terrified of them now?"

Owen was slightly taken aback by her question. It was not just the trepidation of genetically modified dinosaurs, but also this might be the first time she has ever openly admitted to her reservations and fears. Owen couldn't help but feel that awkwardness again, because despite all that they had been through so far, they essentially hadn't talk this much since a year ago when they had met for a brief fifteen minutes that ended in a shouting fest, or even back in school many years ago. If it were Claire, back on Jurassic World on that fateful day, he would have held her hand and reassured her that it'll be fine. Or any other girl for that matter. But he is fully aware that Zeng is not any other girl he had met, not even Claire.

"Hey." Owen said, dropping his voice as she turned away from the crater to him. "I'm their Alpha, and as long as I'm there, it'll be fine."

She gave him a long hard look before nodding. Somehow, his voice, no matter how annoying it was before, gave her the affirmation she needed. Zeng looked back down at the crater and picked up the cable. Owen bent and took it from her.

"I'll go next." he said, clipping another carabiner onto the cable and on his harness and adjusting the ropes on it. He then turned to look at her make shift harness and frowned.

"I'll be fine. See you down there." she said quickly, picking up her backpack and strapping it over her back. Owen knew that this isn't the time to argue or worry about her choice of devices. There are a few people he knew who can pull off improvisation for the weirdest and oddest conundrum there is, and two out of the three are here on this island right now. He dug into his bag and pulled out the rest of the rope he had.

"Take these anyway and be careful then. See you in a moment." he smiled and took his step downwards. Something in his mind clicked, as though he had a sudden realization, an epiphany. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it definitely had something to do with human behavior.


	27. That Wasn't on the Menu

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Aquila sniffed the air and gave a disgruntled snort. Ahead of her was the sea of trees she had seen earlier from the top, and all around her reeks ominously. She turned to look at her siblings, who gave her the same apprehension of their surroundings. Lyra stayed close to Hercules, and even Cygnus had abandoned his cavalier attitude and stood vigilantly. Orion came up beside her and gave a small grunt. She gave him a displeased snarl, and he ignored her. She knew he could be an oddball sometimes, but despite their fight for dominance, Aquila knew she can always count on her big brother.

A shuffle behind them brought their attention back to their Alpha, who was standing close to the cable and dangling strap. The female human had almost made it to the ground. She unlinked her carabiner and slid down the strap with ease. Aquila turned away and stared into the sea of trees as Orion went forward to nudge the human. Cygnus and Hercules then came up beside Aquila, and it was safe to say that they all agreed on one thing. There's no sign of any life forms ahead of them. For now.

Zeng untangled herself from her makeshift harness and rolled up the strap as Owen headed for his squad. He patted their backs and took note of their expressions.

"It seems, there's nothing ahead of us." he said as Zeng joined him quickly, pulling down her goggles.

"I got nothing on night vision and thermal." she said, scanning the area. "I think it's safe to say, it's still in its territory. Let's move."

Owen held up his fist and his squad lined up orderly in front of him. Zeng took the moment and continued scanning the area. She noted the tree patterns, the shrubbery and ground, looking for any signs of animal activity. She heard a shuffle and knew Owen had started moving and followed. As she turned her head back to the front, she only saw Owen. She paused in her step and looked around. There was no sign of the raptors. She pulled off her goggles and Owen turned to look at her quizzing. It was then she noted the shrubbery moving by its own did she realized what was going on.

"Oh." she mouthed to him and Owen bit his lips to stop himself from laughing out. "Good idea."

They continued in silence, treading carefully in the undergrowth. With her night vision, she could see clearly where she should walk, but occasionally she would see a shrub moving next to her, giving her a boost as she climbed higher grounds or arm support through steep areas. The shrub would nudge her arm occasionally so she knows he's there. She turned around and noticed Owen had the same, presumably from Hercules given his stance. Zeng hovered her hand around the shrub and patted Orion on his head.

The dense forest was the least of her concerns. She noted the broken branches, disturbed bushes and indents on the ground to know many large animals had passed through the area. She looked up to see how far the damages went as they walked and saw a small horizontal marking on one of the tree trunks up high.

"What is it?" Owen asked when he noticed she had stopped walking. He came over to see her looking up and turning in a circle.

"Here look at this." she pulled off her goggles and handed it to him. She pointed in the direction she saw the mark. Owen held the goggles to his eyes and looked up. "See that marking on the tree?"

"Yeah." he turned around the same way as she did earlier to see if there were more markings. "Someone's been down here."

"There's another one over there." she said and pointed to her left. Owen turned to look.

"It's not directional marking that's for sure." he said, lowering the goggles.

"I know. They are too haphazard and scattered." she said, taking her goggles back and putting them back on. "But something must have made them, for some reason."

Something tugged at Zeng's arm and she turned to see nothing, but it was tugging her in the direction of a tree nearby.

"She wants to show you something." Owen said and urged her to follow. Zeng let her arm be tugged and headed to the tree before her arm was released. She looked at the base of the trunk and noted several rough scratches on the bark at the height of her hip. She looked around her legs and noted some disturbance on the dirt.

"There was a fight here." she said, side stepping to observe. She found a broken tree trunk, freshly torn next to her. "Something, crashed into the tree and broke it."

"The Indominus could have broken it." Owen said, looking at the trunk. He noted the ground was fairly bare with grass to each side. "Or another animal."

"This is a game trail isn't it?" Zeng said softly, stepping away from the trunk.

Owen stood up slowly and turned. He felt another presence come up next to him and stood in silence quietly.

"It's fine. There's nothing here just yet." Owen said to her. "But we better hurry."

"How do you know?" Zeng asked, stepping quickly towards him and bumped into something in the way. It gave a huff and she felt it stomp off.

"The raptors can sense other animals around them. One of the heightened sensory traits that were incorporated into their genes." Owen said, patting something behind him.

"What?" Zeng looked up immediately.

"Something Dr. Wu added as part of the Optimus Raptor traits." Owen said. "One of the additional abilities they have is that they can sense electric fields and sources."

"Stop." Zeng said and held up her hands and pulled off her goggles roughly. Owen bit his lips hard, knowing she is about to have one of those outbursts she used to have. It was funny, how after all these years, he could remember it so clearly. He watched as she approached with a ridiculous expression on her face despite the darkness.

"Are you saying, that these raptors have electroreception?" her face was scrunched up so hard Owen couldn't help but take a deep breath to not laugh. He nodded slowly, his chest huffing from the control laughter. "Like sharks?"

Owen just nodded.

"Seriously?" she's clearly disturbed now. Out of fear, or bewilderment, Owen couldn't tell. But one thing he knew, she was the same Zeng he knew from school. The one thing that hasn't changed, is how she dealt with surprises that were beyond what she could accept.

"Yes." Owen said between breaths. "Dr. Wu said, that they, er, the platypus and echidnas have that ability. So it's not exclusive to aquatic animals."

Something nudged her hand again and she reached out to pat Orion on his head absentmindedly. She looked down at the shrub and sighed in defeat.

"So you are like a land shark huh, Orion?" Zeng then wrapped her arms around what felt like his neck and caught Owen holding up a finger and an opened mouth. "What?"

"That's not Orion." he said quietly. Sure enough, something nudged her from the other side and tried to snuggle her. "That is Orion."

Zeng struggled to hug the invisible raptor to calm him down, vaguely aware that the other head was still nudging her.

"So that's," She said, wrapping her hands around a neck and stroking it quickly. "Lyra?"

Owen nodded, hiding a grin. As he looked at her struggling with the camouflaged Orion, the nagging question of why the raptors were quick to accept her with the exception of Aquila returned.

"You know, you never really explained why they liked you so much earlier." Owen said. Zeng stopped struggling and look up at him. She paused and the comical atmosphere evaporated instantly. He saw a pained expression on her face, one of those she used to give whenever she made a careless mistake and lost a grade back in college.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to, Grady." Zeng said with a sigh, releasing the head who had stopped snuggling. "I'm sure in due time you'll know, and at that point you can judge me anyway you want."

Owen didn't know what to make out of it, but he sure knew it wasn't good. But some part of him want to know the truth, as part of the trust he wanted to build so they can finish the job. Zeng put her goggles back on, presumably to hide her face.

"Let's go." she said and continued in the direction of the lake. They continued in silence as the trail got thicker. Zeng continued surveying her surroundings, while Owen thought about what she said earlier. It had to be something big, something she messed up, possibly in relation to Project Shiva, which would explain why she was adamant in executing the initiative. Owen thought about the possibilities of what she could have done, and how he would react to any one of them. Each scenario proved to be as absurd as the previous one, and he felt like he had no right to judge her or get mad at her. After all, he did screw up, and she's out with him to clean up this mess.

The forest ended ahead of them with the bright shimmering of the lake water. Owen held up his hand and the shuffling stopped. There was no nocturnal animals around, the lake was quiet, surrounded by a ring of bare land with short grass growing in patches, before the forest tower over. The sight was beautiful, tranquil, almost peaceful, if not for that one animal that hid in the forest that could bring destruction in ways they can only imagine.

"Alright. Here's the lake." Owen said, turning to his squad and Zeng. "Let's divide up and hide."

"I'll hide up in the trees here where I can get a good view if it's coming from it's territory." Zeng pointed upwards. "You can take the raptors over the other sides."

"I'll stay here with you." Owen said and Zeng rolled her eyes behind her goggles. "Aquila, Lyra, you two take the left side further down the lake."

As he said, the shrubbery shuffled and parted as the two camouflaged raptors took off.

"Orion, Cygnus, the right." the shrubbery parted to their right. "Hercules, my boy, you'll take the north."

He patted a stump next to him and the shrubbery parted and something dashed out towards the lake. Owen then turned to the human visible next to him, who grunted like his raptors when they are dissatisfied, and began to grab the bark of the nearest tree and started climbing. Zeng was light on her feet, which enabled her to ascend without much difficulty. Owen was more bulky and hugged the tree closely without any climbing equipment. As he launched himself up onto a connecting branch to the other tree, Zeng was anchored on a higher branch, with her hand outstretch to him. He took it and pulled himself to sit on a thick branch, surprised at her strength.

"Now we wait." Zeng said, taking her goggles off.

"Yeah, now we wait." Owen said, pulling out his bottle and taking a swig. He looked up to see Zeng's upper body disappear into the canopy above. "How's the view up there?"

"Pretty good." Zeng said, looking out above the trees and at the lake and beyond. "It's really beautiful actually."

She slunk down quietly and sat back on the branch she was on earlier. They surveyed each other in an awkward silence, with Owen shuffling around uneasily, adjusting his rifle to rest on the branch and setting his bag down. Zeng remained quiet and motionless, her mind racing to find something to think about to occupy her thoughts. She set down her goggles and nestled herself between two branches. Despite the darkness, she could see Owen clearly. His face, while apprehensive and tired, was alert and poised. She remembered how he would be the center of attraction in school wherever he went, girls would squeal and giggle, guys would either suck up to him or look at him with contempt. For herself, she was one of those with the contempt look. In retrospect, she realized he probably didn't deserved that, she was simply jealous that she wasn't running in the same circle.

"What?" Owen asked as he saw her looking at him. "Enjoying the view down here as well?"

"Oh no." Zeng said without flinching. "The view up there was way better."

"Maybe if I shaved, like back in school." he said, massaging his chin and feeling the uneven stubble.

"No not really, you looked like a overgrown baby back then when you were clean. You actually look better with a beard." Zeng said casually. "Not a full beard, but just a tinge of that rugged look suits you."

Owen paused and shuffled to get a better look at her.

"You think I look good?"

Zeng was about to reply when she realized what she had said, and stopped short in mid-breath.

"Well?" Owen nudged playfully, but Zeng was fast.

"I said "better". You look, better, than you looked back in school." she said calmly, and gestured to his eyes. "Got few deep lines, but yeah, better."

"Oh come on, admit it." Owen laughed. "You are smitten right now. Now with my beard, the gun, some scars, all girls love a bad boy."

"And that's where you went a little too far, as usual." Zeng smiled, glad to have the ball back in her court. She took off her backpack and hung it on a branch near her and leaned against it, now facing ahead towards the lake and up into the sky. From her vantage point, she could see the moon between the gaps of the leaves. Despite everything, she felt a little happy at the sight of something beautiful in the midst of quiet.

"I think you look great." Owen said, turning to face the same direction as her. He too, could see the moon and the lake from his position. "Those glasses you used to wear looked awful, and those man-sized shirts, urgh."

Zeng snorted and shrugged, amazed by her lack of instinctive animosity to retort.

"I honestly didn't believe it was you back at your office. I guess it's true what they say, people change." he continued, stretching his legs. "But the one thing you haven't changed, is that you never back down from a fight."

"I'll say the same for you." Zeng replied. She felt some movement beside her and turned to look, and saw Owen had extended his left fist to her. She grinned and bumped her right fist against his. She suddenly remembered something from earlier today and shook her head in defeat.

"What?" Owen asked again.

"Nothing." she said, but couldn't hide the defeated smile.

"No, what?" Owen pressed. Zeng gave him a half-hearted tsk.

"Earlier today before you came to see me I was on the phone with my mum." She said, and continued to grin and shake her head.

"And?" Owen urged after a moment of silence from her.

"I told her I was at a resort in the Caribbean and that I bumped into an old classmate." she continued and saw Owen with a smirk. "Somehow she managed to guess it was you, and told me to have dinner, with you."

Owen continued to smirk.

"Funny how things turned out." Zeng frowned at him.

"Your mum is a very smart woman. I should meet her some time." Owen said thoughtfully.

"No you will not." Zeng said immediately. "I have enough grief from her and my dad about my job, I'm not going to make things worse by having her meet anybody I'm associated with."

"Why not?" Owen asked, feigning a little hurt. "I'm not presentable enough?"

"Long story. Culture thing. You won't understand." Zeng waved him away and wondered how did the conversation ended up here.

"Because they'll try to set you up with me and pester you to get married and have kids?" Owen raised an eyebrow playfully. Zeng turned to him with ridicule but as usual her mind was quick to find an answer.

"You've dated Asian women before." Zeng said with realization and nodded with approval. "Good for you."

"She was more anxious than her family to settle down, got a little crazy at the end. But still, nice family." he said, after seeing what looked like her poker face. "So what does your family do?"

Zeng turned abruptly at that question. Somehow she hadn't expected him to take an interest in her life, but was at the same time glad to have a topic of conversation to talk about in the midst of awkwardness.

"My mum's a humanitarian, she goes around villages and refugee camps helping people." she took out her own bottle and took a swig. "My dad's an anthropologist, also goes around villages and settlements, studying people."

"Huh." Owen mused and frowned. "So how did you end up doing what you do?"

"I like gadgets." she said, looking out the gaps to see the moon. "As a kid, I would miss my parents, and back then international calls were expensive, and they weren't in places with good reception or even working phones. So I thought it'll be nice to make one of those sci-fi gadgets on TV that let me talk to them when I wanted to. And somehow that idea was stuck on me and I took an interest in science, eventually winding up here."

"Did you make that sci-fi gadget, maybe one with a hologram?" Owen teased, for he already knew the answer. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"No I did not." she replied, resting her chin on her knees. "I did however made them a satellite phone from scratch during college. It did solve the long distance issue, but created new ones."

"Like what?"

"Well, you know how when you were a kid and your parents would shout from the other side of the house if you had brushed your teeth, or eat your vegetables?" Owen nodded. "Yeah something like that, but with phones."

Zeng took a long breath, as she realized what she had just shared. It did not feel odd or weird, in fact it was liberating, to be able to share that. She turned and saw Owen looking at her, with a warm smile. She wasn't sure what it meant.

"What about your parents, and you?" she asked. "Although it just occurred to me that we are about ten years late to talk about this."

"Yeah, way overdue." Owen snapped out of his daze. "But nevertheless. My mum died when I was quite young, from some form of cancer. My dad became an alcoholic after that. We managed to scrape by, enough to send me to college. Doc Thorne was really nice to me."

"I know." Zeng whispered, her gazed fixed on her boots.

"He was kind of like the father I didn't have." Owen continued, fiddling with the zipper on his bag. "Right about when Doc Thorne retired, my dad was involved in an accident and he didn't make it."

Zeng's eyes darted upwards to find Owen's eyes had glazed with a thin layer of tears.

"That was when my college funds would end, and I saw no point in continuing anyway." he said, leaning back and looking at her. "So I left and joined the Navy, and eventually wind up here."

Owen heaved a sigh of relief when he finished. For years he had never told anyone about his life much, not even Claire, for he thought it wouldn't make any difference and people would show him any form of sympathy. He couldn't exactly tell why he felt comfortable enough to tell a person whom he barely spoke to over the years they have known each other's existence. He certainly didn't expect to feel that solace from sharing.

"And it has also just occurred to me, that you did a background check on me." Owen frowned. "You already knew about all these."

"I didn't." she looked back down. "I only checked on what I needed to know related to the park and the project, nothing more."

Owen looked unconvinced.

"I swear." she said simply. "On that same note, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For everything I said to you before." she looked him in the eye and bit her lips. "I didn't know, so I said some things I shouldn't have. You were right. I don't know what you have been through before college, so, yeah. I'm sorry."

They looked at each other, sitting so close, yet they felt a world apart. They grew up in such different homes, and met in the same class. They parted that class and led different lives, yet they still wind up in the same place, on the same mission, in a tree waiting for the unknown. For once, she felt a genuine remorse for the grudge she bared for so long, only to realize it was for nothing. And perhaps now, she could actually let it go and move on.

"Hey." Owen said finally. "I said to let bygones be bygones, didn't I?"

Zeng looked up to see the same warm smile. She now know what it had meant earlier, that he was happy for what she had that he didn't. Right there, she knew, he was the bigger man, and that despite all, he was the one who matured over the years, not her.

"Thank you." she whispered and look back up at the moon. As the leaves swayed in the wind, she could see beyond, countless stars decorated the night sky. Her mother's words rang in her ears again, and she felt as though the past years of her life had been a waste. All that energy invested to prevent what she didn't want, could have been used instead to focus on what she actually would want in life. All that time spent away from people because humans always complicate things, could have been used for really understanding someone before judging. Her mind clouded with confusion and she closed her eyes to re-gather her thoughts.

"I'll keep watch for the first hour." Owen said. "You get some rest first."

Grateful for that excuse to turn away, she nodded and flipped to her side with her back facing him. She forced herself to empty her mind, and counted her breaths in a desperate attempt to meditate herself to sleep. As each thought of the conversation earlier entered her mind, she pushed it out forcefully, until she couldn't keep track and let her thoughts wander. At some point her thoughts were jumbled that she dreamt to use Owen's licorice dart at the Indominus if it were to attack later, and that she was on the back of something that bounced her up and down. Then she thought she saw one of the raptors had grabbed her arm and her eyes flew open.

She could see Owen's fingers closed around her forearm and that he held a finger to his lips as she looked up. His face was of a lighter shade, and she realized her hour was up and the sun had started peeking out from behind the cliffs. Then the tree beneath her bounced, and she was now wide awake. She put on her goggles quickly and turned gently towards the direction where they came from. She could see the trees moving in the distance, but it could easily be the wind.

Owen let go of her and reached for his rifle, while she stood up and her head disappeared into the canopy again. There was the bounce again. She look ahead and true enough the canopy was moving in a rather violent way. Her first thought was something was moving through the canopy, but then how did the bounce came about?

"Did you see anything?" Owen asked.

"Something big is moving, it has to be it." she said, pushing her goggles to her forehead. The treetops were bent and then sprung back as the creature moved. "But…"

"But what?" Owen stopped aiming. "Did you see it on thermal?"

Zeng did not answer, and Owen knew she did not see it. The sun's ray had lit the sky a dark red. The shuffling stopped and Zeng held her breath, not knowing what to expect. Then she saw the trees near where they had descended from started moving, and it was slowly coming this way. She dropped back down and stared at Owen.

"It's coming this way." she said quickly and grabbed her bag. "We can't stay at this spot."

Owen started grabbing his things and Zeng looked around. They could go back down, and make a run for the opposite side of the lake, or they could side step and hide in the other trees on either side. But Owen had started making his way down, with his bag and rifle slung on his shoulders. As he turned to grab another branch for support, the muzzle of his Marlin scraped the underside of another branch, making a faint horizontal mark. Zeng drew a sharp breath as the pieces of the puzzle started forming a picture, and the hairs on her arms and back stood on ends again. The giant footprint she saw earlier that was bigger than Duchess', the markings left on the trees high up made by something that passed through, and why she couldn't find it on the thermal cam on her goggles.

"Come on!" Owen whispered sharply as he touched down on the ground. Zeng looked ahead and saw faint movements of the trees up ahead and the ground began to thump. She leaped down the branches swiftly and drew her gun. As she landed next to Owen, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him roughly towards the lake.

"Run!"

They stepped out of the forest and onto the short grass and started running for the opposite side.

"What's going on!" Owen asked as he kept up pace beside her.

"Hoskins lied." she said as she cocked her gun while running. Owen saw a faint glow of green down the barrel of her gun. She looked back and noted the trees moving more violently and the ground bouncing harder. She quickly side stepped and pulled Owen into the trees next to them.

"What?" Owen whispered as they crouched down in the dense undergrowth.

"Indominus 2 isn't a T-rex." she said slowly, and Owen couldn't help but noticed her voice was slightly shaking. "It's something bigger."

"Bigger than the T-rex?" Owen turned to her and whispered in disbelief. "What's bigger than the t-rex?"

The sun's rays peeked through the top of the cliffs above the crater, lighting the circular strip of ground surrounding the lake. Owen saw the trees part and something emerged.

"It's a dinosaur with a sail on its back for thermoregulation, by absorbing the sun's heat in the morning." She whispered slowly back. "The sail that would scrape against trees as it moved in the forest and leave a mark."

Owen swallowed. The creature out in the open was indeed bigger than Duchess, even bigger than the first Indominus. It had a signature sail-like fin on its back and a long snout.

"They used a Spinosaurus base gene for the Indominus 2." she continued to whisper, and Owen realized she had grabbed onto his sleeve. "He lied to us."


	28. When You See It

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Owen stared at the Indominus 2 ahead of him, suddenly not knowing what to do. Three years ago, when the first Indominus wrecked, there was only one plan, stop it at all costs. It took three velociraptors, one T-rex, a Mosasaurus and a lot of firepower to end that day, and quite frankly none seemed to work until the aquatic dinosaur showed up. Now trapped in a crater with what seemed like an enhanced version of the Indominus, with no heavy firearm and no aquatic dinosaur. He started to wonder how did he even think to agree when Hoskins sent him on this task. What was going on in his mind at that time?

The answer was next to him, grabbing his sleeve so tight that he felt as though he was wearing a blood pressure measurement sleeve. That's right, she convinced him to come, she said she had a plan, and she gave him the assurance that they can come. But now, it seemed like he was right from the start, yet it isn't the time to point fingers. Owen turned to look at her as he wrapped his other hand around hers. She did not seem to notice, for he realized, her eyes were darting around, calculating again.

Zeng was indeed afraid, but as proven many times, she never let that take over her or get in the way of what she needs to do. Her eyes quickly scanned the white animal and the surroundings. Her mind crammed with plans after plans, ideas after ideas. But she knew one thing, there's no time.

"We have to attack it now." she whispered. "Once it has absorbed enough energy from the sun, its metabolic rates will be back and it'll be harder to take it down."

"Okay." Owen said, cocking his rifle. She let go of his sleeve, and stood up.

"I'll distract it, you and the raptors attack the sail on it's back." she adjusted her backpack and zipped up her jacket. "That's what it uses to regulate its body temperature"

"No, it's too dangerous." he stood up too.

"Regardless of who, it'll still be dangerous." she raised her gun. "And we are running out of time. Your Raptors only listen to you, you can't distract and direct them at the same time."

Zeng turned to take a step out but was held back as Owen grabbed her arm. She turned to see his reluctant face, but she returned with a determined look in her eyes.

"We're going back up that cable." she knew at that moment what she needed to say. There was a pause between them, for Owen remembered it was what she had said to Dugan a few hours ago.

"Alive." he nodded. He watched as her apprehensive face melted away to the serious one he recognized as the one he always gotten whenever they were about to step into an exam hall together. She hated to lose, not even a single point, to him. And as Owen remembered, she never did.

"Alive."

He let go of her arm and she dashed off out into the open. He whipped his head back to the Indominus 2, who had saw her and stared. For a moment, the world stood still, as they stared at each other in silence, as though two worlds, separated by time suddenly collided. He then watched her raise her gun, the barrel still glowing and fired. A shot flew out towards the beast, but it wasn't a bullet. Owen saw in the dim morning, a bright beam left the barrel of the gun at high speed and intensity. The beam sparked as it hit the Indominus 2's head so hard that it knocked it a step backwards.

The Indominus 2 roared, its long snout opened wide, revealing a row of sharp teeth and the odor of rotting flesh. It turned its body to charge, but its movements sluggish, and awkward, as though that of someone who had woken up from a hangover. Zeng was right, most of its energy came from a morning ritual where it stood where the sun was unobstructed to absorb heat. Owen raised his rifle and crouched down in the undergrowth. The Indominus 2 stomped hard, the ground shook and bounced with each step, but Owen held his aim.

Zeng continued firing at the head of the Indominus 2 to get its attention, the beast roared again and closed in. Owen saw her started to run backwards, still firing. As the beast neared him, he readied his rifle and aimed high, and just as it passed, he heard Zeng fired a few more quick shots at its head and he pulled his own trigger.

The beast did not notice him, but continued to charge at Zeng. He realized those few shots from her was to mask his presence and distract the dinosaur. He stood up and followed behind, taking care to listen whenever she fired. Then from behind, something nudged his lower back. He turned quickly and felt for it in the dark. He patted Aquila on her back twice and pointed to the Indominus. Then he felt her dash past him with Lyra and lowered his rifle.

"Zeng, can you still hear me?" he said as he ran along the forest edge.

"What?" she answered between breaths.

"The raptors are going in." he said, pushing aside the undergrowth as he ran. He saw Zeng turned to look and stopped running. The Indominus 2 cried out in agony as it turned its head around and shook its sail violently. There was a loud thump on the ground, and she knew one of the raptors was thrown off. There was a loud whistle and she peered around to see Owen standing outside the forest, patting his back and pointing to the Indominus 2. She raised her gun again and fired at the beast's chest, catching its attention before it could notice Owen. It wasn't before long she saw it cry out and turned to bite whatever that was attacking its fin. By then Owen had already retreated back to the safety of the forest.

Zeng pulled down her goggles in a desperate attempt to find a way to see the raptors, but she remembered that they were all camouflaged with thermal regulation. In mess of thrashing, she noted patches of black leaping around the back.

"The harnesses…" she whispered in realization.

"What?" she heard Owen's voice.

"Nothing. I can see the Raptors' harnesses. I know where they are now." Owen noticed a greater confidence in her voice. From the bushes he saw her adjusted her goggles with one hand, and ran towards the Indominus 2. She leaped sideways and fired three consecutive shots, each hitting the underbelly of the beast at the same spot. She looked up and saw blood streaming down the sail in multiple places. Owen saw her stood in a stance, and cocked her gun again, causing the glow on her gun to brighten. She then held the gun with both hands and raised it.

"Call off the raptors now!" she shouted. Owen did not hesitate and whistled. Zeng saw the black patches of harnesses jump off and the Indominus 2 turned, exposing the whole of its sail to her. Her gun whirled and the glow intensified.

Owen heard a deafening bang as a bright beam of light shot towards the beast, throwing the gunman back with a massive recoil, sending her flying onto the ground behind her. The beam exploded upon contact with the beast, and there was a rain of blood, followed by an equally deafening roar of agony. The ground shook and rumbled as it thrashed about in pain, spilling blood onto the ground. He retreated and felt the bushes around him shuffle. A snout nudged his hand and he saw blood dripping from it.

Zeng climbed onto her feet quickly and retreated back to the bushes. She leaned against a tree for support as she cringed in pain from the throwback as her backpack jabbed into her back. The sun is now shining above them, and in the clear day, she saw the Indominus 2 thrashing and looking frantically in her direction. The sail on its back was badly damaged, with more than half of it burnt off and the edges crackling in burning flesh.

She looked down at Xenon, the glow fading away. The Indominus 2 roared in her direction, sweeping her hair back with the odor of rotting carcasses and pure rage. She shoved her gun back into its holster by her side and pulled off her goggles. The hybrid had found her. It took a step in her direction, the ground shook. She took a step back.

"Zeng!" Owen's voice came in her ear and she turned and took off into the woods. The Indominus 2 followed, roaring and thumping behind her as it ran. It was no longer sluggish in motion despite the injury. Zeng felt her heart sank further as her theory of the sail was disproved. Dr. Wu must have found another way for it to regulate energy instead of relying on the sail. She panicked and her mind went blank, losing all ideas and plans she had conceived earlier. For that brief moment she felt an overwhelming fear looming over, and the fear took the shape of a bleeding monster with giant teeth and limbs stomping and breaking trees behind her. She kept on running through the dense undergrowth, blinking hard to get rid of the tears forming in her eyes as they blurred her vision. Her breaths became erratic and her steps unsteady caused her to miss the slope ahead of her and she tumbled downhill.

"Zeng! Where are you? Are you alright?" Owen shouted into his earpiece as soon as he heard a cry of pain and rapid shuffle in his. He had been chasing after the Indominus 2, taking care to avoid exposing his presence. He heard short breaths and a violent shuffle, then silence. "Zeng!"

The Indominus 2 stopped ahead of him, the ground peaceful again. He peered around the tree to see it swing its long head side to side, looking for something. He crouched down again, and aimed his rifle at the beast. He noticed the blood had stopped streaming from its back and the burnt flesh had clotted the wounds on its back. While it was clearly in pain, there was no sign that the injury was slowing it down. Owen then saw it look ahead and down, raised it feet and jumped forward. There was a loud crack and from his ear he heard Zeng gasped.

Owen crept forward with a raised palm and his rifle at the ready. There were slow shuffles behind him and he let out a steady breath, knowing his squad is nearby. The Indominus 2 was up ahead, having jumped below a ledge. Its head bent low, as though inspecting something. Owen bent low and disappeared into the undergrowth, inching forward in an army crawl slowly. Through the gaps he could see the Rex turned and is now facing him, its long snout pointing in his direction. It seemed to be waiting for something, for it stood upright and Owen could hear it breathing steadily.

He aligned the scope of his rifle with the Indominus 2's head and peered into it. Something wasn't right, the Rex was simply standing there. He shifted ever so slightly and saw the Rex tipped its head slightly. There was something familiar about the look, a look that he had seen many times with the animals he had worked with. A chill ran down his spine when he finally recognized it. A look that the original Indominus gave him, a look that sometimes his raptors would, his old squad would, and a look that Delta the tiger from the zoo did whenever she taunted him.

Owen realized at that moment, that the Indominus 2 knew all along, he was there.

The Rex moved, and from Owen's vantage point, it seemed to be adjusting his position. There was a thump on something, and in his ears he heard a sharp breath. Then there was a rumble, and a few gasps. Owen felt his palms turn cold as beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. His mind went blank but he didn't know what was going on or what to do.

Then the Indominus 2 bent low, its head disappearing behind the ledge. There was a crunch, a crack and a frightened gasp in his ear. Owen peered into the scope again and saw the head raise with a large log in his mouth. He detached himself from the scope and bent his knees, ready to jump away when the log comes hurling over. But to his surprise, the Rex opened its mouth wider and dropped the log. There was a loud snap as it hit the ground.

But Owen heard a cry of pain in his ear.

"Zeng!" Owen gasped. He heard soft whimpering and rapid breaths. It was then he realized, that the Indominus 2 was way much smarter than they had expected. It had taken Zeng hostage in the log, and is taunting him.

"Run." he heard her whisper shakily. She was terrified, he could tell. Owen had heard that word in a similar situation before, but not in the same circumstances. His hands started to tremble, as he watched the Indominus 2 raised its feet. His eyes watered as his mind played the reel of what the beast was going to do.

"Run!" the whisper came again. He gripped his rifle hard. This wasn't what he came here for, and this isn't how it will end.

Owen jumped up out of the undergrowth with his right hand raised and flagged it down. The five raptors shed their camouflage and charged towards the bigger hybrid. He raised his rifle and charged with them, firing as he went. The Indominus 2 stopped and staggered back as all five raptors leaped onto it and started clawing and biting. Owen perched at the edge of the slope and fired at the head, taking care not to hit his own team.

"Zeng! Get out of there!" Owen shouted as he continued firing. The log below swayed side to side and from the corner of his eyes he saw a shadow crawled out and stumble into the woods hurriedly.

Zeng ran as fast as her legs could take her, pressing her side as she went. She looked back and saw the beast thrashing around with the raptors on its back, biting and clawing. All around trees started snapping and falling, but the violence was getting further and further away. She stopped and leaned against the nearest tree, catching her breath. Her face covered in sticky dirt, her side hurt badly from the fall. As she reached up to wipe her face, she realized it was her tears that had clustered the dirt on her face. She inspected her hands in confusion as she tried to make sense of what happened after she rolled down the ledge, but her mind was filled with only a flash of a row of teeth reaching for her, and a hollowed log. She felt something grip her left arm and she flinched and instinctively clenched her right fist and punched. Her fist came in contact with metal, and behind it was Owen's face, looking extremely concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly, searching her for injuries. Her fingers were dirty, there was a scratch on her cheek and her clothes were dabbed in mud, but most importantly, he saw her face was wet. Owen forgot who she was at that moment and pulled her into a hug. She didn't fight back, but let herself lean against his tall frame , feeling another human to remind her that she's still alive. He felt her body shaking, from fear or pain, he couldn't tell, but he was sure she hadn't realized it herself either.

"It's okay, you're alright." he said, stroking her back. Owen glanced quickly behind at the trashing Indominus 2. Orion and Hercules had been thrown off its back, and Lyra was nowhere to be found. He bit his lips hard, frustrated with the lack of options. He looked down at the human in his arms, and saw she was also staring at the monster. She had stopped shaking, and her hands were gripping his vest tightly. He stroked her back again but felt her muscles tensed. Awkwardly, she pushed herself off him and wiped her face hastily. She gave a hard sniff as she composed herself.

"Are you okay?" he asked, regretting instantly for asking something stupid. Zeng did not turn, but nodded slowly, her eyes still fixed on the Indominus 2. Owen saw she was no longer frightened. It was as though the past hour never happened.

"It can't be taken down easily." she said, steadying her voice.

"I know." he replied, defeated. Owen turned to look at the beast and felt the world went dark. He turned to look at his companion, and noticed a sudden change in her aura.

"Do you remember that other bonus question on the exam, cooking without fire?"


	29. Three-way Rebel

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Hoskins stood at the edge of jetty, making sure the men are loading right. He turned around at the sound of slow but steady footsteps and smiled at the man with a cane approaching.

"Ruscitti." he nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to watch the ferries.

"Everything seems to be in order." Ruscitti said impatiently. "Except one thing. Two actually."

"My dear Clyde," it was Hoskins' turn to sound impatient. "It will be done, and delivered as agreed."

"What makes you so sure?"

Hoskins couldn't take it anymore. He rolled his eyes and turned back towards the mainland without answering. Ruscitti turned and followed.

"You sent the best batch out, either one will not survive." Ruscitti said hurriedly and knocked into Hoskins who had stopped abruptly. He turned with an incredibly annoyed look which Ruscitti has yet seen before.

"I did not hire you second guess my plans and decisions. I believe there's one last task left for you on this island before you leave for Nublar for your next role." his nostrils flared ominously. "Unless you want to tell me that I've hired the wrong person for that job as well."

Ruscitti did not say anything, but watch in silence as the young director stalked off. He felt insulted, but at the same time, couldn't help second guessing the plan. There were too many variables to control, and as he had known from history, they never panned out well. He look ahead and saw one of his men standing at the edge of the water, waving him over. Now's not the time to waver or guess, because while he had no score to settle with Zeng, it is clear that he never liked her one bit.

…

On the far end of the research paddock, Blue crouched low in the shrubbery of her paddock and listened. There was a commotion outside beyond the walls, and the animals in the next paddocks were getting rowdy. The lights are off, but the security cameras are still working. She knows something is up, and it doesn't sound good.

She poked her head out and pretended to pace, but it was just so the guard at the top would be satisfied. Day after day, night after night, this guard will pop by and see if she is doing fine, it is a routine he had never missed. Once she did a test. She pretended to faint in her paddock, and aroused the people to come get her. There were two of them she saw on a daily basis, the handler who almost threw his bucket at her the day Owen arrived, and the guard. She did that a few times and noted who and when they would come. It is early day time now, that means the guard is on duty.

The guard stood at the top of the railing and peered down into the paddock. The raptor was in there, awake, and walking around aimlessly. Something in his radio buzzed, and he turned to answer it. He glanced at his watch and looked back at the raptor, who ignored him and went to the other side. He clicked on his radio again and went down the stairs, clanking as he went.

Blue listened closely at the other side. The animals over the nearest paddock had gone silent. She heard clanks and slams, then a faint rumble. She turned and faced the direction of the stairs to hear the final clank of the guard before he reached the ground. Her window is now open, and for a very short while.

Her claws rustled the thick shrub at the corner and a metal bucket rolled out. She picked it up and hurried over to the railing and placed it face down. Then she did a quick survey at the railing and back down. Around her, the compound was silent. Now is her chance.

She kicked off her strong feet and ran one quick lap around the paddock before charging for the bucket. She jumped and landed on the top of the bucket briefly and pushed as hard as she could upwards. It was just as she had planned. The railing appeared even closer than before, and her snout went over the bar. Just as she felt the pause, she snapped her jaws on the bar and clawed onto the underside of the walkway. With another push, she placed both her feet onto the bar she is biting on and gently ease her torso over the railing, and as soft as she could, put her feet down onto the walkway.

Blue paused and listened. Still silent, but not for long, she quickly but gently walked towards the other side of the paddock and peered over the railing from there. There was nothing but ground and shrub, nobody had walked there in ages. She launched herself off and landed with a soft thud. She peered around the corner of the building that encased her paddock and saw people walking a distance away. Stealth is her best mode, and now is the time to use it.

Making sure to stay within the shadows, Blue leaped towards the shadow of the next building, which stood quietly. There was light coming from the other street, and she saw an opened shutter with vehicles like the ones people drove in it. There was something else she recognized too. A smell.

Owen Grady's smell.

She surveyed the empty street and made a quick dash for the building. There was another familiar smell, and another, and another. Blue was right, something was up. Why else would Owen's smell be mixed with other raptors and something big? And that new human who visited her earlier today, she was here too.

Her mind was interrupted by a loud siren. It was the same siren that Blue heard ages ago when there was a big commotion. They knew she had got out, and she knew her best bet is to follow the scent trail.

Leaping into the shadows of the vegetation that surrounded the compound, Blue took off. It was a cold morning, and the air greeted her snout with chills as she dashed ahead. Freedom was indeed sweet. While Blue never really liked humans, except for Owen perhaps, she felt something, a smug kind of happy, that the handler finally lost it one day after all her constant attacks, and threw the bucket at her to teach her a lesson. He had no idea, that the brief moment of pain on her snout will be nothing compared to what he'll face next.

…

Dr. Wu dropped his briefcase when he heard the siren, and all around him was massive panic despite the evacuation orders. He hurried out of his office to see almost everyone outside armed with artillery. One of them saw him and hurried over.

"Dr. Wu, your helicopter is ready. Let's move."

"I-I'll be there, let me get my things." the older man stuttered and turned back.

He kneeled down to gather his scattered belongings, mostly files and a few personal items. His hands shaking as he picked up his things and threw them haphazardly into the briefcase. From behind, he felt the armed man had also kneeled to help him gather his things.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz." Wu managed a laugh and felt around for other stuff.

"No problem." the man answered curtly and turned to get the other things scattered behind them.

Wu quickly glanced at the door to make sure no one was around and made a quick sweep of the papers over at his end and stuffed them hastily into the briefcase. He got up wobbly and kicked something, and fell, pushing his pedestal away to break his fall.

"Doctor, let me help you." he man said as he held the briefcase with one hand and with the other pulled Wu to his feet.

"Oh thank you." he said hurriedly and took his briefcase to check his stuff. "That's all of it, let's go."

The armed man hurried to the door and Wu followed closely. He reached out for the door handle and pull it close behind him. Just before the door shut, he caught a glimpse of a file under the pedestal that he shifted. The armed man did not notice, his eyes fixed on the commotion outside. Wu quickly closed the door and turned. He was led by arm down the stairs and into the crowd. His face was grim, as he glanced back at his office. He prayed nobody finds it, except one.


	30. Crock Pot

Credits to Mythbusters for the experiment to cook food in the car. It is sad that the series has come to an end, but they'll always be a source of inspiration to those who appreciate them.

* * *

Owen reloaded his rifle quickly, glancing ever so often at Zeng beside him. She was looking around frantically, and shaking her head every now and then. She needed time to think, even a fraction would do. The raptors are jumping up and down the torso of the Indominus 2, avoiding its jaws and body slams against trees, while trying to bite and claw their way through its tough hide. Owen raised his rifle and aimed at the beast, ready to fire. In his mind he tried to think of what she said a moment ago.

Cooking without fire was a bonus question on one of the quizzes Doc Thorne had set during their second year in college. Owen's answer was putting food in the engine compartment of a car and drive. The heat from the engine will cook the food the longer you drive. Doc Thorne gave him an A on that question. Right now, it's impossible to find an engine compartment that can fry the Indominus 2, so his A won't be of any use here. Looking over his shoulder, he wondered what Zeng's answer was. Her face had turned serious, as though she had dead set on her plan.

"We only have one shot. I hope it works." she said, her right hand wrapped tightly over her holster. "Can your raptors swim?"

Owen did a double take at her.

"I don't actually know." he said blankly and turned to look at his companion. "We've never tried that before. Why?"

"Well, some scientists say dinosaurs can swim, the Utahraptor did swim and could actually, pretty fast. At the very least I think the Spinosaurus isn't afraid to get in the water."

"What is your plan?" Owen scowled and looked at her. She pulled out a little of her gun and he saw the green was getting brighter. Now at close range, he could see something moving along the barrel, causing the glow. "What is that anyway?"

"It's a particle beam gun." she pushed it back into the holster, seeing Owen's dumbstruck face. "Yes I know, sounds impossible and out of this world. This is just a prototype and yes, I'm not supposed to even have it, okay? So hush."

"No but, how did-" Owen stared again at her holster as his inner-geek fought its way out with a million questions on how it worked and how did she make it, but was quickly shoved to one side as the thumping came harder. The Indominus 2 was heading this way as it thrashed to get the raptors off. Perhaps that is a conversation for another time.

"Alright fine, but you have to promise me you'll tell me later. So what's the plan?" he turned and started running after Zeng.

"I need you to lure it into the middle of the lake." she said between breaths as they ducked between trees. Owen turned and gave two whistles, and the raptors dispersed, leaving the Indominus 2 thumping to a stop, confused with the sudden change of events. The two humans paused a distance away and looked back, the sun is filtering through the canopy and they could see Rex 2 looking around, presumably for the raptors. Then it slowly looked in their direction and gave a low growl.

"Which way is the lake?" Owen quickly said, turning around to get his bearings. They ran so fast and far, that he lost track. Zeng raised her hand and pushed a button on the wristband. Owen saw that it is now missing a few of the red bullets. She pushed the button again and there were faint glows of red lights in the forest behind the Rex, forming a trail leading to the right of where they are now. The Indominus 2 also saw and turned to look at the trail. "You had time to drop those?"

"I intentionally dropped two, before it all became too real. The rest must have fell when I did." she said quietly, noting the cluster of glow from where she had rolled off.

The Indominus 2 looked at the trail and then back at their direction. As though mocking them, it turned in the direction of the lake and made its way away.

"Well, on the bright side, most of the work is done. It's going towards the lake." Owen said steadily.

"It knows we are trying to find the lake, so it's going there first." Zeng said, heaving a sigh of relief that it isn't coming this way. "But it doesn't know the real reason behind that."

"You're going to fry it, aren't you?" Owen asked, staring at the movement of the trees made by the lumbering dinosaur.

It was as though the Indominus 2 could hear, because at that precise moment, it turned around abruptly and started charging in their direction. The ground jumped as its powerful feet stomped the ground and the air turned putrid with its roaring breath.

"Shi-" Owen uttered and turned to run, but Zeng grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the left. He skidded on the dirt and ran. "What the hell!"

"It's trying to get us further away from the lake!" she shouted as she dashed. Owen knew she was right, and followed, jumping over a fallen log as they dashed back towards the site where Zeng had fell. The Indominus 2 made a sharp turn and stomped towards them. Glancing behind, Owen saw a flash of white teeth.

"Look out!" he shouted and Zeng darted slightly to the right, and he did left, narrowly missing a loud snap behind them. Zeng turned to see the jaws retract and lunged forward for a roar.

"Grady! Keep running, whatever it is, just keep running straight!" she shouted between breaths.

"What?!" he turned frantically to see her dashing through the shrubbery and missing a tree to join him in the same direction. The vegetation was getting thinner, as Owen felt it was easier to run through the forest. Something in his mind clicked, as though he knew the reason why, but haven't quite realized it yet.

His answer came very quickly as he saw a prickly rock ahead of him move and he skidded to a stop in front of a pair of eyes. The rock then gave a very annoyed growl and turned, swinging its clubbed tail towards him. Owen ducked quickly and rolled on his back towards the side to avoid the tail. He got up swiftly and backed away and felt a pair of hands grab him backwards.

The Indominus 2's thunderous roar came again and around him more rocks stirred. The Rex stopped in front of the first Ankylosaurus and growled ominously. As it did, the shrubbery parted and more Ankylosauruses emerged, forming what looked like a small herd. Owen backed out of their way, feeling Zeng behind him doing the same. Her hands were ice cold, but steady. He raised his rifle just in case.

The Ankylosauruses ignored their presence and continued to growl at the Indominus 2. Owen saw that their armor was earthy in color, but most of them had patterns of white. The Indominus 2 roared again at the herd and raised its head at the two humans, who had by now retreated to the back of the herd. It growled angrily and stepped to the side, trying to bypass the defensive herd.

The few Ankylosauruses at the front were weary, stepping back to let the Indominus 2 pass, if it weren't going to attack. Owen heard Zeng cursed softly behind him. She had betted on the herd would distract it long enough for them to get back to the lake, but she might have miscalculated given that this is their territory, and they would prioritize defending their nests and young through intimidation first, before actually fighting.

They needed a spark.

Owen looked around, and took a deep, calming breath. He released his left grip on his rifle, and pushed it back, as though defending the other human behind him. Zeng stepped behind him accordingly, and caught a glimpse of his hand. He was holding up two fingers. It wasn't a gesture of gallantness, it was a signal. She looked up at the Indominus 2, and gave a stuttering breath. The Rex growled ominously as it advanced, mockingly, as though satisfied having turned the tables at her overestimation. The herd moved together in sync, forming a defensive arc.

As if on cue, at the next step the Rex took, the Ankylosaurus in the front gave a loud cry of agony. It staggered backwards, as though it was hurt. The others in the herd bellowed aggressively and turned to swing their tails at the Rex. The ground rumbled as they defended their herd and territory, swinging their clubbed tails and tackling the beast with their armored hide. The Indominus 2 was taken aback but started chomping at the attacking herd and swiping them away in retaliation.

Owen turned and grabbed his companion by the arm and they ran. Zeng felt the shrubbery around her rustle. It had to be the raptors. She looked around, but only saw one harness, running alongside them, of which a small white box was protruding from under. A chill ran down her spine as she contemplated if it was Owen's training to them to tear off their harnesses when the situation called for it, or that they figured it out themselves.

A snout pushed against her arm and she flinched. She dared not look, because at this point, she wondered which is truly terrifying, the Indominus 2 with the power to annihilate her with one bite, or the raptors with the ability to comprehend common sense of humans?

Zeng pushed the button on her wristband again to check where the glows are. They were a little off to the left of the trail, and she quickly turned it off again. As suspected, there was an echo of a roar and the thumping resumed. Up ahead of them, the light was getting stronger, until they burst out into the clearing surrounding the lake. She pulled out her gun and saw the glow had returned. Her mind flustered as she panicked given they haven't found a way to lure the Indominus 2 into the lake.

"Give me your jacket!" Owen said hurriedly and shed his vest. Zeng wasn't sure what he was up to, but didn't need a second telling because there wasn't time. She tore off her leather jacket, slipping it through her backpack. Owen went forward to the nearest tree and jumped. His hands wrapped around a thin branch and he yanked it off with his full body weight. The branch snapped.

Zeng realized what he was up to and tossed her jacket to him. She pulled out both Xenon and the kaiken and jabbed the gun along the slide. Owen tied both their outer wear on the branch below the leaves, and rolled them into a ball so they are compact. Then he made a sprint towards the lake and at the last moment at the edge of the water, he threw the branch like a javelin. The branch sailed across the lake and splashed on the surface, creating a ripple outwards. The leaves kept the branch afloat and their jackets soaked underneath, keeping it steady.

He turned to see Zeng had paused in the midst of murdering her gun to give him a brief, but sincere acknowledging smile, before looking back down to stab her gun. For that moment, it felt as though they were a team, finally putting aside years of differences and disputes for one common goal. He bent down and used his hands to disturb the edge of the water, splashing the surrounding dirt and grass with water. A loud crack and spark behind him brought his attention back. The ground began to rumble harder and he sprinted back to his human companion, held up his fist and pulled her into the cover of the forest.

Zeng jabbed the blade in between the slide of Xenon and hurried into the forest. Then Owen pulled her close and they huddled in the shrubbery. She wriggled in protest, but quickly felt a few presences surround them. Something pushed against her body and she smelt blood.

"The raptors will cover our scent." Owen whispered as he bent lower to peek out between the shrubs. The thumping was getting louder and harder, there was no time to lose. Zeng turned back and cracked open the slide, revealing the sealed compartment of the two magnets moving in constant motion, creating an electricity charge. She then jabbed the safety off and pulled apart the stock to reveal an intricate set of wires and circuit. Owen turned back, fascinated.

"Give me the Eagle." she whispered, pocketing the blade and tossing the stock cover. Owen reached into his bag and pulled out the handgun. Behind him, Aquila's back arched and tensed. His hand stopped as the hairs on his back stood on ends. He shifted ever so slightly to peek, and sure enough, the Indominus 2 emerged from the forest, a distance away from them and looked around.

Owen felt the Eagle leave his hand and something else pressed onto it. He looked down and saw the glowing gun in his hand, with the exposed side up. He looked up and saw the other human's gaze fixed on the ground. Her hand was trembling slightly. It was very unlike Zeng to ask for help, which is why she didn't, and he understood. He was sure, if they could speak now, she would have a reason, like how she is a right hander and can't throw and shoot at the same time with the same hand. And in truth, Owen much preferred the silent request, than whatever she could have said, because ironically, it sounded more sincere.

He held the dismantled gun in his hand firmly and shifted slightly to check the coast. Zeng looked up, ready. They knew they only had one shot, and it is a very small margin of a shot, from the moment the beast entered the water to the discovery of the decoy. So it came as a split second of relief when they saw the Indominus 2 fell for their taunt, as though it had thought they didn't expect him to swim.

The Indominus 2 jumped off at the edge of the water, and dived, jaw first at the branch floating near the middle of the lake. It was a deep lake, for the Rex disappeared under the surface with the branch, pushing the water outwards with a wave. The two humans took the brief absence of the beast, stood up, and ran towards the incoming wave.

"NOW!" Zeng shouted and Owen summoned every ounce of his baseball pitches as a kid and pitched the gun towards where the beast had disappeared. Zeng raised the Eagle and followed Xenon as it sailed upwards in an arc, and fall. It was as though time suddenly slowed, and she could hear her heart beat so hard against her ribs. Her hands started to tremble and she felt the Eagle slipped just a millimeter in her sweaty palm. She fired, and missed as the bullet sailed above the falling Xenon. She grinded her teeth in frustration and aimed lower and fired.

Missed.

She let out a small involuntary cry of desperation and her eyes watered, as Xenon touched the water, its stock disappearing from her line of fire. But in the midst of it all, the moment the Indominus 2 broke out of the surface again with a roar, she thought she heard something else.

"You can do this."

Xenon's falling trajectory was interrupted by an upward surge of wave as the beast leaped upwards in fury. It was as though she was given a second chance. In a swift movement, she wiped her teary eyes, clearing her vision and took another step forward to fire. The bullet broke out of the barrel and headed straight for the wires in the stock. Xenon, now wet with lake water, sparked dangerously. Zeng fired rapidly again, breaking more wires and circuits, until finally, the last bullet from the Eagle broke the final connecting plate between the glowing barrel and its connecting wire, causing all that continuous electricity to lose its safety and storage.

The water around the Indominus 2 exploded with electricity as Xenon detonated. The beast howled in sheer agony as the bolts pierced its body through the wounds on its back, paralyzing it almost instantaneously. It fell back into the water, causing another wave.

Zeng's eyes widen in realization and turned to grab Owen by the sleeve and ran. Behind them the charged lake water spilled over the bank and spread quickly over the grass. Zeng made a jump for the nearest branch and launched herself up. She turned quickly and pulled on Owen's outstretched arm and lifted him just enough to avoid the rush of water. They clambered up the tree and turned towards the lake.

The Indominus 2 was bobbing up and down just beneath the surface of the lake, lifeless.


	31. On Your Own

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

"Is it dead?"

Owen turned to look at the body in the lake, bobbing up and down with the ripples. Beside him on the tree was his other human companion, backed against the trunk with her eyes slammed shut.

"I think it is." he answered, glancing back at the Indominus 2, lying on its side just beneath the surface. Behind him on the ground, his raptor squad shed their camouflage and called out to him. "Yeah, it definitely is."

Zeng heaved a heavy sigh and tried to catch her breath, only then Owen realized, she had been hyperventilating all the while. She tore off her left glove and pressed her palm onto her eyes. Despite so, he could see tears streaming down the corners of her eyes.

Owen had never seen his old classmate like that. If he had to describe her with one word over the course of time he had known her, it would be 'tough', but right now in front of him, she is anything but that. Her hands trembled as she tried to catch her breath, tears continued streaming down under her palm, and her teeth bit on her lips in an effort to use pain to regain control of herself.

He remembered three years ago that morning when they evacuated the island. He was put into a small hotel by the government of Costa Rica, and remained there while investigations were held. The first moment he was alone in the room, he sat under the running shower for at least an hour, with the events of the night before playing automatically in his mind. At the end of it all, he wondered if it was all a bad dream, and if the sheer coldness he felt was from the water, or his own sweat. So Owen knew, what his human companion in the tree is going through. Seeing her like that, somehow made his own fear disappear, or that he wasn't surprised anymore after a second showdown with an Indominus.

He gently reached out to take the Eagle from her hand. At first she flinched and tightened her grip, but then she let go slowly. Owen then wrapped his hand around her fingers, to which she gripped it so hard he thought she was going to break them. Her breaths were erratic and short, as though she was choking. Her left palm pressed deeper into her eyes, trying to stop the tearing. He shifted himself to be closer, but she pushed on the hand gripping his, as if telling him to give her a moment.

Owen stared at her, counting each second as they pass. They had seriously never felt longer, not even when running away or hiding from the Rex. After what seemed like eternity, her breaths started to slow, her nose blocked from the sniffling, and her grip on his hand loosened. Gently, she let go of his hand and tore off the other glove with her teeth. With both hands, she wiped the dirt and tears off her face slowly, as she regained composure.

"It's alright." Owen said softly. "It's over now."

She pretended not to hear him and took a deep breath. Shaking her head as though to wake herself up, she shifted herself and peeked around the trunk. The Indominus 2 laid motionless in the water, its eyes rolled upwards, jaws wide open. Beneath the forelimb, was a green fading glow.

"The water is still charged." she said with a slight choke, trying to recover. "Even with the Indominus 2 dead, the other dinosaurs here can't use it anymore. They'll soon die out."

"I still can't believe you had that on you this whole time." Owen said slowly, trying to ease the tension. His companion looked at him, even with swollen red eyes, he could still tell they were slightly annoyed.

"I was very careful with it."

"But still, seriously, did you really make that?" he turned to her, dumbstruck again as his inner-geek fought its way to the surface. "I mean how did you even managed it? I always assumed you'll need a huge battery pack or, I don't know, some…"

Owen gestured comically with his hand something that Zeng interpreted to be a suit. Her anxiety melted away as she bit her cheek to stop herself from grinning. While he might be honestly curious, she was glad that it somehow managed to cheer her up after an event like that.

"Well there's a reason why I'm always ahead of you in class." she said while biting her cheek. Owen narrowed his eyes at her unbelievably, but deep down, he was glad that it didn't take long for Zeng to be back.

"That's not fair seriously." he said, climbing higher. "I was always just one point away."

"Well that point is the difference between a Marlin, and a particle beam gun." she gave in and smiled. She followed suit and climbed higher to a connecting branch and leaped across to another tree further in.

"Hey don't you talk like that about my Marlin, okay? It is a very reliable companion." he growled and slung his rifle across his shoulder. He launched himself across to the branch Zeng is on.

"I'm not." she paused and said plainly.

Turning around, she took one last glance at the floating body. Owen followed her gaze, and put a hand on her shoulder. Zeng blinked slowly, taking a moment to regather her thoughts. They took down something that was previously accomplished by something even bigger. She was reminded of the times she was out in the field, in active warzones, in corporate rooms, or even a company conference. Victories were won, but she felt empty inside. Either because something didn't turn out the way she had planned along the way, or that the effort she had invested was too much for it. Simply put, she was never satisfied with the outcome she wanted.

But this time, it felt different, as though the fog has been lifted. The Indominus 2's death served to remind her that she is still alive, and suddenly, it wasn't about weighing the odds or calculating the possibilities anymore, or that did she do everything perfectly. It was about simply appreciating what was achieved in the end, and what she already is. Alive. That is something worth fighting for, with every ounce of her being. Zeng felt a sudden release in tension inside her, and as reluctant as she was, she couldn't help but thank the fight for making her realizing that.

"I think we did a good job." she said softly. Owen smiled, not just in agreement, but also at the fact that it came from someone who rarely acknowledges accomplishments. To his memory, she was always the stick in the mud, buzz kill to have around on campus. Her face was always a perpetual frown, as though nothing was ever good enough. There's always room for improvement, she could have thought of a better idea, the answer to the exam could have been more superior. A year ago when he went to see her, he left with the impression that she hasn't changed since school. Now, he was positive that something, could be the Indominus 2, changed her, for the better.

"Good? You think we did a good job?" he frowned. She tore her eyes away from the lake at his suddenly sarcastic tone, and came inches from his annoyed face. "I think we did an amazing job. We did what we couldn't do the last time, to something that was worse than, well, the last one."

The side of her lips curved, as his face fell.

"Wow," Owen blinked, realizing the gravity of what he just said. "I honestly didn't think we'd make it. The last time it took a T-rex and a Mosasaurus to take the first one down. This time we had neither, and I didn't lose any of my squad."

He turned around to see his raptors gather at the base of the tree, looking eagerly up at him. He knew why.

"Thank you." he looked back up at his human companion. Her grin disappeared, replaced by a hidden pained look. Zeng returned his gratitude with a defeated smile and a shake of her head. Apparently, "you're welcome" was too hard for her to say still.

Owen watched as she hopped off the branch, to a lower connecting one and onto a tree further in. It was pretty obvious, and he had suspected for a while now, that she is hiding something. Yet, despite having gone through something traumatic, he didn't feel the curiosity to know, or the urge to ask. If she wanted to tell, she would have already. Or simply, the time will come. He watched as she landed on the ground, away from the drenched dirt, and Orion came forward to snuggle her with his snout. Zeng placed a hand on his head and wrapped the other around his neck. To his amazement, she pulled the raptor in for a hug.

He quickly jumped off, and was greeted by Aquila, who nudged his arm with her snout. She was replied with a stroke on her head and throat. The alpha and beta then turned to the others, who had came forward one by one. He stroked them one by one, suddenly overwhelmed by an intense gratefulness that they are all still alive and well.

Zeng could see a layer of tears glistening in his eyes as he patted Lyra on the head and ruffled the red quills on Hercules' head. She felt hers do the same and bit her cheek again to stop. She recalled a distant past, a certain doctor in paleontology said something about the original Jurassic Park, that it was unfathomable how two species separated by 65 million years of evolution could co-exist suddenly. But watching Owen and his raptors cuddle, that 65 million years seemed to mean nothing. She felt this familiar tightness in her chest, and her head began to hurt. Could it be that S.I.E.G.E was right all along, and that Project Shiva was not?

No it won't be. Zeng was suddenly certain about that as she caught sight of the gleaming lake. Perhaps the Optimus Raptor Initiative was an anomaly in the otherwise unsuccessful campaign of making militarized dinosaurs. The Indominus 2 was proof, and so was the lie Hoskins told. She felt a surge of anger within her, one that she know she will not let go, no matter what.

The anger of being betrayed and used.

She turned and started marching towards the wall of the crater, her body heating up in the cool of the forest, and breaths steadying. She pulled off her hair tie and fluffed her long hair, before bundling everything up again into a tighter bun. Behind her she heard hurried shuffles, and a few presences caught up with her.

"Hey."

"I'm going back up to find that lying scumbag." she said through gritted teeth.

"I know." Owen hurried along. "Why would he lie to us about the Indominus 2?"

"He wants to kill me? He's conducting a field test without your knowledge? I don't care." she said savagely. "He used me, and now he'll pay for it."

"Yes about that. What's with the gun?"

"Xenon is a particle beam weapon, I was developing it with an idiot years ago until he left Garde and the project was shelved. When I was assigned Project Shiva, I thought that would be handy so I continued working on it. The glow on the gun is from two magnets in perpetual motion at terminal velocity to generate electricity constantly."

"If it's constant, then why didn't you fire when the Indominus 2 was chasing after you?"

"That blast to its fin took all of the stored charge, plus a hyperdrive mode of the magnets to create that big shot. There's a power down to bring down the hyperdrive and recharge the storage." she looked over her shoulder to see his creased eyebrows. "Tsk. It's still a work in progress alright."

"Whoa hey, I wasn't judging." Owen quickly said. "It's an amazing creation. I'm assuming the government doesn't know about this yet?"

"Some does, although they were pretty annoyed when they found out I was still working on it when Project Shiva was assigned back to me."

"Yes, now about Project Shiva…" Owen skipped forward a step and look at her, to which she gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine. If you must know, yes I was assigned. I've developed weapons, I've planned initiatives should one day things go south." she swiped her forehead of sweat and brushed the loose hair around her face back. "And yes, I gave it up after the fight with Masrani and went to the United Nations. The project was deemed too dangerous for a civilian engineer and was confiscated. I didn't mind since I was hoping they'll put in some restrictions and take charge over what's going on. But as you know, Masrani spared no expenses to hire the best, so somehow they settled on the grounds of research and development. Then the first Indominus was created, the park closed and supposedly the government sealed off the islands."

"But Hoskins managed to get access to resume operations. He must have appealed for the reopen of these islands, right?" Owen asked, as Aquila came up beside him. He put up a warning hand to her, knowing Zeng had forgotten about the tone of her voice.

"I don't know, somehow he managed to get the license to do research again, I don't know whose strings did he pull, or who did he bribed, but he got it." Zeng said, getting frustrated. Lyra came up behind her wearily, but Zeng patted her on the snout. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

"So how was it reassigned back to you?"

"Turns out, Project Shiva was kept by a separate government agency." Owen saw her scrunch her face hard, as though trying to not talk about it. "Apparently they continued it, with their own resources, and they actually kept an eye on me."

"What?"

"I know, they did. I didn't know until Hoskins came to me, and almost immediately the next day, someone from the agency came to debrief me about it. I was going to go to the UN myself, but they got to me first."

"Then what happened?" Owen asked carefully.

"They want me back for the Project." she replied, casting a sideway glance at him. "I said no."

"Yet you are here." Owen said, confused.

"I have you to thank for that." she rolled her eyes.

"What? What did I do?"

"When you came to see me at my office, I knew nothing I say will convince you to stay where you are and leave this place alone." Owen wanted to protest, but she raised her eyebrows at him, as though challenging him to say otherwise, he admit, he would still come. "So I went to them to report this. Turns out, they have plans of their own."

"What plans?"

"Remember yesterday's conversation with the mantis? About the terrorist groups?" Owen nodded. "Well apparently they have long suspected that things would head in that direction, so they cast the long line, in order to catch the big fishes."

"They let the islands operate to find out the contacts Hoskins have and catch them on the go."

"Yes. It's risky business I know, but it seems that's how they operate. And I hate to say it, they are always almost right." Zeng sighed. She saw Owen turn to ask another question, and held up a finger quickly. "Don't ask who they are."

"Why not!" he exclaimed.

"Just don't." she took a few steps faster. Owen wanted to protest again, but if anything his Navy days taught him, is to not ask too many questions when it involves the government. You never know what you will know, and what comes at the price of knowing.

"Okay fine, so what happened next?"

"Thanks to you, I was assigned to track you, and come to the island to see for myself the degree of madness."

"Thought you said you won't do it?"

"I didn't have a choice." she said coldly.

"Awww." Owen smirked. "You were worried about me?"

Zeng turned to see him press a palm to his chest and his face melt. She felt like her eyes couldn't roll any higher.

"Whatever." she turned away, annoyed. As they made their way forward, the ground started to get rockier. Aquila noticed it first and made a dash forward. The rest hurried along and before they know it, the forest ended and they came to the wall of the crater.

"Over there." Owen turned and pointed to their left, where the cable they had descended was still hanging.

"So far, it looks like your friend came through after all." Zeng said as they ran towards it. Owen gave a hearty laugh as he grabbed the strap hanging off it and tugged. It held firm. "Give me the Eagle."

Owen dug into his bag and handed her the gun and the other magazine. She replaced it quickly and shoved it into the empty holster. She swung her backpack over and pulled out the ascenders she had kept at easy reach. She reached in to pull out the strap she had used as a harness and tossed it to Owen.

"I'll go up first. Wait for my signal." she said, grabbing onto the strap and started walking up the slope. She then attached the ascenders at the cable. With a deep breath, she started climbing. She felt lighter on her feet, and despite the lack of food, her arms did not seem to have lost their strength. She mused as she thought, perhaps the fight with the Indominus 2 not only did not kill her, but made her stronger.

Owen watched his classmate climbed effortlessly up the vertical wall of the crater in amusement. He realized that there's still a lot he doesn't know about her, what her buttons are, or what makes her tick. He unrolled the strap he was handed and started looping it around the Raptors' torsos. The harnesses were gone, except Hercules', which made it slightly difficult, but it'll have to do. He adjusted his bag and rifle, and took out the ascenders Zeng had given him the night before. Upon closer inspection, they didn't look like the ones he could get in stores. They were very well made, with an additional wrist band in case the climbers' hand slipped off. He looked up and saw she had paused about three quarter way up. Owen stepped back to try to see up the cliff walls but he was too close.

"Zeng? You okay?"

"I'm fine. I don't hear anything up there." she said, before starting to ascend again. About just a few more climbs up, Owen saw her stop again. He hear her steady her breaths, and saw her swing from side to side. Zeng used her ascenders as a pivot and turned her body sideways, and swung front to back like a swing. Then she gave the higher ascender a quick shift upwards and swung herself up over the edge of the cliff. In the same motion, her right hand left her ascender and reached for the Eagle in the holster. Owen saw her disappear onto the top of the cliff and heard the faint click of the safety as she skidded to a stop.

Zeng got up quickly and pointed the gun in the direction of the Wrangler in the woods. She listened hard as she stepped into the shrubbery. In the light of day, she could see the grounds weren't disturbed since the night before, and there were only two sets of human prints that belonged to the both of them. She dug into her backpack for her goggles and pressed them onto her eyes.

"Alright, all clear." she said, lowering her gun.

"We're coming up." Owen's voice came in her ear.

"Actually you know what." she said, keeping the gun and the goggles. "All of you guys grab on to the cable."

"Why?" Owen said, imitating her earlier and attaching the ascenders onto the cable after climbing the strap. Then he heard the sound of the car door opening and the rev of the engine. "Oh. Yeah that's faster. Just give me a moment."

Owen jumped back down and unraveled the strap on the raptors. He led Hercules to the base of the cliff and tapped on his back. Aquila understood and made a run for the cliff, and leaped onto the wall. Her jaws opened and snapped onto the cable a distance away from Owen's ascenders.

"Lyra." the youngest followed, leaping off Hercules' back, and then Aquila's to clamp onto the higher portion of the cable. Cygnus was next, then Orion. Hercules then rounded back to do a little run before jumping, and clamping onto the area just above Owen's ascenders.

"Good work guys!" he shouted as each of the raptors were biting on to a portion of the cable one on top of the other, with their feet against the wall. Owen then climbed the strap again and grabbed onto the ascenders. "Alright Zeng, ready when you are."

The engines revved again and they felt the cable move. Owen hung onto it, with his feet dangling and looked up. His raptors, just as he had trained a while ago, was walking up the cliff as the cable retracted. The loose rocks on the wall fell off as their steady feet stomped. Orion was the first to reach the top, his legs crossed over the edge and he pushed himself up and over. Cygnus followed suit, disappearing from Owen's line of vision. Lyra and Aquila launched themselves over the edge swiftly, and then Hercules. Owen felt his ascenders bumped against the edge as he felt his body angle. He released his grip and pulled himself over the edge. Aquila grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up.

"That was a lot more easier than I thought." he said, looking into the bushes at the person in the driver seat.

"I know. Usually it's the going down that's easier." she gave him a small smile and retracted the cable. Owen bent to detach his set of ascenders and the strap hanging off it and the hook went slithering back. She backed the Wrangler out of the confinements of the trees and out onto the edge. Owen went to the Scrambler and followed suit. He saw the windows rolled down and a hand popped out. He inched forward and looked at her quizzingly.

"Can I have, one of the protein bars you brought?" she asked, biting her lips in an effort to keep her face straight. Owen stared at her, and slowly broke into a laugh. Her face fell and eyes rolled. "Can I have one, or not?"

That only made him laugh harder. He swung his back forward and rummaged through it for a good while before finding one and placing it onto her outstretched palm. Zeng took it and rolled up her window quickly. Owen pulled out another one and popped it open, taking a bite before choking on it with his laugh.

The engine of the Wrangler then revved again and moved off. He thumped his chest quickly to swallow and followed on his Scrambler. The raptors dashed off at his signal, as Owen raised his fist with the protein bar in his hand and took another bite. Zeng could hear him chew noisily, and once in a while, he'll laugh before taking a bite. In all honestly, she has no idea what he's laughing about.

They rolled along the diameter of the crater, and Zeng pressed the goggles to her eyes. She could see the lake, and the beast lying in there. The forest is now crowded with other species of dinosaurs, unable to approach. She put down the goggles and looked into the rearview mirror to see Owen chomping down the last of his bar. She took another bite of hers, glad to feel hungry as a sign of being alive. As they drove on, she started to get another feeling that something is not quite right.

In the day, the crater looked different, but she could see clearly the entrance where they came from. She slowed the Wrangler to a stop where she had first done so the night before. The Scrambler stopped as well and the raptors looked around,.

"Do you notice something?" she said, after a few minutes, watching the raptors, standing at ease.

"No," Owen answered heavily. "Because there's nothing there to be noticed."

"Your friend and the T-rex are gone."

"I know."


	32. You Weren't Even Close

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Duchess growled softly, slowly waking up to the rocking movement beneath her. She opened a beady eye, and saw nothing but darkness. She sniffed the air around her, and found it to be salty and damp. She sniffed again, this time looking for a familiar scent, one that she has smelt for everyday since she was born.

It wasn't around. She tried to turn, and realized she couldn't feel her body. Her eyes adjusted frantically in the darkness, hoping to get a clue on where she is. The rocking hasn't stop, and it's getting rough. She gave a loud growl, and heard it reverberated and echoed. The thought back hard, trying to recall what happened before. The last thing she could remember, was being told to stay put. After what seemed like a long time, she felt hungry, and something was not right. She followed the familiar scent, and found herself thumping back past the broken buildings, through the open gates, then nothing.

Duchess realized, for the first time, she was in an enclosure by herself, and the human she trusted over anyone else, was gone.

…

Owen's mind desperately searched for a reason why Dugan would betray them. His brows creased so hard to the point Zeng could see from her rearview mirror. Somehow she's inclined to say that humans complicate things, but even she knows now's not the time. She drove the Wrangler past the old abandoned facilities where they had passed by the night before. In the day, the place still looked as eerie as the night.

Zeng couldn't help but feel a great apprehension taking over her. Compared to the Indominus 2, she had this sneaky feeling that there's a fight up ahead, and the chances of survival is even smaller than that in the crater. Her auto-pilot mind had been working on the various schemes and hypothesis of what Hoskins could be planning, each as likely and as absurd as the next. She couldn't think straight anymore, her mind tired from the lack of sleep.

Owen's mood wasn't any better either. The fatigue had started to set in as he struggled to keep the Scrambler on the path. His raptors somehow was a different story. They might not have gotten rest, but their agile limbs and focused eyes reminded how terrifying genetics can be.

Neither of them talked throughout the drive, because they both knew there's nothing to talk about. Neither knew what to expect, or what will happen once they are back. Yet they both can agree, that nothing good will come out of it. The opened gates loomed ahead of them, signifying that nobody actually came after them. Zeng pulled out the Eagle and placed it on the dashboard, somewhere she could reach easily. She tossed her backpack to the back of the car, amidst the cases that were found there originally.

They passed the gates without stopping, and Zeng felt her mind went blank. Her fingers perspired fast and her brows creased. This has got to be the first time she felt truly vulnerable, with no intel, no resources, and no concrete plan. Behind her, Owen sped up to drive beside her. She looked out the window and saw his unease. But the way she saw it, there's no other choice than to go back.

The compounds soon came into view, and to no surprise, they were empty and evacuated. The paths were dotted with tracks and drag marks. It felt as though they were back in the old facility. Abandoned, and forsaken.

There was a soft rumble, a rapid spin, and Zeng recognized it to be a helicopter's. She swerved quickly around a building and came up to the main street to follow the sound. Owen must have heard it too, for he did the same around another building. They both drove along as the sound was getting louder.

Up ahead in the clearing next to the main building, was indeed a helicopter, its rotors spinning slowly. In front of it, stood a lone figure.

The Wrangler and Scrambler slowed to a halt, a small distance away from the figure. The raptors stopped as their Alpha raised his fist and sneered. Then the figure started clapping, with a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Bravo." Hoskins applauded as Owen dismounted and Zeng got out of the car. "Truly, spectacular work."

The two said nothing, but stepped forward slowly. Owen could see Zeng had replaced her apprehensive face with one of pure rage. He stopped walking and feel his raptors come up behind him, all five grunting ominously.

"I must say, I am thoroughly impressed by all of you." Hoskins smiled, looking at each of them one by one, from the raptors, to Owen, then into the barrel of an Eagle. "Oh no, Ms. Zeng. I wouldn't do that."

"Start talking." she barked, not lowering the gun.

"I'm sure you have questions, about the Spinominus Rex?" he said calmly. Seeing as how his spectators' expressions had not changed, he continued. "Indeed we experimented with genes from other species to create hybrids. Spinominus was one of the experiments. It did break out of containment, and we drove it into the crater to prevent further damage."

"Then why not let it starve down there, why create an ecosystem down there for it to survive?" Owen asked, to which Hoskins sighed.

"It disappoints me, Owen," he leered. "That a smart person like you, still think we are trying to win the genetics race, or that we are trying to acclimatize dinosaurs into modern society, as animals."

Owen's face turned dark. Hoskins started to pace in front of them, ignoring the Eagle that followed his every move.

"We have created dinosaur soldiers, but the world doesn't need them just yet." he turned to look at the two other humans. "Without demand, my supply would be useless."

"So the Spinominus was indeed meant for sale to terrorist organizations." Zeng sneered in disgust. "Then why send us to kill it?"

"Think of it as a field test." Hoskins said casually. "We need to know how combat worthy dinosaur soldiers are, as well as our latest Optimus Raptors face off against it, and of course what would it take to kill it. Now we do know. Amazing job with the gun by the way."

Zeng took a long breath, feeling the burning anger boiling every ounce of blood in her. So he was watching after all. How, she doesn't care anymore.

"Why did you abandon the manufacturing and containment units here?" she barked again.

"Isla Sorna was never meant to be the manufacturing site anymore since Jurassic World. We've since moved operations onto Nublar where the old resort facilities are remodeled for housing our scientists and workers. We have existing research labs there, the park ranges have already been set up to suit the different species of dinosaurs, there's no reason to rebuild."

"Sorna is your training and test site…" she whispered in realization. Hoskins blinked slowly with an acknowledging nod.

"How could you do this? What? You think you are the superior race so you could just play with life anyway you want?" Owen exploded.

"I believed my father told you before. Extinct animals have no rights." he continued. Owen felt as though someone had just stabbed him in the heart. He recalled that vividly, because it was the same day Jurassic World went Chapter 11. Back then it felt like a jest, but now it's a totally different scenario altogether.

"They are meant to serve the dominant species of today's world." Seeing his outraged face, he grinned wider. "You of all people should know, since you've trained dolphins for the Navy. And Ms. Zeng, surely you understand as well. After all,"

Then he turned to Zeng, with a sinister smile.

"You started the IBRIS project."

The words barely registered in Owen's head, he whipped his head around to see Zeng advance forward to fire, only to trip and fall, face first onto the ground. The Eagle fell out of her hand and tumbled towards Hoskins' feet, where he swiftly picked it up and continued smiling. Owen stood rooted to the ground, his mind blank as though someone had just whacked his head with a bat.

"Ah, the Desert Eagle." he held the gun in his hand and inspected it. "You know I never really liked guns. Ends the game too fast."

To Owen's surprise, he clicked the safety back on and put it in his jacket's pocket. Something else did not quite fit, and he looked down to see Zeng, still faced down on the ground. She was out cold.

"Zeng!" he called out, but she remained motionless. Then he noticed a familiar red clump of fur near her shoulder. He looked up quickly as Orion screeched loudly and took a step forward. The raptors snarled viciously behind. From the helicopter, something moved, and Ruscitti stepped out. Owen shifted quickly to block Orion and held him back.

"Shrew." he sneered as he came closer, shouldering a tranquilizer gun. Owen gripped the stock of his Marlin, as Aquila screeched.

"Now Owen," Hoskins turned his attention back. "Or should I say, Commander Grady. I believe a promotion after the successful field test is in order. You've led a team of raptors out and back with zero causalities. Great work."

Owen did not respond, for it sounded more like an insult than a compliment. A year ago he set out with a goal, a year later, he failed. It wasn't supposed to turn out like that. He wasn't supposed to be able to control the raptors, let them out in the wild, or even attack another dinosaur. Nothing made sense right now.

"Well, I think it's time to go." Hoskins said, turning to nod at Ruscitti. Owen stood rooted to the ground, not moving. Aquila was getting impatient, her eyes dart quickly between her Alpha and the repulsive man. Orion and Lyra tried to push against their Alpha to get to Zeng, screeching loudly at her direction. "Owen?"

The raptor trainer looked at the man ahead, and down at his fallen classmate. His mind in a flurry, with a thousand questions.

"Let me make this easy for you." Hoskins said with a sigh, as though he had hoped to avoid this conversation. "You can come with us, and lead your raptor squad on peacekeeping missions. Or you can remain here, be a subject of field tests."

Owen's brows creased.

"What did you say about Zeng?" he asked slowly, his voice trembled slightly. Ruscitti turned and looked down at the motionless body and laughed.

"I said Ms. Zeng started the IBRIS project. Your, IBRIS project actually." Hoskins smiled, satisfied. "That's right, I know about Project Shiva. It doesn't take much to guess what you two are up to."

Owen felt his hand slipped from the stock of his Marlin. Ruscitti continued looking sinisterly at her.

"I was surprised that she opted for the natural way to end things, given her primary field of expertise. IBRIS was built on the existing studies of Velociraptors, especially their social structure as a species. Ms. Zeng proposed to use some kind of controlled mass extinction to bring down the population." Hoskins continued. "Velociraptors, according to Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ian Malcom's studies and observations how extinct animals may behave in today's time, can potentially become the dominant species of a given geographical location. So by introducing the raptors which can hunt both carnivores and herbivores, she hopes to disrupt the balance in nature by tipping the scales towards carnivores."

"No it wouldn't." Owen countered. "Nature will always balance itself out, bringing the population to an equilibrium."

"Indeed." Hoskins grinned at Owen's still alert mind. "That's why IBRIS was created, to train raptors to follow orders. The park was never going to exhibit raptors as an attraction, even though it would be profitable. The plan was simple, when the park fails and animals got out, the raptors will be released under orders to eliminate either the carnivores or herbivores, depending on the park population at the time. They were all bred females without the possibility of changing genders so ensure that they will be the final ones to die after all the dinosaurs have."

Owen just stared, he registered Hoskins' words, but nothing made sense.

"Of course, that was a waste of efforts and resources. Ms. Zeng oversaw the first batch, even tried to train them herself." He smirked at Owen's thunderstruck face. "But she couldn't do it, after all, she's still a hardware person. And so you, were hired instead. Of course, my father saw better use of the raptors, and tried to convince you otherwise. The rest I'm sure you remember vividly, and here we are, with a successful batch. Any other questions?"

"Why did you lie to us?"

"I only lied about the T-rex part of the Indominus 2.0 in the crater." Hoskins admitted. "The rest however, was concluded by the two of you. I just went along with your theories and hypothesis."

Owen grinded his teeth in frustration. He recalled last night's conversation, and realized most of the speculation was done by Zeng, and him. Hoskins was merely acting the whole time. Ruscitti then bent down next to Zeng and started patting her body.

"Hey what are you doing!" Owen shouted and unslung his Marlin.

"Well, knowing her, I'm surprised she didn't bring another one of those guns." Ruscitti said casually, turning the body over. "Then again, she probably only could make one. After all, she's left without my help."

"You were the ex-employee who was working with her on the gun." Owen realized.

"I bet she didn't tell you she was the one who got me fired?" Ruscitti dropped her back on the ground. "Wanted so badly to get me off the project."

"With good reason." Owen narrowed his eyes. Ruscitti sneered at the man and picked up his tranquilizer gun.

"Well, I think that's enough chit chat." Hoskins broke up the staring competition. "Owen?"

Owen stood rooted to the ground, furious at the sudden turn of events, the deceptions, and the lack of options. He knew there was no negotiating out of this, not for him or Zeng. If he leaves with them, he'll be a slave, just like his raptors will be to the evil of war profits. If he stay, he'll most certainly die. Oddly enough, it didn't feel like a difficult decision to make.

"Very well." Hoskins' nostrils flared at Owen's silent resolution, despite everything he had offered. "We have no use for you if that's the case. Thank you for your services."

Owen thought Ruscitti was going to tranquilize them all and transport his raptors away, but that didn't happen. Hoskins merely took out his cellphone and dialed something.

"I should tell you something else about your raptors," Hoskins said, pressing the phone to his ear while waiting for the call. "Because of what happened to batch 1, we've decided to build in a fail safe, in case the raptors turn against their trainer. After all, it was Ms. Zeng who taught us the value of a reset button."

Owen frowned, he turned to look at his raptors, who were all still looking at Hoskins like a predator to a prey. Hoskins then said a code into the phone, and almost immediately, the raptors screeched in agony and struggled.

"Aquila! Orion!" Owen darted away as the raptors swung their powerful tails around, struggling at an invisible force that is causing them pain. Cygnus was screeching at the ground, Hercules had fallen over and tossing on the ground, and Lyra started running around. "What did you do to them!"

"Memory wipe." Hoskins answered, pocketing his phone. "Dr. Wu had a nano-chip, implanted in the raptors during one of their routine checks when they were young, on one of the off days you had. The chips will emit a small electrical charge just enough to disrupt the electrical signals of the neurons in their brains, erasing the stored patterns of their memories."

Ruscitti stood back and aimed his gun at them as he slowly backed away to the helicopter. Hoskins gave a sigh as he surveyed the trashing raptors, a helpless Owen and an unconscious Zeng.

"Goodbye Owen. I really thought we could be good friends and partners." he said, and hurried back to the waiting chopper. Owen shouted for him to come back, with some unfriendly words, but were drowned out by the rapidly spinning rotors. The chopper started gaining height and Owen turned back to his squad.

"Zeng!" he bent down and shook her violently. She wasn't responding. He pulled out the dart and tossed it away. Her eyes shut and lifeless. He knew there was no time, if his theory about what Hoskins said earlier was right. The raptors' screeches had gradually gotten softer, due to exhaustion. Owen picked up the lifeless body and darted towards the Wrangler.

Orion was the first to snap out of his daze, and saw Owen opening the door. He gave a loud screech in his direction. The raptor turned to see his siblings writhing in agony and turned back. Owen had just shoved Zeng into the passenger seat and quickly rounding over to the driver's door. Orion then gave a loud raptor call, and Aquila stopped struggling. She turned towards the sound of the call and then they both turned to look at the Wrangler.

Owen saw the two beta contenders stared in his direction. Their gazes sharp, piercing, and fierce. His own eyes glazed with tears again, and he blinked slowly to get rid of the burn. In that moment of darkness, his heart ached, because he knew, they had forgotten about him.

He heard two screeches, and with pain, he stepped hard on the pedals.


	33. Alpha By Any Other Name

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Owen couldn't think of a place to hide, but he knew they had to get inside, and with Zeng down, he needed to get indoors quick. He reversed the Wrangler quickly and the tires grinded the dirt. Aquila and Orion gave chase, jumping at the jeep continuously. Owen slammed on the breaks, letting the two raptors crash head on with the bumper. Orion bounced off onto the ground, and Aquila slid downwards. Owen looked up to see the other three raptors looking this way. He reversed some more and veered right, towards the barracks.

Behind him, the raptors gave chase. Owen gunned the pedal and the jeep jerked forward. A quick swerve brought him to the next lane, where the outer training paddocks lined up. His eyes scanned the buildings up ahead quickly, but there was no time to stop. A few screeches behind him roughly told him his two best hunters are just a few seconds away. Up ahead would be the barracks, first the main hall, then the canteen, and beyond that would be living quarters. He desperately looked around for something to buy some time, and spotted Zeng's phone poking out of her right pocket. With one hand on the wheel, he grabbed the phone and fished it out quickly. He tapped the screen quickly and got a passcode prompt.

"Damn it!" he swiped the screen and tapped on anything he could see, frustrated at the unfamiliar phone that his unconscious companion had customized for herself. He glanced quickly at the road, then back to see the screen prompted for a fingerprint scan. There was nothing on the phone except for the screen. Cursing loudly again, he pressed the phone, screen down, onto her fingers. Glancing up at the road briefly, he caught sight of a row of teeth in his peripherals, before swerving right hard as Aquila slammed into his window, shattering the laminated glass and pushing it inwards.

Owen pushed against the broken glass sheet with his shoulders to get it out of his way, and Aquila helped by tearing the sheet off with her powerful jaws in order to get to him. He stepped harder on the pedal and overtook her for a quick while to take advantage of the brief moment to grab the phone. His fingers touched something and a loud raptor cry echoed in the car. Startled, Owen dropped the phone as his eyes darted up to check the side and rearview mirrors. There was another raptor cry again as the phone fell back and made contact with Zeng's hand.

Aquila gave a loud screech and started slowing down. From the mirror, Owen could see she had slowed to a halt, and joined by Orion and the rest. He didn't stop to question why the sudden change. All he knew was this is his chance to get inside. The Wrangler sped along the main hall and canteen, and up ahead the road would end. He skidded to a stop, causing the unconscious Zeng to jerk forward, hitting her shoulder on the dashboard.

Owen turned around quickly, there was no sign of the raptors. Slowly, he opened the door, and aimed the Marlin at the direction he came from. The compound was quiet. He needed to be fast. He turned back and shoved the phone back into her pocket, and jumped out of the jeep. Keeping his rifle up, he rounded to the passenger side and opened the door slowly. He reached in with his right hand and wrapped it around Zeng's waist and slung her limp body onto his shoulder.

"Wha- why are you so heavy!" he staggered as he miscalculated her weight to her small frame. Steadying himself and keeping the rifle up, he side-stepped the door and backtracked towards the end of the dirt road. The door to the living quarters is just a small way behind. His boots shuffled against the dirt, balancing his finger on the trigger on the rifle and a body on the other hand. He listened closely to anything else other than him, the wind, the trees, the silence.

The back of his boots left the dirt road and onto concrete ground, Owen hoisted the body higher on his shoulder, adjusting the grip. He backed slightly faster, looking left and right for safety measures. The back of his boots hit the edge of something, and he placed his other foot higher to step onto the ledge of the building. His foot found the higher ground, and he rested his weight on it, but it wasn't flat.

His blood ran chill instantly, as he felt a very gentle shift of air behind him. It wasn't cool, it was warm, and it smelt of blood.

Owen shuffled forward and whipped around quickly to look straight into Aquila's eyes.

"Aquila…" Owen's voice dropped low.

Two shadows converged on both of his sides, closing off his peripherals.

"Orion, Hercules… it's me."

He took a small step backwards, and the raptors advanced. Aquila arched her back, Orion dipped his, and Hercules side stepped to corner him. There was a thump behind him, and another. He turned his head to see Lyra and Cygnus, void of their past nonchalance and sweetness, replaced with a raw hunger of a prehistoric hunt. Owen tightened his grip on the waistband of Zeng's pants and shook her gently.

"Zeng… wake up… please…" his voice trembled. He had never felt more alone in his life, more desperate, more hopeless. His once family, has now forgotten his existence, his place amongst them. What seemed like a team, has now fallen apart. He felt betrayed, discarded, casted aside. This couldn't be it, this couldn't be the end, it shouldn't end this way, at least, he didn't want it to.

Owen lowered his gun, eyes darting from raptor to raptor. He hid his terror, in an attempt to jog their memory of a not so long time ago, that he was the leader of their squad. He recalled a memory of his own, back on the other island. Aquila sneered and advanced. Owen bent his knees and slowly lowered Zeng's body and his rifle onto the ground. He held out his right palm, and fished for his clicker with his left.

Click. Click. Click.

Aquila's head twitched. Orion turned his attention away for a split second. Hercules hissed. Behind him, Lyra gave an unfriendly chirp, and Cygnus tilted his head, looking at the new contraption.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Owen thumbed the clicker hard.

"That's it…" his voice low and soothing. "It's me Aquila. Don't you remember when you were hungry? Lyra? Remember hopping on my shoulder?"

It took every ounce of effort he could master to keep his voice steady and casual, as though he was back in the nursery, crawling after tiny stumbling raptors. But the feeling was not mutual. All Aquila saw was an enemy, and Hercules saw his breakfast. Owen felt his body turn cold, his sweat trickling down the sides of his face fast. At that moment where he stopped moving, his body started shutting down from fatigue, his legs could barely hold his weight, his arms tired. His mouth dry, and his eyes were heavy.

"Hercules? Remember sleeping on my lap? Cygnus come on, you loved to bite on my fingers."

This couldn't be it, he kept repeating to himself. Why? Why did it have to end this way? Where exactly did he go wrong?

His breaths had gone short and shallow, he could hear the rumble within the raptors, as their instincts from the prehistoric time take over. Aquila took a step forward the same time Orion did, the two raptors started hissing at each other angrily. Owen remembered that happened before, right where they were grown up enough to contend for beta. And now, with the Alpha gone, it will be a fiercer fight.

Aquila turned her attention back to the human, and leaned back. Orion took a snap at her, but she didn't care. Owen desperately clicked on the clicker. With a loud screech, Aquila leaped forward, and the human cowered as her breath drew near.

Owen felt his body being whipped to the side by something long and powerful, followed by a familiar but different raptor roar. His eyes flew open to see a furry of blue dart past his face, followed by a loud and piercing screech. His hands instinctive shot up to his ears as he struggled to sit up. He saw a pair of powerful legs with curved claws. They were not white, but of a color he remembered.

"Blue!"

Blue turned to screech at the two raptors behind Owen, backing them off. Aquila was taken aback by the sudden intruder but knew she was a threat nonetheless. Orion and her both lunged at the unfamiliar raptor, but she was prepared. She turned on the spot, using her tail to slap Orion across the jaw and dodged Aquila's bite. Blue opened her jaws and snapped quickly at the exposed neck that went past her and gripped it hard. Using the same momentum of her turn, she dragged the white raptor in a circle and flung her at Orion. Blue then let out the longest screech Owen has ever heard, a screech that reminded him of the time back on Jurassic World where he still held reservations about coming close to the raptors, one that resonated the power of the long lost primordial world.

Lyra and Cygnus screeched uncomfortably and retreated a few steps. Hercules stood where he was, looking weary. Aquila and Orion struggled to get up and to make sense of the situation. Something about this raptor felt familiar, as though they had seen her before.

Owen sat in complete shock. Where did she come from? Didn't she leave with the others? But none of that matters at the moment, because however small it felt, he wasn't alone anymore.

Blue raised her head slightly, and Owen saw that she was slightly smaller than Hercules, but bigger than Aquila and Orion. The air around her was different than he had seen back in the research paddock, or back on Jurassic World. If anything, it felt more powerful, much more powerful than before. Blue took a step forward and screeched loudly again, pushing Aquila and Orion backwards. The two younger raptors did not cower, but started running towards her. Blue merely lowered her head and charged, crashing into Orion and flipping him to one side. Aquila leaped onto her fallen brother and attempted to dive attack Blue, but the older raptor, having ample practice, took a step back and jumped even higher. With her powerful legs, she took a swipe at Aquila's torso and used her weight to bring her back to the ground, pinning her down. Aquila struggled, but the other raptor was stronger. Blue screeched at the former beta loudly and retracted her head. Owen knew that stance.

"Blue! No!" he jumped to his heavy feet but fell over from the tiredness. Blue jerked her head towards the human and croaked. "No, Blue. They are your children. Look at her."

His eyes darted from Blue to Aquila, knowing she can't comprehend any of his words. He pushed himself off the ground and took a careful step forward. Aquila was pinned at the jugular and was struggling for air. Owen pointed to his eyes, then pointed down at Aquila.

"See? She has your eyes." he said gently. "She's your daughter. And that's your son."

He pointed to Orion behind, who had rounded around, ready to strike.

"Orion!" Owen shouted. The raptor ignored him. "Orion here!"

The raptor continued to ignore. Owen's heart sank, realizing that they all had probably forgotten their names. Blue looked at the human, then to the other raptor with blue on his eyes. She gave another screech, startling the younger raptor. Slowly, she removed her leg from Aquila's neck. Aquila looked up, and for the first time, her body trembled as she felt a sense of fear. A fear that she had never known, that she could actually die. Her muscles softened but continued to tremble as she looked away. The other raptors observed her closely, and saw her thirst and hunger disappear. They all lowered their heads to avoid eye contact.

Blue then removed herself from the smaller raptor and stood aside, watching closely as she stood back up. Her eyes narrowed at her every movement. Aquila staggered and looked up, and in the brief moment of eye contact, it was as if she saw an another world reflected in those eyes. A world where it's kill or be killed. A world of no mercy. Somehow she was not that afraid of that world, if anything, she liked it. But to survive that unknown world, she needed to learn how.

Blue gave a huff and raised her head to the sky. The sun is now high above them, scorching everything under it. She gave two cries, just like the ones Zeng had in her phone. The white raptors each took a step forward and imitated with two cries.

Owen felt his legs gave way as he sat onto the ground. It was an odd feeling, to still be alive after yet another close call. Except this time, he is no longer an alpha.


	34. Anger, Not Hate

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements.

* * *

Hoskins stepped off the helicopter and onto the helipad of the control building on Isla Nublar. Unlike Sorna, the place was in pristine order. The former colors of the resort were gone, replaced with sophisticated technology that would bring NASA to shame. He stepped towards the entrance of the building with Ruscitti following close. Someone handed him a tablet and he began tapping away.

"Where are we on Phase One?" he asked. The one handed him the tablet turned and started walking side by side them.

"She is currently sedated in containment unit. We had a breach earlier today because she tried to break out."

"Damage?" Hoskins hurried down the stairs and pushed the door to the control room.

"No causalities, ACU responded immediately." he stepped into the room after the two men.

"Show me the containment." he said to the officer nearest to him, working on the surface computer. The officer tapped a few keys on the screen, and the giant monitor in the control room changed its feed to a security surveillance of one of the compounds. Duchess laid unconscious in an arching cage that fitted her contouring body.

"Good. I want her ready to be shipped as soon as we have the highest bidder."

…

Zeng opened her eyes slowly, noticing that her body is heavier than usual. She found herself lying on a bed in a room that is humid and warm. There is an odd smell, as though it hasn't been cleaned for a while. Somehow she recognized a part of that smell, after all, she was right next to it for most of the night and the morning.

Taking care to not stir, she adjusted herself to what was visible from her vantage point. The room was slightly dark, and empty. There was a closet right in front of her, and beside her was the wall. She felt something poking her thigh and took comfort knowing her kaiken was still there. She searched her mind for what happened, but all she could remember was falling down and blacking out. Oh yes, and right before that was the part where Hoskins said something she had hoped to be classified for eternity.

There was a slight commotion outside of animal noises outside, followed by footsteps coming closer. She shut her eyes quickly, and shifted her hand closer to her. The door opened and closed a short distance away from the bed, and a pair of heavy boots came closer to her bed. Zeng took small light breaths, and felt fingers pressed against her neck, checking for pulse.

In a flash, she grabbed the fingers with her right hand and unsheathed her kaiken with the left and swung it upwards, pushing herself to sit up.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's me!"

The blade came to a quick stop next to Owen's face as Zeng froze.

"It's just me." Owen held up his free hand. Zeng blinked a few times and looked away, before letting go of his fingers and lowering the blade. She felt her arms ache, her body hurt in several places, and her head swirling slightly. "How are you feeling?"

There was a slight reluctance in his voice, as though he was obligated to ask. Zeng didn't answer, and put her blade back in the sheath. She reached up to massage her shoulder, and held her head as she tried to stand up, only to fall back down with her wobbly legs. She turned to look at her shoulder, and noted a small puncture wound. Her brows creased for a moment before realizing what happened. Owen saw her face turn angry again as she forcefully pushed herself up.

"They're gone." he said quickly. Zeng closed her eyes again, this time in frustration. Owen walked over to where it looked like a small counter and ducked behind it. Having adjusted slightly to the room, she looked around, and saw how bare the room is. The walls were empty, the coffee table and small couch only had a laptop and remote. In front of it was a small TV and beyond that was a small kitchen area with water jugs and cabinets. There was no sign of anything personal, as though it was a motel room whose purpose served only to house people for a short while.

Owen came back with a bottle of water and half an overnight sandwich. Zeng took the water and drank half of it in one shot. She hadn't realize how thirsty and dehydrated she had been as her body started radiating heat. She shook her head as Owen handed her the sandwich.

"Whatever I eat now will be coming back out." she said slowly, holding her head. "How long was I out?"

"About five hours." Owen said softly as he sat down on the couch, noting the flush of anger on her face again. Zeng moved her body, stretching herself to get rid of the soreness and walked towards the door. Owen leaped to his feet to stop her but was not fast enough. Her hand turned on the handle and opened it, welcoming a breeze of fresh air, followed by a loud screech from a blueish grey head. Zeng instinctively slammed the door shut, and slowly turned to the other human. Outside the commotion stopped.

"Is that-"

"Yeah." Owen nodded, sitting back down.

"What happened?" she asked, slowly backing away from the door.

"Hoskins struck me a deal, I didn't take it. Apparently he had long implanted something in the raptors' head to wipe out their memory, a reset as he calls it." Owen said with a heavy heart, looking straight at her. She frowned, confused at his attitude. "They tried to attack us, and cornered us just outside, before Blue showed up."

"Wait, he had chips implanted in them? Wouldn't they know it? The last Indominus Rex remembered its own tracking device and clawed it out."

"He said something about electrical signals in the neurons, I'm guessing it's deep inside their brains." Owen continued, looking away. "They couldn't even remember their own names."

Zeng walked over to the window and peered through the gap between the curtains. Blue was indeed out there, looking in her direction. Behind her, the white raptors stood watching. She noticed they were spaced out evenly, each watching Blue. Aquila and Orion was unusually quiet, almost like Hercules and Cygnus. Something triggered in her mind, of a conversation she had with Dr. Alan Grant, about his observations of the nest that was outside of InGen's surveillance. She turned to look at the human on the couch.

"Blue has taken over the squad." she said softly. "You're no longer the alpha."

Owen looked at her, not saying anything. She saw in his eyes a pain, the kind people have when they lost something, but at the same time he was not entirely sad.

"But she's not aggressive, because you just came from outside."

"No she isn't. She remembers me, and somehow, you from yesterday. She has gotten pretty strong for some reason. While you were out, she could take on Aquila and Orion both." Zeng paused in mid-step at those words, her brows creased deeply. Owen looked up, confused.

"You said they lost their memories and couldn't even remember their own names." Owen nodded. "Did they also forget about their abilities?"

Owen sat up a little straight. That could be true, and also why Blue could dominate that quickly. During the brief fight the raptors showed no signs of using or even awareness of their enhanced abilities. If they could camouflage with a proper beta or alpha, Blue wouldn't have stood a chance. Owen felt a chill, as he contemplated the possibility of them discovering their own abilities now without imprint, just like the way the first Indominus Rex did. At that time, what would happen?

Zeng walked over to the bed and sat down, taking a swig at her water again. There was an awkward silence between the two, and Zeng knew exactly why.

"You could have just saved yourself you know." she said, staring at the window. Her words felt like sharp knifes on his tired mind.

"You are impossible." Owen glared. "Just because you didn't ask for help so it's my fault that you are still alive?"

"If it weren't for me none of this would have happened." Zeng continued to stare at the window. "You wouldn't even have to go through Jurassic World."

"And dying is what, your way of atonement ? Is that how much you value your life? Is that how you think of me as a person?" Owen said in ridiculousness. It felt as though all that they had been through meant nothing all of a sudden.

"I've said this before. You can be angry at me and judge me now that you know the truth." she said, standing back up. "I don't expect you to forgive me, that's what I'm saying."

"Yes I'm angry with you," he stood up as well. "But that doesn't mean I hate you, or want you to die."

They stood in silence, as the awkwardness of the day before returned. Zeng nodded after a while and patted her pockets. Her phone was still in there, and she unlocked the screen to show the sound clip of Blue's voice. With a few taps, she dialed the number from last night, and the call couldn't be made. Zeng tried again, it wouldn't connect. It had to be Hoskins' handiwork. She walked over to the door and reached for the handle.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She didn't answer, but pulled open the door. Outside, Blue whipped her head around and stared. She called out to the human, and the female human took a deep breath, and imitated the call. Owen emerged behind her and Blue called out again. Zeng then stepped forward and held out her hand slowly. Blue snapped her jaws, but it didn't scare the human. The human gave a small chirp, and Blue tilted her head. The hand moved closer, and Blue sniffed it.

Owen stood behind, watching his supposedly predecessor. Suddenly everything made sense, why the Optimus Raptors behaved the way they did around her, and how she was able to connect with Blue that quickly. He also realized probably that's why he was hired after she failed. Her methods were more of use for befriending than leading. It might work with humans, but animals have their own hardwired instincts and social structures. Forcing them to understand and learn human behaviors definitely would be conflicting to the objective of the project.

Blue gave a huff, and chirped at the female human. Zeng gave a smile before lowering her hand and turned towards the Wrangler, parked a distance away. Owen came forward and Blue chirped at him. They both turned to look at the human walking away and followed. Zeng opened the door with the broken window and climbed in. She reached to the back and fumbled for her backpack. Owen had come up to the door, with Blue peeking around. Pulling the pack out from the mess of toppled cases in the trunk, she opened and fished for her tablet. The battery is still alive and the screen is now stuck on trying to update her position. She turned off the tablet and turned it back on, this time the map couldn't even load. She leaned back to rest her tired head on the headrest, as a sudden wave of helplessness engulfed her.

Owen gave a sigh. His mind blank and tired, unable to think. He was glad that all of them are fine and alive. He had no idea what was going to happen, or what will happen, but at very least, he was not alone. He looked up at his old classmate, hoping for some answers. He had seen her perform under stress, surely this time round, she can think of something else. Yet she sat in the driver seat, head tilted high up with her eyes shut. Her muscles were tight, as though she was controlling herself.

"Look Zeng, I didn't really mean it when I said I was angry with you." He started. "I shouldn't be, because I messed up too. But the important thing is-"

"No, you should be." Zeng shoved the tablet into the backpack hurriedly and jumped out of the car. "I am the reason why this whole mess even started in the first place. You want to know why Project Shiva was confiscated? It wasn't because I was making particle beams guns or ACU equipment that was too dangerous for a civilian engineer, it was precisely that,"

She pointed at Blue and the raptors behind.

"Biological weapons that kill at command. Training dogs or cocks to fight is illegal in most places, and there I was, training dinosaurs to kill and almost getting myself killed." she pulled up her tank top on her left side and Owen saw three distinct horizontal scars on the side just below the ribs. "Yet somehow, even after going to the UN, they still managed to continue IBRIS under "behavioral study" for paleontology's sake, taking MY idea and turning it into something even more ridiculous."

"Yes, but that's all in the past, what has happened, has happened. The important thing now is we need to find a way out of this." Owen said calmly, noting her agitation and turning to check on the raptors.

"You don't get it, do you?" she frowned and took a step back. "I try my best to do what I can and it always turns out to be a disaster. I was given Project Shiva, I tried my best, and see where it ended up, from population control, to military dinosaurs. I told you not to come to the island, and yet, here you are and have trained a bunch of raptors that are even more deadly than the ones who tried to kill me. I disabled communication out of this island last night so they can't get any back up and yet they managed to hack the program and now I can't even make a phone call outside to get help."

"You need to calm down." He glanced at Blue and held her head gently. "Yes those may have turned out differently but that was beyond your control. What about the Indominus 2? You saved my raptors and me. You brought down something that we couldn't the last time."

"And you didn't hear what Hoskins said earlier? Good job with the gun? He was watching us the whole time!" her voice raised, completely ignoring Owen's warning. "Who knows? He might have taken pictures or even recorded what I said about it and sent it off to another lab to replicate it now as we speak!"

Blue growled between Owen's hands and brought Zeng's attention back to reality. She took a deep breath and walked away quickly.

"Where are you going?" he called out.

"Just leave me alone!" she picked up pace and started running.

Owen stood rooted to the ground, his mind had stopped functioning. He watched as the back of his human companion disappear around the corner. He knew there was nothing he could do at the moment, and his body is shutting down soon. It was past midday and the sun has begun to set. He needed rest.

He let go of Blue and walked back to his room. Blue turned to look at him, and at the direction where the other human went. She gave a few chirps in the direction of Lyra and Cygnus and the two young raptors took off after Zeng. She gave another few more chirps and Aquila, Orion and Hercules went off in the other direction. Blue then gave a call at the room, but got no answer.

Owen swallowed the half overnight sandwich and collapsed onto his bed. He didn't even have the energy to take off his boots, or to unstrap the knife on his back. He needed sleep, some kind of rest, for his mind was too tired, and body weak from fatigue. Outside, the raptors called but he couldn't answer. He heard the faint thumping of their powerful feet getting softer and softer, then silence.

…

Zeng ran across the compounds, in frustration and anger, mostly at herself. The island was quiet, save for the birds in the trees chirping occasionally. She stopped outside the main building, catching her breath. Her shadow was long on the ground and looked up. The sun has turned a bright orange, and casting a warm hue on the deserted compound. The jetty on her right was empty, not a boat or ferry in sight. Up ahead would be the guest building. She looked back, and noted a lack of pursuers and continued along. She needed to put as much distance as she can between her and where she was just a moment ago.

In truth, she couldn't face Owen right now. She knew this moment would come, long before she came to the island, even before she accepted the invitation. There was an unexplained vexation within her, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was quite certain that before coming to the island, she didn't care what others thought of her, or what Owen would think of her when he finds out the truth, because quite simply, it didn't matter as long as she delivered the project. But now, on top of the sudden realization last night of how immature she had been all these while, she felt like she had to bare responsibility for the impending apocalypse.

It was then Zeng truly wished Owen hadn't tried to save her.

The guest building came up after she passed through the small forest of trees. The place was empty, no surprise. Zeng remembered she left the card key in the room last night and gave an annoyed grunt. Looking up, she saw the balcony she had came from last night and went towards it. The climb down was easy, because there were ample footholds in the form of reinforced window bars and ledges. She strapped her backpack on and began to climb, while there is still light.

Each window she passed, she looked in briefly. It appears all rooms directly below her were unoccupied as far as last night was concerned. Her muscles ached from the strain and she felt the side effects of the tranquilizer as her muscles pulsed and her mind swirled. Her stomach started to rumble but she took it as a good sign that her appetite is back and her body would be less likely to reject food after being sedated. She climbed higher, taking a few breaks in between to keep her balance and focus.

She grabbed onto the window bar of the room next to hers and hoisted herself up. Taking a deep breath, she launched herself off and dived for the balcony. Her jump wasn't enough and she slammed her abdomen into the wall. She let out a cry of pain as her mind went blank for a moment, having been hurt there just this morning. Zeng took a moment to compose herself before tipping her weight forward and falling into the balcony. She cursed loudly, knowing that nobody is around to hear and turned on the ground to slide the door open with her hand.

The room was just as she had left it. Her pair of boots from yesterday was next to the bed, her bigger backpack on the floor, and the table was littered with her vanity containers. She crawled into the room and paused for a moment. The air was hot and heavy. There was a low hum emanating from the other side of the cabinets, presumably from the fridge in the mini bar. Safe to say, the power to the building is still on.

She got up and tossed her backpack on the bed. Holding her side, she staggered to the bathroom and pulled the handle of the shower. Icy clear water rushed out and she heaved a sigh of relief. She quickly tore off her clothes and stepped into the shower. The cold water felt good on her burning body, and the feeling of dirt being washed away brought her comfort. She sank to the floor of the shower and sat there, hugging her knees, letting the water work its magic.

Zeng watched as the dirt and bits of grass float along towards the drain. Her blank mind was incapable of doing anything anymore. She thought about her mother, probably out somewhere in a center working with impoverished families to get basic necessities to survive. She then thought about her father who has a terrible sense of direction, out somewhere in a forest sitting around a campfire with tribal leaders sharing stories and food, while waiting for a colleague to come retrieve him. She remembered her grandfather, back in their house enjoying a cup of tea with a picture of her grandmother. She thought about her few friends in the world, having lunch, going shopping, basically having fun.

Owen asked her last night how did she end up doing what she does. It was a good question. Her family had all chosen professions to preserve human life, and her profession does the exact opposite; to end human life. She has tried to steer away from that the time she left the army, she thought she bid farewell to that life, only to have Doc Thorne find her and asked for her help. Zeng thought she saw the last of that world too, when she stood in court, where the UN confiscated her project, only to be reassigned it after a few years by a separate government body. Her whole life seemed to be running around in circles.

Her stomach rumbled again, bringing her attention back to reality. She stood up and grabbed the tiny bottles of shampoo and soap to clean herself. Her body hurt, but she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to be clean. Bruises had started to appear on her body, one big one on her abdomen, a few cuts that stung at the soap on her arms and face. The pain reminded her of being alive, which she couldn't find herself being grateful for.

Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a giant towel and roughly dried herself off. The wind from the balcony blew against her skin, causing her to shiver despite the cold shower. She yanked the bathrobe hanging on the wall and put it on. Zeng saw her reflection in the mirror, and for the first time, she hated what she saw. She tore her gaze away and walked out to the room. Listening for the hum, she crossed over to one of the cabinets and pulled open the wooden doors. The mini bar was well stocked, and she didn't care what they were. She tore open the packs of snacks and started shoving food into her mouth. It tasted horrible, but it was better than starving. She grabbed a soda and cracked it open on her way to the bed. There was a remote on the nightstand. She grabbed it and pointed at the TV, only to have channel after channel of static. She picked up the phone next to the lamp, there was no tone.

Zeng became aware that her anger and frustration had melted away, despite knowing from the TV and phone that they are effectively marooned on the island with six potentially vicious raptors and a bunch of starving dinosaurs in a crater. She gave a sigh as she sat on the floor, chewing on the nasty tasting snack. She remembered this feeling, at many points of her life. She had given up, lost faith, couldn't care anymore.

She dragged her smaller backpack over and a key fell out of the side pocket. It was one of those that she had stolen the night before to stop the others from coming after them with the jeeps. It must have gotten caught in her bag some time during escape. She held the key in her hand, and replayed the events of the night before. The drive towards the crater, next to a Triumph Scrambler, five raptors and a T-rex. She had honestly never felt more alive. It had been a long time since she last chatted freely with someone, shared her life with another person other than her family and close friends. She was saved, and by laws of equilibrium, that put her in debt.

Zeng looked up at the balcony, the sky a bright orange. Just yesterday she stood there, talking to her mother.

 _"Then that's something you have to figure out on your own, Honey. Because if you don't, nobody else would. Also, I think you already know the answer to that, and you'll do the right thing."_

Her mother was right. She does know what to do, and only she can do it. But first, she needed to get off this island, at least far away enough to get a signal on her phone. There's still work to be done. Project Shiva hasn't ended yet, in fact, it's just about to begin.

…

Owen awoke to the sound of Blue's call outside his door. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked around, his room was pitch black. His skin felt sticky and uncomfortable. Flicking on the lights, he crossed over to the bathroom and peeled off his clothes. He stood under the shower, enjoying the cooling water on his skin when Blue called out again. He quickly washed himself with water and dried himself. The shirt he was wearing last night to the restaurant was hanging on the door and he quickly put it on. He dug into his closet for a pair of pants and his jacket. Blue's call came again, this time impatient. He stepped outside to find her waiting for him.

"Blue." he said, closing the door. Blue gave two chirps and stomped away, looking back as though beckoning him to follow. The white raptors were waiting by the Wrangler and calling out to him. Confused, he quickly crossed over and got into the jeep. Blue then started running away and Owen revved the engine. The other raptors moved off, following their Alpha and Owen quickly reversed the jeep to follow.

The sun had set, which was why his room was pitch black. He switched on the high beams to see where he was going. The raptors were running fast towards the main compound. Perhaps something happened to Zeng. He gunned the pedal to keep up with them. Owen saw as soon as he left the barracks, there was light all around. The spotlights were turned on, illuminating the training compounds and paddocks. There was a faint crackling sound coming from up ahead, and he felt the raptors lose speed. Blue stopped after a small distance away, and all the other raptors followed. Owen slowed the jeep to a stop and jumped out.

In front of the main building, where Hoskins' helicopter left earlier that day, stood another Wrangler, new and pristine. There were a few oil drums around, laying in their sides, metal bars from what appeared to be removed from the versatile training fences. Owen stepped closer and saw sparks coming out from the other side of the jeep.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked, shielding his eyes with his hand. Zeng turned off the welding iron and pulled off her make-shift mask of her night vision goggles and a small sheet of awning. He lowered his hand and saw her stand up and dusted herself off.

"Getting off the island."


	35. Family

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements. The engineering conundrums presented here are not supported by research and are purely fictional, please do not try them at home.

A/N: there's a poll on my profile page, i thought i'd get your opinion on whether Project Shiva should continue. please vote, and your response is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Dr. Wu stood in his lab on Isla Nublar, his hands trembling slightly, pacing back and forth. His mind is racing so fast he couldn't even keep track of what he was thinking. He just caught up with Hoskins Jr a while ago and asked for the whereabouts of Zeng, and was told she wouldn't be of anymore trouble to them. As far as he knows, he barely knows her, and neither does she.

He's seen her on a few rare occasions at family gatherings during New Years, when his niece came to visit the extended family. Her daughter would always be in a corner, quietly keeping to herself. Wu could see in her eyes, that she is constantly thinking. They stopped coming after a while, especially when the daughter was old enough to attend college, and his niece and her husband started working around the globe. Wu would recognize that pair of eyes anywhere, just that he never thought to see them at the inquiry in front of the UNSC as one of the representatives of Garde Industries, a key stakeholder in Jurassic World.

He remembered her eyes were cold, unyielding, as though condemning his actions. He never saw her again, until yesterday. Wu was sure he didn't like his grandniece, but if any of his Chinese heritage what was ingrained in him, is that family form the nucleus of society, and that despite all, she probably didn't deserve that end.

He strolled over to the computer, in an attempt to bring up any security feed that is still working on Sorna. Nothing. He wondered if Hoskins was the one who disabled it, or perhaps it was her. He glanced at his watch. It was late in the night. He has something important to attend to in the morning, something that will change the world. His eyes tired from the lack of rest from yesterday. Reluctantly, he turned off the computer and headed out of the room.

…

"No."

"Just hear me out."

"There's nothing to hear. End of conversation. Are you going to help me or not?" Zeng sat back down on a tool case and picked up a metal contraption.

"Seriously, just hear me out." Owen said, looking down in her hands and frowning. "Wha- Ho- What's that?"

"Welder." she said simply, holding out a pair of pliers with a piece of metal rod connected to pair of jumper cables hooked up to a car battery.

"Are you sure you should be holding it like that?" Owen continued frowning.

"That's the best I could improvise, and if they have construction tools here that I don't know about, now would be a good time to tell me." she looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"No I don't know if there's any. I don't remember ever seeing construction here." Owen looked around the compound.

"What about repair works?"

"They do, once in a while when the animals break something, but I know they keep tools in the maintenance buildings." Owen pointed in the direction where they took the jeep and bike last night. Zeng shrugged and put down the pliers and picked up a light to shine at her handiwork. Owen looked down to see a large frame made from metal bars, welded together. "Where did you get the bars?"

"I broke down the training fences. That's all I could carry in one round." she picked up a thin shiny metal canister and tossed it to him. "So why don't you help me, and get me some more."

Owen turned the canister in his hand, unsure what it is. There was a red button and he pushed it with his thumb, and a blue flame erupted from the other end, which took him by surprise. Zeng caught the look and her face fell.

"Have you used a blow torch before?" she asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, of course." he said quickly, turning off the flame with another push of the button. "Yours look kinda fancy."

"Uh-huh…" she answered, unconvinced. She picked up the frame and felt the strain in her arm. Standing, she pushed the tool case she was using as a stool and the car battery aside. Rounding to the other end of the frame, she lifted it slightly and pushed, sliding it under the jeep. Seeing as Owen was still standing there, watching, she rolled her eyes. "Would you, please, go get me some more metal bars?"

Owen was deep in thought, and as the frame slid under with the other end emerging from the opposite side of the jeep, where some empty oil drums stood, his eyes blinked in realization.

"Ah I see what you are trying to do." he rounded to the other side and pulled on the frame to help. "But that'll only fit the two of us."

"That's what I said earlier." she stopped pushing, gauging the length of the frame to make sure both sides balance.

"I know you are trying to get to Isla Nublar, which is why the raptors have to come along." Zeng tossed her head back in defeat. She walked over and yanked the blow torch out of his hands and marched towards the training compound. "You can't seriously expect me to leave them here."

"That's what I'm telling you to. They are not supposed to leave the island anyway." she said, aware that Owen has came up beside her. She pushed down the sleeves of her utility jacket as the winds have picked up. She would kill to have her leather jacket back, but seeing as how it's deep in electrified water at the bottom of a crater, it'll have to suffice for now.

"Yes, but you need them." Owen decided to change tactics. In truth, he had no idea why he wanted to bring the raptors along when Zeng said she's getting them off the island, especially now he's no longer the alpha. But something inside him, a gut feel, told him that they'll need the raptors if they were to head for Nublar.

Zeng stopped in her tracks, confused at his ridiculous claim. The winds picked up and blew the stray hairs that had escaped her hair tie to one side. Annoyed, she pulled off the bun and started gathering them up again. Owen took it as a window of opportunity, even if it's a narrow one.

"Just hear me out." he started, eyes darting towards where they came from, aware that Blue had followed. "I know you are going to Nublar, and I'm pretty sure that's as far as the jeep can take you. You are trying to finish what you started, so it makes sense that the raptors go as well, because that's what your initial IBRIS project was supposed to do anyway."

Zeng rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned to head for the fence again. Owen gritted his teeth in frustration, she clearly saw through that lie. He turned to look at Blue, who was staring at him eagerly. He walked over and held her head between his hands, feeling her pulsating breaths. The other raptors had came up to see what was going on. Aquila lengthened her neck to look at the other human, Lyra gave a small chirp at her alpha. Owen tried to get close to them, but they showed signs of weary. Cygnus took a step back, and Hercules surveyed him carefully. It hurt Owen deeply to see the family he had for the past year suddenly became strangers.

He turned around and saw Zeng had stopped walking, frowning at him with her arms crossed. Somehow Owen knew she wasn't annoyed that he brought up something that ridiculous, it was probably because he's been making up excuses instead of telling her the real reason why. Owen felt a little guilty, for he had just accused her of her distrust earlier that day. If they were to continue working together, here is something they need to iron out and overcome. There was no way around her it seems.

"I feel like we owe Blue our lives. After all, she did save us. And I know it doesn't seem like it now, but" Owen said slowly, glancing briefly at the Optimus Raptors. "They are about the only family I have right now."

Zeng remained stoic. Owen breathed heavily, his eyes starting to burn.

"And , I know what will happen to them in the end, but at least for now, just let me save them."

He looked up at his human companion, who stood silently watching. The winds picked up again, and Zeng sighed heavily in defeat. Owen had lost count of how many times she had rolled her eyes and she tossed him the blow torch again.

"Break down the entire fence will you?" she growled, walking towards him. Owen watched her passed him and the raptors without any reservations.

"Where are you going?" he asked cautiously.

"To get more oil drums." she shouted back, sounding incredibly annoyed. "Your raptors may resemble birds but I'm pretty sure they aren't as light."

A smile broke across Owen's face as he held the blow torch tight in his hands.

"And get them something to eat. I don't want to end up as food out there."

…

Ruscitti couldn't sleep, so he decided to take a walk. Isla Nublar is fairly lively at night, after all, there's a big event happening tomorrow. People are making preparations, driving around equipment, opening up buildings, clearing trash. He got into his car and took off into the dark road, leading away from the main compound that was once the park. All around, trees loomed tall above, the dirt road was quiet, and there was no sign of life. For now.

He recalled the previous night, as he sat in a control van, monitoring the surveillance drones that were sent covertly to track the hunting party. He watched how Owen Grady rode on his motorcycle with five raptors around, a myth he had heard coming from the previous park. A myth, he thought, until now. Ruscitti couldn't help but feel a surge of anger within him.

He spent hours thinking about why Owen could control the raptors easily, and how come they were so friendly towards a woman they just met that he distasted. He watched with rising anger and frustration each time the raptors stopped and reacted to Owen's hand signals, or when Orion and Lyra nudged Zeng affectionately. He wondered why the other trainers like Dugan, or the workers around Sorna were exceptionally friendly towards him, and Zeng.

Ruscitti wasn't someone who takes defeat easily, neither was he someone who sat well with people better than him. Deep down, while he was well aware that it was his own carelessness that led to Zeng's discovery of his collaboration with GenTech, leading to his untimely removal from Garde, he still harbored a smidge of contempt towards the shrew, mostly because throughout the project to develop Xenon, he knew that she was definitely better than him. He wouldn't call himself a misogynist, but the fact that Zeng was able to outdo him, made her a special target in his heart.

Owen Grady was a totally different matter altogether. He was to be hired from the get go when SIEGE started, but Ruscitti was adamant, because a man who has a deep passion for animals cannot be trusted on a project that requires animals to do the one thing they can get away with without condemnation. Owen's method was primary mutual respect, he saw his raptors as his own family, and sought to build a relationship with each of them. It was something that Ruscitti didn't understand, never would, and didn't want to. He was sure Hoskins Senior was right, but then again, the man did die.

There was a light up ahead, illuminating a compound that he was all too familiar with, and he stopped his car just outside of the circular reinforced paddock There were workers walking around, transporting supplies. The ones who saw him gave him an acknowledging nod, and moved off to their own chores, without so much as a hello. That was how it had been for a while now. It appears nobody has any regards for him. That was another thing he was not happy about, because it seems, Owen Grady had some popularity on Sorna during his active employment.

He climbed the stairs next to the compound with heavy steps, and the commotion down there got softer. He looked down into the paddock, and thought he felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder blade. He reached up to rub the area, only to realize it was all in his head. It seemed like the trauma from the last time still affected him greatly whenever he is here. He cursed himself for being weak, surely Owen did not experience that when he came to work on the island, again.

There were five pairs of eyes looking straight up at him in the midst of the dark paddock. The lights turned on as a courtesy of the guard nearby, a gesture that Ruscitti knew was more obligatory than friendly. The eyes emerged from the shrubbery in the paddock, each belonging to either greyish blue or brown raptor that looked very much like their gene donor. Ruscitti never understood why the first and second batches was made white. If the raptors are supposed to be out in the fields their color should already be camouflaged. What was Wu thinking?

The raptors looked at him intensely, one of them hissing. Ruscitti looked directly at the aggressive one, as though trying to communicate like what Owen does. Instead, she gave a huff, snorted and turned around back into the bushes. The others followed, glancing briefly at the human above. Ruscitti gritted his teeth, frustrated at what appears to be yet another failed attempt, under his charge.

He never wanted to think of them as a family, mainly because he couldn't.

After all, families don't try to kill you.


	36. Compadre

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements. The engineering conundrums presented here are not supported by research and are purely fictional, please do not try them at home.

* * *

Owen managed to scavenge scraps of meat that was left from the kitchen. It struck him that the management did a hasty evacuation, and that they planned to come back in a short while later given that they haven't taken everything, but just about everything that they need to survive on the island without resorting to eating each other. The paddock that housed his Optimus was emptied completely. No food, no medication, nothing. He then thought about the next place associated with food, somewhere he had dined for the past year. Barrack kitchens. Technically, as an experienced raptor trainer should know, they shouldn't be eating marinated chicken and pork ribs, but desperate time calls for desperate measures, and just like his human companion said, it's either that, or themselves.

Blue was given the biggest slice of meat, Owen made sure of it. As the alpha of the group, it is important for her to establish the chain of command, and separation of ranks for as long as possible, given their current condition. He didn't dared to imagine what will happen when Optimus finds out their abilities, and Blue had none of them.

Owen then bagged up whatever that was left of the leftovers in the kitchen, and rummaged around to see what else he could bring. It occurred to him that the kitchen at the guest building would be a better place and headed towards the compound. Blue had other plans. She gave two calls, and the raptors scattered, towards the research paddocks. She then gave Owen a few chirps before darting off herself. Curious, he followed them, crossing the main compound to find Zeng had taken the Wrangler with the broken window and was gone. He dropped the bag of meat near her makeshift work station and chased after the raptors.

Blue had gone to the paddock that kept her captive for the longest of time. There, she burst through the front doors of the lab and did a quick sweep across the lowest floor. There, she found a little of the feed that was stored there for her use, and gobbled them up immediately. Then she proceeded to burst through more doors, startling Owen with her intense animosity towards the building. She sniffed the air, and headed for the stairs, thumping her way up. At the top of it, she burst through another set of doors, and snarled. Owen came in after her, and tried the switch on the wall. Nothing. He turned on his own flashlight, and the first thing the light illuminated, was a tranquilizer gun, the same one that he saw the researchers hold when they enter her paddock. Blue chirped at him, then at the gun, as though beckoning him to pick it up. He stroked her head and smiled. Indeed, she was a clever girl.

Owen checked the gun, noticing it was customized, resembling a revolver, giving it a capacity of 6 darts. He opened the cabinet directly above it, and found a case of darts and filled the gun quickly. He grabbed another case and pocketed both into his shoulder bag. Satisfied, Blue gave a chirp and went out the door. Owen followed her down the stairs and out to the open, where the other raptors were waiting. He was curious about one thing, so while Blue was communicating with her squad, he rounded the building to the stairs he took everyday to see her, and climbed. Turning on his flashlight again, he shone it around the place. It seemed pristine, just as he remembered. Lowering the light, he scanned inside the paddock for any clues. As the light moved, it reflected something and Owen did a double take. He squinted in the slight glare and made it out to be a metal bucket, positioned just a small pace away from the railing. He turned quickly to see Blue at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes sharp. Owen managed a chuckle as he made his way down to the clever girl.

"Well, maybe I trained you well, maybe not. But one thing's for sure, you weren't the same back on Jurassic World." he said, holding her head between his hands. Blue responded with small chirps and allowed her former alpha to stroke her. The other raptors looked on, tilting their heads, taking in the situation. Owen knew they were learning, but it was still sad to see they too, were once nestled quietly between his hands.

The sound of engine and very loud scraping against the dirt brought their attention back to the main road. Owen passed through the buildings ahead to see the Wrangler grinding on the dirt past them, dragging behind it a net made from bent and twisted wire fence. Inside the net, empty oil drums clank against each other roughly as they bounce off the ground.

Zeng ignored the light from Owen's flashlight as she passed the research paddocks. She continued on, stepping on the pedal to push the Wrangler harder with the added weight. The other Wrangler is up ahead, and in front of it, laid a pile of metal bars, cut roughly and of different lengths. She hopped off the jeep and heard the other party come up.

"That is a lot of oil drums…" upon closer inspection, Owen counted sixteen. He saw Zeng took a harder than usual breath as she walked over to detach the cable, her face was incredibly annoyed. Staring at her only made it worse, and Owen had a odd hunch why. Digging into his bag, he found another protein bar and handed it to her gingerly.

Zeng looked up at him, not sure whether to fume or laugh at his slightly timid face. She gave a huff, strangely similar to the ones the raptors are used to giving and snatched the bar out of his hand. She leaned against the body of the Wrangler and ripped the wrapper open as though it had wronged her in some way. Owen saw her take a huge chunk out of it, much like his raptors earlier when they finally got food. The resemblance is uncanny, and he couldn't help but raise a curious eyebrow at her slowly shedding her tough exterior, that unfortunately did not go unnoticed. Zeng frowned ominously at him, pausing in between bites.

"Why don't you take a break?" Owen said quickly and looked around before she showed anymore murderous intent. "Ten, maybe twenty minutes of shut eye. I'll unload these, you're making a raft right?"

"Don't damage the fence. I need it for-" she made a circular motion with her arm and Owen understood, taking out the blow torch she handed to him earlier. She nodded and finished up her bar before climbing into the Wrangler she was working on earlier and sprawling across the two seats. She closed her eyes, mentally repeating the same process the night before for that one hour of sleep. With both doors shut, the sound of oil drum clanking didn't seem so loud anymore.

Owen stared at the mountain of oil drums, wondering where to start. He tugged on the fence and saw it was joint together at the top where Zeng had twisted the wiring to sew it together, like a sack made from a square piece of fencing. He climbed up the net and started cutting the tied portion. The fence flexed under the weight as he released one flap. He released another, and another until the tie was severed and the oil drums tumbled free from their captivity and clanked loudly against each other. Owen hopped off the fence just in time for the top layer of drums to topple over. He jumped forward to catch one, the rust flaking off at the contact of his hand.

Blue gave a cry and the other raptors rushed forward to catch the falling drums, blocking them with their bodies. The empty drums clanked as they hit the ground and each other, waking the napping human in the other Wrangler. Owen turned to see a shadow rise in the car and the door popped open.

"Sorry! We're fine! Everything's fine!" he shouted quickly, holding out his hand, as though appeasing a beast which was unruly awoken. Blue turned to look, just in time to see the shadow flop back down. "Thanks Blue."

Slowly and gingerly, he moved each drum side by side, to make a four by four grid. He counted the rest of what Zeng had brought along earlier, there were ten. He would imagine they will surround the Wrangler to function as pontoons. He looked over at the raptors, mentally arranging them on the floating raft. Something doesn't feel right. While he had no doubt that the raft will hold, it felt like it wasn't the right solution.

He then arranged them two by two horizontally, it didn't seem to make much of a difference. Blue looked at the human, rolling the drums, frowning. She tilted her head and chirped, as though asking him, "what are you doing". Owen was sure Blue is smart, but in terms of nautical builds, she would fall far behind. His days of navy surely could be put to use somehow, but then again, they had military grade rafts, something that was conveniently not available right now.

"What, are you doing." it wasn't a question, more like a statement. He whipped his head around to see a sleepy human, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm rearranging the drums to see which design makes the best raft." he pointed.

Zeng blinked a few times to wake herself up. Owen looked at her, waiting for a reaction, half expecting a sarcastic remark, or even an insult depending on how good her nap was. But the other human merely pushed up her jacket sleeves.

"Why don't," she said calmly. "You go pack up your stuff, get what you think we'll need and keep the raptors from eating us both."

Comically, she tapped him twice on his arm and went forward to rearrange the drums. Owen watched as she turned his two by two into a three by five vertical, with an extra drum, which she rolled to the front of the line in the middle horizontally. Now the raft is wide enough and longer than his previous arrangements, with the front extra serving to break the water for a more streamlined design. She then held out her hand for her blow torch back.

Owen mused as he handed it back to her, remembering how it was quite similar to when they were back in school, except this time she left out the gloating or smug grin that usually followed when she bested him at Doc Thorne's conundrums. Oddly the atmosphere seemed vastly different now, and upon closer look, he saw that she was still incredibly tired, and she looked to be pushing herself over the limit, harder than the night before. He was surprised at himself, because somehow he knew the reason why. He walked over and placed his hands on Blue's head, and pointed to the paddocks up ahead. She understood, and gave a call and took off into the night. The other raptors followed without so much as a glance at Owen.

Zeng frowned and straightened herself from picking up a metal bar, confused as to the course of action the raptors were taking. She turned around to see Owen coming up to her.

"Zeng." he started.

"Did you send the raptors off or something?" she cut in, with a sudden realization. Owen was caught off guard, forgetting how sharp she can be.

"I did." he said. "Because I'm going to say something, and you might start shouting again."

Could be fatigue, could be speechless, Zeng didn't respond verbally, but started seething.

"But I'm still going to say it." Owen continued. "I know you never intended for any of these to happen, and I don't think it's your fault that it came to this point. I for one, don't blame you for how things turn out, because I know you, despite what you may say. I know we rarely speak, and most of the time we end up yelling at each other, but even then, I know you aren't the kind of person who will do anything to burn the world, or even watch it burn. Especially after last night."

"Not even if I told you I was the one who recommended you for IBRIS?"

Owen opened his mouth to say something and stopped. What?

"When Doc Thorne came looking for me, he also told me about you in the Navy, because we were his two last candidates for Project Shiva, just that he came to me first. At that point I didn't think much of it, until after I almost died and couldn't retract the initiative anymore that I remembered you. I pulled some strings and found out you trained dolphins, which was a good fit. In all honestly, I just thought that if Doc trusts you, I don't see why I shouldn't."

There was another awkward silence between the two. The only sounds were the trees and shrubbery rustling in the howling wind. To be frank, Owen wasn't that surprised anymore with anything that had to do with how Jurassic World came to be and happened in between. What was surprising, was the fact that she said she trusted him all along, even if it was because of their old mentor.

"Which is why I say, I won't hold it against you for getting mad at me, and I don't expect you to forgive me for everything." Zeng said, bending down to pick up a bar. "You saved my life earlier, I'll repay this favor by getting you off this island."

"Oh no, no. Not happening." Owen cut in quickly, crossing to the other side to face her. "This is another one of your crazy an-eye-for-an-eye beliefs, and I'll have none of that. You're not going to ditch me on some passing boat or some spit of land to go to Nublar with the raptors by yourself. I'm coming with you. And don't you start theorizing in your head who's responsible for what because they did or said what. It doesn't matter anymore, I'm coming."

"Uh, I am doing that, because I'm going to finish what I started and end this nightmare, it is my responsibility." Zeng retaliated slowly. She was very taken aback at how he managed to corner her by being a step ahead. Were her thoughts and actions that predictable?

"Well, I'll agree, but at the same time remind you, that I'm part of this as well." Owen saw her open her mouth to argue. "Since the beginning given I was Doc's other candidate."

Her jaws snapped shut and brows creased. Owen watched her eyes dart around.

"Did you just… wait, stop." she stammered. Owen felt a surge of achievement inside him. "Did you… Did you just use my logic and my words, to argue with me?"

"I work with raptors, we all learn fast. Besides," he stated simply, surprised at how quick the tables turned. Zeng scrunched her face as Owen took a deep breath. "You said you recommended me for IBRIS. While a part of me is thinking why the hell would you do that, but I know deep down you trust me enough for some reason to involve me."

He paused for a moment, hoping Zeng would give him an answer to an impending question he has yet to ask.

"When the first batch of IBRIS failed, I had a bad feeling that somehow this initiative will come back to bite me one day, and when it was handed over to one of Masrani's companies, even though I proposed other options, I knew something was wrong. So I recommended you because," she stopped.

Owen raised his eyebrows to nudge her.

"Of all the people I could think of, you are the least likely one to be corrupted by power." she said reluctantly. "In your own ways of stubbornness and the big issues with authority, I knew if I left IBRIS with you, it will be safe."

"But it wasn't." Owen said quietly after a while.

"Yeah, because everyone, including me, never expected Hoskins' son to be equally, if not more devious." she finished. "Heck, nobody even expected him to have a son."

The side of Owen's lips curved.

"So when I asked you yesterday, if you trust me…" he prodded.

"I know I have my issues with you in the past," she waved him away. "But I won't deny the extend of your capabilities."

"I think we worked pretty well together for a couple of quibbling kids." his grin grew wider.

"Admittedly, yes I agree." she said without missing a beat. Then her head twitched as a thought occurred to her.

"Is this one of those "are we good" conversations?"

"Something like that." Owen nodded, a little stunned at her unusual observation. "Also to get you to stop keeping score of who owes what to whom. I'm just going to say this because I know you won't. We're partners on Project Shiva, old classmates with an uncanny knack for teamwork from what I can see last night and you know it. So let's really put everything behind us, and finish this once and for all. Deal?"

He held out his hand. Zeng felt that familiar void from last night in the tree, as a huge part of her judgement turned out to be for nothing again. She looked at the hand in front of her, and suddenly it didn't feel as though there's anymore things to think about. She reached out to grab the hand in an arm wrestling shake.

"Deal."


	37. Ahoy There

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements. The engineering conundrums presented here are not supported by research and are purely fictional, please do not try them at home.

A/N: there's a poll on my profile page, i thought i'd get your opinion on whether Project Shiva should continue. please vote, and your response is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Dr. Wu slipped on his best suit and looked at himself in the mirror in the room. He has aged since the last time there had been one of these, but he couldn't help but see the upside of it. He didn't get a good night's sleep, but then again, he had forgotten what a good night's sleep actually meant. He picked up his note cards and slipped them into the pocket of his suit and left the room. There's still time till the presentation, and there's a stop he had to make first.

The doctor hurried along the corridor of the living quarters, converted from the VIP suites of the old resorts, down the lift and across the park to his office building, in the innovation centre. The early morning sun has risen and is casting a gentle glow on the island. The birds were chirping in the trees and the wind felt cool against his face, but his mind was far from ease. The compound was fairly empty, with a few workers cleaning up the paths and going about their daily duties. Dr. Wu did not pay attention to them, but hastened his pace as he hurried along, avoiding any eye contact.

He pressed his thumb on the fingerprint sensor and the door popped opened. He quietly slipped into his glass encased lab and strode to his table. He unlocked the bottom cabinet and rummaged through it, finding a card key. He tucked the card into his jacket pocket and looked around. There was no one there. Good. He locked his cabinet again and slipped back out.

Crossing the corridor that joined the innovation center and the main control building, Wu looked around discretely to check if anyone is around. He glanced at his watch. It was still fairly early. He strode to a door leading towards another corridor. At the far end stood a single office, lit brightly by the sunlight streaming from the full length glass panes. He scanned the card key on the door, ignoring the fingerprint sensor this time. The door buzzed open and he slid through.

The empty office was luxuriously decorated, with a mini bar in a corner and a small putt course in the other, but Wu didn't care for any. He strode to the computer and booted it up quickly, glancing often at the door. He shouldn't be here, after all, it's not his office.

The computer came to life quickly after a swipe off the screensaver. The password prompt was no obstacle for Wu with a few hacks. He drew up the screen with security all over the compound. Workers are starting to file out, going about their work. Officials are directing the workers about the main event of that day. Wu drew up a menu and pulled out the surveillance of Isla Sorna.

The doctor was prompted for a password. Wu keyed in something. Error. He tried a hack. Another error. Frustrated, he thumped the table with his fist and strut over to the windows. His mind was getting clouded with unease and panic. There's got to be a way. What could be the password? Why did he need to protect it? What was he trying to disable and hide from?

Wu looked at the computer screen again. As he let his mind settle for one moment, the answer became clear. He quickly crossed over to the screen.

P.R.O.J.E.C.T.S.H.I.V.A

The password window disappeared and the screen was divided into multiple smaller windows, each showing a part of Sorna; the paddocks, guest building, barracks, the main building, with some showing static. Wu squinted as he tried to make out what was in front of the main building. He selected the window and enlarged it, and saw the floor outside littered with scrap materials and drag marks. As his finger touched part of the screen, the camera angle shifted. Wu quickly found the control to the camera and followed the drag marks. It didn't take him long to realize he was controlling a surveillance camera on a drone.

He shifted slowly and turned the camera to see the drag marks leading towards the jetty. The security check point door was completely thrashed, making a big hole in the exit. Wu slowly navigated the drone through the hole and saw there was also another hole in place of the entrance. Beyond that, he could see movements, he inched the drone towards the hole and felt his heart stopped.

Floating along the jetty on the water, was a raft made of oil drums with five white and one greyish blue raptor on top of it. There were two human figures hovering on the jetty, both of which he recognized. He felt his heartbeat return as he heaved a sigh of relief. One of the humans turned abruptly to look in his direction. Wu froze, his hands on the control of the drone, keeping it still. His eyes squinted to make out what the figure was doing as it moved.

The doctor's hands trembled as he watch the figure take something long from the other figure, a long stick. It then stepped away, coming towards the security check point. Wu drew a sharp breath, unsure of what to do next, as the figure on the screen stopped after a few steps.

He watched as the figure raised the stick, held it horizontally, and the next thing he saw, was the screen went blank.

…

Owen took in the poker face that Zeng had plastered on as she shoved him back his Marlin. He wasn't sure what implications that would bring about, yet he knew it was best not to bother with it now. Regardless if they know it or not, they are going to Nublar no matter what. He gave Blue an encouraging look before moving along the cable pulling the raptors' raft to the Wrangler. He stood for a moment in the morning sunlight, surveying his human companion's handiwork.

The Wrangler has three oil drums welded together on each side and two on the front and back, all fitted together in place with metal support struts that the engineer had made adjustable so that they rise when they needed to be on land and lower when in water. Zeng even welded small metal sheets she had cut from the cable boxes and kitchenware onto the wheels to make fins. He watched as his companion opened the sunroof and pushed a package out onto the roof.

"Now would be a good time to be a Navy person again." Zeng said, climbing back out of the jeep and tossing him the key. The sides of Owens' lips curved as he picked up the duffle bag next to him. It was the same bag he took with him to the island, and now he's leaving it for good. It didn't take him long to pack, after all he had very few possessions with him. Perhaps deep down, he had never expected to last this long on an island for a project that he came to stop.

Zeng came up behind him threw her own backpackers bag into the trunk of the car. Owen followed and climbed into the driver's seat wobbly, as the jeep tilted at his side. Zeng countered it by jumping onto the two oil drums fitted behind and quickly crossing to the other side. The jeep bobbed up and down in the water as Owen adjusted himself on the seat. His companion slipped in swiftly next to him.

He turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. He gently stepped on the pedals and heard the water churn beneath him. He applied more pressure and the wheels turned harder. The jeep inched forward slowly.

"Hey it's moving!" he announced, turning around to see the raptors' raft sailing slowly towards them.

"Yep." Zeng said, poking her head out of the window. "You can step on it."

Owen gunned the engine and let it roar above the waves and the jeep moved off. He couldn't help but let out a triumphant laugh and punched his companion in her arm.

"Keep it steady." she said coming back into the car, and got up. Her head disappeared into the sunroof and Owen heard a loud shuffle. He looked behind and saw two ropes hanging loosely from the roof and attached onto a large pulley system that was fitted where the backseats should be. He held his heading as the jeep moved slowly forward, pulling the raft behind. The jeep was powerful, as the speedometer clocked them going at 50, but with a raft and the water being displaced, they were going more at 20.

Owen glanced around and saw the last wooden plank of the jetty as they head out to open ocean. He could barely hear anything but the roar of the engine and wind buffeting his ear. Zeng dropped back down and quickly reclined her seat all the way back. She tugged on the levers behind, testing their strength.

"Hey wait, did you get that-" Owen glanced behind, finding the levers familiar.

"Yep I did." she said quickly and disappeared up onto the sunroof again. "Hold it steady."

"What are you doing?" Owen asked, his attention straight ahead, trying to get a sense of direction. He couldn't hear anything above the strong wind that was blowing with the car. "Zeng!"

There was a loud flap and suddenly the ocean view through his windshield was replaced with a large patch of beige. He yelled out in surprise but the patch of beige flapped and lifted higher. He could see the ocean again and above the loud wind he heard rattling. The ropes from the lever started feeding out quickly. Owen bent lower to peer out the windshield. He was right, the patch of beige indeed belonged to the awning that kept the raptors dry during rainy days in their paddock. The metal struts were gone, replaced with ropes that were attached to the four corners of the rectangle canvas, making it a large kite sailing in the winds that was pulling their jeep with the wind.

Behind him he could hear the calls of the excited raptors. Owen cheered loudly and laughed, thoroughly amazed. He felt the jeep jerk forward and his companion lost her footing and dropped back down. Before he could as if she was okay, she flipped around quickly and pulled on the levers, halting the rope from feeding out further. Zeng locked them in place and turned back to see the kite sailing high above in the wind, pulling them faster along the current. She then felt another punch to her arm and heard her human companion's loud cheer and laugh. She couldn't help herself but smile at her handiwork. She climbed to the back to roll up the windows, and Owen did the same for the front. His ears rang with the constant buffeting.

Zeng sat upright on the reclined seat and heaved a sigh of relief, with her companion still laughing. They are finally getting off the island. The jeep seemed to be holding on well, and the raptors remained calm so far. The floatation seemed to have worked despite her various calculations, and the kite held on as planned.

"You're the man!" Owen yelled, obviously haven't regained his hearing yet, causing Zeng to cringe away. "I mean not that you're a man, but you're-"

"I get it, I get it." she waved his yells off with half a smile and massaged her right ear. She pulled out her tablet and phone, there was no signal yet.

"Nublar is that way." she pointed north east. She reached behind her and tugged on the lever controlling the right side of the kite. Owen felt the jeep pull towards the right and he steered the wheels that way, his excitement still hasn't subside.

"This, is really cool." he tapped on the steering wheel hard. "How, wow. Just really, wow."

Zeng felt another punch coming her way and raised her own to meet his. The compliments didn't sit well with her, after all, if her upbringing had taught her one thing, it's that complacency is the downfall of any achievements. There was still a long way until they can get help or reach Nublar, and plenty could happen between now and then. Yet after all, she couldn't help but feel a smug grin creeping up onto her face, thinking about how Hoskins probably had expected her to die on Sorna.

"So what's the plan?"

That made her smile fall. That's right, she still doesn't have a plan, from the moment they climbed out of the crater, till now. There was no plan. Owen saw her tensed and stopped smiling. She looked at him with apprehension.

"Let's think of something now." Owen said at a lower volume, now that he could hear himself again. "There's still some ways till Nublar."

"Right." she agreed almost immediately, something Owen did not fully expect. "Once I get a signal, I'm going to call for help. The agency said they were on their way the night before, but until now I haven't got an update. They probably can't get to me either."

"You called them?" he turned to look at her tapping away on her phone and tablet.

"Yeah, during dinner. Everything that Hoskins said to us, they were listening, but either way it doesn't matter given they were all wrong." she tossed both devices onto the dashboard, frustrated. She dug into the bag that Owen placed on the floor and found a small pack of snack from the guest building. She tore it open with her teeth and started eating.

"So if they come, that's good news for us. But what if they don't?" Owen asked.

"If they don't, I say we get to the island from the other side, find out what they are doing, and try to stop them." she said in between chews.

"And by stop them, you mean…" Owen took the pack from her and started eating. She took a deep breath as one prominent thought popped into her head. She shrugged, not knowing what to say, and look to her companion, hoping he has some idea. "I know what you mean. At the moment I can't think of anything else other than that."

Zeng stretched herself on the reclined seat and closed her eyes. Indeed, other than dying out here in the sea, what if they discovered them before they could even get onto the island? What if by then dinosaurs have already shipped out? What exactly do they hope to achieve without any equipment or reinforcements? Her frustration probably showed on her face.

"Hey." Owen started, and she opened one eye to see him looking over. "We'll think of something. At least, I think you'll be able to think of something once we get there."

There was a strange feeling of déjà vu, like the exact same situation happened before. Oh that's right, as she recalled. It was the night before in the tree, the same reassuring voice told her to get some sleep before the big fight. It seemed so distant suddenly, that they escaped the jaws of death that was attached to a giant dinosaur hours ago. The short twenty minutes naps that she took the night before have started to wear off and she felt the exhaustion again. She knew Owen had slept in his room during the wee hours after the raptors returned from their excursion. What did they do, she did not ask, but she had some idea what happened given they all came back with tiny bits and pieces of plastic and metal in their mouths. Aquila even came back with shards of glass, similar to that of lenses.

"Get some rest, you've done enough for now." Owen said, turning back to watch the horizon. Zeng did not answer, for her body was attuned to the rocking motion of the car, just like a hammock simulator on the, her eyes closed before she knew it. She could still hear the sound of waves, splashing against the oil drums and the car, and the distant raptor calls. In the midst there might have been birds, calling above the waves. Her mind quieten down, and she felt herself craving for her bed back in her own apartment. There are a few times once in a while, she hated to come home to an empty apartment, but there's nowhere else she'd rather be lying on. She remembered the late night pizzas she had on it, watching movies that she'd seen for a millionth time, still amazed by how it gets her as though watching it for the first time. Oh pizza, that's right, she hated the pineapples on it whenever she had that with her friend, but she will always eat her share. Then in the middle of that her phone will ring countless times, and Zeng would muse as her friend orchestrated her work and family off her incredible memory. Sometimes she wished her friend would turn off the phone for a while. It would do her good, the buzzing sure is annoying and disruptive. That's right, the annoying buzzing…

Zeng sprang up in the seat, mind still fuzzy. Her eyes automatically sought out the source of the buzzing, it was on the dashboard. Owen retracted his hand from shaking her leg and looked over. She shuffled quickly and picked up the phone. A quick glance at the number and she answered with relief.

"Finally!" she shouted into the phone. Owen turned away from the horizon to see his companion scrunching her face so hard. "What is going on why didn't you counter hack it instead? Never mind what's the situation now?"

There was a pause and she looked straight into Owen's eyes. She pressed a finger to her lips and switched the phone to speaker mode. Owen heard a calm male voice on the other end.

"We have an agent gathering intelligence on Isla Nublar, and the latest update is that they are holding an auction." the male voice said.

"Which ones are they auctioning now?" Zeng asked quickly.

"A female Tyrannosaur."

"Duchess." she said quickly, Owen's jaw hung. "They are auctioning off the pure breeds first, and keeping the hybrids for themselves or later on."

"It would seem that way." the male voice continued. "We have surveillance proof that there are more hybrids on Nublar."

"Big or small ones?"

"Both." Zeng's eyes closed in defeat.

"So what's the plan for stopping them then?" she asked quickly.

"We are positioning agents on the island and auctions at the moment, once the auction close and we have our targets, we'll arrest them straightaway." the male voice said calmly still. Owen was rather surprised. "We need you on the island for the final initiative."

He looked up at the words "final initiative" but Zeng was focused on something else.

"Well then get me there now!" she said exasperatedly. "I'm floating in the middle of nowhere with six raptors in a raft."

"We have sent an agent to fetch you, we just didn't factor in that you would manage to leave without a boat." the calm voice continued. "Either way, he should be close to where you are now."

"What do you mean close?" Zeng started, but her voice was interrupted by agitated raptor calls. The two humans turned around at the same time to see the raptors calling and snarling at something behind.

"Based on our tracking of your current position, he should be there by now." the voice said. Owen stopped the engine and they shifted to get a good look. Sure enough, coming up behind them, was a dark blue dot that is getting bigger. Owen recognized it to be a navy boat. As it came closer, they could see it was larger than an ordinary ferry, painted in navy blue.

"Is your agent the one with the bowler hat on the boat with your ugly flag on it?" Zeng said, and Owen noted her sarcastic tone again. Sure enough, the boat came closer and there was a figure standing by the rails. In the winds, Owen could see the flag flapping furiously, with an image of what looked like a bird.

"Yes. He has been assigned to retrieve and transport you to Isla Nublar, and join the other agents for the arrest." the male voice stated. Owen turned in his seat as the boat past the raft of agitated raptors and slowed. His heart stopped for a moment when he saw the agent waving at them.

"Oh you've, got, to be kidding me." Zeng growled into the phone, as she too, saw the agent smiling as the boat came closer.

"Ahoy there! O'Grady! Ms. Zeng!"


	38. I Hate Your Voice

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen Grady or Jurassic World elements. The engineering conundrums presented here are not supported by research and are purely fictional, please do not try them at home. This chapter also draws inspiration from Captain America: Civil War, without any spoilers.

* * *

"Dugan?" Owen exclaimed as the boat shifted closer. He quickly rolled down the window on his side.

"Whoa what have you got there!" the agent bent over the railings to get a good look at the contraption they are travelling on. "Did you make that?"

Owen turned to his other human companion and for a moment in the past two days, or even the year, he wanted to burst out laughing, despite the situation. Zeng was looking at the agent on the boat with puffy cheeks like a little girl who had her candy taken away. Somehow he knew she was half angry, half relieved, because he was exactly like that now. Angry about the deception, but relieved that it was a twist that he welcomed.

Zeng scrambled to the backseats and cranked both levers. Owen turned to see the kite coming back towards them. She dropped the phone onto his lap and he heard a loud shuffle and frustrated grunts. He reached behind to try to grab the levers and he was suddenly doused with heavy canvas from above. He struggled to push it away but the canvas was too huge, something that he didn't seem to realize as he was always a distance away when he used it. After a while of fighting, the canvas was pulled off him roughly and stuffed to the back seat in a bundle. Zeng reached out to grab her phone off his lap and seethed into the phone.

"Explain. Everything. Now." Owen turned to look at her, standing up and disappearing into the sunroof.

"Climb aboard." Dugan smiled and threw a length of rope towards them. Zeng caught it quickly and tied it to the driver side door and felt the car being pulled towards the boat. She hopped onto the roof and steadied herself. At the sound of the oil drums clanking against the side of the navy boat, she launched herself off for the railings. Owen poked his head out of the sunroof to see her cling onto the top bar and swung herself effortlessly over and onto the deck. He had forgotten how agile she was, and he was reminded just earlier yesterday as they climbed out of the crater. There was still much he doesn't know about her, but in an odd kind of way, they complemented each other's strengths and weaknesses, like pieces of a jigsaw. It was something that he had never quite experienced before, and he was sure she didn't either.

He tried to imitate her by jumping for the railings, but was greeted by a slam with a painful "oof" and lost his grip.

"Whops." Dugan reached swiftly and grabbed his jacket and collar as Owen regained made a grab for the bar. "I gotcha buddy."

Owen pulled himself up onto the bar and felt another pair of hands grabbing his right arm. He hurled himself over the top as Dugan and Zeng let go of him. He barely had time to stand when Zeng pushed open the nearest cabin door and strode in. Dugan ushered Owen in, and what he saw was exactly as he had pictured. A control room with a few naval officers operating big screens and computers, navigating and reporting. All of them stopped their work to look at their new guests.

"If you're looking for me, I'm not physically there." the voice on her phone came again. She turned around, still fuming to look at Dugan, who shrugged and pointed to a small door on their right. Zeng held the phone level and pushed it open. Owen saw her froze in her steps as she looked inside, and he squinted. There was a heavy metal case in the middle of the small confined room.

"What's going on?" Owen asked, thoroughly confused.

"Who is that?" the voice in the phone came. Zeng whipped her head around and glared at him. Without a second word, she strode into the small room and slammed the door.

"Dugan?"

"Ah don't worry about it." the bigger man waved him away and headed for the nearest table. He tapped a few keys and the giant monitor above them showed a habitat, similar to the ones Owen had seen back in Jurassic World. Duchess was stomping around in the shrubbery, looking around wearily. There was a lone figure in the viewing gallery, speaking to a camera and monitor.

"What's that?" Owen asked again.

"It's a blind auction." Dugan said, his voice dropping suddenly. "The bidders and bids are all conducted from the confines of their rooms. No one knows who bided what or how much they bided, ultimately, no one knows who gets what."

"That's what Hoskins wants. To throw chaos into the wind and let the world fight itself." Owen said.

"Yeah." Dugan said, turning off the monitor. He looked over his shoulder, and smiled at the smaller man. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Owen said softly. His eyes shifted to the door Zeng had disappeared, as muffled shouts were heard coming from.

"Sounds like you've got a handful." Dugan smirked and slapped him on his back again. Despite the pain, Owen welcomed it. Just a mere hours ago, he had thought he was abandoned, but now as the fog clears, he wasn't alone anymore. It seemed like a small glimmer, but he felt as though his mission to stop them didn't seem so hopeless anymore. There was a surge of courage and hope within him, that he knew, everything will be alright in the end. "… are the best."

"What?" Owen snapped out of his daze as he realized he wasn't listening. Dugan merely laughed heartily.

"O'Grady you dog!" he got another slap on his back. He frowned, completely lost as to what the other man was laughing about, but his confusion was drowned as the door threw opened and Zeng stormed out. Her mood hasn't improved, in fact, as Owen noted, it had turned for the worse.

"You better start explaining yourself." she said through gritted teeth as she walked over. Dugan wiped the smile off his face and jumped up.

"Alright, alright." he held up his hands in surrender. "When the UNSC handed Project Shiva to us, I was assigned to be a mole on the island. I came early on as a T-Rex trainer to find out what they are working on, and how far are they getting. O'Grady's hire for hybrid Raptors, your invitation, the auctioning of dinosaurs, pure and hybrids were all in our calculations. What we didn't expect, was the Spinominus. It was there way before I came on the island."

"Are you saying that Jurassic World was meant to be a distraction and-" Owen stopped quickly and glanced at Zeng.

"Not to worry Mr. Grady." the voice from the phone emanated. "Ms. Zeng has duly informed me of your actions and contributions. We look forward our continued collaboration in the upcoming phase."

Zeng tossed her head to the side, fuming. Despite the assuring words, Owen couldn't help but feel a chill down his spine. Somehow or another, while Zeng is not a very vocal person, her reactions can be read easily, and he knew it wasn't something nice.

"The first Indominus project hatched two siblings with a T-Rex base gene. One was killed by the other, and the other one died as Jurassic World closed." the voice continued. "What was kept off the files was a second project in motion, with the base gene of Spinosaurus. It was undocumented when they filed for Chapter 11, because during the chaos of that night, Dr. Wu transported the embryos over to Isla Sorna, where they continued their research."

"That's the 20% privately owned research." Owen prodded.

"And funded." the voice continued. Zeng's eyes flew up to Dugan. "The people at the auction now, not only supplied forces when the Spinominus wrecked, but they were also the key investors of the research."

"Was there really only one?" Zeng asked, getting impatient. Dugan pushed an open folder towards her. She took a glance and remained expressionless. "Where did you get this?"

"That night when we all out, I came back to check if everyone evacuated. They did, and they were transporting all the dinosaurs, and I knew we were tricked. Duchess came looking for me and was caught, so I waited till everyone had left, and did a quick sweep before going off to get help. I found this in Wu's office. I think he left it there on purpose."

Owen strode over and looked at the file, there were photos of the Spinominus. His blood froze when he saw one with stripes on its back, and another one with a blue streak across its eye.

"The other two are currently on Isla Nublar, and our agents have reported back that they won't be part of this auction, just yet."

"We killed the failed one." she looked up with a sarcastic smile. She threw her phone onto the desk and sank down on the nearest chair before burying her head on her knees. Owen felt his chest tightened at the sight of his companion falling apart. He knew how much she hated to have done something, only to see it turn the other way or was just part of a big twist. He took a step forward, wondering how to comfort her in a situation like this.

Zeng sprung up suddenly, like a compressed spring being released. She looked at Dugan and picked up the phone.

"Is our deal in tact?"

"As long as you hold up your end." the voice said.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate your voice?"

"You wouldn't be the first." the voice from the phone said casually and Zeng hung up the phone immediately. She shoved it into her pocket and took a deep breath. Owen looked at her with a worried expression, but she ignored it.

"How did you get off the island?" she looked at Dugan and asked.

"The agency and I had a code, if something were to happen and I'm unheard from, someone will come for me on the other side of the island." Dugan said.

"And you couldn't come sooner? Or hack the firewall shield they put around the island?" she asked again, annoyed.

"We wanted to but our consultant had to leave for something else. So I thought I should get the navy boat just in case."

"We were almost eaten by raptors on land, what's a boat going to do?" she said sarcastically as she threw open the cabin door and marched out, slamming it behind her. The room was quiet, as the agents looked at the door, then at Dugan, who was blinking furiously. Owen patted the man on his shoulder and shook his head with a smile.

"Good luck to you, O'Grady." Dugan said seriously.

Zeng caught her breath as she steadied herself outside on the railing. She heard Blue calling out to her, and she walked along the deck to where their raft is floating. The white raptors were looking up at her eagerly. As she approached, she felt the same conflict she had once again, and she cursed herself for being indecisive. She knew the right thing to do, yet standing in front of Blue, the one who saved her life, she couldn't accept that it is indeed the right thing to do. Is this a situation where she had to choose between what's right by the world, or what's right by her own morals?

And who's to say Owen wouldn't change his mind in the end when things get ugly? He loved his family, old or new, whether they remembered him or not. He adored animals, more so than humans, and that's a widely known fact. There's much more than meets the eye, and she knows that. Just as much as he doesn't understand her well, the same can be said of her. How far will he go? To what extend can she trust him on something that even she started questioning herself on her resolution.

Blue paced in whatever space she had and called out once in a while at her. Zeng perched herself on the railings, watching them in silence. The urge to call her mum was strong, but she couldn't afford to risk it. But sure enough, as though maternal instincts somehow resembled telepathy, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Hi mum." she answered, and walked towards the hull of the boat, hoping the raptors wouldn't call.

"Again, I've been trying to call for days." Zeng recognized her mother's infuriated voice.

"I'm sorry." she sat down against the wall of the cabin as the engine hummed loudly.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm on a boat. I can't say where I am actually, or where I am going, but the government is here." there was an audible gasp on the other end. "I'm not in trouble with the law, although I was and am about to be in some kind of trouble."

A head poked itself from around the corner she came from and she didn't need to look up to know who it is. She rested her elbow on her knee and placed her tired head on her palm. Owen walked over, and sat down next to her quietly. To his surprise, she peeled the phone from her ear and put it on speaker mode at maximum volume.

"Is this about Uncle Henry?" her mum was right when she said she knew every thing two days ago.

"Yes." Zeng replied, not looking up. Owen whipped his head so fast that he got dizzy. She did not look up, but looked ahead at the waves.

"What did he do this time?"

"Remember that movie we saw with Dad in New York, about the aliens coming from another dimension because someone summoned them somehow and they basically tried to kill everybody? Something like that, except the aliens are here, and haven't gotten out yet."

"What are you going to do?" her mother said after a pause

"I. Don't. Know." she shifted to lean against the humming wall and stretched her legs. Owen followed suit, having cramped his legs up the whole day and turned around to look at her. Zeng was biting her lower lip, and her eyes were sealed shut. She was trying not to cry, Owen realized.

He knew Project Shiva was meant to be on the highest level of secrecy, which is why she operated alone. What he hadn't realize until now, was how heavy the burden it was to be bared by one person, more so to involve family members. He felt his eyes burn, and turned to look ahead as the boat bobbed up and down in the waves. There was a long pause, until the phone spoke again.

"Why did you say you met Owen Grady?" her mother's voice came again. Owen flinched at the mention of his name. Oh yes that's right, he remembered, she did mention that when they were in the tree.

"Because he really is here." she said simply.

"Is he involved?"

"Yes he's involved." she had given up trying to think apparently.

"What does he think of all these?"

"I. Don't. Know." she opened her eyes and stared straight ahead. Owen frowned. Haven't they talked about this?

"Have you talked to him?"

"No. Because he likes the aliens." she said simply, turning to look at the other person in the eye. "And the government wants to kill all the aliens. They want me, to kill the aliens."

"Do you think killing aliens is wrong?" her mother asked. Owen was curious as well, and he turned to get a better look at her. To his amazement, she replied without a flinch.

"I think killing anything is wrong." Owen's heart skipped a beat. Truly he hadn't expect her to say that, and it dawned on him that it was more painful for her, than him all along.

"Sweetie. You're trying to do everything by yourself, as usual. Maybe it doesn't have to be like that." her mother started again. "Why don't you talk to Owen and see if he can help?"

Owen folded his arms and shifted to look at her. Clearly, her mother is the wise one around here, echoing what he wants to say.

"Because I don't trust his heart." she said, turning her head to look at him. "He's a good man, his love for aliens is unparalleled, which is probably what got him into trouble in the first place. And possibly why I was chosen first instead of him on this project."

"And what makes you think you are any different from him now?" that had stumped her.

"I can be heartless if I want to, you know that."

"I don't know honey, sounds like you are trying to find reasons to be, even when you don't want to. Why do you always have to make things difficult?

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Talk to him. Find a solution. That's what you are always good at, no?" there was a long pause, as Zeng did not know what else to say. "Or perhaps, honey, are you afraid of hurting him?"

Owen widened his eyes, he hadn't really considered that. She threw her head back in defeat and turned away.

"No. I don't really care if he hates me or not. He probably really does even though he didn't say anything and frankly I don't blame him. I've already secured his freedom out of this mess, provided I keep my end of the bargain. You know what mum, you are right. It doesn't have to be difficult. And like you said, if I don't find a way, no one else would."

She started to get up, but Owen made a swift grab onto her arm. She glared at him, but he glared back. She tried yanking her hand out but his grip tightened.

"Honey," her mum sighed heavily. "Why can't you ever put your faith in someone else?"

"What makes you think I should put any faith in Owen Grady, the one wild card in this entire operation?" she shouted exasperatedly. It was as though the deal last night was off, Owen felt his heart sank deeper than ever as his anger rose. He did not expect that, after all they've been through.

"Because I know Owen."

"What?" they both froze, and looked own at the phone.

"He was in the US Navy, wasn't he? Such a sweetheart that man." her mother continued. "Remember that time I was in Somalia?"

"Yes?" she answered apprehensively, and looked at Owen, who shrugged in confusion as he searched his memory.

"The US Navy sent forces as part of the UN peacekeeping missions-"

"Wait." Zeng frowned. "Oh my gosh, please tell me he's not the guy who tried to fight off the buffalo who came into the refugee camp. Please."

"Delilah? Delilah Zeng is your mother?" Owen said in sudden realization.

"Owen!" the phone exclaimed. "I didn't know you were there! How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm, great. Hi Delilah, sounds like you're doing well." he managed a chuckle. Zeng looked ready to murder someone at the sound of "sweetheart".

"Yes I am, thank you. Now honey, you remember-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zeng fumed and stared down Owen, who was taken aback at her sudden rage.

"Because I knew you'll get annoyed. For what, I don't know." her mother said simply. "The point is, I know he'll do the right thing. I may not know what happened between you two, but I believe you know that yourself sweetie."

"I know." Zeng said quietly after a hard look at Owen and looked away. Owen felt a small relief, and in the midst of his divided attention, she yanked her hand out of his grip.

"Have a good talk over it, okay? Both of you."

"Thanks mum. I love you." she said, looking away.

"It's good to hear from you Delilah." Owen said into the phone.

"Stay safe. I love you too honey. Take care, Owen!"

Zeng stood up and hung up the call. Owen stood up and dusted himself off.

"Why is it so hard for you-" he started.

"I'm not going to make you choose between your family, and this project, okay?" she cut in.

"Who says I have to choose? Why can't you just talk to me?"

"I wasn't aware that guys like you are the chatty type." she snapped.

"And you always have to be snarky, don't you?" Owen sneered.

"Okays," she shoved the phone back into her pocket and folded her arms. "If you can explain to me why you claimed to have taken up the job to stop them, and yet there are five, fully grown hybrid raptors floating next to us, I'll shut up."

It was his turn to fume. Owen was suddenly aware that he wasn't just angry with her for cornering him like an animal, but also at himself, for his own failure. Zeng eased her tension and walked over to the railing to lean against it just as a sea breeze picked up. Owen followed her and held on to the bars as he took the much needed air. The sun was blazing, but the currents and the wind was cooling enough. It calmed him down a significant bit, since the shower last night.

"When Hoskins came to see me, I knew I had to do something. I don't know what it was, I was hoping to find out when I see for myself what madness is going on here." he looked up out into the sea, from the direction they came from, then back his human companion to see her frowning. He pounded the railing gently as he composed himself. "When you've trained something that is capable of mass destruction, you see the world in a different light. Then if bad things happen, they happen because of you. You get what I mean?"

Zeng nodded slowly.

"I thought, even though I was just one person, if there's a chance, it might just make all the difference." he continued. Zeng turned to face the open waters. She knew exactly what he meant, after all, she started it all.

"Then what happened?" she asked quietly.

"I underestimated the power of life." Owen looked up into the sky. "I forgot what it was like on the last night of Jurassic World, back when I was convinced that dinosaurs and humans wouldn't be safe together. I thought I had left that world behind me, only to find out that a friend from that world was not only alive, but was held in captivity. You can't expect me to just ignore it. I went to everyone I knew, but nobody would help me. So I did what I could at that point."

Zeng glanced at him to see him blink a few times before looking down. She quickly turned away to give the man some space, and waited.

"When I first held Orion in my hands, I remembered what it was like the first time I ever touched a raptor, Blue. I had nothing back then, and suddenly, I had a family."

"You weren't alone anymore." Zeng said quietly, and saw in her peripherals him nodding his head. She recalled his room back on Sorna; empty and void. The only thing that perhaps kept him going, was his family.

"I knew from that moment, I couldn't do what I came here to do. I tried, even after talking to Dugan, I couldn't." Owen gripped the bars hard. "Orion used to bite me a lot. Lyra wouldn't sleep until I pet her on her head. Aquila would-"

Zeng reached up and placed her hand on his trembling and tensed shoulder. She bit the inside of her cheek and patted the shoulder a few times.

"I know I shouldn't have done it in the first place, but why did you even take up the IBRIS job?" she asked. Owen's trembling stopped almost immediately. She removed her hand and looked away briefly, before turning back.

"Because it had never been done before, not that I've heard of at that time." he answered after a while. Zeng nodded, not at all surprised. She looked up with a sympathetic face. "That was what you thought too, wasn't it?"

She nodded slowly.

"When I saw your name on the invitation list, I knew that was the window of opportunity, however small it was."

"What were you hoping to get out of the person who blew you off the last time?" she asked. Owen looked away awkwardly.

"To set me straight, to point me in the right direction, take a stand."

Zeng let out a long sigh. She was right, and for a brief moment, wondered how did she get it right.

"I need your help." Owen said quietly.

"So do I." Zeng replied, to his surprise. "But you don't have to."

"I want to." he said adamantly.

"Reason?" she turned to lean her back against the railing, and to get a good look at her companion.

"I've been trying to remember how I could shoot the two Indominus, and who I had been on Jurassic World." Zeng parted her lips for a small gasp at his words. "The only explanation is that those were emergency situations, and protocols back then were to terminate the rogues."

Owen ran a hand over his face, and through his hair, as though to wipe off any unease and hesitation.

"I love my family, but this is an emergency situation, where they will be captured and sent off to war. They don't deserve to die out in the field. Even if I have to myself, I'd rather-"

"O'Grady!"

Zeng whipped her head angrily at the intrusion. She was just about to hear his resolution, and perhaps come to a conclusion of her own when the sound of thundering footsteps and a bellowing voice put it to an end.

"Ms. Zeng, you too. We have a situation."

Owen looked back at her then took off after Dugan. She followed reluctantly, past the calling raptors and back into the control cabin to find the room in a frenzy. The agents inside were making calls, reporting statuses and running around.

"What's going on?" Owen asked quickly. The monitor above them jumped to life and he stared in horror as it revealed a mess of humans engaged in what looked to be a confrontation.

"We have been compromised." Dugan said quickly, tapping away on the table screen. "They were expecting us."

Surveillance now showed different screens of men tangled in gunfights and combat. The main square was overran by chaos as some of the dinosaurs broke out of their shipping containments. The monitors changed again to show other parts of the island that they could gain access to, where reinforcements are coming from both sides. Helicopters from both the Agency and InGen Security were filling in.

"We need to get there now." Dugan tapped again to change screens. "Before they ship out or escape again."

Owen watched as the hairs on his arms stood on ends again, the same way as it had two nights before in the presence of the Indominus 2, and back to Jurassic World in the midst of the park overran by Pterosaurs. It was indeed an emergency situation yet again, as he turned to his human companion in fear of her unformed resolution from their unfinished conversation.

Yet in the room of frenzy, Zeng was calm, with her eyes fixed upon the one screen that showed the entire view of Nublar from the front base. Owen remembered all too clearly that look on her face, as her lips twitched slightly to hide something.

"Get ready to go, we'll tie off the raft." she said to Dugan who nodded and picked up the nearest phone. She turned and grabbed Owen's arm and dragged him out of the cabin.

"You have a plan?" he asked quietly as soon as the door slammed.

"There's a way we don't even have to choose, but it's only small chance of success." she strode towards the rope connecting their makeshift raft and the boat.

"Certainty of death if we fail?" Owen pondered.

"Oh yes." she swung herself over the railing with one hand on the rope, and paused. There was a light atmosphere around her, which oddly enough, brought enough comfort to him. "I mean it, when I said I need your help, but I also mean it, when I say you don't have to."

"And I mean it when I say I want to." Owen decided seriously, before putting on a smoulder. "So stop imagining things, it's very unlike you to be this insecure."

He laughed the moment her face fell, and laughed harder as she glowered.

"I really hate your voice." she muttered as she jump off the deck, towards the floating car.


	39. And So We Shall Go To War

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements. The engineering conundrums presented here are not supported by research and are purely fictional, please do not try them at home.

* * *

Hoskins abandoned his post and made a run for his office. His phone was buzzing none stop as he avoided every corridor and stairwell that remotely had any sound. He had expected the confrontation, but not that soon. He did his research and homework, and put in motion plans to keep the government out of it. It was a risk, a gamble to hire Owen Grady, and invite trouble by the name of Leila Zeng. He knew it was a big mistake, but he made the decision to find out what could possibly stop them if their plans rolled out. His mentors have always taught him, never underestimate the power of one small detail in the grand scheme of things. One man, can make the difference between victory and defeat.

He sidestepped a few smaller corridors and saw his office just up ahead. He quickly pressed his thumb onto the scanner and the door buzzed opened. Hoskins rounded to his table and booted up the computer. He tapped a few keys, keyed in a few passcodes and the surveillance quickly showed the compound, tangled in a mess. The protocol for screening buyers and government officers apparently worked, as they their private forces are out and about, trying to hunt down the agents. As his eyes dart around the big screen, he noticed some anomalies, and for a moment, panicked as he realized someone had accessed his security footage before him.

A few more keys later, he drew up what the previous person had viewed. It was what's left of Sorna's security cameras. Most of them were static, some lodged between trees. He keyed in a few codes again to lift the firewall he had his engineers put in place to disrupt Zeng, and drew up the satellite imagery of the abandoned island. He enhanced the resolution and found his training compound fence gone, and the security checkpoint building had crumbled. There were no lifeforms detected outside of the crater.

Hoskins gritted his teeth, as a thousand thoughts of possibilities ran through his head, only to be argued against by one. There was flashing alert on the side of his screen and he clicked it. It was a report for the evacuation of Sorna. As he scrolled through the list, his mind was racing, hoping to not find what he shouldn't. His fingers froze the moment he saw a red mark in the midst of all the green checks of assets accounted for. His eyes traced the line in the report, and his heart sank when he read the label next to it.

He really should have known better.

…

Blue was doing a good job, keeping the other raptors in check. Her constant snarls and calls, established the chain of command throughout the journey. Owen tossed a few of the meat scraps to the raptors as Zeng dismantled the floating Wrangler. She had transferred all their bags onto the boat before cutting the support struts to the oil drums. Owen then secured the cable that was pulling the raptor raft onto the navy boat. The oil drums started drifting away, and the bumper of the jeep dipped. Zeng quickly hopped onto the roof of the jeep and leaped for the boat. She turned around just in time to see water filling in the open windows and the car slowly tip to one side, before disappearing below the surface.

She launched herself back on the deck, and stood for a moment in silence, staring on the floorboard. Then, for the first time Owen has seen in the last two days, uncharacteristically held both sides of her head and let out a stressful grunt. It had just dawn upon her what was lying ahead if they go through with their plan, and how insane her idea was. For a moment the world seemed to have stood still, as though giving her a second chance to reconsider her options. Yet despite all, it felt like it was the right course, one that had the least counter arguments and surprisingly, least resistance. Suddenly she didn't need a plan, or even a plan B.

Owen couldn't hide his grin so he put on a frown. He dug into the other bag of food that he scavenged from the island and produced a chocolate bar. He tore it open and held it out to his companion, who had started mumbling to herself. She paused and took a deep breath, before accepting the chocolate and bit into it.

"I'm hungry, so I'll let it slide." she said while chewing. "But just so we are clear, I'm not one of your raptors or animals that you train."

"I know." he struggled not to laugh. "But technically we're all animals, and I'd like to think you are the deadliest of us all."

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked, pausing in mid-chew of her last bite.

"Nope." Owen reached out to take the empty wrapper from her. "It's a compliment."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door to the cabin. She dragged her backpack along the floor towards the small room.

"Ms. Zeng." Dugan called out in the midst of a call.

"All set. Take us there." she replied without glancing back. Owen followed her and stepped into the room. The metal case he saw was there on the floor, with a digital timer and biometric security scan. Next to it was a table, where Zeng had started emptying her bag onto. The blowtorch, cutter, tablet and flares fell out. She tossed the bag onto the floor and shed her jacket. Owen set his duffle bag down and watched as she went towards the cabinet against the wall and pressed her hand onto the palm scanner. The room suddenly came to life as the cabinets and drawers opened to reveal an armory that was beyond what he has seen before. Owen walked towards the one with rifles. It wasn't his Marlin, but something much more powerful and foreign.

"Don't bother with those." he heard her say. He turned to see her picking out a body holster and beckoning him over. She scanned her retina next to the palm scanner and the cabinets moved aside again. Behind was a green glow that he thought looked familiar and he could feel the hairs on his arms and back, stood on ends immediately. "Try not to kill yourself."

She plucked a rifle off the shelf behind and handed it to him. Owen couldn't help but let his jaw drop as he reached out to receive the rifle gingerly, as though he was just handed a newborn child. He held in his hands, an exact replica of his Marlin, but with a green glow along the barrel. It was lighter than his own, but much sturdier and tough. He ran his hand along the smooth stock, then the barrel, feeling the power contained within it. He drew a slow and long breath, completely mesmerized by it.

"You can close your mouth now." he vaguely heard her say. Tearing his eyes painfully away from the rifle, he looked up to see her strap another Xenon from the day before into her right holster.

"Is this-"

"Yes."

"How did…" he had a thousand questions, but didn't know where to begin. She gave him a look before turning away, and he knew she was dodging him. "Did you, make this for-"

"If you don't want it, give it back." she said simply. Instinctively he pulled the rifle closer to himself, he felt like a child again, protecting his toy from his mother's stern hands.

"I don't feel the magnets running, it's not like the one you used the other day." he said, aiming with the rifle and adjusting his grip. She sucked in a deep awkward breath and turned to him.

"Yes about that… I think you need to know that, Silver," she pointed to the rifle. "Is made from a very special material, and it's worth more than all the Raptors and Indominuses put together. So do me, and yourself a favor. Don't go crazy with it, okay?"

"What is it made of?" he lowered it to take a closer look.

"All you need to know, that it's a very rare metal." she said, adjusting the body harness. "At the moment, Silver is one of a kind, still a prototype. So don't try anything funny."

"Silver?" he asked skeptically. "That's a step down from Xenon, don't you think?"

"I named it after a horse. As an American I think you're familiar with which one." she turned back to pull another handgun off the rack and tucked it into the holster. She turned around to see Owen's attention is no longer with her, but with his new toy and rolled her eyes. "Geek."

She reached out to pick out another knife that was more standard military issue. Turning around, Zeng let out a groan and walked over to yank the rifle out of the catatonic child. She put it on the table together with her equipment, to which he cringed at the thud of the rifle making contact with the table. Behind her she pulled off a thick fabric and tossed it to him, before turning around and taking off her tank top, with complete disregard for his presence. Owen flinched and turned away awkwardly. He felt the fabric in his hands and held it up, it was an under armor tank top, but much thicker.

"Put it on if you don't want holes in your body." her voice came in muffles. He shed his jacket and shirt and pulled on the under armor. It was surprisingly light and fitting in a way that did not interfere with his movements. He turned around to see her pulling on a similar tank top, and just as she turned to face him, he caught a glimpse of the three scars just below her ribs. When she turned all the way, he saw a large horizontal bruise across her abdomen. Zeng saw him staring and quickly pulled the top down to cover the bruise.

"What happened to you?" he asked seriously. She shrugged and put on the body holster, strapping it around herself, cringing a little as she buckled it around her stomach. "That wasn't from when you were dropped in the log."

"Nope, but I'm fine." she waved him away and pointed around the room. "Take what you want."

He stood rooted to the ground, staring at her abdomen. She picked up a few more gadgets and strapped them onto herself, refusing to acknowledge his concern. From young, she had been taught to always rely on herself, be the one that others can rely on instead. While it caused her great distress each time she carried a burden by herself, she chose to look at each obstacle as one that gave her the opportunity to be stronger and climb higher. In the process she alienated a fair bit of people, something that she has long came to terms with. The gaze that Owen was giving her reminded her of her parent's and few friends'. Each time she showed up with bandages or sling, they would give her a sympathetic look, or pain if it's her parents. Somehow she was fine with theirs, but interpreted others outside her circle as fake looks of pity. Zeng turned back after strapping on a utility belt to see him still staring, but with a slight frown and pursed lips.

She threw her head back in agony and crossed over the room to where a first aid case was and opened it. She pulled out a few tablets and tossed them into her mouth while pulling out a spray canister. Zeng pulled up her tank and held it between her teeth as she sprayed the medication onto the bruised area. With her other hand she gently smoothed the liquid over the area, only to let out a silent cry of pain and her tank top sprung back down. She dropped the canister back into the case and reached out to grab a roll of bandages, but was a little late.

Owen got to it first and started unrolling it. Zeng flinched and made a grab for it, something he had expected as he pulled away swiftly without so much as glance at her. He took a step closer until he was just an inch away and wrapped the bandage around her stomach, one round at a time. His eyes dart up to see her mess of hair as her face turned away from his. Zeng could hear his breath close to him as he tugged the bandages. His hands brushed her skin a few times and she resisted the urge to flinch. Her mind struggled to find a reason why it felt extremely uncomfortable. She has been in and out of infirmaries for as long as she could remember, sometimes wearing much lesser than a hospital gown, yet none of the times was as intolerable as this. Owen smirked as he saw her ears turn pink, then red, and leaned in close to tie the bandage gently.

"Blushing hard being so close to me?" he whispered as he tied the final knot, but his hands slipped as he was forcefully pushed away and she jumped backwards a few steps. He was right, Zeng's face was flushed, but he wasn't sure if it was from her blush or that she was really mad. He couldn't help but laughed out loud at her angry red face as she furiously pulled down her top and marched away to the table. "Hey it was just a joke."

"Will you shut up and get ready." she raged as she tidied her hair. Zeng was all too familiar with his Casanova side, having witnessed it multiple times back in school. She despised the girls who fell for his words and cavalier, and swore to herself she never want to be like that. The fact that he treated her the same way as he did the other girls, perhaps also Claire Dearing only made her even more angrier. She reached under the table to take out the smaller backpack and started shoving more equipment into it forcefully.

"I am ready." Owen said after a deep breath. He threw on his jacket and picked up Silver. He slung his hunting bag across his shoulder and gave her a serious smile. All jokes aside, Owen knew there would be a fight ahead even though she hasn't shared her plan yet. He watched as she glared at him as she slung her own bag over her back and walked to the wall next to the door. Zeng put on a pair of blue plastic goggles. She pulled out a smaller box and opened it. Owen saw two earpieces and he instinctively reached up to his ear to find the one she had give him earlier was gone. Zeng put on one, and turned to go out the door, leaving him behind.

Owen put on the other earpiece and poked his head out the room, confused as to why she was so mad all of a sudden. He knew very well that his human companion is under a lot of pressure, which all the more he has to remain calm, and be the funny one just to ease the tension. It would have worked on other women perhaps, and he thought it would with her after all they have been through together, yet standing there, watching her monitor the screen and talking to Dugan, only served to drive home the point that she is unlike other women he has ever had to deal with. For some reason, he found himself curious as to why she reacted that way, something he never thought he would in a million years.

As he stepped out the room, the boat had started moving. Zeng was busy looking at the stats on the screen, calling out to Dugan and other agents around, so he crossed over to the cabin door to check on the raptors. Blue called out to him as he poked his head out the door. He gave her a wave and watched the other raptors react. Aquila and Orion were exceptionally quiet, while the other raptors wore their signature personalities out on their sleeves. Cygnus was trying hard to be even remotely interested in their raft moving quickly along the waves with the boat, Hercules stood quietly deep in his own thoughts, and Lyra turned her head around, taking in all that is now new to her. He tried calling out their names, but none of them acknowledged, except Blue. Owen felt tired, as his mind had been working on the question of whether is it a good or bad thing that they lost their memories.

The sound of hurried voices behind him brought Owen back into the room, where Zeng was back in the room, dragging the metal box out. Dugan put down the phone and stood up, tossing a file onto the table before turning to the crowd.

"All right, listen up. We'll be entering Nublar from the east dock, where the fight is least resistance. From there, all teams will move towards the main compound, and to your respective stations." Dugan shouted to the room.

Owen moved sideways to where his companion was and picked up the metal box by the other side handle. It was surprisingly lighter than he expected. Zeng did not look up, but straightened herself and led them towards a elevator shaft across the room. He noticed her face was slightly more serious than before but decided not to ask about it. They squeezed into the tiny shaft and it started lowering. The silence was killing him, but it seemed lost on Zeng. Her mind was blank, except for one thought, the metal box.

The doors opened and the lights outside flicked to life. Owen saw an array of army vehicles, of varying sizes and models. Zeng did not even stop to look. She headed out and went straight for the one near the door on the other side. It was another Wrangler, Owen noticed, but there was something oddly amiss about it. Zeng pulled open the trunk and loaded the metal box onto the jeep. She took a deep breath to compose herself, an action Owen know all too well after the past few days. Without another word, she pushed herself off the box and closed the door. The elevator shaft buzzed to life and Owen turned around to see Dugan coming towards them.

"You guys ready over here?" he asked. Zeng nodded quietly, but Dugan caught Owen's slight frown. "She's not told you what that is huh?"

"The box?" Owen turned to look, and turned back. "I'm guessing it's a small nuclear device."

"Sadly it is." Dugan said, leaning against another vehicle. "The UN has ordered the destruction of the island, or islands, if possible."

"If we both had died on Sorna, what would you have done?" Zeng asked suddenly. Dugan looked up, taken aback at the question.

"I don't know. I'd be really sad to see you two go, that's for sure." he stalled, but Zeng looked him dead in the eye, forcing him to talk. Dugan took out his own phone and tapped a few times. Suddenly there was a faint whirl down, and Owen felt it in his ear.

"I meant it when I said I believe they deserve a second chance at the world. Although at that point, I had to keep my cover so made it sound like it was from the military standpoint. But whether living in the wild, or as weapons, I still think we can't just decide the fate of an entire species."

"Neither do I." Zeng said. Dugan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Your last name is Dugan." she started, and looking up at his hat. "Are you-"

"Yeah." the agent smiled proudly. "He's my grandfather."

"And Duchess is your friend." she continued.

"She is." he answered. "And will always be."

Zeng nodded in acknowledgement. Dugan smiled and tapped a few more times on his phone.

"Well. Good luck out there." he said and tossed her his phone before turning back to the elevator. "Those earpieces you guys are wearing are now on private network."

"Thanks." she called out after him. He stepped into the elevator, and gave them both a salute.

"Don't thank me just yet, the war hasn't even begun."

Zeng turned and opened the passenger side door of the Wrangler, Owen hurriedly got to the other side. His hand reached for the keys, only to find nothing, not even the keyhole. His companion then placed Dugan's phone on the dashboard, and everything lit up. The small screen in the middle of the dashboard started loading, and the words "Private Network" showed up.

"Well," she said with a slight cheer in her voice. "I guess putting faith in people wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Owen said. "And I take it that you aren't mad anymore."

She shot him a glare.

"It was just a joke."

"Do I look like I have a sense of humor?" Zeng argued back. "Does this look like the time for humor?"

"That's why I was trying to lighten the mood." Owen countered. "I don't know why you are so bent out of shape about it."

"I don't have time to argue with you about this." she said abruptly and started climbing over to the backseats. He looked back and saw her pulling the metal box towards her and pressed her thumb onto the scanner. The lid opened and a small screen with a keyboard slid out. She took out her tablet and connected it to the screen and started tapping away furiously. He turned back and fumed. He suddenly realized a trend, that she would always get mad whenever he tried to joke with a little tinge of flirt. Owen sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes. Why must she be so uptight all the time?

His thoughts were interrupted as the intercom from outside announced they were approaching the east dock of Nublar. He tested the pedals but nothing happened. Owen looked at the complicated dashboard, hoping to find something familiar.

"Tap on the key that says "ignition"." her voice came from behind. His eyes found the key and he pressed his finger onto it. The vehicle roared to life, as though he turned the ignition keys in an ordinary car. The pedals were sensitive, but solid. He couldn't help but wonder, if Zeng had modified it as well.

The floor beneath them rocked, then inclined upwards suddenly. The door hatch ahead of them started to rise and sunlight spilled into the room. Owen took it as his cue and urged the Wrangler forward. Sure enough there was a platform that had extended from the door down to the sandy beach of Isla Nublar. He drove the jeep down the platform and onto land. He turned around to see Zeng still tapping away on the keyboards.

Behind them, he heard a familiar cry. Owen rolled down the window and poked his head out. Dugan and another armed agent were pulling the cable from the raptor's raft along the deck. The oil drum raft drifted along and onto the wet sand. Blue gave a giant leap, out of the corral and onto the beach. She turned to look at the other raptors and then at the navy boat.

Suddenly she whipped her head towards the docks and gave a loud screech, just in time as a bullet sailed past her head.

"GO!" Dugan shouted from the deck as he and the other agent pulled out their weapons. "O'Grady! GO!"

Owen turned to the direction of the docks and sure enough, armed men were running towards them.

"Blue!" he called out and slunk back into the Wrangler. The Alpha raptor then gave a few of her signature calls, and the white raptors leaped out of the raft to follow her.

Without another word, Owen gunned the pedal and sped into the woods. Behind him gunshots were heard, but quickly faded. The only sounds were coming from the engine of the Wrangler and his thumping raptors behind.

"Head north." Zeng said, pulling out her gun and set it at where she could reach easily.

"Mind telling me the plan now?" Owen asked quickly, checking the mirrors and the road. It felt to familiar, being back on the island he had tried to avoid. Yet somehow, his body remembered it well enough to know where to turn, and swerve, even in the jungle.

"We'll let Nature decide instead." she said, pushing the screen and keyboard back into the case and shutting it.

"What?" Owen spun around to see her climbing back to the passenger seat.

"Get to the volcano." she sat back down and cocked her gun. "And pray hard that this will work."


	40. First to the Finish

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements. The engineering conundrums presented here are not supported by research and are purely fictional, please do not try them at home.

* * *

"No you cannot do this." Dr. Wu protested, as he crossed the table.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion." Hoskins sneered and turned to Ruscitti. "Get them ready."

"Which ones?" Ruscitti tugged at the tie around his neck, pulling it off and shedding his suit.

"All of them." Hoskins turned briefly to relay his last message, before taking out the Eagle tucked in his jacket and opened the door to his office.

"Including the, two?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Hoskins stared back at him.

Ruscitti swallowed hard, as the director cocked the gun and left. He glanced at Dr. Wu, who was perspiring profusely. Sometimes things have gone too far, but he knew, there's no going back.

…

"You're trying to make the volcano erupt?!" Owen burst out. "That's what you mean by leaving it up to Nature?!"

"In a way yes." Zeng protested, turning around to check their trail. "Would you rather we follow their plan and detonate this in wide open space?"

Owen closed his mouth. It was a fair point. He kept his hands steady on the steering wheel, his mind racing as fast as the Wrangler.

"If you don't detonate it at all?" Owen tried asking.

"Then all of us will be charged with felony and put into maximum security prison." she turned back and said with a deep breath.

"So this is your small chance of success and certainty of death." he calmed down a little.

"In a manner." she pressed her hand onto the phone and lit up the dashboard screen to show security feed from the island.

"Something tells me that that's not all to your plan." Owen glanced at her quickly before going back to the road, to which she did not even look up, but swiped furiously on the screen, monitoring whatever video feed she got.

"Should I be impressed, or worried that I'm becoming predictable?" Owen gave her a smirk, and was going to press her on it when Blue gave a loud screech behind.

"What's happening?" Zeng turned around quickly to check.

"We are approaching the raptor paddocks." Owen answered grimly. Zeng paused for a moment before realizing what he really meant.

"Is there another way around?" she asked quickly, cocking Xenon.

"I'll try." Owen said and swerved slightly, getting off the road. The ferns and undergrowth smack against the windshield, but the occupants only heard mild tapping on the reinforced vehicle. He glanced at the rearview mirror and saw Blue's shadow creeping up next to them. She gave a small cry in his direction, and shifted bearings to the left. "I think she wants us to follow her."

Zeng drew up a map on the dashboard, with their Wrangler flashing as a red dot. They were heading in the correct general direction, towards the north, where the island is highly volcanic.

"Then let's go." she looked up into the mess of ferns. "She knows the island better than us."

Owen gave her surprised look, before swerving left, following Blue. The vehicle bounced and jerked in all directions, navigating through the rough terrain, but that didn't stop any of the raptors, or the two humans. Zeng kept her eyes on the dashboard screen, while Owen focused on driving. Blue gave a call, and the white raptors spread out, covering the car on both sides and the back. Zeng turned her head to see Orion running next to her, followed by Cygnus. On the other side was Blue and Aquila, with Hercules and Lyra covering behind. It wasn't long until they came up on a maintenance road that was very much abandoned. The ground crackled with twigs and leaves as the tyres scraped against them.

"If they moved all the research labs here, why is this road so underused? Don't they need to expand beyond the park space?" Zeng asked suddenly.

"I don't know, but this isn't one of Jurassic World's routes." Owen said, looking left and right out the windows, with unfamiliarity clouding his concentration.

"So it's old, old to the very first park?" Zeng said quietly, pointing at what seemed to be a half destroyed building that was completely consumed by nature. Owen felt the hairs on his arms stood on ends. He said nothing, as his mind was replaced with what destroyed the facility years ago. Zeng caught the look and looked back down at the dashboard.

"Okay, I'm getting something. Looks like they did expand the park, with more enclosures if this satellite map is accurate." she said, tapping on the dashboard. Looking up briefly, she pointed to the right. "That's where the original raptor paddock is, and by the looks of it, it's empty now for some reason. Then over to the left side of the island, is where they…"

Her voice trailed off as her hands froze on it. Owen looked over briefly, then back on the road.

"What?" he nudged.

"I remember that's where the original Indominus paddock was." she said.

"Yeah, that's correct." his eyes narrowed, trying to confirm as per his memory three years ago.

"So, these two big circular buildings now without any signatures…" she looked down, as she watched their red dot move upwards, aligning with to the two circles on the other end of the island, then past ahead.

Owen held his breath, and continued driving. He glanced at Blue, hoping she could pick up something. His palms started to sweat, as he looked into the rearview mirrors to see his Optimus Raptors still following behind. He noted Aquila's expression as changed, as though she seemed to know something, but at the same time unsure.

"Zeng, there's something I'm concerned-"

"I know." she cut in immediately as she turned to look at the raptors behind. "I don't have an answer for that. I just hope we make it to the volcano without any accidents."

Owen nodded and continued driving. He glanced quickly at the rearview mirror again, this time catching Orion and Hercules, both of which looked very concerned. The vehicle was silent, and their surroundings was quiet. As seasoned veterans, they both felt a dread, as though something was just waiting to happen.

And sure enough, they felt a slight thump on the ground. Zeng instinctively reached for her gun. Owen held his breath, hoping they were both wrong, but then there it was again. Zeng turned her body back, squinting at the empty road behind. The trees grew so tall that it formed an arch over them, and the one circular patch of light in her line of vision was of the road they did not come from. She leaned back and paused, for above Lyra's head was a small and faint dot that occasionally appeared and disappeared, and she felt her hand grip her gun tighter.

"Get off the road." she said calmly, trying hard not to freak out, and Owen veered left, past the small bump and onto grass. The raptors followed, shifting their formation to keep as much to the right side of the car. Zeng slid back gently, tapping the dashboard again. Owen saw a quick flash around him, then a flicker of his window, and nothing.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Retro-reflective panels." she answered, keeping her eye on the road behind, but well aware that the geek side of Owen had surfaced once again. "Yes, invisible car. But it's not going to do much seeing how we are tearing the forest apart."

"Maybe we should stop." Owen said.

"No we can't." She replied quickly, but paused. "Okay maybe just slow down."

He slowed the car, and felt the engines quieten down. The thumping came again, this time more concise and stable. Zeng crouched on her seat and reached for the new Marlin, Silver that was leaning against his seat. Owen was getting curious, so he kept one eye on the road, and turned his head ever so frequently to the source of the thumping. From their vantage point, Zeng could see diagonally behind where the road they just came, and sure enough, the dot grew larger and larger, as they held their breath.

The dot was brown, and travelling fast along the old maintenance road. Zeng pulled the plastic goggles that were hanging on her tank top and put them on. Owen saw it flicker and realized it wasn't an ordinary pair of goggles after all. Numbers and words started dotting the frame and lenses, as though she was wearing a tiny computer screen. He felt her breath stop as the dot grew bigger.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed suddenly and slid back down to reach for the phone on the dashboard. "Why is he here!"

"What?" Owen turned back and forth. "Who?!"

"Dugan!" she shouted into the phone and tore the goggles off her face. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

The phone crackled and a hurried voice came.

"Ms. Zeng! O'Grady!" Dugan was shouting. "Where are you?"

"We're near! Why are you here and why are you riding on Duchess?!"

Owen whipped his head back as the shadow started coming up on the road. True enough, there was Duchess, running as fast as she could, with her trainer on her back, holding on with his dear life at the harness that was strapped on her.

"Hoskins has gone mad!"

"What?!"

"He released the Spinominuses!" his voice breaking up over the wire. "They came for everyone at the compound, and they are controlled!"

Owen turned briefly and looked directly into a pair of horrified eyes. He saw her mind go blank as they both registered the agent's words, along with the image of two Spinominuses, one with stripes, the other with a blue streak across its eyes.

"Calm down." he quickly said, watching his companion's eyes dart around aimlessly. "Take a deep breath, and think."

"He wasn't riding, he's running away." Zeng realized and quickly look up. Her heart sank when she saw nothing following behind Duchess. "They aren't like the one we killed, they can camouflage properly. They're coming… They're coming for us…"

"Zeng!" Owen shouted, snapping her back from her mumbling. She looked up, completely lost. He made a grab for her free hand and held it tight. "Listen. You need to calm down, and think, and improvise. I know you can do it. I'll get us away from here to buy some time. We killed one, we can do it again, but only if you calm down."

She sat there, stunned in her passenger seat, suddenly becoming aware that she had been holding her breath and started gasping. Her eyes found the hand that was holding hers. It was warm, but firm, steady yet calming, just like how she was for the last two nights, and what she needed to be right now. Her eyes hardened and she gave him a small nod, before scrambling to the dashboard and drawing up the island map again. Owen let go of her hand and gunned the pedals. The Wrangler jerked forward quickly and sped through the forest.

"Okay, okay." she mumbled and took a deep breath, before slapping both sides of her cheeks loudly. Seconds ticked by as Owen concentrated on the road and at Duchess, while his companion's eyes were shut tight, deep in thought. Zeng's mind was blank, completely lost in the midst of chaos. She tried grabbing on to a thought, but it felt as though she was trying to catch smoke with her bare hands. She listened to her heart pounding painfully at her ribs, the sound of her own breaths, the sound of Owen's breaths beside her, the car humming, the raptors feet against the grass outside, the thumping of Duchess's footsteps a small distance away…

Owen saw her eyes flew open as she spun around, squinting at the T-rex. She reached for the goggles and put them on, the words and symbols dancing on the plate of plastic. She turned back to look at him, and made a grab for his arm to get his attention.

"I don't hear the Spinominus footsteps." Owen's eyes widened as he turned his head around, looking at the brown rex running along the road. Zeng reached over and opened the windows on both hers and Owen's side. Sure enough, Owen could feel the steady bounce of the ground from Duchess's feet, and nothing else.

"You're right." he answered. "There's nothing chasing her from behind. There's only one set of feet making that bounce."

Zeng pushed head out her window and grabbed onto the sides for support. Her eyes quickly scanned the trees around them, checking for similar movements like the ones in the crater when the Indominus 2 moved. There were none. She looked around, half hoping to find some movements, half hoping not to find anything. Owen saw her slide back in and quickly rolled up the windows. It seemed like Duchess and Dugan also realized that, and they heard the thumping slowed down.

"O'Grady!" Dugan's voice crackled through the phone. "I think we lost them!"

Zeng turned to see him looking back, and Duchess slowing to a gradual walk. Yet none of this brought comfort to her, in fact she felt a bigger dread creeping up on her. Her eyes scanned the dashboard for anything she could utilize, and came to rest on the little square she had activated earlier for the retro-reflective panels. Owen felt the same unease, and at the same time, a familiar yet different déjà vu, as though he had been in the same scenario, but not quite the same view.

"Something feels off." he said, and as soon as the words came out, realization came crashing down on him. He turned to his companion, to see her look up furiously, and he knew they both realized the same thing.

"Dugan can you hear me?" Owen shouted at the phone on the dashboard, as Zeng turned beside her, scanning the forest with her goggles again.

"O'Grady!" a breathless voice boomed.

"Don't stop running! Keep heading straight." he said loudly, and stepped harder on the pedals. Zeng slide forward to the map to see their dot approaching a perimeter fence fast. She slid the map downwards to see "Gallimimus" labelled across a plain field. Her head jerked up, as she understood his plan.

Zeng reached out under the dashboard and pulled out an extended screen. Owen glanced at it quickly and saw an array of weapon names. She continued tapping, and there was a light whirl under them. Owen took the chance to steer left, back onto the road. The wheels stopped rustling against the thick undergrowth and back on the dirt road. Duchess was thumping hard on the ground, just as he came up next to her. He reached forward to the dashboard and tapped on the square for the retro-reflective panels to disable it. There was a few flashes and flickers, followed by a surprised cry from the agent outside.

"Holy smokes!" Dugan shouted. "O'Grady is that you?"

"Yes. Keep running Dugan. They're out here." he said and floored the accelerator. The Wrangler took off, leaving the pack of raptors and Duchess behind. Dugan then urged the rex forward and the pack followed the moment Blue started running. The perimeter fence loomed ahead, as Owen gripped the steering wheel hard. Zeng pushed herself forward and tapped on the windscreen, to which a crosshair appeared.

"Keep it steady." she said, her finger moving slightly as the crosshair lined up with the concrete pillar.

"Dugan!" she shouted. "Brace yourself and keep Duchess running!"

"What?!" came his answer, but she didn't respond. Her finger left the crosshair and she slammed her other palm on the screen. Owen heard a sharp and fast whistle and something shot out from the bumper. "Ms. Zeng!"

Dugan's cry was drowned by a deafening explosion of the concrete pillar ahead. Duchess gave a terrified cry, and the thumping stopped.

"Keep going!" Zeng shouted above the sound of falling debris. Owen braced himself as he charged towards the cloud of dust. The engine revved hard as the Wrangler jumped over pieces of concrete on the ground. He drove around aimlessly as the jeep inclined and declined at odd angles, over the fallen debris, and the windscreen showed nothing but grey dust and smoke. His only thought was to keep going, and hope everyone followed. The cloud quickly dispersed as he burst into the Gallimimus Field. Zeng turned around just in time to see the raptors made it through, and Duchess' steady footsteps behind.

Once out in the plain, they had a clear view of where they are going and what could come behind. Zeng went back to the dashboard and drew up a satellite imaging of heat signatures. Towards their right, in the shade of the trees she found her targets. She pulled out a small submachine gun from her backpack and rolled down the windows. Owen swerved right, to get her closer to the trees. Zeng then perched the machine gun on the window to level it, and opened fire blindly. She swiveled the gun from left to right, making a sweep of the forest.

Almost immediately, they felt a rumble on the ground beneath them. Owen turned to see from the far right side, a herd of Gallimimus had started racing outwards. Zeng pulled the gun back and rolled her window back up. The rumble became louder and harder as the startled animals raced across the ground towards them.

"What are you doing!" Dugan's voice came shouting.

"Keep running! And don't let Duchess bite any of them!" Zeng shouted into the phone. She dropped the machine gun onto the floor and handed Silver back to Owen. "You know how to spot them, I'll take the wheel."

Owen nodded and shifted his foot down along the pedal, leaning back into the seat. Zeng grabbed the wheel and pressed her foot on the accelerator as Owen started sliding away. Once he was out of the way and onto the passenger seat, she sat down and steered left, getting them out into open space. She placed Xenon over her side of the dashboard and looked up. Mount Sibo is right ahead of them, as she could see the peak rising above the forest canopy. She peeled off her goggles and shoved them to Owen.

Owen took the pair of goggles and surveyed them quickly. As he put them on, suddenly he was seeing a whole different world. The raptors around him suddenly became clear as though he was standing right next to them. The stampeding Gallimimus had a number above them that registered the speed that they were running at. As he focused on one, the screen seemed to zoom in as though reading his mind, and he could see the one Gallimimus turn its head around, changing vectors.

The whirl of windows brought and end to his geek moment. The sunroof above him slid away and the heat of the day came pouring in. Wrangler slowed down, closing the distance between them and the stampede. Keeping himself steady, Owen stood up straight, poking his head out of the sunroof. The sun was shining bright, there was virtually no clouds that day. His ears were buffeted with the wind against him as he surveyed the scene around him.

Blue and the raptors had joined the stampede and came up behind the jeep. Duchess was tired, and was stuck a small distance behind them in the middle of the Gallimimus herd. Owen thought that wasn't necessarily a bad situation, as long as she doesn't start biting anyone. He kept his mind clear as he watched the herd closely as a whole. Many times back on Isla Sorna, he watched them train, and had always marveled at how uniformly they behaved. Once they have settled on one direction, unless something interrupts, they will not lose focus and concentration. The line of stampede was long and wide, giving him plenty to work with.

The Wrangler slowed further, and Zeng saw the first few Gallimimus overtake them and raced ahead. She waited for a few more to come up on both sides, until they are all surrounded, and then adjusted the pressure on the accelerator to match the herd's speed. Her breaths steadied as everything was going as planned. Now it's up to Owen.

Owen adjusted his footing so he was perched on the passenger seat, while his arms and head are above the sunroof. He raised Silver, feeling the power in his hands out and perched on the roof of the jeep. The goggles danced to life as it registered the animals around him. He waited patiently and silently. He calmed his mind, pushed all thoughts of the confrontation, chaos and madness that was happening. He cleared all thoughts of doubts and uncertainty, and steadied his breaths. Owen scanned the stampede again, looking out.

The Gallimimus on the extreme left lost its footing and swayed to its left, knocking briefly into another in its herd before regaining its stance. Owen's eyes darted towards it immediately, and the goggles zoomed in on the two. He saw the distance between two Gallimimus part slightly, as though something was nudging between them. He swerved the barrel of Silver towards it. A crosshair appeared on the screen as soon as he aligned his vision with the rifle. Smiling, he adjusted till the crosshair was right between two Gallimimus two spaces ahead of the previous one. He drew a breath and let it out just as the space parted, and pulled the trigger.

A white beam shot towards the empty space and he saw a spurt of blood erupt from nothingness. The Gallimimus around the space started fumbling and tripping over something.

"What was that!" Dugan shouted, turning around to see the left side of the stampede falling.

"Optimus Raptors!" Owen shouted, straightening himself to get a wide view again. "There's another batch that was bred here."

"Good call!" Dugan shouted again. Owen lowered himself back into the car, his heart sinking at the same time.

"That's not going to work again." he said quietly this time. "They learn fast, and they'll change tactics."

"Give me a lookout." she said, keeping her eyes on the road. "Be careful."

Owen nodded and stood back up, keeping only his eyes above the sunroof. His heart flustered as his breaths grew short. True enough, with the help of the goggles, he found a spot of bleed blood that was moving through the herd, and suddenly all around him, parts of the herd started fumbling and falling.

"Zeng, they are attacking the herd! And the one I shot is still running!" he shouted.

"How many?" she asked quickly.

"Five." he counted, and uttered with defeat. He raised Silver again, and fired at the spots, drawing more blood, but from the Gallimimus. But as soon as he did, the attacks stopped, and the startled herd scattered wider, making more space for them to run and hide. He felt his pants being yanked and fell back into the seat. The sunroof slid close and then silence deafened him again.

"I need another way to spot them." he said quickly, turning around to see his raptors come up beside him. "If only they remembered."

Suddenly they heard a loud screech behind them. Owen whipped around to see Aquila fall to the ground as though something had pinned her down. His mouth opened to shout her name, but no sound came out. Blue turned to look, but only briefly. She gave a loud raptor call, one that was ferocious and vicious. Owen turned back quickly to see Aquila still pinned down, struggling for help. He stood up trying to open the roof, but Zeng made a grab for his arm.

"It's a trap." she growled through gritted teeth, as she yanked him back down. Owen tried to protest, but he knew she was right. It was his turn for his mind to go blank. He turned around quickly but he couldn't find Aquila anymore. Blue gave another call, and his raptors took off ahead of them. "Leave your raptors to Blue. They can't fight them, so we have to deal with them instead."

"How?!" he cried out in agony. "I can't spot them anymore with the herd dispersed and my raptors forgetting their sensors!"

Zeng knew he was right, the moment he fired his shot, she was already thinking up of other ways to locate the raptors. The armored jeep can only carry so much, and do so much. The weapons she had were all useless unless they could see them. Thermal imaging failed to detect them, and movement sensors is pointless at this point. Owen stomped his feet in frustration, and Zeng felt the tables turned so quickly as their roles reversed. His foot knocked over her backpack and a flare from two nights ago rolled out. He bent down to pick it up and shove it back into the bag.

"Take them all out." her voice came. He looked up, confused. "Take the flares out."

She reached for the bag and tipped it upside down, dropping the flares onto this lap. Tossing the bag aside, she took out her blade. With one elbow keeping the steering wheel steady, she pulled off the cap of the flare with her teeth and swiftly sliced off the cardboard top of the flare. She inspected the contents and handed the blade to Owen.

"Do it for all except one." she said, capping the opened end and giving it to him. She regained control of the steering wheel as soon as Owen took the items from her.

"You want to burn them? We can't even see them right now and this doesn't burn very long if it's scattered." he argued, but started slicing off a second flare.

"Just do it." she replied impatiently as she turned to check on Duchess. She decelerated the jeep so that the T-rex could catch up.

"Dugan!" she called out into the phone.

"Ms. Zeng!"

"Keep Duchess steady, we're going to draw the raptors out." she shouted. "When I tell you to go, run as fast and far away from the jeep."

"All right!" his voice was unsteady and confused, but he knew now is not the time to ask for explanation. Zeng turned around to see Owen had sliced through six.

"What's a good way to lure a raptor to come close and attack?" she asked quickly.

"Challenge them, make them mad." he replied, frowning.

"Here goes nothing." she said and tapped on the retro-reflective panel button. The jeep flickered and disappeared from Dugan's vision, but he held on tight. Then the next moment, he saw it reappear ahead for a brief moment, before disappearing again.

Zeng tapped the button and the windows flickered. She looked to the side and swerved, knocking a Gallimimus to the side. Ahead, Blue and the white raptors dashed in the middle of the herd. She deactivated the button again, reappearing next to another Gallimimus, this time sending it flying to the left. True enough, something came crashing to the side of the jeep, knocking into the back left wheel. The Wrangler disappeared again before swerving, and both Owen and Zeng heard a loud thump where their wheels were a second ago. She counted, one by one, until there was five hits.

"It works." Owen said, steading himself on the seat. "What now?"

She reached out to open the sunroof, just enough to push two hands out.

"Scatter the contents of the flares." Owen stood up and did as he was told, pushing all the flares out and shaking them violently. Zeng tapped the button again and the jeep reappeared. "Hold on."

Just as she said that, the jeep was under attack from both sides. Owen almost lost his footing, but Zeng made a grab for his jacket tip, steading him while she swerved left and right, making sure to make contact with whatever that hit them. He pushed the flares further out and shook them harder and in a circular motion, taking care to scatter them as uniformly as possible. Once they are emptied, he threw them away and slid back down.

"Dugan! Run!" Zeng lost no time and shouted. From behind, Duchess picked up pace and dashed ahead. As soon as she passed the Wrangler, Zeng floored the accelerator. She reached out for Xenon and cocked it with her thumb on a small dial next to the slid stop. Owen saw the green glow dimmed significantly.

"Fire all." she handed it to him and opened the sunroof further. Owen pushed himself off and fired in all directions. The beam that erupted from the end was weak and did almost nothing, not even startling any Gallimimus that was running nearby.

"What's with this?" Owen said, ducking back down quickly. "It did nothing!"

"Look again with those goggles." she said, taking the Xenon back from him. Confused, he turned behind and adjusted the goggles on his face. The tiny words and crosshairs were flickering badly all of a sudden. He squinted and blinked, and looked again. The top left corner of the screen was distorting, and as he turned his head, the distortion shifted to the center. He turned to the right, and experienced the same thing with something close to the car.

All of a sudden, he understood. Owen grabbed the marlin and stood up swiftly. With marksman-like precision, he popped out of the sunroof and fired three shots at the distortion. Blood erupted from two open wounds and the distortion started to fall behind. He wasted no time and fired at the one on the top left corner. Same thing happened.

"What's happening?" He asked, looking around for three others.

"Electromagnetic fields." she said, concentrating on driving. "Those shots were meant to charge the metallic salts from the flares that were caught on the raptors. But they are weak, so the goggles can't pick them up properly."

A distortion was coming up to his left, and suddenly his whole vision was pixelated. He swung Silver as hard as he could and felt the barrel of the rifle hit something in midair. There was a loud screech in his ear, followed by the sharp scraping of claws against metal, then a thump. The pixels reformed in his goggles and the distortion concentrated on the ground where he fired another two shots.

"Three down." he called out and continued to scan. His eyes found a single bleeding wound creeping up to them. It must be from his first shot. He lined the rifle with the wound and fired, opening it further. The bleeding spot turned red, and the color around it changed. Owen saw the raptor materialize into that of greyish blue, the exact same shade of Blue, just without the streak across its eyes. The raptor looked straight at him as it ran slower, but didn't stop.

"Four." he called, looking around for the last one. Zeng rolled down her window and held Xenon out. Swerving gently to the left, the Wrangler turned to its side and she opened fire. The weak beams spread out, missing any potential targets. She revved the engine and swerved hard right, bringing the jeep back on track. Owen steadied himself on the roof and glanced behind again for the final distortion without a wound, but there was none. "I can't see it!"

Zeng reached over to the passenger seat for the last flare that was untouched and held it up to him.

"Make it count." he look down at the stick and understood. He stuck the flare with the cap and a brilliant red fire burnt at the tip. He tossed it high into the air and aimed with Silver. As it halt in mid air, Owen pulled the trigger, sending the muon beam into the red flare, exploding the stick into a rain of fireworks. Zeng gunned the pedals again, urging the Wrangler ahead to get out of the shower of sparks. As it rained down, there were loud cries of animal anguish as five burning sparks streaked towards them.

Owen raised his rifle without a second thought and opened fire at each sparking raptor that ran their way. Each shot was accompanied by a cry of fallen animal, as the distortions materialize into greyish blue or brown raptors, slowing to a halt. Owen watched as the bleeding raptors raised theirs head to the sky, gave a cry and fell to the ground sideways. There was no moment for him to take it in as the last of the stampeding Galimimus ran over their bodies. Owen felt his limbs locked up, his heart stopped. He had witnessed three of his raptors die right before his eyes, and it was the same back then as now. There was no moment to grief. But they weren't his raptors, it was someone else's, yet he felt the same heart-crushing pain from their demise. His legs gave way and he fell back down on the passenger seat, eyes still fixated on the stampede behind him.

He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and turned to see his human companion staring straight ahead. Her eyes were hard, her face serious, in fact it was a little too serious, as though it was forced. He sat back down, his arms tired from the tension. Indeed this is no time to grief, and this was bound to happen one way or another. The sooner he come to terms with it, the better. Owen reached up to grab the hand tight for a moment as he caught his breath, and patted it to tell her he's fine.

"There's still one more out there." he said, hardening his face.

"The alpha?" she asked and saw from her peripherals a nod.

"The alpha is a human like me, he must be nearby."

"Then where is he?" she asked, peering over the map on the dashboard. "He obviously can't hide from thermal imaging, I haven't seen anything nearby since the beginning."

"Wait, I'm seeing something."

But it wasn't a distortion, or a vehicle, it was definitely a raptor that ran faster than the Gallimimus. He readied his rifle, and stood back up out the sunroof. The goggles focused, and a crosshair appeared, lining up with the fast approaching raptor. He squinted, causing the goggles to zoom in, and he saw the raptor was not greyish blue, but white.

"Aquila!" he exclaimed and dropped Silver and the goggles back into the car. Zeng saw in the rearview mirror, the former beta of Owen's new squad came running towards them. She released the pedals slightly to slow down for the raptor to catch up. Owen slunk back down and rolled down the window on his side. As the raptor approached, he abandoned all thoughts and pushed himself out to touch her head. Aquila jerked back, startled, but Owen didn't care. He held his hand there and held the tears from yesterday. Aquila sniffed the hand as she ran, chirped once and leaned forward to touch the hand with her snout.

Owen pushed himself out further, and held her head in his hands, something he had thought he'd never get the chance to do again. Aquila gave a grunt and purr, and nuzzled the hands.

"Thank god." he whispered as he rested his forehead against his hands, onto the raptor head. All around him, the Gallimimus passed them quickly, until the last of the stampede dispersed, but he didn't care. Nothing else mattered suddenly. Zeng slowed the jeep to a stop, and turned to look at the human beside her. For that moment, it felt as though time had stopped and the world came to a standstill. Two worlds, separated by time collided and co-existed, with love. She wondered why it had to turn out this way, and why she had to do what she was about to.

The ground thumped again, and her hands grabbed Xenon immediately. Ahead, Duchess's head came into view as she slowly walked towards them. There was a raptor call coming towards them, and Aquila looked up and answered with her own.

"Ms. Zeng! O'Grady!" Dugan's voice came.

"We're fine." she said into the phone and peered through the windscreen to give the Rex a wave. "The third batch is down."

They look ahead to see Blue and the other raptors came running towards the Wrangler. Aquila chirped and thumped towards her alpha. Owen saw her torso was streaked with faint blood and scratches. She was attacked just as he witnessed, but managed to escape. He felt a sudden panic as to how she managed it.

"I don't think she knows." Zeng answered his thoughts. "It could be that the raptor that pinned her down was knocked away by the stampede."

"I hope so." he answered, sliding back into the car. Blue gave the younger raptor a few chirps, as the other white raptors gathered around. It was the first time he actually sat down to observe the new squad, a true raptor squad helmed by an alpha female. Blue stood tall and chirped as though giving her approval, and the others answered in unison. It occurred to him that it was perhaps for the best, that he was no longer in charge of the group, because whatever little time they have left, they deserved to live it out the way they were supposed to, as raptors.

They both got out of the jeep, with Owen walking towards the raptors, and Zeng shoving Xenon into her thigh holster and putting on the pair of goggles to survey their surroundings. Dugan brought Duchess to a stop and hopped off her back, leaving her resting on the ground, next to Blue chirping at Owen.

"You okay?" she asked, no looking up, but concentrating on a fence in the middle of the trees up ahead.

"Yeah, that was a close call." he said, taking off his hat and wiping his forehead. "I thought the Spinominus were after me, so took Duchess and ran."

"And the other agents? They're somehow okay with you releasing an asset marked for death?" she replied, turning her head, measuring the distance between the fence and the volcano peak that was clearly visible behind the trees in the distance. The sound of his earpiece cracked brought his attention to the scene in the main compound and she gave a huff and walked closer in the direction of the fence. Blue looked over and plucked her head out of her squad and thumped over. Zeng look up at the raptor, standing so close to her, and she looked back. Then she reached out and patted the raptor gently on her neck, aware that Owen had come up behind them.

"You owe me one, you know that right?" Zeng smirked and turned to look at the volcano again.

The alpha raptor gave her a displeased grunt, but made no motion to move away or remove her hand, a reaction Owen was unfamiliar with. He stared at the two females in front of him, a human and a raptor. Both intelligent and tough, loyal but deadly. Yet the atmosphere between them was something he is witnessing for the first time. A friendly yet rivalry relationship, where two alphas by some means have managed to come to a common understanding, something that was vastly different from what he had with Blue and the other raptors. It was then, he remembered their unfinished conversation about the box in the car. There was something about the scene in front of them that confirms to him there was definitely something else his human companion is planning.

"They are bringing in reinforcements." Dugan said quickly, jogging over. "The island is now surrounded. At the moment they are apprehending everyone on the island, but they can't find Hoskins anywhere."

"Ruscitti?" Zeng asked, turning to face them.

"He's…" Dugan paused.

"He's dead?" she finished for him.

"How did you know?" the two men turned to her.

"That would explain why the Alpha didn't come." she said simply. "They must have killed him before coming for us. You're lucky you are a good trainer, Grady."

She patted Blue again to drive home her point. Owen gave a half hearted grin, as though he had just realized for the first time how many times over the years he could have died.

"They are out looking for Hoskins now, and once they do, you have to set it up and evacuate." Dugan continued. Owen looked at his human companion, apprehensively. Zeng looked up at Blue's head, and back down at them.

"I have a plan, that's slightly different and hopefully much less painful on all of us, also there's a good chance I'll find Hoskins at the same time." she said, taking a step forward towards Dugan. "You want in?"

* * *

A/N: this is by far the longest chapter, after a few rewrites, and I foresee the next chapter will be the same. If you enjoyed it, do favorite the story, follow it, or leave me a review. I can't promise the next chapter will be up as quick, but we're nearing the end and I hope to make it count.


	41. Conqueror (Part I)

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements. The engineering conundrums presented here are not supported by research and are purely fictional, please do not try them at home.

A/N: Sorry for the very late update on this. I was terribly busy, lots of downtime in life and work, and had a hard time planning this final arc, which resulted in a few rewrites. I'm determined to finish this no matter what, your continuous support is very much appreciated.

…

Hoskins had never felt more humiliated in his life. He watched as each square on his tablet turned static, as each of the video feed from the third batch of raptors was lost. The last screen was fixed on the ground, and he knew Ruscitti did not make it. He should have long realized that as far as training raptors go, Owen was the only one who could pull it off. Ruscitti didn't stand a chance, after all, he failed the first batch, which turned their backs on him and tried to kill him. He thought by observing what Owen did, they could replicate his training methods. But he really should have known better. It is one thing to train animals, it is another to train prehistoric animals.

He sat in his car, and took a moment to recollect his thoughts. Project SIEGE can still be saved. The UNSC might be hot on his heels, and Owen Grady had just taken out all of the third batch of Optimus Raptors, what they had supposedly counted on as their next business pitch, but there's still something else left in this entire operation. If there's anything he had realized from the various interactions, directly and indirectly, with Zeng, is to never give up and make do with what you have. There's always another way.

He thought back to his father, to Masrani, to John Hammond. Hoskins realized, he is just like every last one of them. Failed, disgraced, dishonored. He really had never felt more humiliated. But what he can do, in the face of adversity, is what will set him apart from them.

There was a slight rumble behind his car and his attention snapped back to the harsh reality that is facing him right now. He's now a wanted man by law, by the world. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. And if he's not getting out of this situation, then he's going to make sure the people responsible for his downfall doesn't either.

Hoskins tossed the tablet away and inched his car forward gently through the forest. Behind him, two thumps simultaneously followed. Yes, he will not go down so easily, not without a fight. Everything else, can come later.

…

Owen approached Aquila slowly, noting her reaction towards him. She seemed a little apprehensive, something he recalled back when they were younger. But of course, back then, they were much smaller, with smaller teeth. Aquila tilted her head, her eyes sharp. She recognize the human. He had touched her a while ago. It didn't felt repulsive, in fact, it felt warm, and safe. Something stirred inside her, as she watched the hand of the human raise in the direction of her head. He smells different too.

She dipped her head slightly, and blinked. She had done that before. Her muscles remembered. The hand came closer, and gently touched her snout. That feeling too, is familiar. But she has never met the human before, until yesterday. That's odd. So what happened before yesterday?

Zeng paused in the midst of unloading the metal case to watch. She has to hand it to Owen, truly. No one has been able to explain why he has such an affinity towards animals, prehistoric or not, it didn't matter. But then again, that's the beauty of individuality. Everyone in the world has their strengths and weaknesses, and a special bond towards a passion that only they can understand. Others may shun or look down upon people who are different, but somewhere along the way, a situation will arise for them to prove the world wrong.

The sun is high above them now. Her stomach growled ominously, her body is shutting down from the lack of rest. Yet something is burning within her, pushing her forward on this. She dug into the bag that Owen had left behind in the car for any trace of food. Her hand brushed a foreign device before hearing the sound of foil. It was another chocolate bar next to a tranquilizer gun.

Zeng unwrapped the chocolate bar and turned to look at Owen and the raptors. Lyra is coming up next to him cautiously. Orion is looking in her direction though. Hercules is standing stoically, and Cygnus is on the ground snoozing without a care for the world. A huff of air behind her brought her attention back to their mother, who had come up to her. On closer look, she did not seem as terrifying as what others have described her to be. If anything, she was sure if Blue was human, they'd be good rival friends.

"So, what's the plan?" Dugan got off the phone and strode over from where Duchess was resting.

"The rescue chopper?" Zeng answered, looking back at Owen, who is trying to pet Orion.

"It's right where we need it to be." he answered.

"And the compound?"

"Everyone has evacuated because the animals have gotten out." he said with a sigh. "There causalities on all sides. They are still trying to reconcile the numbers."

"I'm sorry." Zeng replied. Dugan looked at her with curiosity. He had long heard about her, in military and in the agency, and the stories were not all pretty. But standing in front of her now, he realized that him and perhaps the rest of the world was too quick to judge. The air around her was heavy, as though she had been carrying an invisible burden that was too immense to comprehend.

"So how can I help, Ms. Zeng?" he said, shaking off the emotional grief he'll be saving for later.

"Just Zeng will do." she replied airily as she bent down to pull the metal box towards the forest. Dugan reached forward to carry the other side of the case, and walked together.

"Okays. Zeng." he smirked.

"I'll need you to circle back for this." she said, her feet shuffling against the grass.

"You sure it's going to be safe here?" Dugan asked, looking around for any signs of animal movement.

"Let's just say it's a matter of faith." she answered, biting off another portion of the chocolate. "Once you take it, head for the volcano."

"You want to throw it in?!" he exclaimed. Zeng merely gave him a look before dropping it on the ground and covering it with ferns at the base of a tree. She took out her blade and stabbed the trunk in three different horizontal places as a marking that only Dugan will know.

Blue gave a chirp at her, which roused the other raptors and Owen. He looked up to see Zeng and Dugan coming back from the trees and released Aquila's head. The other raptors got up as Aquila and Lyra followed Owen towards the car. Owen could see past the nonchalance on Zeng's face, and stared at her hard. To his surprise, she gave him a hard nod.

"This is it." she said, tossing the chocolate wrapper into the car. "Grady and I will lead the Spinominuses away, you and Duchess come back and hopefully clear the path to Mount Sibo."

"Okays. Let's go." Dugan said, rousing Duchess with his hand. The T-rex got up to her feet and stomped over. Zeng opened the door to the passenger side and got in. She repacked her stuff in her backpack, taking with her the submachine gun, her blades and tablet. Owen came in shortly, and in the moment of silence with closed doors, turned to his human companion.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"Weren't you the one who said to have a little more faith?" she answered, strapping the backpack onto herself before looking up at him. "Stick to the plan, no matter what happens."

Owen turned to look through the windscreen. The perimeter fence had a hole blasted through, just like the one into the Gallimimus Field. The blast would have alerted everyone within the area of their presence. If Hoskins and the two Spinominuses are out there, they would be prepared. At that point, it just dawned on him how insane his situation had become. It escalated so quickly, and nothing over the past two days could be considered normal. He was sure his companion felt the same, but if he had known anything, is that she would never admit it.

"Zeng…" he started, looking back. Her eyes stared straight ahead, hands on her lap, one on the holster with her gun. "Before anything, I just want to say-"

"Thank you."

Owen blinked and frowned. It was either incredible that she knew what he was going to say, or extremely obnoxious.

"What?"

She bit her cheek.

"I said, thank you." her face hard. "For agreeing to come with me."

He wasn't expecting that.

"I know how hard I can be, and truth to be told I know I could have been dead many times over the last two days if it weren't for you." she said, her body becoming rigid. "So thank you, for trusting me this far."

"Wow." Owen managed, as he looked closer at his human companion. "I did not expect that."

"I know." she replied quietly.

"I was going to say that myself." he said awkwardly. "You saved me as well, and my raptors."

"Maybe."

They sat in silence, feeling the air suffocating them as they watched Dugan climb onto Duchess's back. Each second seemed painfully longer than the previous.

"Whatever it is, I just want you to know that I don't, and will never, hate you for anything." he said after a while.

"Okay." she answered quietly again.

"I mean it." he turned to look at her. "No Matter what happens."

Zeng nodded her head in acknowledgement. Silence fell again, as the raptors came up beside them around the car.

"Why did you hate me so much back in school?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't know. You were annoying, I guess." Zeng did not even flinch at the sudden change of topic, glancing sideways at his snorting laughter.

"You kind of started it first though." he said, looking back at her to see her slowly nodding her head.

"Probably." she shrugged. "By the way, you still are."

"No I'm not!" he stopped laughing immediately. A small smile broke across her face as she glanced up and far into the fields beyond the fence. It was a good break in the midst of chaos, and good to know that both of them were on the same page. Suddenly the tension was gone, there was no more animosity, no more disagreement, and more importantly, no more hostility between them.

"Break a leg, partner." she said, holding up her fist. Owen smirked and bumped it with his. Stepping on the pedal, the Wrangler inched forward towards the hole in the fence.

…

Hoskins pushed his car forward slowly, through the woods. Behind him, he could see from the rearview mirror the trees parting on two sides of his car. His palms sweating hard, causing him to momentarily lose grip on the wheel.

The Gyrosphere Valley from Jurassic World has been converted to a wild plain where they conduct military training for the dinosaurs. He should know best, after all, he brought Bishop and Rook here multiple times over the years to have them acclimatize to the outside world, and humans. Unlike Owen, he opted for the circus treatment. Bishop and Rook were taught since young to fear no one, except him. Dr. Wu disagreed with his methods, but was in no position to fight for them. After all, to InGen, extinct animals have no rights.

Hoskins knew that his two nemesis are planning to destroy the island. Project Shiva, as he guessed from old archives and records of Masrani's office, was meant to be between the old CEO and Zeng. But of course, he had his own ways of tracking through old records of costs and budgeting, cross-referenced it with the VIP visits, it didn't take long for the Honors student to put two and two together. If there's any chance of him getting out of this, he'll need to stop them first. Because knowing Zeng and her aptitude for ruthlessness, the islands, plural, will be gone. He had no backup facilities left, not when everyone else is under arrest.

He tried Wu's phone again. No answer. Frustrated with agony, he tossed it aside and continued inching the car forward. The loud boom from awhile ago came from the perimeter fence for Gyrosphere Valley, and that will be where they are coming from. He stopped the car right in the middle of the field, and the thumping stopped.

Now, he waits.

…

Owen gripped the steering wheel hard, his arms locked tight. There was an uncanny silence around them as they moved across the plains. He was sure, they all knew, what was waiting for them.

"Slow down." Zeng said suddenly, pushing herself forward towards the windscreen. True enough, ahead of them, stood a lone car in between two sides of forests, and it felt like déjà vu to the both of them. Owen depressed the break pedal until the car came to a stop. Duchess came up next to them, followed by the raptors, forming a straight line facing off the lone car.

They remained silent, as they watched. The lone car stayed, as though surveying the line of raptors, car, and a t-rex.

"All right." Owen breathed and gripped the steering wheel hard. "Ready everyone?"

"As I'll ever be O'Grady." Dugan's voice came through their earpieces. Owen turned to look at his human companion, who shoved her gun back into her holster and tugged at her gloves.

"Let's go." she said, preparing herself.

He turned back, eyes focused on the car ahead. With a deep breath, he stomped on the accelerator, and the jeep took off. Duchess gave a loud roar, the raptors each gave their own cry, and everyone sped towards the lone car.

Hoskins watched as the line advanced, his face hard with determination and anger. He punched the horn and a loud blare pierced the silence over the plains. Almost immediately, the trees on both sides started rustling.

"Now!" Zeng yelled, and chaos exploded right before Hoskins' eyes.

He watched as the jeep veered hard left, the T-rex turned around and went back towards the Gallimimus Fields, the raptors scattered in different directions, some going into the trees, others going opposite of the jeep. His mind flustered for that one moment as the trees stopped rustling, but quickly regathered his thoughts, as he knew the T-rex must be a distraction, hopefully away from the real threat. After all, they must have figured out his two last fighters, and of all of them right now, Duchess is the only one who can tank for a while. Buying time wouldn't work, not if he followed the kingpins.

Hoskins turned the car towards the jeep and blared his horn again, this time two significant thumps came out of the trees, revealing the two Spinominuses. He gunned the accelerator, and the two Spinominuses followed.

"Here they come." Zeng said, looking back. She rolled down the window on her side, and immediately the wind threw at her face. She put on the goggles and stuck her head out. Summoning all her might, she imitated her raptor call. Sure enough, from the trees to the right, Blue answered and came forward, followed by Hercules and Orion. She slid back in, and reached for the backseats for a black utility case that was under the seat.

"See you on the other side." she glanced at Owen briefly and pushed herself out the window. The other car and two Spinominuses were gaining on them. They looked almost like the white one they killed in the crater, but much stronger and sturdier.

"Don't die, or I'll kill you!" he shouted as Zeng kicked herself off. He watched in awe as Blue gave a cry and Hercules swooped in close to the car and caught her on his back like a horse.

Zeng fumbled as she tried to grab hold of Hercules as much as she can, while he dashed across the plains. As the raptor's body was not exactly built for riding on, it was Hercules' bigger body mass that allowed for a smaller human to stay atop of him while he ran.

"Okay! This is a very bad idea!" Zeng shouted as she hugged the thick neck of the raptor while holding the utility case and raised her legs high on his torso so as to avoid blocking his thumping feet.

"You okay?!" Owen's muffled voice came and echoed in her earpiece.

"Just go!" she shouted. "Stick to the plan!"

Zeng reached forward and pulled Hercules towards the right. The sound of the jeep's engine started to soften as she and the three raptors head into the trees. Pulling herself stable, she stole a glance at her pursuer. It was the Spinominus with the stripes, and the car. That means the one with the blue streak went after Owen. Smiling slightly, she turned her head forward and readjusted herself, so that her left hand supported the utility case to her side, while her right was hugging the upper torso of Hercules. She kept her legs on both sides of the raptor's spine, gripping it tight above his legs.

Behind her, the Spinominus and Hoskins were hot on her heels. Blue looked back, and noted the Spinominus is overtaking the car. She gave a call, and Hercules ducked his head and ran faster. Orion and her then split in two different directions, each to the left and right, leaving the two pursuers hot on Hercules and the human.

Hoskins stepped harder on the pedal, and pulled out the Eagle that was in his jacket. He rolled down the windows and pointed it at the space between Bishop's legs, where it is a clear line to his female nemesis. He clicked the safety off, and tilted his head slightly out to take aim.

Then out of a sudden the Eagle was torn from his hand violently. His first instincts was to retract his hand before turning, to see a pair of jaws screeching at him. Hoskins let out a startled yell and swerved left to avoid Blue's incoming bite. He swerved too hard, causing the car to turn left too much, nearly hitting a tree. From the left, another screech came and this time Orion was charging towards him. He gunned the pedals, jerking the car forward, narrowly missing Orion's tackle.

Hoskins was furious. He quickly glanced at Bishop, who was still hot on Hercules and Zeng's trail. He watched as Blue and Orion sandwiched his car, and quickly swerved right, but Blue was much faster, and smarter. She leapt upwards just as the car came close and used the open window ledge as a step to jump onto the roof of the car. Slightly surprised but not entirely shocked by her intelligence, Hoskins then tried to shake her off the roof by swaying the car left and right furiously.

Blue gave a call, and Orion abandoned his post and sped towards the Spinominus ahead, before jumping off and doing the same. Hoskins felt like he was being played, as though he was a toy to animals who had suddenly lost interest in him. He honked twice, and Bishop turned briefly to see Blue coming up his right. Hoskins then honk twice again, paused and honk another time, to which Bishop ignored the raptors and continued on his target.

"He's using the car horn as sound signals to tell them what to do!" Zeng stole a dangerous glance at her pursuer and shouted into her earpiece. "That means the other one doesn't have a direct command."

"We're fine here! Going to play a game of catch with it." Owen's voice came. "Are you all right?"

"Still a very bad idea!" she shouted impatiently, before hearing Blue's call. Hercules suddenly turned a sharp angle right, almost throwing her off. The Spinominus spun on one leg and continued pursue, its dexterity undeterred. Zeng cursed as she looked around for something she could use, but everywhere was nothing but trees. Then something rang in her mind of what Owen said. And she got an idea.

"Blue!" she shouted as she turned her head to see where she is. She was right beside the Spinominus's big legs and returned her call. Zeng switched the utility case to her other arm and swung it around for her to see. Then she gave a hard swing and threw the case to the right. Blue ran forward as fast as she could and leaped into the air, just as the case sailed in front of the Spinominus' jaws towards the right, and caught the handle with her jaws. The Spinominus did not even react, and continued pursuing his target, to which Blue paused at where she was, turned to face the on coming car for a moment, showing the driver what she was holding, before taking off into the trees on the right.

Zeng wrapped her hands around Hercules' torso and veered him more to the left, away from Blue. Behind her, she heard one horn, then three times more quickly. The Spinominus slowed briefly and headed right. She pulled Hercules harder to the left, into a U-turn towards the chasing car. Then with a swift motion, she pulled out her gun and fired at the windows, shattering them. Having no other weapons, Hoskins accelerated quickly to avoid the shots and went after Bishop.

Hercules and Orion then came to a pause, catching their breaths. Zeng took the opportunity to hop off Hercules' back to catch her own breath and stretch herself. It was really a bad idea, to think that anyone could ride a raptor. But there was no time to lose. She was certainly not going to let her new friend fend off those pursuers alone. Creaking her spine, she hopped onto Hercules again, this time adjusting herself by laying flat on his back, with her legs crossed right before the raptor's tail. Her hand reached out to hold his upper torso.

"Let's go help your mum." she said and patted the raptor on his neck. Hercules gave a sturdy grunt and looked to Orion. They shared a quick look and took off into the trees.

…

Blue held the utility case in her jaws and ran, knowing the Spinominus is not far behind. She zigged and zagged her way through the trees, taking care to use her smaller and more agile form to her advantage. Even though she didn't understand a word the humans were talking about, but she knew as much as she needed, and that the seemingly light case she's holding in her jaws was just a decoy. It wasn't difficult situation, if she could ignore the big set of jaws coming for her. Because all they need, is for the disgusting human in the car to see that it's empty, and they'll go away. For that, she need a slight change of plans.

After all, that thing is most likely part raptor, and she speaks raptor.

Blue ran ahead, and burst out into the open. The Spinominus isn't far behind. She ran a good distance ahead and set down the case in plain sight and waited. The ground began to rumble, and she gave a screech and call out into the trees.

Behind, Hoskins saw Bishop slowed down. The Spinominus looked around before walking out into the open. Hoskins inched the car forward and saw through the last of the trees, the raptor is standing in plain sight, with the case on the grass. He parked the car a short distance from edge and hid behind the tree. From his vantage point, he saw Bishop slowly approach the raptor, growling and grunting. Blue called a few times and stepped forward, something he did not expect.

He searched his memory, as though the scene unfolding in front of him reminded him of one of the last video footage from Jurassic World. The camera that the ACU team back then had on when they hunted the first Indominus Rex, showed the first Raptor squad communicating with it. That incident did not end well of course, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Hoskins watched as Blue slowly stepped away from the case, and started circling, while calling out to Bishop. Bishop turned his head and body to face the moving raptor, not letting her leave his sight. Hoskins took the chance to slowly leave the trees, taking care to be behind Bishop all the while, just in case Blue charges towards him. He quickly moved towards the case on the grass and opened it. His heart sank and felt his blood burn when he saw there was nothing in it. He gave a loud burst of anger as he kicked the case away.

Bishop turned his head around at the sound to see his command standing there. He turned back and Blue was gone. He gave cry of surprise and turned towards the forest but he did not move. Hoskins stood rooted to the ground, thinking. If Zeng meant to give him a decoy, that means they have something that they are transporting. That means Owen must have it, after all he was driving the Jeep. But that would be too easy, surely his nemesis wouldn't be so kind as to make things easy for him. He thought back to the line up a while ago, there was three general directions by which they all went, and he was quick to conclude that the kingpins would be the ones holding whatever it is. If it weren't the two kingpins, then it has to be Duchess. Duchess heading back towards the Gallimimus Valley would meant that they left something there to pick up, while the two seemingly kingpins divide and delay, giving whatever it is time to do what they need.

Hoskins swore upon realization and headed back to his car. If Duchess has gone back and they have led the two Spinominuses in two different directions, then the place where they first met had to be the route by which she will take. If he's fast enough, he might be able to catch them. He pulled the car door open and slid in. Hoskins took a calming breath, and raised his hand over the horn. He looked up and saw Bishop's legs through the trees, then he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, then everything went black.

Bishop stood at his position, waiting for his command to give the signal. He knew too well, what happens when him and Rook move without the signal. The sound of engine revved, that means his command's car is moving. But there was no signal given. He could hear the engine getting softer and softer. Maybe his command wanted him to wait here for ambush, like the other time out in the field. So he should wait, just like they've practiced. Bishop then moved into the trees quietly, and settled for a spot where he can stay still. Then blended his skin color to that of the trees, disappearing from sight.

"Confirm, the one with stripes is not moving, and has camouflaged to blend in. As long as we stay clear of this area, we should be fine." the driver of the car said into her earpiece.

"And Hoskins?" Dugan asked through his earpiece.

"Hog-tied in the backseat, unconscious." she said with a satisfying smile.

"O'Grady?"

"Yep I'm still here." Owen said hastily as he swerved hard. "Starting to get tired of this cat and mouse game."

"Everything's ready, just waiting for you two." Dugan smirked.


	42. Conqueror (Part II)

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements. The engineering conundrums presented here are not supported by research and are purely fictional, please do not try them at home.

…

Owen swerved hard, avoiding yet another pair of jaws that reminded him too much of death. Outside of the car, the Spinominus seemed to be having great fun chasing and taunting him. Aquila, Cygnus and Lyra have all turned aggressive without their Alpha, and have launched their own attacks at their pursuer. Aquila especially, has been leaping onto the Spinominus' body and biting the sail on its back without warning. Cygnus, despite his cavalier personality, took the opportunity while the behemoth is distracted with his sister on its back, weaved in and out of the way of the stomps and taking chunks out of its legs. Lyra, despite being the most docile of them all, had clawed her way onto the Spinominus' back and started clawing at its body.

Rook knows the game well, and he knows himself well enough to know that this is just a game of chase. He knows he's stronger and tougher than the raptors and the car, and there's nothing he love more than giving his prey the satisfaction of thinking that they owned him before tearing them a new one. Unlike his brother Bishop, Rook prefers the offensive than defensive, a trait that only the humans seemed to know how he acquired it. Deep down, he never sat well with how the human in the suit always calls the shot, and doesn't quite understand the excruciating pain in his head whenever he refused to do what the human directed. Bishop was more accommodating, but he never was. Eventually he learnt to pretend and fake obedience, while lying in wake for an opportunity to escape, to be free from the incessant honking and pain. An opportunity, like this one right now.

Ignoring the stabbing pain on his back, Rook took a giant step forward and jumped, landing back down with an earth shattering quake that forced the jeep to swerve out of control, and the annoying raptor around his feet to tumble out of the way. Aquila and Lyra held on, and watched as their brother fall onto the ground and the tires of the jeep kick up grass and dirt furiously.

Aquila and Lyra both leapt off the back of the behemoth and pushed against their brother's torso, getting him up on his feet and out of the way. Owen turned to see Aquila turning her head towards him and gave a loud warning cry. He looked up and saw in her direction, the Spinominus was coming for him.

Owen cursed and jammed on the breaks while grabbing on to the wheel as hard as he could, but the jeep was veering off to the right, heading for the Spinominus' snout. The steering wheel locked at maximum as he tried going the other way but was too late, the wheels of the jeep was pointing in different directions and the car slowed. He turned in horror at the roar next to the car and panicked. He stomped on the accelerator and the wheels spun faster, but they were not responding quick enough.

Aquila's cry came again, this time louder and closer as she ran towards the car, coming to his aid. In that split second, Owen felt as though he got his Beta back, but was instantaneously replaced with an overpowering fear for the pair of jaws right beside him.

He felt the car suddenly scrape against something in an ear piercing scratch and felt the car suddenly being flung to the left. The steering wheel started turning back to its original alignment. The sound of rapid irregular honking snapped him out of that brief moment of panic as he turned to see another car and a familiar face outside the passenger seat.

"Zeng!" he cried out in relief.

"Thought you could use some help, turns out I was just in time before you became dino lunch." she shouted in mockery as she swerved, detaching her stolen car from the jeep.

She continued trying different combinations of honking to confuse the Spinominus, who at first stopped chasing out of confusion at the surprise appearance of his command's car. He stopped for a moment, watching the two vehicles peel ahead before feeling a few other bites on his body. He thrashed around, and saw in the moment of painful fits, a raptor, with the same blue streak across her eyes, just like his own. Something in his mind clicked, as though he had had an epiphany. His eyes watered as he struggled to find the connection between him and the raptor. His mind swirled in the same confused manner as he had on countless occasions whenever he questioned about the pain in his head. But it didn't matter, as his eyes found the sole source of the confusion. He watched as the car he knew too well sped ahead, and all he felt, was a pure rage, a rage of a living creature who has been kept captive for reasons beyond him.

Owen and Zeng watched as the Spinominus behind them raised his body and gave a hard swing, throwing all the raptors off him and roared towards the sky. He lowered his body and looked straight at them, before the ground started to bounce hard.

"Here he comes." Owen said, regaining control of his jeep, alongside with his companion next to the stolen car.

"Dugan, where are you?" Zeng said into her earpiece. There was static in their ear followed by a familiar crackle and rattling of rotors.

"En route to rendezvous." he said, pulling the helicopter higher and towards the volcano with Duchess trailing behind.

"Copy that." Zeng said calmly and reached behind to the back seats. "Grady, how did Hoskins wipe out the memory of the raptors the last time?"

"He called someone, and said a code. I don't remember the string of it." he said, looking over to the other car. He brought the jeep closer and saw her reach behind to the backseats. There, lying horizontally was Hoskins Junior, hog tied and awake. Zeng reached into his jacket and pulled out a phone.

"Passcode." she barked as she held the screen in her hands, driving and watching the road.

"Or what?" the captive shouted back. "You're going to throw me out there?"

"As a matter of fact yes." She said calmly. "See that darling of yours back there? He's angry now that he knows what he is, and who you are. I'm not sure about you but if I were born from a test tube and answer to a puny human like you for things I don't know about, I'd want to eat you as well."

She reclined her seat to give her access to the door behind her and pushed it open. Pushing back her seat, she swerved left and right, attempting to throw the hog-tied human out of the car. Hoskins slid on the leather seat, his head almost out of the car when he anchored his legs onto Zeng's driver seat, screaming as he went. Behind him, the Spinominus roared again, running faster to catch up with them with the raptors jumping on and off him, their teeth and jaws doing negligible damage to him in his state of rage.

"Last chance Hoskins." she shouted, and held up the phone.

"Pull me back in!"

Zeng swerved left, and Hoskins' head slid back into the car.

"2-5-5-1." he choked. Zeng keyed in the number. The screen unlocked and she quickly drew up the list of calls that were made. She scrolled quickly through, keeping an eye on the road, to yesterday morning. She showed him the screen.

"The longest one."

She turned the phone back, and just in the nick of time, swerved right to avoid an incoming crash from the Spinominus.

"Grady!"

Her companion did not hesitate and pulled out Silver. He swung the Wrangler into the Spinominus' view and fired a shot. It missed. The behemoth roared and turned his attention to the jeep. Zeng took the chance to dial that long number and held it out to Hoskins. She watched as Owen fired another shot, this time catching it on its side. The Spinominus tumbled for just a moment before regaining its momentum and took a bite at the jeep, tearing off a chunk of metal off the back. She turned to glare at Hoskins, who shouted a string of numbers into the phone.

As soon as the numbers were accepted, the surroundings exploded with a deafening roar of pain. The huge Spinominus thrashed around in pain onto the ground. His jaws opened wide and snapped sharply as it writhed and squirmed. Zeng uttered a silent cry of agony as she watched through the rearview mirror. The hairs on her arms stood on ends as she watch the tortured creature.

"Get away from here! He's going to wake up and chase for a completely different reason!" Owen shouted and gunned the jeep forward. Zeng dropped the phone and swerved to swing the back door shut and sped after him. Blue gave a cry and the raptors scattered into the nearest trees, leaving the Spinominus alone in the clearing, still crying out in pain.

The sound of agony was still ringing in Zeng's ear as she drove the car into the trees behind Owen. She realized that must be what happened to the raptors yesterday while she was out. For a moment she felt as though she could feel the pain going through the dinosaurs, and she felt her vision turn blurry. She could now somehow see what Owen saw yesterday, and the torment it had been on him watching them suffer and forgetting about him. It was all so cruel, too cruel to imagine that it was all concieved and made possible by her own species.

"Zeng." Owen's voice came and interrupted her thoughts. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Why?" she said, blinking hard to clear her eyes.

"You're slowing down."

Zeng stepped on the pedal harder and closed the distance between the two vehicles. With her arms, she wiped the tickling tears from her cheek, an action that did not go unnoticed.

"Why didn't you just kill it?" Hoskins asked, as the cries of agony faded.

Zeng hardened her face, knowing he could see her through the mirror.

"And why did you hesitate to throw me out there?" he pressed. "That could have easily bought you time to get away."

"Enough blood has been spilled on this old folly of a dream." she said calmly and continued driving.

Owen looked up at his own rearview mirror to see his companion. Dugan's mouth parted a little at those words through his ears. It was the cold hard truth, one that on the surface, everyone knows but just refused to acknowledge it. Hoskins felt his heart wrenched at those words. The pain came not from having the truth shoved in his face, but rather, knowing that he had made a series of errors in judgement, and the most harrowing one, could possibly be the misjudgment of her character, rather than the potentially apocalyptical project that he has been heading.

The young director sunk back into the seats, no longer feeling the confines of the make-shift ties of straps and cables. It was at this moment, he realized, he was completely alone in this world. His dreams, hopes, and ambitions, had all crumbled into ruins. His body felt like it was shutting down, from the long-standing stress, lethargy and strain from battling against the world. He had longed to stand at the top, but he realized, at this moment, he wasn't even climbing upwards since the beginning. It was as though the last few years had been a waste, a void, a folly dream that slowly turned into a nightmare and he's just waking up.

The sound of rotors above them broke his thoughts, but Hoskins didn't care. He laid in the backseat and watched the car move out of the woods. The sound of thumping came and he felt his muscles tensed. The car stopped, as the helicopter landed ahead of them. Hoskins pushed himself up to look, and a man got out of the chopper and running towards them. From behind, a large brown presence burst forth, together with six raptors.

He watched, as the humans got out of the car, and walked towards the raptors and t-rex, without so much as a flicker of weary or fear. As much as he hated it, he knew he miscalculated on so many levels, as he watched Owen placed his hands on Blue's and Aquila's heads, stroking them. Zeng reached out to pat Hercules' neck, and Dugan was affectionately patting the snout of the gigantic T-rex.

Hoskins tried thinking back, exactly where could he have gone wrong? His project was built on the foundation of humans and dinosaurs coexisting with a functional relationship, to which he chose military as the most lucrative and feasible idea. But judging from what he's seeing now, it felt like he could have listened to the smaller voice in his head, whenever he find himself doubting the cause of his project.

This time, the voice, unfortunately was right.

Hoskins had failed. The once pride and joy of Hoskins Senior and InGen Security, is now a wanted international criminal, and a disappointment to himself. His eyes grew tired of fighting, of seeing into the future's big picture. He just want to sleep now, and hope that he won't wake up. His vision grew darker, as the sounds around him faded away, his mind's chatter slowly dying down. He was comfortable, as though he was back in his childhood bed, somewhere he could always go back to whenever he made a mistake, or did something wrong.

The door opened loudly next to his head, jerking him back into reality. A heavy pair of hands lifted him up and he felt the bonds around his feet loosen. He looked at Owen, holding on to his arm, and then Zeng, who stood back up after cutting the ties.

"Time to end this nightmare." she said heavily.


	43. Extinction

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements. The geological events presented here are not supported by research and are purely fictional. Credits to Bleach, for the relationship between Scientists and Perfectionism.

…

Hoskins sat upright at the back of the chopper, his hands remained bounded behind him uncomfortably as the straps of the seat confined him to his spot. He looked to his right, outside the windows and saw Owen, Zeng and Dugan standing with the raptors and T-rex. He couldn't hear anything above the noise from the rotors, but he knew they were discussing something. He looked around the chopper, and his eyes found a large metal case sitting on the floor near the door. He felt his heart wrenched as realization hit him hard. A small part of him wanted to fight back, but his mind and soul, worn out from the constant stress, had lost the will to even think straight. Vincent Hoskins, could only sit back, and watch helplessly what was about to unfold.

…

Aquila looked at the shorter male human with intrigue. Something stirred inside her earlier when the Spinominus with the blue streak headed for him. She felt a great fear for his safety, a muscle reflex that she didn't quite understand as her body pushed herself forward towards a danger greater than her own Alpha, for someone she didn't know. Why was that? And when he stroked his head, it felt comforting, familiar, as though it happened before. The beta thought hard back, the first thing she could remember about him, was the look of fear in his eyes inside a car, on the other island, and her head hurt so badly she thought she was going to die. Naturally she concluded that he must have been the cause of her and the other raptors' pain, but everything else that transpired, are proving her hypothesis wrong.

She walked over, and sniffed the air around the human. She felt Orion do the same, no doubt curious about this human as well, only he went on to sniff the female human. He smells very familiar, and it triggered a warm feeling inside her. Who is he? She approached again, this time, the human turned and reached his hand out, something she knew about. Lyra had came up as well, a little weary, and the human reached out both hands to touch them on their snouts.

Aquila felt her muscles tensed for a split second, then soften. In her mind's eye, she saw an exact same scenario, the female human was there too, but what was going on then? Why is she seeing this now? What were those images? Dreams? Memories? Her head hurt again, as she struggled to piece together the puzzle. She shook her head to get rid of the pain, and watched the human. His eyes are shiny, with pain, and sadness. Why?

"Let's go." Zeng's voice came. Owen blinked back his tears as he patted his former beta on her snout, thanking her for her concern earlier. His heart was aching badly, as though someone had reached inside and crushed it. He knew this moment would come, just that he didn't know it would be that painful. He looked over to see Blue watching him intently. Her eyes hard, yet betraying a little emotion for her former alpha, whom she had to say goodbye for the second time.

But of the two, Owen knew, she's the stronger one. She might be an animal, but she knew where to draw the line between being an alpha to her squad and children, and her friends. A true intelligent species from the prehistoric times who might have been the dominant species on earth if their extinction hadn't occurred.

Zeng turned away from the trainer and his former beta because it was getting too painful to watch, only to come face to face with Blue. The alpha gave her a chirp and all of a sudden, Zeng couldn't understand what she was trying to convey. Just a while ago, they were great partners and friends, able to overcome the barrier between communication and work so flawlessly, and suddenly, in the moment of peace, everything fell apart. But Zeng knew, there was no time left, she has to finish what she started, before the agency starts getting suspicious.

"Thanks for catching my drift back there." she said to Blue, putting a hand on her neck and headed for the chopper. The Raptor turned to follow her. "You know, I think we would make great friends, if you were human, or I was a raptor."

Blue gave her a couple of chirps.

"Maybe you understand, maybe you don't, but I'm still going to say this, in hopes that you get what I mean." she stopped and turned to the towering raptor. Owen saw from his peripherals and headed towards them. Zeng took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry for everything, and what I'm about to do, if it doesn't work out the way I planned." she dipped her head in apology. She had to admit, even though it had been working out so far, the last phase, is beyond her control. As a scientist and engineer, she learnt to embrace that perfection does not exist. People strive to achieve perfection in all they do, with plans they crafted, but there simply isn't a point in doing so. Because perfection brings about an end, leaving no room for improvement or imagination. People will no longer be inspired and motivated to acquire new abilities and knowledge, to solve and create. Progress ends, creativity dies, and ultimately, life fades. It is a painful truth, but also the beauty of letting life unfold by itself. She found solace in all her past failures with that concept ingrained in her, but today, was one that she couldn't let go.

Blue understood, perfectly, despite the obvious difference between them. She dipped her head, and bumped her snout with the head of the female human. She could feel the heat from the head, and the gradual fidgeting from controlling her emotions. She reached over to the side of her head and rested her jaw on the human's back, as though giving her a hug, and purred.

Zeng reached around and hugged the raptors long neck tight. The raptor understood, in a way she never expected or predicted. She might be the more intelligent species, but that might never have been true after all. She gave a hard sniff and patted the raptor before letting go.

"I'll let you say your goodbye then. I'll be in the chopper." she said, turning her face away from Owen and headed in the other direction. The other human couldn't help but let himself smile a little. He had never believed that his companion was heartless and uncompassionate, and he was right. He turned back to the raptor he had always shared a bond with. It was that look again, one that she kept within the boundaries of being an alpha to her squad, and a friend to her trainer.

"Blue." he uttered, suddenly lost for words. The Raptor knew that as well, and reached around his head and gave him a hug, the same way she did with the female human. Owen flinched, his mind suddenly replaying every event that happened from the moment he saw Blue's egg hatched till now. The raising, the training, the feeding, the hunt, the goodbye, their reunion, her unexpected rescue, till now. There was no need for words, for they both knew that some things are best understood without explanation.

Aquila watched the human hug her alpha, and her body instantly twitched. He had hugged her before, his arms around her neck, pushing against her. Yes he did. The female was there too. That's right, she hated the female, that's why she wanted to attack her, and he stopped her. He, was her trainer, guardian, and caretaker. That's right, he fed her, and took care of her.

She took a step forward, as images started playing in her mind, some of her looking up at him, jumping up and down to get him to carry her, her brothers and sisters around, some of her head-butting him. She knew him. He used to call her something, to which she responds to. What was it?

Owen opened a teary eye to see a raptor walking towards them. He let go of Blue for a moment, and held out his hand.

"Aquila." he cooed painfully.

Aquila. That was the name he called her. She was the beta of her family. That's right, she is Aquila, Orion is her brother who challenged her for domination and lost. Lyra is her younger sister, Hercules and Cygnus were her other brothers. The human's name is Owen, that's what everyone else calls him. She remembered everything now, back at the compound training, hunting for the Spinominus, Hoskins the incorrigible human… There's Dugan with the T-rex, and the female human who came to visit. She remembered.

Aquila screeched in excitement. Blue tensed immediately. The other raptors started chirping, with Aquila screeching the loudest and aggression. Zeng and Dugan turned to the commotion, to see Aquila charging towards Owen and Blue. She gave a forlorn cry, as she took a few quick steps towards him.

Blue charged against her with a savage screech, stopping the young raptor in her tracks. She protested with increasingly aggressive and anxious chirps, but was drowned out by Blue's cries. The Alpha bent low, as though daring her to do anything. The younger raptor stood, confused and chirped and her alpha and Owen.

Owen turned from one raptor to the other, flustered by the turn of events. Why was she so sad, an emotion he had never seen her display before. Could it be…

Blue turned and screeched menacingly at Owen, as though driving him away. She looked up and screeched again, to the female human who had appeared at the door of the helicopter.

"Grady get in here now!" she shouted into her earpiece. Owen stood rooted to the ground as he realized what was happening. "Grady!"

He watched as Aquila struggled against Blue to get close to him, only to be knocked back or away by her Alpha. He suddenly felt a pair of hands grab him and drag him away. He resisted and came face to face with Zeng.

"She remembers me!" he shouted.

"I know! That's why you have to go now!" she shouted back and pulled him away.

"But she remembers me! I can't just let her-"

"Grady!" Zeng shouted and turned his shoulders away from the raptors violently. "I know it's hard! Blue knows. That's why you have to leave now!"

He turned back to see the younger raptor calling out to him. But she wasn't the only one. Lyra started chirping anxiously in his direction, and Orion is starting to advance in their direction. They are starting to remember.

"O'Grady! Let's go!" Dugan's voice came and started pulling him back to the chopper. His strength easily overpowering him.

"Let me go Dugan!" Owen struggled and kicked.

"It's for your own good O'Grady, and for them."

He stopped struggling, as the words sunk into him. He looked back, and saw Orion coming up excitedly, bypassing Blue who was holding back Aquila. Zeng swiftly took out her gun and fired a warning shot at his feet as they all retreated in the direction of the chopper. Orion stopped dead in his tracks, confused as to why the human did that. Blue knocked Aquila away and ran up towards Orion, putting herself between the raptors and the humans. She screeched menacingly, occasionally turning back to look at the humans and snarl at them. Zeng understood, and kept her gun pointed up as they all backed away.

Dugan heaved the smaller man onto the seats and climbed onto the pilot seat. Zeng hopped onto the chopper, keeping one hand on Owen and using the other, closed the door. The raptor trainer scrambled forward and pressed his face up against the window. Lyra, Cygnus and Hercules have pushed forward and are coming for the chopper, chirping as they go. His heart ached at this untimely reunion as the chopper started to rise into the air. They were jumping up and down under the chopper, and in a small ways away, Duchess gave a loud roar in their direction.

He looked over to the pilot seat. Dugan stared straight ahead as he raised the chopper. The afternoon sun was shining through the windshield strongly, and he caught a stream of reflecting light on the side of his cheek. He wasn't the only one feeling the pain of goodbye. Owen looked back down, watching the raptors getting smaller and smaller. He shut his eyes and tears spilled. He could feel a warm hand holding his fingers and turned his palm to grab it tight for comfort.

Zeng looked back down and saw five white raptors jumping, and Blue was standing still, watching. She was right, they would have been great friends, after all, both of them think alike. It was also then that it dawn upon her, that this is a final goodbye to this great friend she'll never have. Zeng turned to see Owen's head bent low in pain. With gut feel from nowhere, she wrapped her other free hand around his head and pulled him in for a hug. Her shoulders soaked immediately from the tears of the trainer, and she felt her body constrict against his by his strong arm behind her.

From all the years she had known Owen, or heard about him, she knew he is not one to break that easily. But seeing him now, she felt herself hurt on his behalf. Those raptors were his family when he had none, his walls of his room told her that. To lose them once on the island when their memories were wiped was painful enough, but to lose them for a second time right after reunion, it was just downright cruel. At this point, she wished they never regained their memories, it might have been less painful that way.

Hoskins watched from the backseats, unable to comprehend fully. To him, those animals never had a right to live anyway, let alone become family to anyone. It did not pain him to leave behind Bishop and Rook. But seeing how perhaps the strongest man he had ever known, crumble right before his eyes, perhaps he was living in a world of his own, oblivious to a reality that was time and again shoved in his face.

Owen let his thoughts fade as he rested his head on the shoulders of his companion. He was truly exhausted, having his emotions on a roller coaster ride for the past three days. His grief was short-lived, as he felt his conscious leaving him. He was hungry, tired, and thirsty, his body no longer answering to his calling. The only thought he could grasp in his head, is that he is truly left alone in the world now. His family was gone, his animal family was gone, his friend, was gone too. He had no one else left.

The warm hand on his back started moving in soothing strokes. It took him a moment to realize he had been crying, something generally frowned upon for men in society. But his companion didn't seem to think so, as she, as difficult as it is for her, tried to comfort him, something that he appreciated greatly. He slowly released his grip on her, and pushed himself off her. His eyes felt tired, as he wiped the rest of the tears away with his palm. His companion looked at him with concern, her face surprisingly hard and focused. He sat up straight, back against the seat and tried to comprehend his situation, his hand brushed against a pair of headphones next to him, to which his companion grabbed and put it on herself. He looked around for another pair to put on just in time to hear Dugan's voice.

"Mount Sibo, coming up."

Then it dawn upon him the reason for his companion's hard face.

The final phase.

His mind snapped and looked as she crawled towards the case, and pulled out her tablet from her backpack. She tapped away stoically, as though trying to mask any sadness with hopes for whatever plan she has to work. Owen looked out and down from the window nearest to him. It was all clouds and rocky grounds.

"Zeng." Dugan's voice came again. Zeng pushed the case towards the door, opening the lid a little to push a button inside. Owen shuffled across and opened the door slightly, the winds tear through violently immediately.

"We are on top of the vent now." the chopper hovered and slowly descended through the clouds. Owen saw a black abyss beneath them, circulated with rocky grey bare ground before sloping downwards for miles before meeting the edge of the forests. It was truly breathtaking, yet desolating sight.

He saw Zeng sitting on the ground, and the metal case opened to reveal a slightly smaller device in it. She pushed a few numbers and the device lit up in a faint green, similar to that of their particle beam weapons. Dugan dropped the chopper a few more feet, getting them closer. Owen pulled the door open wider, only to feel a hot torrent of air shooting up at them.

Zeng steadied herself as she gripped the case on both sides. Her heart racing and beating painfully against her ribs. This is it. This is the moment that she dreaded to come. Project Shiva's last deed. She begged silently, if there is a divine force out there, please let this work. She felt a pair of hands grip the case with her and look up to see Owen crouched down beside her, his face void of any emotion. He didn't have to, but his resolution in such times of despair brought her assurance that it is the right thing to do. Biting her cheek hard, she faced the opened door and they both pushed the device out.

Behind them, Hoskins gave a small leap towards it, but was held back by the seatbelts, a motion missed by everyone in the chopper. Owen and Zeng both were looking over the edge of the door, watching the device free fall into the darkness below them. She scrambled across the chopper floor to her tablet, which jumped to life, showing a graphical simulation of Mount Sibo and the falling device, down the volcanic tube.

"Dugan, let's go." she reached over and pulled the door shut before going over to the co-pilot seat. As she sat down, she flicked a few switches and they all heard static in their headphones.

"Device is set, ready for detonation. We are clearing out to the safe zone." she said, setting the tablet upright. Owen could hear her voice was cold and heartless, almost like the one he heard one year ago when he went looking for her. He couldn't decide, who had it more painful, his forceful separation from his family, or her burden to reverse life. But regardless, it dawned on him that they both shared this harrow together. While it didn't bring comfort, it certainly helped to ease some of the pain.

He looked out, the window, and saw the chopper fly off towards a yellowish-orange sun, leaving Mount Sibo, the highest point of elevation on a troubled island, one cursed with death for decades. He looked over to see Hoskins staring blankly out into the horizon. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the director, despite his actions, his deceit, his attempts to kill him. Owen knew how it must have felt, to have everything taken away, leaving a man with nothing to lose.

Dugan slowed the chopper and hovered high above the water. He turned it around, so the windscreen faced the direction of the island. Owen frowned and moved forward, coming up behind Zeng's seat. He could make out the summit of Mount Sibo in the distance. There was static again, this time a familiar voice came.

"You are clear to engage." it was the voice from Zeng's phone on the ship. Dugan held his position and looked over to her and Owen. He reached out to put a hand on Zeng's shoulder, to which she looked down, and pressed the tablet to her chest, her eyes shut.

"It's going to be okay." the older gentleman said, staring ahead and gave her shoulder a hard squeeze.

"Ms. Zeng." the voice came in their headphones again, to which Zeng responded by standing up abruptly with a hard sniff. She lowered her tablet and Owen saw on the diagram, a flashing red blip at the bottom of the volcano structure. In the corner, a square was labelled "Detonate", and her weary thumb hovered over it.

"Zeng." Owen started and reached for her hand and held it tight. "We've come this far, we have to finish it."

Her eyes darted from the screen to him. She knew he was right. She looked down at the tablet, and her thumb over the button. Another thumb came into her teary vision, on top of hers. She gave a slight nod, and the thumb pressed down against hers, and in turn pressed onto the button.

The screen jumped to life again, displaying an array of numbers and statistics, but was lost on the only one who understood what they meant. Her eyes fixed on the summit. Seconds have never longer in Owen's life, as they all stood frozen, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly from the island, came a big wave outwards, like a giant ripple emanating from the island. His earphones picked up a rumble outside, and without warning, an enormous plume erupted from the summit, which quickly caught fire and burnt a brilliant orange against the setting sun. Mount Sibo then erupted more fire which burnt ferociously in black smoke, spewing lava over the edge, and throwing fireballs out into the surrounding forests.

Owen felt his hands run cold against Zeng's skin as the fire quickly spread across the forests, and the summit threw out even more boiling lava into the sky. It was like watching a rain of fire, drenching and burning the island in a storm. His headphones started to rumble harder, and Dugan quickly regain control over the helicopter and pulled them higher. The waves beneath them were starting to get rough.

Zeng held the tablet tight as she stared, not blinking at the erupting volcano. Her eyes watered in pain but she dared not close them, as she waited for each second to pass. The volume of lava erupting was unfathomable, and each passing second was more burning.

Owen could have sworn, through the rumble in his ears, he could hear a very faint voice uttering "come on" over and over again. He tore his eyes away from the eruption and to his companion, who did not seem to share his distress. It was as though it was part of her calculation and she was waiting for something else. But what could she be hoping for that is more than the destructive scene unfolding right before his eyes?

His answer came as the rumble grew louder and the island he was watching seem to be moving. Out of nowhere to the side of the island, a stream of plume erupted from the forest, followed by a sprout of lava, and quickly scorching the southern part of the island. Zeng gave a jerk and dropped the tablet in shock as she darted towards the windscreen for a closer look. Owen saw through the faint reflection on the screen a hint of elation on her face, as though she was expecting that to happen.

Gradually, Owen could see a few more points of unexpected eruption came about that was outside of the summit of Mount Sibo. He had never witness a volcano eruption before in his life, and yet before him, it seemed as though the island was erupting altogether.

"What's going on?" he asked before he could stop himself. Nobody answered him, as Zeng was pressed up against the windshield, still anxious, and Dugan was gripping the controls to steady the chopper. In his ears, he could hear her utter a faint and desperate "please", over and over again. What the hell is she waiting for?

Owen didn't need to wait long, and he wasn't sure what he saw next was real.

With a deafening explosion, Mount Sibo spewed out its last giant plume of lava, as Isla Nublar started to shake violently. Owen watched in complete horror, as the volcano wall collapsed bit by bit, followed by the island itself, into the earth. The surrounding water level seemed to have risen, flooding over the island, consuming it gradually until there was nothing but water, and smoke rising above it.


	44. Breaking News

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements. The geological events presented here are not supported by research and are purely fictional.

...

Evening Breaking News: Mount Sibo Erupts, Divine Intervention or Freak of Nature?

"Mount Sibo erupted earlier today on Isla Nublar, the island that housed the famous Jurassic World off the coast of Costa Rica. The volcano eruption caused a 8.0 magnitude earthquake in the surrounding ocean. Tsumani warnings were sounded, and coastal regions of Costa Rica, Panama and Nicaragua were evacuated for safety. Warning signs were called off after two hours of ocean inactivity.

Coast guards and patrols were stunned to discover that Isla Nublar had disappeared, along with its neighboring chain of islands including Isla Sorna, of the famous La Cino Muertes. Initial diving reports from coastal patrol indicated very recent volcanic activities on all islands, which might have caused the old chain of islands to sink underwater.

Scientists and geologists are baffled by this event as there was no warning signs of impending volcanic activity from the area. Mount Sibo was last reported to erupted over two hundred years ago, an event that was less devastating than this one, according to experts at the Costa Rica Institute of Volcanology. This recent eruption is said to be comparable to Krakatoa in 1883 and Thera in 1610, in terms of the destruction of the islands and surrounding ocean.

Locals of Costa Rica reported tremors in the late afternoon, but no visible rising tidal wave, which roused the suspicions of the coast guards to lead an investigation of the source of this earthquake, to the discovery of the disappearance of the famous Dinosaur Islands. Police were confounded but relieved to report that there are no deaths and missing persons reported with this incident, to which the locals are starting to believe that perhaps it is Divine Intervention, or an act of Nature to take back the dinosaurs that never should have been brought back to life by science.

The islands of Nublar and Sorna were leased to InGen Corporation in the late '80s and have been the subject of controversy since then. Dinosaurs were harvested from fossilized amber and cloned to create a theme park of a prehistoric theme by the late John Hammond. The investment was short-lived due to lack of proper security protocols and was left abandoned until Masrani Global acquired the rights to continue research and development, which led to the opening of Jurassic World, a success that lasted 10 years till the catastrophic events of '15 involving a genetically modified hybrid dinosaur that escaped and destroyed the park, leaving it abandoned once again.

Reports of activities on the islands have since been reported, leading the locals and neighboring countries weary that something else has survived. Whatever the activities are might never be known as the islands have completely sunk into the earth's crust beneath the ocean. Volcanic experts are concluding that the eruption of Sibo was similar to that of a Supervolcano and formed a Caldera, where the magma chamber deep within the earth collapsed when it emptied, resulting in a ring fault large enough to encircle both Isla Nublar and Sorna, causing them to sink into the earth rapidly. Experts have also said the resulting depression formed so quickly that sea water that was meant to be displaced outwards in the form of tidal waves were brought back to fill the large holes that were once the islands' positions.

Is this Divine Intervention, or Mother Nature's warning not to disturb the course of life? Debates have sparked all over the world on the possibilities of what might be the reason from government conspiracy to alien activity, but one thing is for sure, that Isla Nublar, and Sorna are now history."


	45. New Assignment

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen, Jurassic World, or other cinematic elements in the following chapter.

* * *

"… The volcano eruption of Mount Sibo has left experts speechless-"

"… Events of yesterday has raised serious questions on the safety of-"

"Coast guards are still on the lookout-"

Owen sat quietly in his hotel room, flipping through the channels on the TV. It would seem as though all the channels have suspended their programs and replaced with live reports and updates for the eruption and disappearance of two islands.

It had been two days, since the eruption. Owen watched as the island where he used to live on, and almost died on, consumed by fire and water. He was speechless, as were the other occupants in the chopper. It wasn't until the voice from the headphones demanded that they return to base, did Dugan turn the chopper around and headed for Costa Rica. Before the chopper landed, Zeng had quietly shoved him her tablet under his jacket.

The next moment was another blur. The doors opened, several armed agents pulled each of them out of the chopper. Hoskins was escorted and shoved into the backseat of a police van. An unmarked car pulled up next to them and a short man with several agents stepped out. Without resistance, Zeng and Dugan walked towards him, and Zeng appeared to have said something to him, as the man glanced at Owen then nodded. Then two agents in suits held Zeng and Dugan into the car, and he never saw them again.

The two agents then walked over to him, as another unmarked car pulled up behind and Owen was escorted into what appears to be a reinforced armored vehicle. He was sandwiched in between the agents the whole ride to a hotel by the coast and was escorted to his current room. He was told by the unnamed agents that he is free to leave the room but not the hotel, and that someone from the American Embassy will come for him. Owen was too tired to protest. The doors shut behind him, he flopped onto the bed and knocked out until the next evening.

When he woke up, he found his duffle bag on the floor beside his bed. Apparently someone had came in without his knowledge. His belongings were all in tact, but his phone and laptop was missing. Desperate for a shower and food, he peeled off his clothes to find Zeng's tablet tucked in the waistband of his pants. He quickly pulled it out and turned it back on, but was prompted with a passcode. He knew his companion must have hidden it for a reason, so before stepping into the shower, he hid it between the mattresses of the bed.

True enough, someone from the American Embassy was waiting for him at the restaurant. The man courteously waited for a starved Owen to finish his food, before reassuring him that the Embassy is doing all they can to expedite his return home. Owen quickly asked about his companions, but the man responded that he was not even aware of anyone else involved.

Frustrated, Owen spent the next day wandering around the hotel, looking for familiar faces. He wasn't allowed to make calls to anyone, nor he had any means to. He didn't recognize anyone, not even the fleeting agents he saw over the last couple of days. Eventually he wound up back in his room, flicking through the channels, hoping for something else.

What was it that Zeng was trying to do? The volcano erupted with such intensity to the point the entire island sank into the depths, how was that leaving it up to nature to decide? And what was the small chance of success that she was trying to achieve?

In his mind he could see Blue, Aquila, Orion, Hercules, Cygnus, Lyra, and Duchess, screaming and writhing in pain as the forest burnt, or drowning as the sea water flooded without hesitation. His family is gone. Owen was angry, and furious, but he knew he couldn't be at the same time, because despite the events, he knew, that it was inevitable. It would have been easier, if he could just be angry and hate someone. But he had promised Zeng, no matter what happens, he won't hate her for anything.

Also what has happened to her? Didn't she say something about securing his freedom out of this mess? What if she took the fall for him instead? After all, he is still legally employed by InGen Security, the very company responsible, and will soon be criminally charged for illegal genetic research and collaboration with terrorists. His blood ran cold as he realized how naïve he was, to think that the dinosaurs were the only problem. He feared for her safety now, and that of Dugan's, as a familiar phrase rang through his mind. Humans always complicate things.

There was a light knock on his door. He jumped and ran forward to pull it open, only to be shoved forcefully back in by a familiar pair of hands. The door slammed shut quickly as he stared at the intruder in surprise.

"Where's the tablet?" Zeng said hurriedly, looking around. Owen continued staring, wondering if it was really her. She was wearing a long blue sundress and her hair was down, unlike her previous look from two days ago, or any other that he had seen of her. "Look I don't have much time. Where is it?"

"Uh." he stammered, not sure where to begin, but seeing as her nostrils flare and the same aggressive aura around her, he turned towards the bed and pulled it out from between the mattresses. Zeng made a grab for it and turned it on, tapping in her passcode and drawing up screen after screen of data. Her face turned from a desperation for answer to that of great relief and she sank onto the floor, muttering to herself. Owen saw a grid on the screen, and several red blips flashing, he was going to ask what it was but was intercepted by a knocking on the door. Zeng flinched and quickly turned the tablet off and shoved it between the mattresses. She climbed back onto her feet and pulled Owen into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Listen to me, I don't have time and they cannot see me here. The agency is coming to debrief you on our escapade, and I've already resolved everything. They will offer you a deal. Whatever it is, do not take it." she said hurriedly and jiggled the door knob of the bathroom. The knocking came again, this time a voice called out to Owen.

"Yeah be out there in a minute." he shouted at the door before turning back. "What is going on, where have you been? And why are you dressed like that?"

"They only have dresses at the gift shop and I don't have anything else to change to okay!" she snapped. "Go. Do NOT take the deal."

She said and shoved him out the door.

"What deal?!" he hushed back, but she already closed the bathroom door. The shower stopped and the only sounds were coming from the TV. Owen quickly turned it off and headed for the door.

Outside, it was the same short man who came for them that day, the one whom Zeng spoke to briefly before disappearing.

"Good day, Mr. Grady." it was the same voice he heard through Zeng's phone on the boat and in the chopper. "My name is Philip. I'm sure Ms. Zeng told you I'm here to debrief you about the incident."

He couldn't help but betray that fact on his face.

"Nevertheless, I'm sure you have questions and I have the answers. Walk with me." the agent stepped back. Owen blinked away his confusion and stepped out. "Oh leave the door open. I'm sure Ms. Zeng would be more comfortable walking out the door than climbing out the window in her dress."

Owen couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine. While the agent was not in anyway menacing or ominous, but he sure did remind him a lot of Hoskins. Owen left the door ajar, and followed the agent down the corridor. He looked back briefly to check on the door, but there was no sign of Zeng. The elevator dinged and the two men stepped into it.

Zeng rolled her eyes and huffed a breath of anger before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her. She held her tablet in her hand and quickly walked to the escape stairwell.

Out in the open, for the first time Owen realized how big and deserted his hotel was. The few people lingering around looked briefly at them before going back to their paper or cocktail, then it hit him. The entire hotel was occupied by the agents of the mysterious agency, and whoever they are holding custody to. Philip then walked out into the courtyard, where the sun was high above them, shining gently as a cool sea breeze swept at them.

"I would like to first assure you that you will not be incriminated based on your most recent employment, Mr. Grady." Philip said calmly, as he approached a low fence surrounding the courtyard, overlooking the beach beyond them.

"What happened?" he couldn't help but ask with anxiety, despite the beautiful scenery ahead of them.

"Ms. Zeng has submitted a report and claim for your actions and intentions during your employment with InGen Security, and in the last few phases of her operation. Thank you, for your cooperation." Philip said calmly. "Unless you have something else to say with regards to that."

"No. I don't." Owen quickly answered. "Then what happened to Hoskins? And Dr. Wu?"

"They are both currently detained, awaiting trials." Philip cast him a look. "Not to worry. Your cover and participation for the last year is now classified and cannot be used in court for their trials."

"So, I'm free to go?" Owen asked.

"Yes you are. Your papers are being processed, and you should be able to return tomorrow if you wish to." Owen nodded in relief. "However."

His eyes darted to the agent.

"This incident, is just one of the many problems the world at large faces today." Philip started. "We have managed to apprehend the organizations that were invited to the auction, but as you know, that is merely the tip of the ice berg."

Owen remained silent as he watched the agent turned to address him directly.

"We are very impressed with your capabilities with this incident. Ms. Zeng's report of you was particularly glowing."

"I'm surprised." Owen mused at that piece of information. Perhaps she exaggerated in order to help him get out of trouble.

"Agent Dugan's report on you was equally impressive."

His eyes flew up to the agent.

"Yeah, what happened to him? Who is he anyway?" he asked, a little embarrassed that he forgot about him.

"Agent Dugan has returned to headquarters for his next assignment. He is one of our top agents, with three generations of his family serving the agency since his grandfather." Philip answered. "He was assigned to be a mole in InGen's operations, and when you joined, to keep an eye out for you under the proposition from Ms. Zeng that you might be a valuable ally in time to come."

"She said that about me back then?" Owen was taken aback at that. It appears he underestimated the gravity of Project Shiva.

"Yes. We pulled your records as soon as Hoskins re-approached you, and agreed that was for the best. A big risk to take, but one I'm glad we took."

"So what do you want from me?" Owen frowned.

"I would like to offer you a position within the agency."

This is what Zeng was talking about. The deal.

"Let me be upfront to say that whether or not you choose to accept, will not affect your return." Philip added quickly. "The position is an agent, attached to our new consultant."

Owen suddenly understood why Zeng wouldn't want him to take the deal. They both worked for the military, the government before, and clearly there was a reason why they left. To come back to the same spot is a clear statement that somewhere they have either given up, or took the wrong turn.

"Thank you, for your offer, but I'm going to have to pass." he said. "It's nothing about the job, but I think I have had enough of excitement in all the wrong places."

"Really? Isn't that the exact opposite of why you even undertook InGen's position in the first place?" Philip was relentless, and did not wait for Owen to react. "This consultant is specifically assigned to develop new hardware and equipment for the agency, given the former consultant has taken on another role. We are effectively short of people right now."

"I understand, but-"

"The new consultant is Ms. Zeng."

"What?" Owen felt his jaw went loose.

"In no way should this be interpreted as a manipulation technique, but I feel obligated to inform you that, the deal Ms. Zeng made with us to secure your freedom out of InGen's list of criminal charges, was to accept our current vacant position of a Consultant, something she was very reluctant to since our acquisition of Project Shiva."

"What are you talking about?" Owen stared. "She took a job with you in exchange for my records to be expunged?"

"That is the short version, yes." Philip smiled. "We have long since wanted to employ her talent, but she refused to partake in anything military anymore since joining Garde Industries years ago. But when she realized the gravity of the situation a year ago when Hoskins and you went to see her, she gave in and started working with us on this assignment. Three months ago, for the final preparations for Project Shiva, she terminated her employment with Garde Industries."

"I… didn't know." Owen managed to utter.

"She made it clear that nobody must know of this. Not even you." Philip said, turning back to admire the beautiful beach. "On the ship, she accepted the position as a Consultant, in exchange for the agency's guarantee that you will be free, along with hers for the final phase. As for your employment, it is our sincere intentions, based on your track records and impeccable teamwork with Ms. Zeng to offer you this position. She would argue she doesn't need help, but we all know, everyone needs help sometimes."

Owen could not believe his ears. It was true, that he took most of the jobs he ever had because they were exciting and challenging. Two years in San Diego zoo made him realize that while he couldn't have asked for a better job fit, he couldn't help but feel restless and annoyed at the constant stagnation of his life. Zeng probably realized that somewhere along the last few days, that despite her predisposition against violence and destruction, sometimes it is better to be at the forefront of that to prevent greater destruction from happening.

That's why she finally took the job after so long. Philip may have thought otherwise, but Owen knew at the end of it, Zeng was just being Zeng, using whatever she has available to make the best out of a situation. And perhaps she knew, he would do the exact opposite of what she said. After all, even she couldn't deny that they work well together.

A smile crept onto Owen's face as he realized her true intentions. Philip raised his eyebrows at his reaction.

"I take it that you are onboard?"

Owen broke into a slow nod and wide smile, as Philip stuck out his hand.

"I am." Owen took the hand with his own for a firm shake. "If so, can I finally know, which agency am I going to be working for?"

"Have you heard of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division?"


	46. Loose Ends

Disclaimer: i do not own Owen or Jurassic World elements. The geological events presented here are not supported by research and are purely fictional.

* * *

Owen looked out into the resort and stretched himself. He had never felt more relieved in his life. Suddenly he felt this odd feeling, that he didn't belong in his own skin. The last few days had been nothing short of an emotional and physical turmoil with no rest, no moment to recollect his thoughts. Now that everything is over, Owen couldn't help but realize he had no idea what is truly going on.

A few days ago, he was a raptor trainer, on a remote island, on an illegal operation. Then he turned double agent, and dinosaur hunter. Then he became a fugitive from law, running for his life. Somehow that translated back to a dinosaur hunter while aiding an act of geological destruction. Now, he has accepted a job with the government. By all logic it didn't make sense to him at all, but nevertheless, he was just simply glad to be alive. As a man without much of a plan, it dawned on him that without that invisible hand pulling strings behind the scene, he could have very well be in maximum security prison for the rest of his life.

Owen has always been the brawn. So the question is, where is the brain?

He went to the restaurant, the gym, spa, and there was no sign of her. Just as he was about to go back to his room, in hopes of catching her later at dinner, he spotted outside the windows, a lone figure, standing on the precipice of the cliff that the resort stood at. A woman wearing a blue sundress.

Owen still couldn't believe that was indeed her earlier. Of all the times he remembered of her, she was always in pants or shorts, with tanks or t-shirts. They always gave her a sort of tomboyish, if not combat-ready look. Even when he saw her a year earlier at her office, she had a corporate-combat demeanor, albeit slightly more feminine. He knew well, that she favors function over form. But it was a pleasantly nice change, he had to admit.

Zeng turned her head slightly when she heard approaching footsteps, and turned back to look at the magnificent sunset that painted the sea a brilliant orange. The winds started to turn cold, but it didn't bother her the least bit. Her right side was suddenly cast in shadow, and they stood in silence, overlooking the gentle waves crashing below them.

"Hey." he said, after a while.

"Hey." she answered without moving. He turned to take a good look at her. The winds tore at her dress, clinging onto her smaller frame. Her hair was long and dark, flowing with the winds. Her face was peaceful and serene, something he doesn't remember ever seeing. It was a rare sight, but something he was glad about.

She held her tablet out to him, and he looked down. There was the same tangle of mess of lines, the same screen he briefly saw in his room earlier before he was shoved out. Within it, was five red dots, pulsating and moving in the same direction. His heart skipped, and stopped, for it reminded him of something familiar.

"I hacked the program on the boat before we set foot on Nublar, and I managed to copy the system that they used to control the chips in their brains." she said with a hint of a smile.

"So does this mean…"

"They are still alive." she said, handing him the tablet. He took it with shaking hands, and looked at the pulsating dots. Two in front, followed by three alternating left right.

"This was your plan all along." he said, looking at his companion, thoroughly impressed. "How is this even possible? The island sank!"

"It worked." she said, looking back out to the sea. "The nuclear bomb was strong enough to destroy the magma chambers along the volcanic chain, and empty it fast, causing a void that couldn't support the weight of the earth above it. So it collapsed as much of the island chain. My worry was about the sea consuming it, flooding the island, but the intricate caves and volcanic tunnels from centuries of eruption caved and sent them into the ground first, before a new stream of lava could form over them and harden instantly by the rising sea."

"That, was hell of a crazy plan." he exclaimed.

"I told you, small chance of success." she let out a heavy sigh, but not one of defeat, but of relief. "And I dare say, Blue's alive and still leading them."

Owen looked down at the tablet again. His heart skipped a beat, contemplating her words.

"I think you're right. If any one of the raptors became the Alpha, these two front dots wouldn't be running side by side, it would be alternating." he said, pointing to the two front dots.

Zeng reached over and used her fingers to zoom out the entire screen. More pulsating blips appeared. Owen drew a sharp breath, as he rotated the tablet to take a closer look. The islands seemed to be mostly intact in terms of shape, and the blips were scattered evenly in clusters all over the islands.

"You're," he shook his head as she turned to look at him. "Truly, amazing. I'll admit, I would never be able to pull something off like that."

"I'm sure you would have thought of it in due time and done the same." she said, taking the tablet back. His heart ached at her words, something she has never done before. A compliment, to him. He was suddenly aware that his heart soared, as a primal urge surged within him. Zeng took the tablet and look out to the sea.

"This, is our secret." she said. "No one else must know."

"And so it shall be." he said softly, watching her every move. She raised her hand and took a step forward. With much strength, she flung the tablet out into the sea. They watch as the rectangle piece of equipment arched outwards, and tumbled through the air, and down into the sea, where it floated for a brief moment, before sinking beneath the waves.

Zeng gave a smile and heaved a sigh of relief. She turned, suddenly aware that she's being watched, and looked straight into a pair of warm eyes, staring.

"What?" she asked. He smirked and swiped at his nose, a habit he had whenever he was about to be confronted with uncertainty.

"I took the deal." he said slowly, half expecting her outburst.

"I know." she answered without skipping a beat. "I was hoping you would."

"Really?" he smirked again.

"It's like you said. We work well together, and I could use your help."

Owen nodded slowly, as a grin crept onto his face.

"You realized, it's pointless being behind the frontlines, when your calling tells you that your calling is right out there. So you took the job, and used it to get me out of trouble, even though the agency thinks it's the other way round?"

Zeng frowned as she turned to him.

"What's happening? Did I talk too much to you that you can somehow predict my thoughts now?"

Owen could only laugh.

"It's called teamwork." he said between laughs. "As if you didn't tell me not to take the job because you knew I would do the opposite of what you said."

Zeng rolled her eyes and looked back to the sunset. The sun bathed them in a bright yellow and orange hue, something that was even more beautiful now that their ordeal is finally over. Owen took another step forward, standing side by side with her to admire the magnificent sunset.

"There's something else I want to say." he started.

"Then just say it." she shrugged and looked back out to the horizon. "We're adults."

He nodded and turned towards the setting sun.

"First of all, I want to say thanks." he drew in a deep breath. "For everything, from the job, the islands, the raptors. There's nothing that I regret, or am unhappy about over the last few years. So thank you for choosing me, and for saving my life. For saving everyone's life."

"Truth to be told, I couldn't have done it alone." she said quietly, looking down at her sandals, clearly also bought from the resort gift shop, and rocking on her heels. "And I'm really sorry for putting you through all that. It's not that I hate you from school, or anything for that matter. I'm just, sorry."

"Second of all." he said slightly more forcefully. "Is that you shouldn't feel sorry for anything. Not about me, or the project, or about the islands and its inhabitants. This started way long before we even knew it would. The things that were set in motion, were out of our controls. We were just roped into it. You can call it fate, or destiny it doesn't matter. What matters is you did what you could, and the world now believes that nature has claimed back what shouldn't have been made, and the world is now back in balance. And that, to me, is truly a remarkable feat."

She looked unconvinced, as though she was undeserving of the credits and praise.

"To be honest, I'm really jealous of you right now." he continued, aware of the frown creeping up onto her face. "We both came from the same place, but you did what I couldn't. I believe Doc Thorne made the right call. You are the candidate for something this big. There's no doubt about it."

"Again. I couldn't have done it without you, really." she said, looking straight into his eyes. "There were times, I just wanted to turn and leave. I felt like it isn't the responsibility of one person who did not even create this mess to shoulder."

"But you didn't." he continued for her.

"I didn't." she nodded and looked away. "And I think it was because of you."

He gave her a half a smirk, to which she did not roll her eyes, or disapprove of.

"I knew, you'll always have my back, no matter how crazy it seemed, if there's something I couldn't do, you'll be able to do it for me." she contemplated. "So, thank you. For being there all the way."

They looked at each other for a while, until Zeng couldn't maintain eye contact anymore, and turned to the glorious sunset, that was halfway down. It was his first time, seeing her like that. Somehow, Owen knew that this side of her existed, the side that was overtly compassionate and gentle. She had been hiding it from the world for the longest time, for what reason, Owen wanted to know, but perhaps not right away. He found himself drawn to her, like a calling deep down inside him. Something that he had been searching for a very long time, and never quite found.

"That brings me to my final point." he said, shoving his hands into his pocket. She must have noticed his awkwardness, for she turned to look at his hands, then up at him, suddenly tightening himself. She raised her eyebrow as a question. "I truly believe, we make a hell of a team."

"I agree." she smiled and nodded. "Not bad for a pair of old rivals."

"Well, things change, circumstances change, people change." he said, voice turning hoarse. She frowned, not quite understanding what he was trying to say. "What I'm trying to say is, change is a good thing, especially if it's for the better."

"I know." she nodded while frowning. "But I don't think that's what you really meant to say."

"So, I would like to make a proposition," he said slowly. "That since the project is over, and even though I took the job, what say we, extend the scope this partnership?"

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged in a forced nonchalance and started gesturing nothing.

"In general, encompassing all aspects of life."

"What do you mean life?" she turned to face him, utterly confused. "What kind of a partnership is for general life…"

Her voice trailed off as soon as the words left her mouth, and her eyes shifted up, to see him working up a smolder. She quickly look away, her mind suddenly gone blank.

"I'm just going to do something, but don't hit me okay?" he said and took a step towards her.

"What? What are you-"

Her words were silenced by his lips gently pressed onto hers, nudging her head up as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Her skin burnt so quickly that the cool evening breeze was negated. Zeng felt her eyes getting heavier, as though her senses was suddenly overwhelmed, causing her to be completely oblivious to everything around her, except the pair of lips pressed on hers. They were gentle, yet strong. She felt her legs go weak, and her hands instinctively grabbed onto whatever she could reach for support. She felt her lips part, at the mercy of his. She was suddenly lost, more lost than she was marooned on the island, facing off giant monsters. Yet despite all, there was a part of her that knew exactly what it meant, and what to do. Her head instinctively tilted up, pushing her lips against his.

She did not know how much time had passed, or how long she had been holding her breath, until her instincts took back her consciousness, and she leaned back slightly. She felt the pair of lips linger, then pull back. She could feel her senses returning, her ears and cheeks burning hot. Her fingers were clenched around his shirt so tight that they started to ache. Her eyes remained shut, for she was afraid to open them.

Zeng felt his breath on her cheek, his forehead against hers. Her eyes remained closed, waiting for an absolution. She could feel his body heat against hers, something she had never quite felt before. Owen held her close, noticing her long-held breath and quick pulse. Her muscles were tensed up, something he did not expect, given most of the women he kissed in the past usually melted soon after. But he gave her the time she needed to adjust, to regain her senses and thoughts to process what is happening right now.

To what must have passed as the inevitable, Zeng slowly opened her eyes, and stared straight at the ground.

"Why did you do that?" she felt like she had to say something to ease the awkwardness.

"Do you really not know?" his sickening teasing voice came, causing her to snap back into a reality that she was very familiar. "Because I was just saying how amazingly smart you were a moment ago."

Her defensive instincts kicked in as she released his shirt quickly and jumped back. Suddenly the color drained from her face, and she could feel the cool breeze again. She could hear again, and all she heard was his annoying laugh.

"I didn't agree that I was smart." she said, aware that she wasn't making sense, but at least it was better than silence.

"I think you know, just that you are afraid to admit it." to which she said nothing. He reached out and pulled her back into his arms. At such a close range, he realized she fit perfectly against the side of his neck where her head rested. She did not move, neither did she attempt to escape, something he took as a good sign. He looked down, to see her staring blankly, a look that he recognized from school whenever she was confronted with a subject she was unfamiliar with.

"We've known each other for some time, but we were never on the best of terms. But over the last few days made me realize that, I can be close to people I was comfortable with, but it was not as great as being with someone who couldn't be more different, yet looks at things and thinks the same way as I do. It took me a long time to find someone like that, someone who complements and completes me, someone whom I can look at and feel right at home." he whispered deeply in a voice that made her shudder. "And I intend to keep that someone close for as long as I live."

Zeng felt her vision turn blurry, as tears found themselves into her eyes. The shoulder her head was resting on was sturdy, something she never had whenever she needed one to depend on during troubled times. The arms around her were powerful, something she also did not have, whenever she needed help for things she couldn't do. The legs that she was leaning on were strong, something she never thought she would find, whenever she found herself falling down.

Over the past few days, she knew, she could have easily died so many times if it weren't for that shoulder, arms and legs. She was afraid of this, not because of the unfamiliarity, but because she was afraid that she would become dependent on them once she had a taste of what it was like. But was that necessarily a bad thing? Simply put, if it weren't for them, she wouldn't be here. And wasn't she searching for them all along unconsciously, for someone dependable, powerful and strong to complement, push and inspire her?

If anything the islands had taught her, and her career as an engineer, is that change should be welcomed, and embraced. She understood that principle well, for that is the foundation of progress. But there was a more fundamental desire within her that she has long tried to deny, the desire not to be alone.

Slowly, her arms reached around, behind his back and pull him closer to her, something that she felt surprisingly easy to do. His back was broad and sturdy, a back that she would gladly watch over. His chest felt warm and safe, somewhere she felt her defenses against the harsh world falling. The head above her turned and she felt those lips on her forehead. It wasn't as scary as she thought it would be, in fact, it was sweet, and warm. She found herself smiling, melting into his embrace, an expression that did not go unnoticed.

"I take it you are agreeable to my proposition." he smirked. Zeng's eyes flew opened back into reality. Is it?

"I will take that into consideration, now that I'm technically your boss." she smirked back, pushing herself off him to watch his face fall.

"What? No. They said I was attached to you, not assigned, to you." he pointed out quickly. "There's a difference."

It was her time to laugh, something she hasn't done for a very long time.

Owen watch as she covered her mouth and clutched her stomach, laughing a little longer than he expected. It was odd, for he had never seen her laugh this hard before, yet it felt familiar and welcoming. He saw the tears coming out of the corners of her eyes. She stopped to wipe them off, an action he noticed was a little unnecessary. She sniffed hard, forcing a smile onto her face as she avoided his gaze.

It was then he understood, that it was as overwhelming for her as it is for him, and those tears were a mixture of feelings that she was unsure she even felt before. He took a step forward and held her hands, feeling how soft yet rough they are. She stared at the hands, biting her lips. A part of her is pushing herself forward, the other is trying to weigh the pros and cons, a habit she found hard to kick.

"I'm not going anywhere, until I get a yes from you." he said determinedly, squeezing her hands. "And we'll start, with a proper dinner, one that won't get interrupted with rampaging dinosaurs."

He finished and pulled her towards the resort, holding her hand tight and close to him. As they walked silently across the grass, in her mind she replayed the scenes she had hidden from herself since young. Standing next to a gentleman caller, smiling in bliss, knowing the future holds great challenges and happiness, but she won't have to face them alone. Scenes she had seen over and over again with her close friends and family, the ones she never thought she would get to experience but secretly wished she would.

And now, she is. Zeng remembered the countless reminders she had along the way as she grew and progressed, opportunities have to be taken, not granted. She has to grab them as they present themselves, just like she did over the years with her work. Her mind was bombarded with a million thoughts and queries, but somehow she didn't feel like addressing any of them. The bubble inside her burst, and suddenly it was clear to her, there was nothing else to think about. She stole a glance at the hardy face above her head, and made up her mind. She opened her hand that was held, and laced her fingers with his.

"Sounds like a plan."

~THE END~

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, it's finished. My journey with dinosaurs have come to an end. It has been a grueling yet fulfilling project that I embarked on. It was meant to be a distraction at first back in November, but over the months, I realized the characters taught me a lot more than I could ever hoped. Throughout all the writer's blocks, the misdirection, and the rewrites, I've contemplated over and over again, what should happen, how the plot needs to evolve, and what happens at the end. I've argued, and counter argued, and even counter argued my counter arguments at each chapters' events, but I have decided to go with my gut feels, and they have led me here.

This is by far the longest, most aggravating, most fun, story I've ever written from start till end, and I cannot thank my friends, reviewers and readers enough for accompanying me on this journey. Thank you for the constant support, ideas, and encouragement that got me through the toughest times of my life so far. But I'm glad to have done this, and I felt like I've grown up a fair bit. I hope this story has been at least of some level of entertainment for everyone who took the time to read, review, follow and favorited. Each email notification I get is a blessing and I am truly grateful for all of them.

I wish you all the best, in writing and in life.

Until the next time.


	47. Post Credit Teaser

"Well, that's the last of it." Owen said, heaving a plastic container onto the back of a pick up truck.

"This has got to be the worst one of all." Zeng growled, coming up behind him with her tablet. "InGen is sick. I don't care what charity or businesses they have done other than this, but they are just sick."

Owen couldn't help but smile at her angry face. He slammed the doors shut and walked over to give her a hug.

"I know, but that's genetics for you." he said and got a muffled growl in his chest. He tipped his head to give her a kiss on her head and she growled again before pushing off of him.

"That's all for the labs and warehouse. I think we should check the office." she said, tapping on her tablet again. "Says here there's one on the third floor, accessible through the lab."

Zeng turned on her heels and headed back into the lab. Her boots echoed loudly against the walls of the abandoned InGen facility, soon followed by Owen's.

"You know, when you said Project Shiva is to reset everything that InGen has done on Jurassic Park and World, I didn't think you meant the entire corporation's businesses as well." Owen said as he jogged to keep up.

"Would you rather leave these unchecked?" she said, gesturing to the entire facility, where agents in hazmat suits are working to dismantle the equipment and containment units.

"I know, but what are we going to do with the animals we just loaded onto the truck?" he asked.

"I don't know yet." Zeng looked around for what could pass as an elevator in the facility, and headed towards a door at the extreme end. "I assume these animals are being harvested for their genes, instead of being experimented on, so maybe once our bio lab has cleared them, they can be released or sent to rehab facilities."

"Do we have a bio lab here in Germany?" Owen asked again as Zeng pulled open the door to reveal the elevator she was looking for.

"Knowing them, and by them I mean us, I think we do." she stepped in and connected the controls to her tablet to overwrite the security system. The elevator hummed to life and the door closed behind Owen.

"If this is the last lab, then what say we take a break off work?" he asked, leaning against the door and surveying his partner.

"I could use a break." she sighed and looked up. "But no animals."

"Why?!" Owen protested, just as the doors opened and he fell outwards. The office was dark, but the light from the afternoon sun was filtering through the blinds. He walked over to draw them up and opened the windows, illuminating the spacious room. For a moment none of them spoke, as they took in the room's contents. "Well, I'm siding with you on the no animals policy."

Zeng took a small step forward into the office lined with tanks upon tanks of animals, ranging from exotic two-headed snakes, to unidentified aquatic fishes. There were no labels on any of the containment units for identification, except for the small container next to each tank with feed for the specific animal.

"Agent Zeng to control." Zeng pressed on her earpiece and spoke clearly. "We need a bio evacuation team on the 3rd floor office."

"These are trophy animals, they are kept as pets." Owen said, peering into the food containers.

"I know, and I've seen a lot of weird animals on trips, but never something like that." she bent forward for a better look at the nearest tank. The two headed cobra awoke and lunged at her, hitting the glass. "This is the office of someone even more sicker than I thought."

She stood up, and looked around more closely. Next to the two headed cobra, is a blood red lizard sleeping on a log. The next contained a tiny shark the size of a pencil with luminous skin. She surveyed the room, and her eyes immediately found a tank on the desk table that was out of place.

Zeng walked towards it, and Owen took notice of her reaction. He too, felt it was odd that the small tank did not seem like it belonged in the office. He flicked on the flashlight in his hand and shone it into the tank. They both saw in it, was a small little habitat with a frog with dark green skin in it. The frog was proportionately bigger than ordinary frogs, almost as big a human hand. Something reflected the light and gleamed.

"What's that on is body?" Owen asked as he shifted the light. The gleam sparkled, they saw the back of the frog was dotted with gold specks.

"Are those gold bits on its back?" Zeng asked out loud, and felt her hairs stood on end.

The frog in the tank dipped its head twice, as though nodding.

Owen and Zeng froze as they stared. The frog tilted its head, as though surveying them.

"Did it just…" he managed to utter, and Zeng said nothing but continued staring.

The sound of the elevator doors opened jolted them back to reality, as two hazmat suited agents entered the room.

"We need another truck for these, and these are to be sent for cataloging and review immediately." Zeng recomposed herself and addressed the two agents. They both nodded and one of them headed back down in the elevator, and the other started working on dismantling the nearest tanks. "No. Start with this one."

She pointed to the tank on the table and the hazmat suit walked over. He surveyed the tank and held it up to eye level. Zeng and Owen saw the frog turned to look at the hazmat suit, and hopped to the edge of the tank. The frog croaked once, just like any other frog. The hazmat suit turned towards the window to hold it up against the sunlight for a better look.

Zeng and Owen both felt a sinking feeling, as though what they just witness was something not to be taken lightly. But before they could say anything, they saw the frog leaped towards one end of the tank wall, with a loud thump and knocked the tank off the hazmat suit's hands. The two agents leaped forward in reaction but it was too late, the tank fell out of the hands and out the opened window.

"Leila no!" Owen cried as his partner leaped out the window. There was a crash of shattered glass and as he thrusted his head out the window, he saw Zeng holding onto a ledge on the second floor, looking at the frog.

Zeng thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn, the frog looked at her, then up at Owen, and gave them another two nods before leaping into the open drain.

* * *

Hi Everyone. November is soon upon us, and as writers know, it's National Novel Writing Month, NaNoWriMo again. In the spirit of Marvel Studios who helped inspired many parts of my story, here's a teaser to my next NaNoWriMo story. As always, your support is greatly appreciated. Hope to see you all there.


End file.
